The Banished
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Being the head of the royal guard is hard enough without factoring in the fact you're an Overlander. How can Gregor possibly guard the queen while constantly having to watch his own back? But when a more prominent threat forms over Regalia, far more sinister than any they have faced before, Gregor must put his own problems aside for the greater good of them all.
1. Chapter 1

The Banished

Chapter 1

"Overlander, watch your back!"

It was his fault, alright. A good guard would never turn his back to the action, but it had been a pretty lousy day for a guard. The Queen could have roamed the streets freely, had she wished. Or so he thought before. Not to mention, that wasn't allowed. The Queen controlled all, but even she had a hard time these days, escaping her own watch. She had learned some many years ago at that point that a missing queen is not a queen at all and serves her kingdom no good.

At the moment though, the queen was a good five paces in front of him and the Overlander had no choice, but to tear his eyes away from her as he turned to face whatever unforeseen attack had been called out to him. It turned out to be simple enough. There was a man, rushing up on his right, not even a welding a weapon, really, just a long peace of wood or metal or something. The Overlander hardly paid attention to that, too preoccupied with the man's movements to be worried about something so trivial. Sword, dagger, knife, whatever. The point was it couldn't get to the queen. That was the only point.

At that yell, the queen had turned around to see what was the matter, but another guard who was closer to her, immediately grabbed her. Though they were in times of piece and had been for some time, not a one of them ever forgot their training. The Queen came above all else. Always. Even their own lives.

Still, as he had stated before, the threat was minimal. The Overland guard didn't even draw his sword fully. He let the man charge him and, when he was in range, the guard jerked his sword halfway out of his scabbard, his timing turning out to be perfect as planned as the hilt collided with the man's face, splitting it open.

There was a cheer then, from the crowd. Still, the Overlander's senses were raised, now on high attentiveness for another threat. The man lay moaning on the ground, the blood from his busted face rushing to the street under him. Still, the guard continued to look around, waiting for more. He was always waiting for more. More. There was never enough.

"You about decapitated the man, the whiplash he got."

The Overlander was jerked out of his trance as someone clapped him on the shoulder. Shaking his head at the voice, he turned slightly to look at him.

"I am relieved that you saw him, Plesious," the man told him. "He would had whacked me good in the head, I presume."

"Not with this on your head," the other guard laughed, reaching up then to pat the dark helmet the other man wore. "Besides, he would have never gotten to her. That's what he was after, I'm sure. And anyone that wants to get to Queen Luxa, must get through you first, eh?"

"They must get through us all," he agreed, referring to the whole royal guard. He knew the other man's words were meant a completely different way, but chose to ignore them, as he always did. Before them at the moment, a crowd had gathered around, a few of what in the Overland would be considered police officers gathered around, trying to separate the people. Two of them approached the Overlander, awaiting his direction. Though they were technically in control of most of the city, the royal guard still had clout above them.

"Take him to get his wounds treated above all," the Overlander ordered them as he adjusted his helmet and fully re-sheathed his sword. "Then, when that is dealt with, take him to the dungeons. The Queen will deal with him when she sees fit."

Turning then, the Overlander gave the crowd another once over before heading off again, towards the palace, knowing that's where the queen had gone. That was who his duty was with, after all.

* * *

"My queen, you requested my presence?"

"Come Overlander," she spoke as he moved to get down on one knee. "We are alone. Stand."

He hesitated, looking around the royal chamber once. "You know as well as I that the walls have ears and eyes."

"Then perhaps you should give them something to look at, yes?"

They were in the open area of her royal chamber, Luxa seated on one of the couches, watching him. He was still apprehensive though, as he always was when he went awhile without being alone without her. He was always afraid of being discovered. It wasn't like many didn't have their suspicious and many others didn't speak their qualms frequently. Still, Luxa was the queen. The queen! And a foreigner, an Overlander, could never be her king. Never.

…But he could be the head of her royal guard, forever sworn to her side, his allegiance to her arguably greater than that of a bond. Yes, he could be that, with a few pulled strings. And once those were pulled, there was nothing to stop him.

"If you must kneel, Overlander," the queen spoke again, sounding almost bored with him while he just stood there, one hand rested over the hilt of his sword, looking uneasy and nervous. "Do so in front of me."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but she just sat there on that couch, staring at him openly with uninterested eyes. Slowly, he made his way over to her, caution in his every movement.

"I sent all the others away, Overlander. You have no reason to fear me."

"I do not fear you," he assured her. "I fear what I could do to you."

"To me?"

"Your reputation."

"You must learn to have faith in me. I have protected you and my…reputation as of yet, have I not?"

He was at her feet then, staring down at her. "You have."

She made a nodding motion with her head, her look giving off her slight annoyance. Staring into her eyes as he did so, he slowly went down to one knee and then the other, his sheathed sword clanking softly against the ground.

"My queen," he whispered as she shifted forwards, moving her hands up to his face. She smiled at him softly, her dull purple irises showing off how tired she was. Time of peace meant nothing to the business that surrounded her everyday life.

"Forget the act." Her hands ran up his face then, pushing his metallic black helmet off his head, it clanking loudly to the floor. He just stared at her though, not speaking. "Gregor."

"No act," he mumbled as she leaned forwards, her hands running through his hair then. He knew what she was looking for and let out a long breath as she found it.

"It seems to be healing nicely."

He just sat there on his knees as she ran a hand gently across the stitches, sewing up the laceration in his head from a few weeks ago, when his training had gotten a tad too rough and one of the other guards sliced into his skull. Gregor insisted that it was accidental, but he and Luxa both knew it wasn't. Moving up in the ranks was hard. Jealousy was more of a constant than change.

"Is that what you were worried about?"

She smiled down at him. "When I saw that man coming for you? Yes."

"He was not coming for me. He was coming for you. They all want you."

"I can handle myself."

He moved his hands to rest them on her thighs, the fabric of her pants nice under his fingers. "You can."

For a long moment, they stayed in that position, neither moving nor speaking. Luxa, as always, was the one to put a stop to that.

"You must go home soon, Overlander," she told him then solemnly. "You have gone months without your sun."

"I can go more."

"You should not push yourself." She did it for him then, shoved his chest gently with one of her hands. He gave way easy, falling slightly back when they both knew it would take far more than that to get him to move even a budge. He played into her well, he always had. "You do not know when the serene times will end and war will strike. Go home."

"I am home."

That got a slight shake of her head. "You will never truly be home, Overlander."

"No?"

"No. You have no home."

That made him smirk. "And you?"

"And I what?"

"And you do? Have a home?"

"I have a palace."

"You have rooms," he corrected. "Many filled and many not."

"Aye," she agreed, nodding her head slightly. "And they are my home."

"That is a sad home," he commented dryly.

"Perhaps. But better a sad home than no home, no?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Not at all."

She sighed slightly before slowly removing her hands and sitting up straight once more. "Off you go then, I suppose."

"Luxa-"

"Queen Luxa, don't you mean?" She grinned widely for a moment. "Or don't you know I could have you beheaded for far less?"

He just stared at her. "Off I go to where exactly?"

"To pack," she told him as he stood slowly, retrieving his helmet first before replacing it on his head. "I have told Aurora that she will take you on the morrow."

"You what?" He shook his head. "I don't-"

"You will go, Overlander," she told him, none to gently. "And you will stay the week, as you always do. And when it is up, Aurora will be awaiting you to take you back to me. There will be no fuss made and very few people will notice your absence."

He stared good and hard before shaking his head. Then, slowly, a grin spread over his lips though he would have liked to conceal it longer.

"You'll be the death of me, you know that?"

Her head shook gently as she looked passed him, at the wall. "We will be the death of each other. Now go."

After taking a moment to compose himself, he laid a hand over his blade before giving a low bow, as he always did in her presence.

"My queen."

"My love."

He just stared as he righted himself. 'Dangerous words, no?"

"Why Overlander, do you know me at all?"

* * *

"You will take care of things on my departure?"

"Have I ever not?"

Gregor shared a grin with the other man before shaking his head and hoisting his bag up to his shoulder. "I suppose I should be off then."

"Aye," the man agreed with a nod of his head. "And should you decide to not return, I understand."

"You won't get rid of me that easy, Matthias." He shook his head slightly, looking around his room. It was rather small, but as the head of the royal guard, he was expected to live in the palace, to always been close to the queen. "In all seriousness, the duty falls to you now, you know."

"As it always does." The man smiled at his superior. "I get the room too, yes?"

"Technically," he agreed slowly. "But you know as well as I that I do not like-"

"You will only be gone a week," Matthias said, as he always did. "Not much will change, I'm sure."

"Wars start overnight here," Gregor told him with a shake of the head. "I won't be far, but still."

"All will be taken care of, of course," the man said, nodding. "You had best head out to meet Aurora."

Gregor grinned when the other man clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Fly you high, my brother."

"The same to you," the Overlander said, patting him as well before heading out of the room.

It always felt weird to him, walking around the palace outside of his armor. He wore it so frequently that he almost felt empty without it. At the moment, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, as he always wore before he headed back up to the Overland. His scent didn't matter much at all, as he was constantly in the Underland. The gnawers could tell no different regardless.

As always, before heading off the High Halls to meet with Aurora, Gregor instead headed a different way, further into the palace. It was still early morning and he knew that the queen would still be in her chambers.

"Overlander."

Gregor came to a stop some time later in front of the doorway leading to the royal wing of the palace, two guards placed in front of the closed curtain.

"I come to see the queen," he said, his hand automatically going to his side to rest over the sword there. He would wear it until he was in the Overland, never truly feeling safe otherwise. "I leave today, for the Overland. I must meet with her."

"As you say, sir," one of the two said, stepping aside. Ultimately, Gregor was still their superior and could technically go as he pleased. Still, respect was a hard thing to earn when the position was set in your lap by a queen that's obviously in love with you.

The older of the two guards held his post, just staring at the Overlander. "You are dressed to leave. What business do you have with the queen?"

"And what business is that of yours?" Gregor stood up straight as he could, ignoring the fact that the guy not only outweighed him, but was also taller than him. The Underlander snorted at this, resting a palm over his own sword. After a moment though, he relented, stepping aside as well.

"Gentleman," the Overlander said as he took a step between them, his hand still not leaving the hilt of his sword. He was never safe, not even in the one place Luxa was.

"Gregor!"

He had been walking down the hallway, headed towards Luxa's room, when someone grabbed him from the side. He didn't fight back as he was pulled into one of the many rooms in the royal wing, recognizing the voice almost immediately.

"You're not a very good guard. You didn't even know I was here."

Gregor smiled as he stepped further into the room, staring into the eyes of the Halflander boy, his green eyes showing more interest than his face or tone showed.

"I am on my way out now, Hazard," Gregor told the boy, standing with perfect posture as he addressed the sixteen year old. "If there is a matter that pressing, perhaps-"

"You sound more and more like an Underlander everyday," the teen said, shaking his head, his disdain plain. "Maybe you should spend more time up above."

Gregor hesitated. "Perhaps."

"And, like, maybe you should take me."

"Hazard, you know as well as I do that-"

"It's not fair. She lets you go up whenever you choose."

"I do not want to go. Luxa-"

"Then see? Why do I not need the light?"

Gregor took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and releasing his hilt. Reaching out, he patted the young man on the head, much to the Halflander's annoyance.

"Your cousin only wishes to protect you."

"From what? What could hurt me there?" Hazard shook his head. "I want to go."

"You always do."

"And you always tell me when I'm older. I'm older."

"Not old enough. You-"

"Luxa treats me like a child! When she was sixteen, she had a coronation. I had another birthday party with all the other kids that I hardly know because she does not like me to leave the palace. Ever. She wants to lock me away. Other kids my age have jobs, are soldiers or leaders. I'm nothing. What does she want me to be anyways? What does she want me to do when she's dead?"

"I want you to be well-taken care of."

Gregor shut his eyes as he heard the voice of the queen behind him. Stepping to the side, he watched as she came through the curtain, into Hazard's bedroom.

"You have no heir, Luxa," Hazard told her. "Not as of now. When you die and when Nerissa resigns, who's going to care for me? I'm a man."

Gregor, not really down for a family argument, instead focused in on Luxa, who was dressed for court later that day, in a stunning gown. That was the only time she really ever wore dresses. She despised them, he knew, but she had to show out for court. He really wanted to be there with her, heading the guard during whatever trials would go on that day, but he knew she had already sent a message up to his mother that he would be returning; she would be expecting him.

"You are going to be an interpreter," Hazard's cousin told him, rolling her purple irises. "The same thing you have wanted since-"

"I want to fight."

"You will not fight," she told him, her eyes evening out then as she leveled a gaze with him. Then, after a moment, she tossed some hair over her shoulder. "Not to mention, Hazard, we are at peace. We have been for a number of months. There is no place in the military currently for it to grow, no need for it to. You will do as I tell you."

"Or what, Luxa? Huh? You'll lock me up?" Hazard crossed his arms, looking off. "You do not scare me."

"You are a man? Someone that acts so petulant constantly?"

"I-"

"Not to interrupt, but I really don't need to be here for this." Gregor looked to his queen, nodding his head. "I came to speak with you."

She was still staring at her younger cousin. If there was anyone that could get on her nerves, it was Hazard.

"On what matters?"

"On the matters of I'm leaving now and wanted to get your final blessing."

Hazard snickered then, causing both of them to frown at him.

"What?" Luxa asked, crossing her arms. "What is humorous, Hazard?"

"If 'matters' means kissing and hoping no one finds out-"

"I do need to get going," Gregor said then, rolling his own eyes finally. "I will see you both when I return, I-"

"Come, Overlander." Luxa turned then, walking gracefully away. "If a discussion is what you want, then you will get it."

He glanced at Hazard before leaving, who just wagged his eyebrows at him. Shaking his head, the off duty guard turned to follow his leader.

"Come now, Overlander, what do you think of my dress?"

Gregor followed her through the royal wing, passing a few other guards in the process. No one would look directly at the two of them, but he knew this would only further the gossip.

"I like it fine," he told her as his hand unconsciously found its way back onto the hilt of his sword. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just to speak privately. To fill you in on what will be happening in your absence."

"Aurora can wait, I suppose."

"She is very good at that."

Even when they got to one of the extra sitting rooms, Gregor didn't feel truly alone. There were no doors, only curtains. He always feared prying ears.

"I will miss you, my knight."

Gregor tensed as, when they were alone, Luxa strung her arms around him. After a moment though, he relaxed slightly though he did not speak. Knight. There were no knights in the Underland. He had, however, seen some of the sacred literature Regalia had. Few pieces spoke of the old times, back when they were still above ground. They left during the times of knights. Gregor was sure Luxa at least had some idea what one of those were, as faint as it might be.

"It will only be a week."

"Will you not miss me then?"

He smiled then, a soft one. Luxa had just offered something up to him. If he didn't at least respond, it would make her angry. She cared for him greatly, that was true enough, but the idea of being alone in that love they had scared her to no end.

"I will worry everyday I am away," he assured her as she kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment. "But you have a kingdom to run with many people in it. I doubt my absence will make much of a difference."

"It always has," she said as she released him.

For only being twenty-one, they were both very grim when they left each other, always certain that something would happen to the other in their absence. For Gregor, he feared war or a governmental overthrow. For Luxa, she feared what she did not know. Gregor told her many stories of the Overland and, though to most the Underland seemed far worse, to her the world above seemed far too dangerous to function in.

…Not to mention, there was always the chance that he just didn't _want _to come back and would leave her then, waiting and wondering. That was probably her biggest reserve about sending him back up. Still, she knew that there was no other way for him to live, as he needed his sun periodically. A week wasn't ideal, a month up would be better, but they had done that before. He was miserable the whole time, even with notes sent up to him through the grate. That world wasn't for him anymore. Maybe it never was.

"I must leave you now, my queen." Gregor gave a cheesy sweeping bow that only succeeded in making her roll her eyes, his goal all along.

"I trust I am in good hands while you are gone?"

"The best," he assured her.

"Then perhaps when you return, I will find my current head of the royal guard more suitable."

"Perhaps," he agreed. "And perhaps there will be a bounty on my said replacement then."

"Perhaps."

They both shared a smile as the Overlander righted himself. Then, patting his stomach slightly, he said, "I must be on my way. I am sure my mother is awaiting my return."

Luxa squared her chin then, going back to her usual bored expression. "Yes, your mother."

"Good day, my queen."

"Fly you high, Overlander."

It wasn't until he was in the High Hall that anyone even spoke to him again. He passed many people, both most ignored him. His first year or so acting as Luxa's guard was full of complications and doubt, if not pure hatred by some. Still, he made his keep and was one of the most valuable warriors. Not many could make light of his presence on their enemies minds and that was by far his best quality.

"Greetings, Overlander."

There was much going on in the High Halls, per usual, but he easily picked out the queen's rust colored bond. She was waiting for him, patient as ever.

"Hey, Aurora," Gregor sighed as he made his way over, quickly climbing onto her back. "Thanks for taking me back."

"As the queen commands."

He smiled, knowing her sarcasm after so long. "I didn't even know she was sending me off until yesterday."

"I do not feign understanding of her ways, only follow them wholeheartedly."

"Ninety percent of the time," Gregor agreed. "For me at least."

"For I as well."

* * *

**I've wanted to start a new Underland Chronicles story for a long time. Since I'm essentially taking a break from Maximum Ride, this seemed like a good time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Banished

Chapter 2

"Come on, Gregor. Did you come here to sit in front of the TV or to get out of the house?"

The twenty-one year old hardly glanced at his mother. "Neither. It was the food."

It had been about ten hours since the man had climbed through the grate of his once apartment, after a quick check that no one was around. There were very few times that anyone ever was. The building was aging worse than him and the people populating it seemed to be dwindling more every time he came up for a visit.

"Gregor-"

"I'll do stuff later," he said, staring at the basketball game on the television. "Or tomorrow. Or something."

"You should go out."

"I should," he agreed, more to get her to leave him alone than anything else. Lizzie, who was sitting next to him with a textbook in her lap, elbowed him. "What?"

"We should all do something together."

The two older siblings frowned as their younger sister who just smiled back at them.

"You're never here, Gregor," the teen told him simply. "We should go to the park or the movies or something fun."

"This is fun." The man elbowed his middle sister in the ribs gently. "Are you have fun?"

She kept staring down at her textbook. "Not really, but Margaret, I have a test tomorrow. I have to study."

"Study this, study that. You're so boring."

"I have to keep my grades up. College is-"

"College is this, college is that."

"You're so annoying."

"You're annoying."

Gregor just stretched out on the couch, arm over the back, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. It felt like forever ago that Gregor lived up above with his family. Years, actually. And for awhile there, he was kinda happy. Kind of. His mother had enforced her Underland ban for a long time, though they never actually were able to head out to Virginia. And he followed that ban to the best of his ability. Honest. It was just…hard.

And then his father got sick again. Really sick. They didn't have money or insurance to get him any help. All their money had been sunk into trying to save his grandmother, who had passed about a year before his father's illness worsened. It was then that Gregor let his secret be known to his mother; he had been sneaking down to the Underland for a good year or so.

She flipped out on him at first, but he quickly explained to her that he had told Luxa of their troubles and she had promised the aid of the most talented doctors in the Underland, for no cost at all. And though Grace's reluctance was obvious, they really had no other option.

The Underland doctors gave Gregor's father the most they could, keeping him alive for a whole year. A year he wouldn't have had otherwise, Grace had thanked Luxa once, in their rare moments of getting along. These days, the two more or less loathed one another, a constant battle over where Gregor truly belonged. It was a war neither would ever win, as he needed both of them.

After his father's passing, Gregor spent even less time up above. He was nearly sixteen at that point and, with so much going on as the time wore down closer to her coronation, Luxa needed all the help she could get. Dragging the warrior around with her was a very easy out to persuasion when it came to enemies. It wasn't until she had been queen for about three months that Luxa offered Gregor the chance to join her royal guard.

Though she had been lenient towards school and such with her son, Grace immediately decided to put an end to her son's misadventures in the land below. She had thought that being there would help his grieving, but the thought of him making the choice to spend all his time down there, work down there, for that _girl_…she just couldn't take it. And Gregor understood. He honestly did.

He just didn't care.

Things were so much easier down below. There weren't little sister's crying, there wasn't the rent that was way overdue, there wasn't a mother that could hardly think straight anymore. There was none of that in the Underland. None of that. Only a kingdom that needed protecting and a queen that was allowing him to do so. Who would ever turn that down?

"Get your feet off that table, Gregor," his mother reprimanded, coming over to shove them off, apparently ignoring her bickering daughters. "Honestly. Life is the same up here; it's not the barbaric world that you live in underneath us."

He made a face at his mother as he moved to stand. Shaking his head, he looked at Lizzie. "Come on, Liz. Studying is important, but it's not the most important thing. I'm sure you know everything under the sun and above it. College will be a cinch for you."

"It's not about getting in, Gregor," she complained. "There's scholarships to worry about, keeping my grades up once I'm there-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Margaret shook her head. "Gregor's never here. Never. And when you do go away to college, you'll, like, never be here when he's here. You guys will never see each other."

"I guess you're right," Lizzie mumbled then.

"If she has a test tomorrow, perhaps-"

"Now, Mom," Gregor began, going to pat her on the shoulder. "You never get the house to yourself, do you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Today's your day off. Relax. We'll go out, Lizzie, Boots, and I. Have some fun. I'll get that vitamin D I came for from the sun and they'll get to spend some time with me. And then, tomorrow, when you get off work you and I can spend some time together. Okay?"

Slowly, his mother nodded her head, much to the excitement of her youngest child.

"But," his mother said after Margaret let out a slight cheer. There was always a stipulation when it came to his mother. Gregor knew that better than anyone. "I have no money to give you. Whatever you do has to be on your own dime. And since your brother's job offers up no perks-"

"Oh, there's perks," Margaret muttered to her older sister, who let out a slight giggled. Gregor just sent them a glare, staying silent otherwise.

"-you have to figure this all out on your own."

"I have-"

"And Lizzie is not to spend any of her money," her mother cut the girl off. "At all. Alright?"

It wasn't until the three children were out of the apartment that Gregor asked his sister about that mysterious cash that they had all agreed not to spend.

"I have a part-time job," Lizzie told him.

"She works at the grocery store," their youngest sister piped up from his other side. He was walking in between them, rather happy about seeing them both. It was rare that they visited him in the Underland, what with their mother's aversion to that place. During the summer, maybe, he could spend some time with them, but even then he had to work. He always had to work. Being a guard didn't just stop.

Or, well, it did. Or could, rather. Gregor could request time off. Many guards did. And they got it quite frequently. There was little threat to the queen in the capital, after all. It was when she traveled that she needed the most protection. Still, it got to Gregor, the thought of someone else looking out for her. She had requested him. She needed him. Granted, Luxa could probably live a pretty okay life without guards, as she was so equipped to protect herself, but still. If someone had to protect her, he wanted him to be him. She wanted it to be him.

"I'm saving the money though," Lizzie told their older brother, smiling at him as they pushed through the crowded sidewalks. "For college and stuff."

"You worry too much," his other sister said, shaking her head. "That's all you ever think about is college."

"For good reason," Lizzie told her, frowning. "You will too soon."

"What are you now?" Gregor asked his youngest sister. "Boots?"

"Margaret, Gregor. No one calls me Boots, but-"

"But me. That's why it's a nickname." He grinned at her. "So how old at you, huh? Thirteen, right?"

"Yes."

He let out a low whistle, causing the woman in front of them to glance behind her, no doubt thinking the noise was for her. He just kept his eyes on his sister though, who giggled.

"You'll be in high school soon," he told her. "You know that?"

"Obviously."

"Don't take it for granted, kid."

"You hardly know anything about it anyways," Lizzie mumbled. "As little time as you spent there."

That got Margaret to giggle again. "Yeah, Gregor. What do you know about school?"

"I know all I need to," he assured the two of them. "For my job."

"Banging the queen?"

"Watch it," he told his youngest sister then, not looking so jolly anymore. "I mean it."

"It's funny until it's not funny," Lizzie sighed, kicking a pebble as they walked along.

The changes in his sisters always seemed so dramatic to Gregor. He didn't see them for such extended periods of time that when he did, the things that would seem gradual to any person periodically involved with them seemed monumental to him. One day Lizzie was a timid child and the next she was an ambitious teenager. One day Boots was cute and cuddly and the next she was Margaret, the sassy teen girl. It was times like this that he wished he had brothers, if only because in his mind, guys rarely changed. Very rarely. Or at least he felt like he had never changed.

Had he?

"So where are we going anyways?" Lizzie asked after awhile.

"I dunno," Gregor sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets. It was only six in the evening. They still had some time to fill. "I have a little cash. A little. Just what I got from the museum before I left. If you guys want a burger or something-"

"Barf."

"Boots."

"What?" She shook her head. "I want to do something fun."

"You still want to go to the park?" he asked then. "Or something?"

"No."

Gregor held down a groan. As hard as he tried to focus full on his sisters, part of his brain was constantly thinking of what was going on under their feet. What if the gnawers had found out about him going away? What if this peace was all just a façade as they awaited his departure? What if they had teamed up with the diggers? What if right at the very second someone had snuck into the palace and was slitting Luxa's throat? What if?

"-okay? Gregor?"

Blinking, he glanced to his side to find a worried Lizzie. "Huh?"

"You zoned out."

"Oh, I just-"

"We decided that we want to go to the movies," his youngest sister told him, apparently forgetting how he had corrected her before. "Do you have enough money for that?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "I do."

"Cool. Let's do that then."

"If there's a movie about to start," he said, nodding his head. "That's fine with me."

He let his sisters drag him along, trying to keep a smile on his face. He was struggling though, as he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. All he wanted to do was get back to the apartment to check the grate in the laundry room for a scroll calling him back. He never realized how dependant he was on the Underland until he was away from it. He loved it. He really did.

* * *

"It's your vacation, dear. Do you really need to do that?"

"It's hardly a vacation," Gregor told his mother as he continued to do sit-ups. "And besides, I don't feel good if I don't workout."

"It's three in the morning," she pointed out as she headed out of the living room area and into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. My internal clocks a little off, I suppose."

"It always is."

"Did I wake you?"

"No," she told him as he heard her rustling around in there, no doubt starting a pot of coffee. "I couldn't sleep."

"What time do you work?" he asked, continuing his exercise. In the next hour or so, he would go for a long run. This was the way he liked to spend his free time below the earth's surface. That and sword practice. Or sneaking into Luxa's chambers. Any of the three.

"Seven," his mother called back to him. "And keep your voice down. Your sisters are sleeping."

He continued his workout for some time before standing and going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. His mother was in there of course, sipping a cup of coffee while staring off. Sighing, he went ahead and decided his run could be put off for a little bit longer and decided to take his water over to the kitchen table.

"So what's been up with you, Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

Grinning at her as he took the seat across from her, he said, "What's been going on?"

"Just work," she assured him before taking a sip of her coffee. "Things have been…tight."

"Well, you get that money I send up from the museum, right? And the things I send for you to sell?" He frowned. "I have them left in the grate every-"

"Thursday, I know."

"Then what?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "It's just tough, Gregor."

"What's tough?"

"It would be easier, Gregor, if you were here is all."

"Mom-"

"It would," she told him. "If you just got a job and-"

"I have a job."

"In an imaginary world that-"

"This," he started as he moved to push some of his hair back, showing off his healing head laceration. "This is not imaginary. Not even close."

"You know what I mean."

"No, Mom, I don't. I make a living down there. It would be no different than if I lived in Japan and-"

"It is different, Gregor."

"How? How is it so different?"

"It just is," Grace insisted. "And you know that it is."

"I know that I like being there. I like serving Luxa."

"Oh, I bet you do," his mother said, her tone accusatory, before taking a sip of her coffee, an eye roll as company.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

"I'm twenty-one, Mom. If I want to be with someone-"

"Don't lecture me, Gregor," she said, holding up a hand. "Honestly, don't even begin to-"

"Luxa saved us. The whole Underland did. Time and time again they-"

"Saved us? Son, if your father never got sucked down there to begin with, he would have never been sick and would still be here. You do get that, don't you?"

"And when he was sick, who healed him? For free? Who healed you when you were sick? Who-"

"Who got me sick, Gregor? Who's made you sick?"

"I'm not-"

"There's something not right in you," she told him with a shake of her head. "That you would want to be there. At first, I assumed it was just a…teenaged boy thing. That when you got over that girl you would move on. Come back home. You're growing up though. You have to start your life. No more games."

"That is my life, Mom. My life is down there."

"And what happens later, Gregor?"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes heavily. "You can't honestly think that things will stay as they are. Luxa is a, well, a queen."

"So?"

"I know right now whatever game it is exactly that the two of you are playing is…fun."

He groaned. "Mom-"

"But you have to know that it can't last. She will be expected soon to bear children. Underland children. With an Underland man."

"Mom-"

"You are not one of those. Let's ignore the fact that you're so young, Gregor, and just focus on that. You get that, don't you?"

"I-"

"You're wasting your time. Eventually, she will have to marry."

"I'm not just there for Luxa," he said. "I'm there because I like to be."

"Why? Because you get to kill things?"

He frowned at her. "No. I just…belong there more than I do here."

"Oh, Gregor-"

"It's true, Mom. I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be there. But I do, so I am. That's just that."

She shook her head at him before getting up and leaving the room, taking her coffee cup with her. Not at all amused by this, Gregor left too, going to his old bedroom first to find some sneakers and some basketball shorts before heading out for his run.

He loved it in the Underland. Why was that so hard to understand?

* * *

If there was one thing that Gregor always forgot that he missed until he was around it again, it was television. Seriously, after his mother went to work and his sister's headed off to school, he sat in front of the television for at least four hours. There was so much to watch! The local news, the national news, the international news. Talk shows, game shows, judge shows. Reality TV, sitcoms, soap opera. How did he go all that time without it? Honestly, how did he?

Eventually though, he got hungry and headed into the kitchen to find what there was to eat. As always in his family, there wasn't much, but he did manage to make a sandwich. It would do.

God, it was only day two and already he was bored. That was the problem with the Overland; there was never anything to do. Never. Not for him at least. That's another reason he loved it underneath the ground. There was always something to do there. Always. Even on thee rare days that he was off, he found something to do around Regalia. The Underland was full of adventure and wonder. The Overland was full of boredom and pain.

He spent the rest of the day that way. And that night, when his mother got home, she ignored him. Which was fine. They argued almost every time they saw one another about how he was living his life. You would think that he was a serial killer or something the way she treated his job. He was a guard to a queen. Do you know how many parents would rejoice at that? Do you?

His sisters were alright though. Great as always. He loved his mother, of course, but it was honestly his sisters that made him miss home the most. He had always loved them. Always. He could still remember all those days back when they had no idea where their father was or when he was getting home. Back when he was the man of the house. When his mother worked long hours and he had to care for his younger siblings and grandmother. And now, here his mother was, telling him about how he needed to grow up, needed to plan for life. Was it not him, planning for all their lives back then? At the age of eleven, having to go out and find his father, rescue his father. He had been taking care of his own life for a long time, along with the lives of his sisters. How dare she ever think otherwise?

It wasn't until his last day before returning to the Underland that anything interesting even happened again. His mother had been actively avoiding him and Lizzie was all stressed about school or something. She had gained some confidence, he would give her that, but she was still her old self at heart.

It was Margaret that spoke to him that night before he left though. Gregor just always thought of her as a baby, little Boots, still running around calling him Ge-go, a princess in her own right. In the mind of oversized cockroaches, at least.

So when she sat down on the couch next to him on his last nigh there, Gregor just smiled at her before scooting closer slightly and turning his attention back to the television.

"So you're leaving tomorrow then?"

He glanced at her again. "Yeah."

"This week was fast."

"Maybe the next one won't take as long to come around."

Shifting, she moved to lean against his arm. "Maybe."

"You know," he said slowly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you ever need me, I'm right there."

"Not really."

"Yes, really."

"It's not like I can just come get you."

"If you leave a note-"

"Then maybe you'll see it?"

He sighed slightly. "It's not ideal, Boots, but-"

"I hate that. Stop calling me that."

"I've always called you that," he told her. "And I always will."

She just let out a soft sigh. "You're just gone so much."

"It'd be the same if I lived up here. We all can't live together forever."

"I know I just miss you."

"Maybe this summer you can spend some time with me."

That got her attention. Lizzie and his mother detested the Underland the further time went on, but Margaret had never feared it and never would.

"Really?"

"Well, if Mom says-"

"That would be so cool."

"I mean, I'll be working a lot, but-"

"I could see Hazard and Howard and Nike and Aurora and Luxa-"

"You couldn't get in the way, but-"

"I love you, Gregor." She hugged him then, leaning more heavily into him. "I really, really do."

Laughing slightly, he hugged her back. "Yeah, Boots, I love you too."

The next morning, he hugged and kissed each of the girls goodbye, including his mother. He would be leaving while they were all out at school or work and wouldn't get to se them again. His mother was still distant, but she did tell him that she loved him and couldn't wait to see him again.

No one was around in the laundry room when Gregor showed up. Still, he was cautious as he headed over to the grate, constantly looking over his shoulder.

"Greeting, Overlander," Aurora purred out to him after he lifted the covering.

"Greetings," he said back to her, grinning slightly. "I-"

"We must make haste."

"Haste?" Gregor's heart skipped slightly at the word as he quickly moved to climb onto her back.

"Something has come up during your absence," the golden flier told him.

"No one's dead are they? Not a war?"

"No to both," she assured him as they began their descent into the land below. "But it would only serve that you got to the palace as soon as possible."

"There's no place I would rather be."


	3. Chapter 3

The Banished

Chapter 3

The halls were hardly lit as Gregor sped down then. He was at a brisk walk, not wanting to cause attention to himself by running. He had already rearmed himself with his sword, but was still just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He hadn't had time to change.

Aurora had told him to head to the royal wing, that Luxa would be awaiting him there. The guards at the entrance he knew pretty well and even greeted him on his return. He thanked them quickly before heading down the hall.

The only room with any light coming from it was far down the hall. It took him a moment to place the room, but as soon as the sound of voices reached his ears, he knew who it belonged to.

"Now, now, calm-"

"They cometh, cousin. You must warn the Overlander. The end-"

"You had a spell, cousin. That is all. You are not-"

"Sick I am, I cannot deny that. But wrong I am not."

"Lux, I'm here. What's wrong?"

Everyone in the room looked up as Gregor pushed back the curtain and walked in. He grimaced slightly as he found it was not just Luxa and Nerissa, but also a doctor and Hazard. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room, his hand falling onto the hilt of his sword naturally.

"You-"

"Overlander, you have come." Nerissa, who was lying on the bed in the far corner, struggled to sit up. "There is much I must-"

"Rest, cousin." Luxa pressed a hand to the older woman's arm before standing from the chair she had been in by her bedside.

"There is time for rest when my light has left me." Nerissa's eyes never left his. "Gregor, I do not have much time left. You must listen to me."

He glanced at Luxa, bust she was staring at the doctor before her. The man was older than all the others in the room and seemed to be focusing on filling up the syringe in his hand. Gregor had no doubt that Nerissa was about to be sedated.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?" Gregor asked.

"Do not get her worked up, Overlander," Luxa told him, frowning. Hazard just stood in the corner, not speaking. "What business do you have here?"

"Aurora told me to come straight here. I didn't know that it was Nerissa that was in need of me. I assumed that you were in need."

"Well, I am not," she told him flatly, apparently not even happy to see him. Luxa was all business at the moment; he was just another soldier and she was his leader. "You are of no use to me currently. Go wash away the scent of the Overland. And when you are armored and prepared, return to the throne room. Should I not be there, wait. I will arrive eventually and you will resume your post as head of the guards. Until then, I do not want you in my sight."

He stared hard into her eyes for a moment before giving a low bow. "As you wish."

"No, Overlander, you mustn't leave. We must discuss," Nerissa pleaded, reaching one hand out towards him. "Listen to me. They come. They will come through the darkness. They will come to reclaim what is theirs. They are the banished."

"Rest, cousin," Luxa told her without turning to glance at her, instead keeping her eyes locked with Gregor's. "Go, Overlander. I am not certain which part of my directions were not clear. Leave my sight."

"As your wish, your grace," Gregor whispered then, glancing at Nerissa again. She clearly wanted to tell him something, but he could not defy his queen. Or rather he couldn't defy her over something so trivial.

"It will only hurt for a moment," the doctor was saying as Gregor turned his back to them to leave. Then Nerissa's sharp intake of breath signaled him off the needle had gone in. "Breathe, child. Breathe slowly. It will soon leave you. Sleep now. Rest now. And on the marrow, perhaps we can try again, yes? Just a spell. Just a bad spell."

"Rest my cousin," he heard Luxa say as he passed back through the curtain. "I will be here when you arise. I will always be here. Always."

It was a slow walk for Gregor to the bathing facility. He didn't particularly feel like a scrub down and honestly saw no purpose for it as the gnawers knowing he was back did nothing for anyone, but knew better than to blatantly ignore Luxa's orders.

When he got to the bathing area, it was mostly empty. It was midday in the Underland; many were working already or attending to business. He was slow as he undressed, taking long looks around as he put his clothes in the little slot. Everyone knew better at this point than to burn his Overland clothing; he would need it on return trips.

The water was cold to him as he slipped into the large pool in the center of the room, the current swiftly passing over his body as it moved from one end of the large tub to the other. He liked it best, bathing when there were no other men around. Though he had stayed in the Underland for some time, his raising was still that of the Overland. The only time you really showered with others was the gym and that was only some gyms. This idea of a communal bath was still not an enjoyable one for him.

Still, the water eventually began to feel good to him, the clean scent of the Underland air slowly becoming familiar once more. He spent some time in there, soaking. He really didn't want to go meet Luxa in the throne room. She seemed to be in a bitter mood and he didn't really want to put up with it.

Yet, he knew he had to and eventually climbed out. Underland clothing was awaiting him once he had, which he quickly changed into. His armor was still in the room he occupied, where he was headed next anyways, to put his Overland clothing away.

It was only once he was equipped with his armor that he headed out to find out what was in the throne room. He knew for a fact that it was far too early for trials to be had. Unless of course it was a special circumstance, but surely Luxa would have explained that to him before hand.

When he arrived there, he found no one else at that end of the palace. And when he went into the auditorium like room, he found all the seats empty. There were torches lit in there though of course, as there always were. Even so, the room still felt eerie and dark. It wasn't rare for him not to see it full of people; as a guard, he was typically in there with a few other men before the people arrived for trials. Some would stand by the entrances and exits, but as head guard, he was always up on the platform with Luxa, by her side with usually only two other men.

All he could hear were the sounds of his feet on the ground as he walked slowly down the steps leading to the center of the room, where the throne sat. He could still remember that day, so many years ago, when he and his bond had been put on trial, only spared by another queen, in another time. Those days were long gone, but never forgotten. Not by him at least. Never by him.

When he made it to the raised platform at the bottom of the steps, Gregor stepped onto it, staring at the chair. For a moment he just stood there, watching it, remember all the days passed that he would stand guard over his queen, listening to trials the same as her, occasionally having a warring opinion on her decisions, but always ready to defend her rulings, if not her had need be. He was focused in on it so much that he did not realize anyone was in the room with him until a voice spoke from behind him.

"Come now, Overland. How can I convince others of your skill if you cannot even hear the one you're sworn to protect enter from behind you? Or have I made a mistake with my choice as head of my guard?"

He smiled slightly, not turning around to face her. "What makes you think I didn't hear you all along? That I just didn't rise to the bait."

"Because I know you."

"Because you know me."

He turned as she made her approach, staying up there on the platform as he watched her. "My queen, I am sorry that I got on your nerves before."

"Got on my nerves?"

"Annoyed you," he corrected, bowing slightly when she was close enough. "I should not have not interrupted you. It was family matter. I had no business-"

"Silence now, Overlander," she said as she got onto the stage area with him, slowly walking over to the throne. It was only once she was seated that she spoke again. "Approach."

Slowly, he did so, watching her eyes the whole time. When she nodded, he turned around and faced the empty audience seats, as if they were in court.

"When you were a child, Overlander, did you ever dream of being a king?"

He glanced at her out of the side of his eyes before looking back at the emptiness before them. "No, your majesty. Where I lived in the Overland, we did not have-"

"Your majesty," she mocked in a soft tone before shaking her head, her silvery blonde hair falling well passed her shoulders as she shook it around. This was the most obvious sign of peace, that her hair had been able to grow to such a dangerous length in battle. "I know much of your world, Overlander. You have told me much. I know though that monarchs are not something of a shock to you. You knew what they were."

"I did."

"And you never thought of what it would be like?"

He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulder slightly. "I suppose so, at some point. Perhaps when I was quite young. Probably."

"It was a dream of mine forever," she told him. "To be king."

"To be queen," he corrected.

"No," she sighed with another shake of her head. "My mother was queen, my father king. His power greatly outweighed hers."

That caused his brow to furrow. "You told me once that women have as much power as men."

"I told you they have as much of a claim to the throne as men," she told him. "And they do. Had I had a sibling, I would have out ranked them regardless of sex."

"Your grandmother, she was the head of the army."

"Aye. She held that rank."

"Then…I don't get it."

She let out a soft sound. "Tell me, which sounds more powerful to you? A king or a queen?"

"I-"

"Answer truthfully, my knight."

He let his head fall slightly. "A king."

"A queen can have all the power in the world. And she does. Until she has a king. Then, naturally, other males look to him for answers."

He took a moment to think. "I do not mean to be rude, my queen-"

"It is just you and I, love."

He turned his head to stare at her then. "Why are you telling me this?"

Another sigh escaped her lips. "I suppose it is Nerissa that troubles me so."

"Yes, she did seem quite sick."

"Not only that," Luxa told him with another shake of her head, her crown falling slightly causing her to have to reach up and straighten it. "She is young for the Overland, no?"

"Yes."

"Not old for the Underland, but not young either," she told him with a solemn tone. "I fear her light will soon blow out permanently."

"I grieve for you."

"As I do for myself," she said softly. "However, it is not being without her that worries me."

"No?"

"No. It is the thought of her being alone."

"Nerissa is far from alone. She has you, Vikus, Hazard-"

"Vikus is in ailing health himself," she told him.

"I am aware."

"Though he has been for years," she mused. "Perhaps he would have been better suited as a warrior. He appears to be immortal."

"We all appear immortal," he told her gently. "Until we pass on."

"You sound far more intelligent these days."

"Or you have learned to listen better."

"Perhaps," she said slowly before letting out a slow breath. "What worries me about my cousin is not her age nor her ailments."

"Then tell me, my grace, what it is that troubles you so."

"She is well loved, by me. She always has been. And Vikus has a kind soul. He wishes to protect her though she is not of blood to him."

"Not of blood, no, but he loves her, yes."

Luxa nodded slightly. "Other than that, she has always been alone. Her parents were gone when we were all quite young and Henry, he…"

"Yes, I understand."

Taking a deep breath, she went on. "My cousin will die alone, ultimately."

"You just said-"

"When I die, it will be with you. And with you, I. Do you understand?"

He turned fully to face her then. "Nerissa does not have a…spouse is your point?"

"She has never even been courted. She is very weak in mind and body."

He nodded slightly. "And this bothers you?"

"For her, I lament her loss."

"You cannot lose what you have never gained."

Luxa nodded slightly. "I only wish she had been given more of a chance."

"As do I."

"It makes me think of my future."

This peaked his interest. "In what way?"

"To many, I will die the same way. In their mind at least."

"Will you?"

"Will I not?"

He smiled at her slightly. "I wish only for your happiness."

Shaking her head slightly, she said, "My happiness is of little concern."

"Oh?"

"My pride is much more valuable to me. My power."

"Meaning?"

"Many will attempt to court me as time passes."

"Many have, as I recall."

She looked passed him then, nodding slightly. "They have."

"You've never taken to them."

"And I never will."

"I do not understand what pride and power-"

"If I were to marry, Overlander, I would still be queen."

"Of course."

"But there would be a coronation. For a king. A leader."

"I understand this."

"My power would dwindle immensely. That was what I was driving at before," she explained. "I will never marry. I am far too in love with my position as it stands. A man would become king, in the eyes of many becoming the head of Regalia. I will never allow this. Never."

"Like the virgin queen."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I do not understand."

"It was a queen of England. In the Overland. Long, long ago. The virgin queen. She would never marry so she would never have a king to rule her." He grinned at her, if only slightly. "It was only a name. Many suspected it was hardly an accurate title."

That made her lock eyes with him once more. "Only rumors, I am sure."

"I am sure."

She shook her head slightly then, turning away. "My only meaning in all this, my knight, is what others will think of me."

"That has always been of little concern to you."

"Not my subjects," she told him with a shake of her head. "Others."

"Others?"

Hesitating, she finally said, "Hazard, mainly. When I expressed m qualms about Nerissa to him, he told me of how many would view my life the same. A cold, meaningless one inwardly. That no matter the great I do for my kingdom, I will always be remembered for this."

"Hazard does not have the best social skills, I fear," he told her. "Growing up with only his father, mother, and the animals that surrounded the jungle."

"Hazard has seen much tragedy and little reward in life."

"And you have not?"

She gazed at him for a long moment after that comment before nodding her head slightly. "I suppose I have."

"And I might I ask then, your grace, what it is that makes you believe you can feel in ways he cannot?"

"I have had much sorrow, yes, but the many blessings in my life must outweigh it."

"I find fault in that," he told her.

"Oh?"

Nodding, he said, "For Hazard has the greatest blessing of all."

"And what would that be, Overlander?"

"Why, the blessing of the queen's unconditional love."

That brought a smile to her face, faint as it was. "Many possess that trait, though it might not always be abundantly clear. They should never forget that, no matter the plights I encounter with them."

"And I pray they never do, for their sake and yours."

Standing then, she headed passed him once more, back off the platform. "Come, my knight. Won't you escort me back to my chambers? I have a meeting I must attend in the coming hours and would like some time of peace before."

"As you wish, my queen."

They exited the room silently, Gregor falling in step behind her, as he knew was the custom. He was rare to walk even pace with her. They were not friends like they were in his boyhood; she was his queen now. Forever and always.

"Ease my mind, Overlander, that you did not take my words to heart before."

He stared straight ahead, though the part of the palace they were in still seemed vacant. "When, your grace?"

"When you arrived in the royal wing before. I spoke quite harshly to you."

"I was wrong. I apologize. I should not-"

"My bond should not have told you of my troubles. Or at the very least, not sent you to deal with them."

"All the troubles you possess, my queen, it would only be natural your bond would wish for another to deal with some of them."

"Would you like to, then?"

"Come again?"

"I must have someone sit in with my cousin," Luxa told him. "Hazard is not…"

"I understand your adherence to Hazard, yes, but surely-"

"I can find another if you are not up to the task. It is only Nerissa's request of you that I make mine. And you have never been unkind to her."

"Nor will I ever," he assured her. "However, my duty is to you. I have only just got back."

"And I survived without you, yes?"

"Miraculously."

He got a look over her shoulder. "Overlander."

"Forgive me, I have misspoken."

"No one ever misspeaks. They say what they believe only to retract it when they find themselves alone in that belief."

"In any regard, I wish to be at your side at all times."

"And you are, in most situations. But as you said, your duty is to me."

"It is."

"And if I made a request of you, you would be forced to oblige."

"I would."

"Not to mention, most would do whatever the queen asks of them, regardless of duty and honor."

"As I try to do every day, my queen."

"Then you will?"

"If it is what you wish, how could I refuse?"

"I am pleased," she assured him. "She enjoys your stories of that world of yours above. Perhaps you can tell her of your misadventures this most recent time."

"The most boring stories are all I could tell, your grace."

"Her life is not much, Overlander. She would enjoy them all."

"As you say, my queen."

"Your willingness to entertain my orders is duly noted, Overlander."

"Must thanks."

Nodding slightly, she glanced back at him again. "You will accompany me to my chambers and then to my meeting. From there, you will report to my cousin."

"As you wish."

The sound of their footsteps and then the sound of others voices was all that entertained Gregor from that point forth. The queen had fallen silent and he knew better than to speak directly to her without being spoken to first in the open where anyone might hear. It was hard for him, that first year, learning to balance his place as her guard and as her…whatever he was to her. Slowly though, he had learned to adapt quickly, never too set in stone on either position. If anything, it was harder for him to relax around her again than anything.

It wasn't until they made it to her bedroom that Luxa even spoke to him again. And even then, it was when she noticed him standing outside the curtain that she called out to him.

"You may enter, Overlander. There is no one around. No one I fear at least."

"Name me one that you fear, my queen, and I shall kill that single man for you, as we know there cannot be more than that on such a list."

"Tell me, Gregor, does your family question your speech now? Even to I it sounds odd coming from your mouth at times."

He stepped through the curtain, the surrounds of her room of no surprise to him anymore. "I am more lose around them I suppose, your grace."

"Luxa."

"There are many prying ears…Luxa."

"And let them hear my love call my name," she said as she took a step closer to him, the only torch in the room giving off low light. Luxa liked it dark, he had found, and it rarely effected him what with his echolocation. And she only liked the darkness when she could be sure what was in it, which was rare. "Or are not my love?"

"Only you can answer that," he told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their once even height now nowhere near one another. "I can say honestly that you are mine."

"Then you missed me, yes? While you were gone?"

"Far more than I missed the sun, I assure you," he said as she kissed his neck gently. "Just not as much as I would miss the light if it were taken from me."

That got his neck another kiss. "Tell me of your family."

"There's not much to tell."

"You spend days parted from me and there is not much to tell? Or is there not much you wish to share."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging his slight frame to him. "Nothing that would not bore you, I am afraid. You deal with much here. My life above is of little concern, I am sure."

"Nonsense. I worry much of your sisters." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "And your mother."

"They are all in good health."

"For that I am glad." She let him go then before taking a step back. "What is it that you wish to do before I must leave, Overlander?"

He just stared. "Honestly?"

"I do not ask for you to blatantly lie to me."

"It has been well over a week."

"Since?"

"What I wish to do, my queen, should not be…partaken in at such an hour. When the palace is alight with activity."

She tilted her head to the side slightly, staring at him. "You are very bold, Overland, to make such requests to begin with."

"I was under the impression my boldness was considered one of my best qualities to you."

"I could have you sent to the dungeons for making such an innuendo to begin with," Luxa went on, shaking her head slightly. "If not killed."

"I have faith."

"In?"

"In my love."

Smiling at that, she took a seat upon her bed. "You can only compliment me so long, Overlander, before I tire of it."

"What would I tell you of then?"

"On most days of your returns, you wish to hear of what I have to tell you," she reminded him. "Of what has taken place in your absence."

"I am all ears."

"I do not-"

"I'm listening, Lux," he explained, openly grinning then. "So tell me everything."

* * *

"Overlander-"

"Shhh. You are weak. Do not trouble yourself."

"And yet I am most trouble, Overlander. Come closer."

"It is alright," he assured the older woman as he came over to her bedside before taking his place in the chair there. "I-"

"You must listen to me, Overlander. Even my own cousin has fallen into the belief that my visions are not of this life. Yet I see you, entranced in a battle with a force I am not so sure we can defeat."

Gregor had never particularly liked Nerissa, but rather found some kind of sympathy in his heart for her. Her health seemed to be on a constant downward spiral and her mind seemed too far gone. However, he had never had an unkind word to say about her, as she had never had about him. What always bugged him the most was the way the people of the Underland could so easily follow the prophecies of Sandwich, but never stopped to think that perhaps there was some truth to Nerissa's visions. Was there some clause when it came to such things that said only old men who killed countless diggers could see the future? If so, in what contract is it written?

"Luxa wishes for you to rest your mind," he told her gently. "She-"

"If you are here only for the fact Luxa has sent you, then perhaps you are here for the wrong reasons." Nerissa turned her head from him then, staring up at the ceiling. "I do not need a keeper, Overlander."

Sighing, he said, "If something were to happen to you, Luxa would like for there to be someone here."

"If I die you mean? And what, pray tell would you do in such a situation?"

He just stared at her. "Perhaps what I meant came out wrong. If you wish to tell me of what you have seen, then I shall listen."

Shifting on her bed full of blankets, she took a moment before speaking again. "I do not fear for myself much, you must understand. My life means little now, though I doubt it ever has held much value."

"You shouldn't-"

"It is Luxa I fear for the most."

His attention was gotten. "Luxa?"

"Yes," she said slowly, her eyes drifting close for a moment before she opened them again. "It is her pride that will be her downfall. She will not accept help. Not for fear of betrayal, but rather for fear of being proven to have little worth."

"What won't she get help with?" Gregor asked, figuring he should at least hear the woman out. If whatever she was going on about turned out to be nothing, then what difference did it make anyways? And if it was useful to him, then better that he heard it now, before all the stress and problems presented themselves.

"I tell her that they come, but she will not listen."

"The banished," he clarified. "You spoke of them before. Who are the banished?"

Nerissa just stared into his eyes for a long moment, her purple hued irises seeming dead. "You must understand, Overlander, that we have lived down here a good number of years."

"Yeah," he said, making a face. "I've gathered that."

Nodding slightly, Nerissa said, "There are kings such as Luxa's father, who believe in the price of death. Then there are those that spare the guilty."

"Right," he said. "Like judges in the Overland."

"As you say," she said. "Then king before Luxa's father was my grandfather. He was one such king. As was the one before him."

"Oh."

"Now you must know," she went on, "that there is much crime in the Underland. And not just by our enemies. You have sat in court."

"I have," he said, nodding his head. "Theft, murder. The Underland is not so different from my home."

"As is human nature," Nerissa agreed. "When a crime that would usually be handled as a death case is dealt by a king that refuses to execute, there are two options."

"Like when you wouldn't kill Ares and I."

"Not exactly, no. You and Ares were guilty of no crime," she told him. "There for there was no need for punishment."

He frowned. "Then if we were guilty?"

"You would have been killed, so had I commanded. As is the way of treason."

"That makes sense," he said slowly, nodding his head. "If the king refuses death though, you keep them in dungeons?"

"In some cases. It depends on the severity fo the crime."

"And if the crime is extremely severe, I suppose you banish them. Hence the banished."

Nodding, Nerissa said, "Is the way of the some rulers, yes."

"And you're…afraid of someone then?" He frowned at her. "Someone who was banished?"

"When you are banished, you are sent into the Uncharted Lands. Their name means exactly what you would assume. There had never been a need for anyone to go that way, so no one ever does."

Gregor nodded. He assumed that if the Underland probably extended for many hundreds if not thousands of miles. There might even be other ground kingdoms that they never knew about because no one ever took the time to find out. It seemed plausible enough. You know, considering the fact that there was already one civilization down there that he knew about. Once you knew that, most anything was possible.

"They congregate in groups, we assume," Nerissa told him. "If there was any hope of survival at least. Otherwise, you would have to assume they have all perished."

"It's not much better then," he said, shaking his head. "Sparing them only so they can starve to death later. Seems almost more torturous."

"Very few qualify for this punishment, you must understand," Nerissa told him. "Death is a heavy sentence, yes, but not one used often."

"They sentenced that scientist to death. You almost sentenced me to death. It seems quite common, no?"

"And how often is it used in the Overland then?"

He blushed at that. "It is different there."

Nerissa shook her head then, sighing. "Are we here to discuss morals? A guard and a invalid?"

"You sell yourself short, Nerissa," he told her softly, as he felt he must. What a horrible life she must lead to honestly believe that.

"No matter," she told him as her eyes drifted shut once more. "I must tell you of what I see."

"What do you see?"

"I see…I see…I saw…"

"What is it? Are you well enough to tell me?" He reached out, taking her hand in his own. He had sat in with Nerissa many times in the past. Her hand felt as cold and boney as it always did. "Tell me what ails you."

"Many things, Overlander," she told him with a soft sigh. "Many things that your sword cannot conquer."

"If it hurts you to speak, you will not say anymore," he told her. "Hush. Rest."

"Do you fear me dying on your watch? The wrath of my cousin?"

"No," he told her honestly. "I fear losing you."

"I am hardly an ally to you."

"You've been more of an ally to me than my own family at times," he told her. "Now rest. Should I get you something? Water? Wine?"

"My mind is muddle enough, friend," she told him softly. "I must tell you what I need to. Before…"

"Before nothing," he told her fiercely. "You are alright. Just breathe."

"If life were that simple, Overlander, that you could prolong it by just breathing, I know many of your enemies that would hold the deepest of breaths in your presence."

"You flatter me."

"I must tell you of what I see."

'In due time, yes?" He cupped her frozen hand in both of his own, stroking the back of it gently. "For now you will rest. And when you awake, you will be stronger. Able to tell me everything that your heart desires. For now though, you must rest."

"You will be here…?"

"When you awake? Of course. I will not leave your side. Not even on the queen's command."

"You're too kind, Overlander."

"And you're too weak." He kept staring at her face, having seen that one on many people in his short life time. Death crept around the young woman like a tapeworm. "Rest now. Please."

"Rest now," she repeated back as her hand fell limp in his hand. Slowly, he moved to tuck it under the blankets with her. "And when I awake-"

"We will speak," he promised. And they would. When she awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

The Banished

Chapter 4

"I told her I would be there when she awakens."

"And you will. Whenever that is, I shall send for you. You will be the first person she sees, if I can help it."

Gregor just stood outside the hospital room, staring in through the window at the dying woman. "I could count the meaningful conversations I've had with her on one hand. Why do I feel so indebted to her?"

The man clapped his hand on the other's shoulder. "You are sworn to the royal guard. Nerissa is of royal descent. Your duty."

"Is that it?"

"That is the answer you had best give, had anyone ask," the man told him. "If you believe I am not pleased with the situation the queen has you in, you had better believe that others find it even more reprehensible."

"I do believe Stellovet is the happiest with your medical career, Howard."

"And why is that?"

"If you are this way over your cousin, I can only believe protectiveness you feel over your own sister is insurmountable."

"You speak to insult me, I am sure."

"Not at all," Gregor said, patting the hilt of his sword before looking of. "The queen wished for me to see her cousin was alright. Now that I have an update, it is best I return to her side, yes?"

"Not best, no, but the place you are most comfortable," the older man agreed. "I will send word to you when she awakens as promised. Though I am sure it is the queen that will see her first."

"Have you already forgotten, Howard, that I am always at her side? When she knows, I will know."

"As is the curse of this web we have all woven."

"I will see you again soon, I presume," Gregor said, nodding once at the man before walking off.

"Watch your step, Overlander. You never know what lies in your path."

It was simple enough to find Luxa. She was having dinner with Hazard in the same dinning room she always ate in. Vikus hadn't been wheeled in there, but Gregor had to wonder if it was merely because Luxa was not up for seeing two of her dying relatives in one evening.

"My queen," Gregor called out as he came into the room. "I come with news."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, as did Hazard. Then she looked to the other guard at the door, his face stone as he awaited command.

"Caleb."

"Yes, your grace?"

"The Overlander will take over from here. You may leave if you wish."

"You are too kind, your grace."

She smiled slightly at that, the cocky one she always had. Glancing down at her own plate, she said, "Have you eaten, Caleb?"

"Not yet, your grace."

"You are not married, no? No family awaiting you at home?"

He hesitated then. "No, my queen."

"Then surely you would rather stay, yes? Take a seat." She gestured around the long table. "There are many to choose from. I seem to be without guests this evening. Perhaps I am boring."

"Surely not, your grace."

"Then come. Sit with my cousin and me."

Again with the hesitation. Gregor just stood by, watching Luxa with an interested expression. He wasn't sure what she was driving at. Perhaps she was teaching him some kind of a lesson?

"That is a very kind offer, my queen, but-"

"Tell me, Caleb, were you raised to deny the requests of your queen?" Luxa glanced at him before back at her plate. "I knew your father and your brother. Both honorable men."

"I am not denying." The man took a step forwards then, towards the table. Again, he hesitated before choosing a seat far away from Luxa and her cousin across from her. "I thank you a thousand times over, your grace."

"Clint," Luxa said then, looking to the server standing in the corner. "Get my friend Caleb some food, yes? A nice plate, filled. We must keep our guards well fed, yes?"

"Yes, your grace," the servant said before scurrying off. Gregor just took his post by the door.

"Eat, Hazard," Luxa said after a moment, glancing at the boy's plate. "You have not eaten all day. You are not Nerissa; I should not have to coddle you."

"Yet you do constantly."

"Do not speak to me in such a way, Hazard." She gave him a look. "We have a guest."

"We always have guests," he grumbled.

She shared a smile then with Caleb, as if to say 'Oh children' before going back to her meal. Gregor was staring hard a her, still waiting for her to acknowledge him again. What kind of a game was she playing? And why?

"I am sure you have heard of my trip to the nibbler's land on the marrow," Luxa was saying then to the guard at her table. The man looked up and nodded, but Gregor only frowned. He had not heard anything about this.

"I am in need of another guard. The other two I am taking can be quite…boring," Luxa said with her signature eye roll. Gregor was sending daggers at her with his eyes, but she wouldn't look his way. Was she trying to make him jealous or something? What had spurred this on? "You have served me well for many years now."

"You are too kind."

"I am not kind at all. I only believe in giving praise when it is due. You fought for me during the last war and agreed to be my guard when I offered it to you. I am not good at praising others, you must understand, but I have watched you. I have heard only good things of you. There are always ranks to climb."

The young man grinned at her then while Hazard rolled his eyes at Gregor.

"Thank you, your grace."

She nodded slightly before reaching forwards to grab her cup of wine. "I expect you in the morning to meet me in the High Hall with your flier. Aegle was it?"

Bowing his head slightly, the man said, "It does me great pleasure that you should remember someone as lowly as I."

"You and your bond are remarkable at aerial stunts."

"Nowhere near on the level of you and your own."

"Very few are," Luxa told him with a shake of her head. "You must remember I have had my bond since I was quite young. Much practice has been put into our battle style."

"And for that reason, it is excellent."

"Do tell me, Caleb," Luxa began again before taking a longer sip of her wine. "That you will not be this way on the trip."

He faltered. "Your grace?"

"I have chosen you only for the humor you seem to posses. Right now, you do not seem to have that quality. Do not tell me that you subscribe to the idea of only telling me things I wish to hear to further your position in my eyes." She gesture to the corner then, where Gregor had taken up his position. "Do you think the head of my royal guard got there by always agreeing with me? My top generals? You must learn that if you wish to improve, you will have to be honest with me. The things you need the most are the things you want to hear the least."

"I-I understand, your grace."

She took another long sip of wine before standing. "I must leave now. Clint, clean up when our guest is finished, yes? And if he desires more, you will see to it, yes?"

"Of course, your grace."

"Come, Overlander," Luxa said then as she headed out of the room. "There is much to attend to in preparation for my trip tomorrow."

Nodding his head at the men in the room, Gregor then turned to follow his queen. She was walking a brisk stride, not even turning to see if he was trailing behind. She knew that he was; he always was.

"Overlander, your news."

"You grace?"

"Your news. You came in proclaiming you had news." Luxa didn't turn to look at him. "What would that news be? About my cousin I would hope."

"Yes," he said, nodding his head though she could not see. "She is in a coma."

"A coma."

"As she was when I took her to the medics. Howard is caring over her."

"A twist of fate or good luck do you presume?"

"He is a caring man in my eyes."

"A caring man," Luxa repeated slowly as they turned a corner. "And what do you think of Caleb?"

"A fine choice," he said after a moment. "For most anything. I have worked with him many times. Reliable."

"He, Sampson, and Brever will be accompanying me."

He paused. "And I, your grace?"

"And you what?"

"Surely you have arranged for me a flier?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Lu-" He stopped himself. "My queen, you do not leave the capital without me."

"You do not command me, Overlander, and you would best to learn the quickly."

He let out a soft sigh as a few people they passed in the hall turned to glance at them. "I did not mean it the way it came out. I only meant that you have not in many, many months, if not years."

"It will serve for others to get a chance to lead, Overlander."

"What is my duty in your absence?"

"You will do rounds like any normal guard. Following me around must get boring at times, no?"

"No."

Luxa came to a room then, which she went inside of, leaving him to wait outside the curtain. He stood as straight and tall as ever, staring blankly back out at the people passing him. He knew his place well at times like that.

"I have many stops today, Overlander," Luxa told him after they headed of to the next one. "If you do not wish to accompany me, you are welcome to make use of yourself somewhere else. There is no threat to me here in the palace, I am sure."

"I am not an expert, my queen, but have many rulers not died behind these very walls?" He knew better than to mention that the last ones, her parents, fell victim the same way.

"Yes," she said then, voice taut. "I suppose you are right. Still, you have spent much to the day caring for my cousin. And I have yet to thank you even for that."

"She did go into a coma on my watch."

"On your watch, perhaps, but it was you that was with her when she first had her seizure."

"She has not had those in so long that I was most concerned."

"Her health fails her time and time again," Luxa said softly. "I wish for you to watch over her in my absence."

"How long do you plan to be gone?"

"No more than a day and a half," she told him. Then, in a more hushed tone, she said, "We will discuss it later."

Nodding slightly, he looked around the halls, beginning to place where she was going. "Are you visiting Vikus, my queen?"

"Of course. I am leaving the capital; he should be the first to know."

Honestly Gregor felt like he should have been the first to know. Mainly because he felt like he should have been the first one she decided to take on the trip.

"He's not though."

"Vikus is not a lot of things, Overlander," she assured him. "They rarely bother him."

When they made it to the man's room, Gregor moved to wait outside, but Luxa nodded him in. It was only Vikus, after all.

"Ooh, Queen Luxa. And Gregor. What a treat."

The man was in his bed when they came in, apparently getting ready to settle for the night.

"I did not mean to miss dinner," the man went on as he struggled to sit up. "I did not think you would have wanted me there, Luxa. I am not well."

"It is quite alright, Vikus," she told him with a nod of her head. "You speak as if I will punish you like a child."

"The older I get, I feel our roles reverse more and more."

"Never," she told him before sighing. "It is not your absence that brings me here, Vikus."

"Oh?" He gave her a sad smile then, shaking her head. "Tell me that there is not more news of Nerissa? I have heard she has had quite the spell as of late."

"She is in the care of doctors currently," Luxa told him. "Howard, the Overlander said."

"The Overlander," Vikus laughed again. "Come, come, Gregor the Overlander. I hear that you are just returning from home. What tales do you bring?"

"Not many," Gregor told him before glancing at Luxa. "I believe the queen has many more than I."

Nodding at him in thanks, Luxa then spoke to her grandfather. "I am leaving for the jungle on the marrow, Vikus."

"For what purpose?"

"The nibblers have requested me."

"Trouble?"

She shook her head slightly. "Land disputes."

"Between the-"

"The gnawers, of course. Who else?" She snorted, shaking her head. "I wish to stop a problem before it arises."

"Have you spoken with your bond?"

"Aurora is ready at a moment's-"

"That is not the bond I speak of."

That got another snort. "If my bond wishes to speak to me, he would come to Regalia to do so, not bother my friends."

"Are we not friends with gnawers currently as well?"

"I will never be friends with those…creatures." Luxa shook her head at her grandfather. "I only come to tell you-"

"What of what the warrior thinks?" Vikus was eyeing Gregor once more. "Do you believe-"

"The warrior is dead. He has been for many years." Reaching over to him, Luxa grabbed of Gregor's hands, holding it up. Only the palm held the remnants of that day he broke Sandwiches' sword across his flesh. "He has the scars to prove it. He is nothing more than my guard now. He had no value or worth other than what I give him. I do not care what he thinks on the matter, nor do I care what you do."

"Then why, child, did you come to me in the first place?"

She glared at her grandfather then, her pity for the man fleeing faster by the second. Tossing Gregor's hand to the side then, she said, "I am not a child any longer, Vikus."

"You will always be my grandchild." He shifted on his bed, letting out a long breath. "Whether you wish to hear it or not, I would like to hear what the Overland thinks on the matter."

Gregor was kind of annoyed then to. Luxa was happy with him currently. Just because Vikus was now on her list didn't mean that he had to get drug down too!

"Tell him then, Overlander, what you think," Luxa ordered, crossing her arms. "Defy your queen."

"I think speaking with Ripred would be a good option," he said before quickly adding, "but not speaking to him would be just as well. You are thinking one step ahead. Either option could get you your desired results."

Luxa just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "If it were up to you though, Overlander, you would have me never leave the capital."

"Not unless necessary, no."

"You think I am weak?"

"I think the Underland is dangerous and always will be." His hand found it's way back over the hilt of his sword, a constant in his behavior. "I only wish to keep you safe."

"As do we both," Vikus said then, smiling. "It would be my dream for you to live to my age, Luxa. You as well, Gregor the Overlander. Only, I know my dreams are rare to come true."

"Then dream of my death, Vikus," Luxa told him simply before heading to the door. "Dream of it every night. Your own as well. Then perhaps we can put them off as long as possible."

"Perhaps."

"Come, Overlander." She walked out of the room, not turning to see if he followed. "Goodnight, Vikus."

"Fly you high, Luxa." Then, after a pause, he added, "And stay safe."

* * *

"I still do not understand why I must stay behind."

Luxa only shifted slightly, turning to face him. "Tell me, Overlander, of why you wish to go."

"It is my duty."

"You are nosey," she corrected, staring into his eyes as they lay side by side in her bed. "You do not like the idea of me going somewhere without you."

"I do not," he agreed. "I am your guard."

"I have many guards, Gregor."

"Many that you would lie in bed with for hours?"

"Many talk of the way I favor you," Luxa told him simply as she pulled the blanket closer to her, shaking her head. "It is not-"

"Everyone knows, Luxa. They just can't speak of it."

"If I favored someone else-"

"What? You'd make them think instead you were involved with that guard?"

"Envy does not suit you, my knight." She laid a hand in between them on the bed, staring at him. "Tell me of why you enjoy this?"

"Having sex with you?"

"No," she said with an eye roll. "Why you enjoy this world. The Underland. Is it only for me?"

"It's for many things," he told her as he scooted closer to her. "You, though, are the most important."

"Tell me the others," she requested softly as he ran a hand down her arm. "Overlander."

"You ask me this randomly, but my answers are always the same."

"Refresh my memory."

"It's freedom down here. More so than up there. Land of the free. Nothing compared to here."

"You are free only because you are my guard," she told him as he moved to kiss the top of her head. "If you were a lowborn, I'm sure it would be much of the same."

He was focused on her skin then, staring down at the almost translucent flesh. He had almost grown accustom to seeing veins, as he saw it so constantly. He hardly noticed how different Luxa was from him until he went above and saw what Overland people looked like.

"It would be easier for us to be together then. No one would doubt our love then."

"They do not doubt our love. They do not know it as love." She shut her eyes then, clearly tired. "They know it as a predicament. A quandary. They do not wish to have an Overland king. Halfland princes and princesses."

He just stared at her for awhile before asking, "Do you ever think of that?"

"Of what?"

"…Kids."

"Not particularly. It would only prove to be more trouble than it is worth," she told him with a sigh. "I do, though, fear for who will take over when I am gone. Vikus is getting older. He will soon be gone. As will Nerissa."

"Surely you know who would most likely get it."

"As do you," she said with a nod of her head."Barrett is one of our top generals. He is a favorite. I know this. He is well liked. I like him."

"He was one of your suitors."

"He is currently a suitor, or so many would assume," she told him with a sigh. "Do you like him?"

"For you? No. As a general, he is very cunning. Smart. But not ruthless."

"If he wishes to be king, he can be," she told him. "Not until I am gone though and not a moment sooner."

"Being king seems overrated," he told her with a shake of his head. "I hope you never take one."

"It would be awkward, would it not, having to explain to him why you must visit the chambers every few nights?"

That got a slight chuckle out of him. "He would wonder also why you did not wish to have sex with him."

"Who says I would not?"

"I do."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You are my only, Overlander," she sighed as he kissed her head again.

"Why do you call me that so much?"

"You are the only Overlander. It is easy to identify you that way."

"For you, maybe. I don't particularly like it."

"I have called you it for years. What spurs these feelings currently? Or are you just trying to distract yourself from the fact I will be leaving you soon enough?"

He rolled onto his back then, pulling the covers up to hide his nakedness better. "And when I am injured."

"Mmmm. Your stitches should be taken out soon enough."

"Another scar to match my others."

Reaching out, she laid her hand previously on the bed on his chest, letting out a soft sigh. "My knight, you must not get too comfortable."

"It is hard. Your bed is much better than mine. Or at least feels that way."

"Could it be perhaps that I am in it?"

He patted the hand on his chest. Luxa just moved it up to lie over the scar from the Bane's claws. For a moment they were both still, remembrance washing over them.

"No matter the destination, Overlander, you can accompany me next time," Luxa promised then.

"Rest," he told her. "I will leave soon. You have a busy morning."

"And you do not," she told him. "What do you plan to do in my absence?"

"Not much."

"Visit the east wall?"

He glanced at her as she laid at his side. Early on in starting his career, Gregor had heard about the street close to the eastern gate. It was basically a red light district, full of prostitutes and the such. This shocked him at first, but then Gregor remembered that people are people; their acceptance and willingness to admit things might change over the years, but their actions do not. He could remember the few times he read the bible a prostitute or two popping up. If they were around back then, they were definitely around during Sandwiches' time.

"No," he told her with a shake of his head. He had been down those roads a few times, with other guards. Not that anything had ever taken place. It was to be noted how young he still was. Curiosity killed the cat and all that. "I fear no other Underland woman will have me."

"No?"

"I wouldn't think so."

She slipped her hand from underneath his, running it down his abdomen, stopping only at his hip. It was his eyes that she watched though. "Why do you believe that? You are a warrior. A royal guard. I am the queen."

"You always have been."

"If I have made a mistake with my lover, I would want to know."

Grinning, he said, "I don't…look like guys from down here. My hair, the way I talk, the way I act."

"Tell me, do the women look as I above the ground?"

"Not nearly as beautiful."

"And yet you have chosen me."

"That's different."

"And anyways, Overlander, I believe no matter the look you have, it is the price you pay there that matters most." She stroked the side of his hip then, still watching his face "And from what I hear, many would desire you."

"Where do you hear that?"

"I hear things. I do not only spend my time with men, you must understand."

"Mmmm."

"That is the difference between you and me, I suppose."

"Hmmm?"

She went slightly further in her stroking before rubbing her hand back up his chest, resting it in its customary place over the Bane's claw marks. "You allow me to be courted. If I ever found out… No, I would not allow such things."

"I don't allow you to be courted," he corrected. "I know that this isn't the Overland."

"Meaning?"

"We've discussed what dates are there."

"Many times."

"It is the same idea as courting."

"I understand that, yes."

"Well, on dates, you might…fool around some."

"Meaning?"

"You might do…this." He made a vague gesture to the two of them.

"Have intercourse?"

He cringed at the word, but it was the one Luxa used most. "Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Mmmm."

"But I know down here that the guy might give you gifts or spend time with you. That's all. I don't need to put a stop to that."

"You can't," she told him with a sigh. "What would you do to do so? I am the queen. You are just my guard."

"Your valueless guard."

"Oh, Overlander-"

"You're the one who called me that."

"I was only speaking. You know my feelings for you. Are you a woman?"

"No."

"Do you require affirmation?"

"No, I just-"

"Then cease your act."

He glanced at her. "And if I spoke ill of you to other guards?"

"Do you?"

"I do not."

"Ever?"

"Not in recent times. The two of us have gone through some rough times where I might have gotten a little pissed at you, blew off some steam."

That was true enough. There were times when he had gotten upset with her and said some things he should not have. It was hard for him those first few years, taking orders from Luxa. The first issue with that was their friendship had always been well known. Though they fought constantly, they had both an immense amount of respect for one another. The other problem stemmed from the fact that they had been more or less together at the time. Who wants to take orders from their girlfriend? Not to mention, to cover their relationship, Luxa was harder on Gregor in many aspects. His training mainly. She had always been complementary towards his swordsmanship, but suddenly it was like her body had become possessed with the spirit of Solovet or something. Annoying.

"I love your expressions," she sighed. "Blow off steam."

"It means like how a train blows off steam."

"A train?"

He just sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind."

Again they both laid still, paying more attention to one another's breathing than anything else. All around the palace was only stillness, as was the norm for those hours. Due to the peace, there were few guards around. One would only pass Luxa's chambers every hour or so. It would be easy for Gregor to sneak out. He did it enough.

"Lux?"

"Mmmm?"

"I know you need your rest, but there is something that has been bothering me."

"Speak your mind now, Overlander, else it will have to wait until my return."

"What of Nerissa?"

"What of her?"

"The things she told me."

She sighed softly. "You must understand, Gregor, that they have had her on many herbs recently."

"Herbs?"

"Drugs. To put her mind at rest, ease her pain. I believe deeply in my cousin's power, but sometimes…" She sighed. "Sometimes I believe it better to just let her run herself down, until she forgets what she sees. She is plagued. She always has been. I am queen now. I do not have time to run off on little adventures. Head to the Uncharted Lands. She would like that, I am sure."

"I feel bad for her."

"As do I, my love, but what of it?" She let out a soft yawn then. "The time is late and my cousin is safe. If something should take her in the night, then at least it will put her out of her misery."

Again, the fell into a silence. That time though it was broken up by Gregor shifted out from under her hand, much to the annoyance of the queen. He was pretty sure she was almost asleep at that point and he had disturbed her.

"I will let you rest. I will take my leave now."

She peeked an eye open, watching his nude form as he went to gather his clothing. "You will go to sleep, Overlander, and sleep for as long as you please. Then you will spend the day training until well after midday. In my absence, there is to be a meeting in the tactics room. You will be one of the guards in there."

He still wasn't too enthralled with the idea. After he had dressed, he walked around the bed to her side, standing there while looking down at her.

"I will allow you to go only on one circumstance."

She didn't even turn to face him, only cuddled into the spot he had previously held, no doubt liking the warmth he left. "And what is that, my knight?"

"That you come back to me. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"If you do not return in two days, I will go look with you."

That made her laugh slightly. "With what flier?"

"I will find one. If not, I will go on foot. Swim. Whatever it takes."

"Will you do this as the head of my royal guard or as my love?"

"Whichever pleases you most."

"Which please you most?"

"Going with you," he told her simply. Then, straightening his sword, he said, "I will leave you now, if that is all."

"I would kiss you goodbye, but I am too tired."

Smiling slightly, he moved to lean over the bed, pressing a kiss against the side of her head before whispering in her ear, "If you die, I will kill every single guard that went with you on that trip. They had better not return to Regalia."

"If I should die, Overlander, I think you had more important things to worry about."

"Such as?"

"Such as how fast you can get out of the Underland."

He gave her one last kiss before standing up straight again. "Until I see you again, my queen."

"Until then, my love."

They both grinned to themselves, knowing the other could not see their face. With one last look at his queen, Gregor turned to walk away, neither quite grasping just yet how the situation would change the next time they saw each other. But then, who knows severity before it stares them in the face?


	5. Chapter 5

The Banished

Chapter 5

The day started well enough. Gregor woke in his bed alone, his room dark. For half a moment, he couldn't remember what he had to do that day or what plans Luxa had for the two of them. Then he remembered that Luxa had taken off and he was on his own.

Great.

Her instructions from the previous night, Gregor remembered, were that he was supposed to train for most of the day. As he got dressed though, his stomach began to rumble, reminding him of the fact it had been a few hours since his last meal. Training could wait.

"The Overlander joins us. How refreshing."

Gregor just nodded as he took a seat one of the tables in the mess hall like area, where soldiers and guards were fed for free. In more recent times, Gregor would eat his meals either with Luxa or Hazard. He knew the boy was still somewhere roaming the palace, but didn't feel like tracking him down first.

"And what does our glorious queen have lined up for you in her absence?" one guard asked him, more in a sneering tone. Gregor used to feel the need to prove himself, but in the past year or so, he had given up. They would never like him. Not the ones that didn't already. Why fight it? He could hold his own in any battle. If anything, he was more equipped to be a soldier than a guard anyways. Their chatter was just that; needless chatter.

"Some tactics meeting or something," Gregor said as he stared down at his plate of food. If it was anything he missed about the Overland, it was the food. Not that it wasn't okay down here, because it was. It was just too many vegetables for his liking.

"Ah, before the head generals," Matthias spoke up from the other side of the table. "I am also assigned that. What does she wish for you to do beforehand?"

"Merely train," he told him, shaking his head. "And stay close for word of her cousin."

"Ah, same as I. Train, I mean," he said, smiling. "Perhaps we can train together, yes? Or is your head still split from the last time?"

"It was not you who gave me such a wound," Gregor said dismissively as he shrugged it off. He knew the man who did, Grabur, was sitting at the table as well, listening. "Regardless, I do not fear either way. If you wish to train, we can do so."

Matthias smiled at him, but Gregor was more focused on that look of annoyance the others had. Matthias was younger than Gregor, only around eighteen. The only reason he had been taken into the guard so young was because Luxa specifically requested him. He was skilled in battle, but had a hard time with the head of the army, Perdita. If there was anything the other guards hated than an Overlander in their ranks, it was a young boy that had a hard time following the rules.

Like the first one. Don't make friends with the Overlander.

"I will meet you at the arena then," Matthias said, still smiling as he nodded his head. "Not soon after our meal, yes?"

"I will meet you there," Gregor agreed, already running through his head who he could get to bring him there. It was horribly embarrassing for him to be the head of the royal guard and still have to be asked to be lowered to the ground by normal guards. Aurora was always his go to. With her gone…

His problem turned out to be very minor, as not soon after eating, Gregor headed to the High Halls to find someone willing to take him where he needed to go. It just so happened that Nike was there, speaking with a few other fliers. Making his way over, he awaited her to finish before speaking with her.

"Greetings, Overlander. I hope the day finds you well."

"It has so far," Gregor assured her as she fluttered her wings. "I am in need of a favor."

"And I am in need of someone to owe me."

Grinning, he said, "I just would like for you to fly me to the arena, is all. I am training there."

"Of course, Gregor," she said, her signature laugh following. "Have I ever let you down?"

He smiled back at Nike. "Can we go now?"

"If you so desire."

It was a short trip to the arena, as it always was, and Nike did not have much to say in that short amount of time. She did however promise to be back in time to take him to that meeting he was supposed to guard. If there was anyone that Gregor knew had his back, it was Nike. She had always been kind to him and seemed like she always would be. Though she did not go into battle with him, she would frequently practice aerial attacks with him. Though she did not have much skill in that department, she always willing to learn and was enthusiastic at the same time.

His time with Matthias went well enough. There was very little actual training though, as there were kids practicing when they both arrived. The kids, seeing the guards, immediately pleaded with them to teach them a few things. Mareth, who was leading the group, told the children to leave the men alone, let them work, but Gregor was never one to turn down kids. As the warrior and an Overlander, he was something of an oddity to them, a wonder. They very much so enjoyed practicing with him, learning from him.

It always interested Gregor, the way children took to him whereas their parents more or less found him a nuisance. He knew though at the first hint of war with the gnawers, they would fall back in his favor. And it wasn't as if he didn't understand their concern. Not entirely. He sure they feared his and Luxa's relationship for many reasons, but the main one was him becoming king. Gregor knew that no matter the amount of time he spent in the Underland, he would always be an Overlander. A foreigner. Being from the U.S. he knew that even they had rules for becoming president, one of them being you had to be a natural born citizen. So he understood their fears. He just didn't like them.

Nike showed up as promised when the time presented itself. Gregor still wasn't particularly thrilled about having to stand in the background during a tactics meeting, mainly because Luxa wasn't there. Without the queen, no actions could be taken in any situation. There was nothing they could be discussing that would have any bearing on anything.

The four top generals were there along with Perdita, gathered around the main table with a map of the charted parts of the Underland spread in front of them. Gregor just stood in the far corner, not speaking or moving as his hands stayed clasped behind his back.

The meeting began in a boring enough manner. Perdita, the head of the Regalian army since Solovet's passing, started off with the normal list of issues needed to be discussed. Gnawers, nibblers, The Fount's lack of protection, diggers, and finally the spinners once again swaying opinion on the humans.

The only one that was really of any interest to Gregor was what they had to say about The Fount, only for the mere reasoning of how little takes place there. They mention it every meeting and never seem to get around to addressing it. The idea of starting a separate army in The Fount had been floated around since the end of the Prophecy of Time, but there were certain reserves about doing so. For starters, if they were to start an army there, no doubt that army would consider itself separate of the Regalia army. Luxa, on the few times she broached the subject, said only that it would not be an army, but rather an active militia. And only if need be. In times of peace, it made more sense to keep the soldiers close to home, in case those tranquil flags turned sour.

Still, once again, they did not get to that topic, as they rarely did in meetings. The first thing they addressed was the queen's absence and what possible promises she could be making to the nibblers once again. Everyone knew that she was forever indebted to them, as were the Regalians for a time, as they had saved their then princess. Still, times had changed and now the nibblers and their problems seemed as unimportant as they once did.

"She spends far too much time on their needs. Is she their queen?" one of the generals, Namus, spoke up, as he typically did. There were four main generals that acted under Perdita. Namus, Barrett, Mareth, and Helix. Though Mareth and Barrett had won the respect of many, Helix and Namus had seemly just been given the positions in many people's eyes.

And more or less, their eyes would be telling them the honest truth. After the most recent war and over a year of peace among the land, many dropped from the army. Which was good for the economy, considering they could not afford the pay of so many soldiers during such a time. However, that left many vacant spots for young hotshots to fill.

In fact, it was when Gregor first moved permanently to the Underland that he Luxa discussed him becoming a general. It would have been about the right time, as the peace that she and Ripred had sworn to was fading and he would have given hope to the people. Still, she decided that she liked him much better as her guard, which he was finding out wasn't such a hard job. Still, they both knew that in times of war, he would be out there fighting, as was the way of a rager, Ripred told him when he heard of their plans.

"She feels a debt to them," Barrett argued with a shake of his head as he stared down at the map spread out across the table. "Rightfully so, I would like to remind you. We all owe them much."

"And they owe us much more," Namus argued, his arms finding their way across his chest as he glared at the other general. "The countless lives of them and their young we saved during the time of the Bane."

He was a relatively young guy. And though he was skilled at hand-to-hand combat, he had yet to serve on the front lines in a war, yet to see the carnage that produced. He had only been a young teen during the Prophecy of Time and was put on body removal around the city. He had never seen the fields full of carcasses of all species. Though he was enrolled in the military at the time of the most recent clash between the gnawers, there had been few battles. Not many soldiers were needed. Ripred and Queen Luxa had quickly reached a shaky agreement.

For the time being, anyways.

"You speak of things you were not around to see," Mareth said with a slight sigh, leaning heavily against the table. Though he had gotten quite good with his prosthetic through the years, he would never be what he was. Never. Still, he was a proud man. Perdita had offered him a chair at the start of the meeting, as she always did, but he turned her down just like usual.

"And yet he speaks for the voice of many young around the capital," Perdita said with a shake of her head. "Perhaps Queen Luxa's insistence on meeting every nibblers need is tedious, but it is her decision. Dare you question your queen, Namus?"

That flustered him immensely. "Well, I-I-"

"I believe he only means to say that Queen Luxa's absence at this meeting is well noted," Helix spoke up. He was slightly older than Gregor and had seen the same battles as he. The stout young man seemed more fit for a football player than a solider in Gregor's eyes, but he kept up quite well. Or so he would assume.

"I am in charge in her absence," Perdita said. "Rest assured that she will receive a full briefing on the contents of this meeting. From more than myself, I am sure."

Gregor stared straight ahead at the wall across from him, ignoring the glare Namus sent his way. Would he tell Luxa of this? Probably. If she asked. Honestly, Luxa never seemed to care much for what others thought of her. Ever. As with many, however, her greatest quality was also her worst.

"In any matter," Barrett started again, still looking down at the map before him. "Let us get back to the business at hand, yes? Queen Luxa's trip is of no concern of ours."

"Yes," Mareth agreed as he tried to stand straight again. "And if you wish to discuss it, perhaps you should do it with her on her return."

"Mareth, honestly," Perdita said as he had to haunch forwards again. "Take a seat. There is no judge here on your movements. You have spent much of the day in the arena, yes? Training the children? Then take a seat. Any normal man would be tired after that."

"I am no normal man."

"But you are," she said before shaking her head. "Regardless, let us speak on the gnawers digression towards the east."

And so the meeting started in full steam. Gregor tuned most of the conversations out, as guard were supposed to do. The business of the kingdom was not supposed to be of his concern; only the queen's.

The meeting was well on its way when a loud commotion could be heard outside of the room. All the guards were immediately alert, their hands easily falling to the hilts of their swords, gripping them in preparation for the unseen threat.

"I shall investigate," Barrett said then, his own hand over his weapon as he turned for the door. "If you so wish, Perdita."

"As you are," she conceded, glancing at the men gathered at her table. "It cannot be much."

It was then that they heard the sirens, a series of trumps going off in some sort of sequential order. Gregor recognized it easily.

"Gnawers," was all Perdita said before she made a mad dash out of the room, as did many of the other generals, Mareth bringing up the rear rush as he might. The other guards filed out too, all having their destinations should such a thing occur. Gregor's place was, as always, at Luxa's side. But since she left him behind, his place was at the next of kin that would take her place.

"We must get to Nerissa," Gregor told Matthias as they rushed out of the room. "Quickly."

Gregor doubted any gnawer would care much for Nerissa or even waste time killing her. Still, duty and honor did not change.

There was chaos in the palace as Gregor and Matthias rushed down the halls, in the opposite direction of many. Most were headed to the High Hall to locate their flier and head to the gate. Gregor felt a pang of longing, as he typically did in these situations. There was a part at him that would much rather be a part of the military instead of Luxa's guard. He didn't like murder or killing, but he did miss it at times. Kind of.

The time seemed to pass slowly once Gregor was at Nerissa's hospital room. Doctors were going crazy, preparing for the worst as they no doubt thought they were soon to be under siege. The trumpets had stopped, but things were still on high intensity until the orders were given down to be stopped.

Their area of the hospital had grown quiet when suddenly there were voices. One was shouting out loud orders. Gregor immediately recognized it as Mareth. Still, he held his position, both he and Matthias positioned inside of the room, two other royal guards outside it, ready to stop any threat to their queen pro tempore. She was still unconscious and unaware of their presences, but they were sworn to her side regardless.

"Step aside," was Mareth's order to the royal guards outside the door.

One of the guards out there was an older one, a mouthy one. "We take orders from the queen."

"You take orders from me," Gregor said re-sheathed his sword, moving to leave the room. "And you would learn to find your place, Howell. This is one of your generals. Should you ever-"

"Cease, Overlander," Mareth sighed as he came out of the room. Holding up a hand, he said, "It is alright."

Gregor was shocked to find Mareth was only with a few soldiers. No one else.

"What is it that you wish to see me for?" Gregor asked, his eyes look back at the soldiers before him. "Mareth?"

"Everything is not alright, by any account, but your presence has been requested in the tactics room once again."

"Is it the Queen Luxa? Perdita?"

"Neither," the older man said with a shake of his head. Though he had been hurting previously, he now looked almost like his old self. Every time he tried to move one of his legs though, he stumbled slightly. Gregor prayed for the peace to be upheld until Mareth was better. Because if unrest broke out, he had no doubt that the man would try to design battle plans and work all hours, never getting the rest he needed.

"Then what is it?"

"Prying ears should not hear. Come." Mareth nodded at the guards behind Gregor. "For now, hold your positions. Until things make a more balanced settle. Unless you need to hear it from your head guard to follow such a simple task?"

With that, Mareth and Gregor walked around the soldiers, who turned in their two rows to follow along behind them. Gregor tried not to notice, but the way Mareth was limping looked horrible.

"If you are unwell, no one would find fault with you not going back to the tactics room," Gregor told Mareth uneasily. "I am sure."

"Not you too, Gregor." Mareth shook his head. "You are the last one who sees me for what I am. If you turn on me as well-"

"No one will turn on you, Mareth."

"The queen suggests my retirement heavily," Mareth said with a shake of his head. "Says I will be well taken care of."

"I am sure you will."

"Solovet worked well into old age. Does one leg prohibit me from doing the same?"

The fact that Mareth had a heart prevented him from doing the same.

"It is a new age," Gregor said with a slight shrug. "Besides, perhaps it is your past actions that make the queen feel this way."

Mareth grinned at him then. "Yes. A few too many laps when she was a child, an unkind correction here. I am slated for the dungeon, am I not?"

"It would seem so."

It was then that Mareth remembered their surroundings and shook his head. Jokes such as that were not good to be told around open ears and eyes. Just like that, he and Gregor shifted back into attack mode.

"It is Ripred," Mareth told Gregor with a sigh. "He showed up at the gate, demanding to see Queen Luxa."

He frowned. "Then the gnawers do not know of her leaving?"

"It was only for a day or so. We kept it well under wraps, as I am sure you are glad."

"It is not good for many to know of the queen's activities, no."

"It could be a great trap, I am sure you are aware. A distraction, rather. For us all to put effort into Ripred's arrival and not pay attention to the queen's whereabouts."

"A smart strategy. I would put nothing past Ripred."

Nodding his head slightly, Mareth added, "We have taken him through some…tunnels. As not to raise awareness on his presence."

"The sirens let that be known well and far." Gregor could remember though, Solovet doing the same, when Ripred had brought him that 'present' all those years ago. Twitchtip was another loss that would never be forgotten.

"Aye," Mareth agreed with a sigh. "But some things cannot be helped, you must understand."

"I do," Gregor agreed, continuing down the hall. "What does Ripred want with me?"

"We would not tell him of Luxa's absence, rather refusing to show her to him. Instead, he has requested the warrior of late."

"The warrior is dead."

"And yet his ghost walks these halls, protecting our queen." Mareth glanced at him. "I know much of war and battle, Gregor. When time calls, you answer. You know that as well."

"War and battle are heavy words. Perhaps Ripred only wishes to talk."

"Aye," Mareth agreed after a moment's thought. "I have known him many years. He is very good at that."

"Very verbose."

"Very."

When the two of them made it to the tactics room, Mareth gave orders to his soldiers before heading in there with Gregor.

"-see Queen Luxa. She is unavailable at the moment."

"Unavailable. Right." Ripred snorted, his back to the entrance as Gregor came into the room. Still, he said, "And joins us the Overlander."

"I was requested," Gregor said simply, folding his hand over his sword as he came to stand further back from the table. He might have been requested, but he was not a general. He knew better. "By you."

"If they cannot tell me, perhaps you can," Ripred said as he turned to face the boy. "Where is your girlfriend, Overlander?"

"Do not speak to him," Perdita said, frowning. "Mareth should not have even brought him."

"And why not? If anyone can get me to her, it is the boy, is it not?" Ripred stared at Gregor, who was trying not to look as uneasy as he felt. "Unless…Queen Luxa is not here."

"And what would give you that idea?" Barrett was in the room as well, staring down at the map as if Ripred did not concern him in the slightest. "Perhaps she does not find you a threat."

"Perhaps not," he agreed, still staring at Gregor. "And besides, I cannot see the queen leaving without the head of her royal guard. Unless there is a new development."

Gregor held his head high. "I can assure you there is not."

"No, I couldn't see her leaving without the head of her royal guard. I can, however, see her and her boyfriend having a spat and her heading out. She is very emotional, that one is."

"I would watch your tongue, rat." Barrett's attention was held then, his hand easily going to his weapon. "Unless you wish to have it cut out of you."

"A thousand pardons, future king," Ripred said, his tone giving off his true feelings. "Though I believe my bond's life would have to end to further your career. So honestly, do you care what I say of her?"

"Easy, gentlemen," Perdita said, her voice clear and crisp. "Perhaps we can all take a breath, yes?"

"I do not need a breath," the gnawer said. "Overlander, if I cannot speak with my bond, I shall speak to you."

"You shall not," Perdita insisted. "He is, but a guard now. Of no concern to you."

"He is the warrior."

"He _was_ the warrior," she corrected. "If you wish to speak with someone, you will speak with me."

"If I can't speak with the queen, I will speak with her guard." Ripred seemed hardly concerned with Perdita. "Come, Gregor."

"You will stay, guard."

His hesitation was noted by all, but above everyone else, Ripred.

"Tell me, has the queen castrated you in the past year? Not even a word?" Ripred shook his head. "You're weak now, Overlander."

"That's enough." Barrett was still glaring at Ripred, getting more and more put out by the minute. "What is it that you wish to tell us then? What is it-"

"We have been attacked unnecessarily by far too many humans recently."

Perdita snorted. "We have officiated no attacks on any gnawers, Ripred. These lies-"

"Not lies! Lies, you tell me. Name one time I have lied to you?"

Gregor could think of a few the rat had told him. Still, he stayed silent, just gripping his weapon tightly. He was not as easily provoked as he was in his boyhood. Not even close. Ripred's words were of little comparison to Luxa's or the other guards. Castration. Ha.

Perdita only shook her head. "I do not lie to you either, Ripred. We have not attacked you. When did these attacks take place? And were there any casualties?"

"Oh, you're lucky there weren't. Attack during a time of peace-"

"Peace, he says." Barrett snorted, releasing his hilt. "I feel the peacefulness in the room, do you not, Mareth?"

The man hobbled forward to lean once more against the table. "As Perdita asked, Ripred. Details. Please."

The overgrown rodent seemed to relax some as he addressed the head of the army instead of the royal guard.

"Just last night was the most recent. Men and women, dressed in rags, slicing into innocents while they sleep."

"I do not know what to tell you," Perdita said with a shake of her head. "They attacked, but did not kill? Then for what purpose?"

"We have fought them off quite easily at each attack. There have been three total."

"And they sent you to discuss it with us?" Mareth shook his head slightly, staring down at the map instead of Ripred. He was clearly in pain. He had only been a general for the past two years. He had grown bored of only being an instructor, and Luxa happily raised his ranks, assuring him that he would only be behind the scenes and never see active duty again. The job seemed to have been taking a toll on him however.

"I came on my own accord. To speak with my bond." Ripred shook his head. "You tell me that you are not behind this, Perdita."

"I am not."

"Then the queen is missing in action when I arrive. I would like to know what exactly is going on then? What other people would attack us?"

"That is a quandary," Barrett agreed. "The land stinks horribly. Who would want-"

"Silence," Perdita told him, only keeping her eyes on Ripred. "I would like to work with you, Ripred, as I took am stumped. All guards and soldiers are accounted for. We are in times of peace. They would not likely wish to cause problems for fear of fanning the flames of another war."

"Then tell me," Ripred demanded then. "Tell me where your queen is."

"I-"

"If you cannot tell me, then how should I not know that she is not behind it? How else should I take this? We're being attacked and you're pushing us off. If I cannot speak with the queen-"

"You can speak with me, if you so wish, but you would find it best to stop raising your voice at my generals."

They all turned at the sound of Luxa's voice. Gregor stared openly as her as she walked into the room, a few guards with her.

"Finally," Ripred said, shaking his head. "And where were you then? My dear bond? Planning more attacks?"

"Hardly."

The humans in the room were obviously confused, as Luxa had told them all she would be gone a day and a half. Either something had gone insanely right or insanely wrong. She hadn't even been gone a day!

"If we shall speak, Ripred, let us speak in private." Luxa nodded at the guards behind her, dismissing them all. Then she looked at Gregor, giving him one look to let him know that he was back in service. "Surely you are hungry."

"Surely I am."

"Shrimp then?"

"The way you are attempting to please me only makes me fear your true intentions."

"Can I not treat my bond to a meal occasionally?" Luxa looked at Perdita. "Carry on with the tactics meeting. Put the entire kingdom off watch. Ripred would attack on speck if that was his intent. Carry on as usual."

"As you say, your grace," Perdita agreed, though she kept her eyes on Ripred.

"Come, bond," Luxa said, smiling at him as she turned, making sure to nod at Gregor as well, signaling him to follow. As he moved to follow her, she spoke again. "And Mareth?"

"Yes?" He lifted his head at that, moving to stand straight once again.

"You look unwell. Your duties are all done for the day. Go home. Rest. If you are feeling better on the morrow, you will come in. If you do not, Perdita, Barrett, Namus, and Helix can surely function without you."

Gregor could see the embarrassment on Mareth's face as he passed. Still the man nodded, knowing better than to doubt his queen.

"Must the Overlander accompany us?" Ripred asked not soon after the three of them set off down to the hall.

"He is my head guard."

"Yes, I know this," Ripred said with a shake of his head. "But he also reeks of the Overland. Can he not bathe or something? He stinks."

Gregor frowned at that, but Luxa spoke for him.

"He was in the Overland days ago now. And has bathed since then, have you not, Overlander?"

"I have," he assured them both.

"Well, he must not be doing it well enough," Ripred said before sneering. "Though I'm sure you would know about that, your highness."

"I would notice my head guard if he had a certain…stench, yes."

"Now my bond, do you make such a habit as lying to your other bond? Or is Aurora as naïve as she seems?"

Luxa clicked her tongue, continuing down the hall. "You would be best to remember whose palace you are currently in, Ripred."

"Oh, I remember," he said before glancing at her. "But more importantly, I remember who is about to feed me."

"Whatever it is that silences you, I suppose," Luxa sighed as they made it to the dining room. "Come then, so you can feast."

Gregor hesitated at the door. The idea of eating with both Ripred and Luxa was bad enough. The idea of having to stand guard while the two of them ate and discussed attacks on the gnawers made him shudder even more. Luxa was mouthy and Ripred was hotheaded. The ending to that meeting almost wrote itself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Banished

Chapter 6

"My, your hunger seems to grow every time I see you," Luxa observed as she sat at the head of the table, staring at the rat who had his snout stuck in a bowl of his favorite dish.

"You'd be hungry too if you lived where we do."

"We have given you access to the river, full of fish," Luxa told him dismissively. "Or are you too old now, Ripred, to catch them yourself?"

"Watch it, girl."

"I am not a girl. I am a queen."

"No my queen," he told her stiffly. Then, looking around the room at the servant standing by, he said, "I will be needing more shrimp if I am to be kept happy. You know that the queen likes me best happy."

"Bring him what he wishes," Luxa told the servant with a nod of her head. "Less it be my head served on a plate."

"As you wish, your grace."

"Now that you have eaten half the shrimp in all of Regalia, tell me of what bothers you enough to disrupt my kingdom?" Luxa asked as she reached forwards to grab the only thing in front of her which happened to be her glass of wine. It seemed to be one of the only things that she drank anymore.

"Better question," Ripred said, glancing at Gregor. "How come I can't talk to the warrior?"

She frowned. "Who says you can't? But you will not do it on my time or when he is working."

"You sell him short. Perhaps if he was one of your advisors, I would not have come the whole way over here just to speak with you."

"You have yet to tell me exactly what it is you need to see me about."

"The attacks you have perpetrated on gnawers-"

"We have made no such attacks, whatever they are." Luxa almost seemed bored with him, distracted. "Next topic."

"No. Same topic." Ripred was no longer joking around, his attention fully on the queen. "What other humans are there, Queen Luxa, that might attack us, may I ask you?"

"I do not know," she told him, rolling her eyes. "I have many other important-"

"Where were you? Before?"

"Before what?"

"You know what. What were you doing that you could not meet with me when I first arrived?"

"I don't-"

"Where was she, Gregor?" Ripred looked to him then, but Gregor just stood in the corner silent, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do not speak to him."

"Did you not just tell me that I could?"

Luxa was annoyed then and it was obvious. "When he is not working. Currently, he-"

"Why did you bring him with us if you did not plan for me to speak to him? You had all the guards in the world to choose from and you chose him. You only fear that at this moment he will tell me your secrets."

"It is no secret," Luxa said with an eye roll and another extended sip of wine. "I merely left the capital on business."

"Business," Ripred repeated slowly. "Such as attacking gnawers?"

"I went to see the nibblers," she told him. "Though I don't see how it is of any concern of yours."

"The nibblers," he said slowly. "And what exactly would you have to do in the nibbler territory?"

"Again, it is of no concern to you."

Gregor frowned. The day before, Luxa had acted as if it were the gnawers disturbing the nibblers. If that were true, no doubt she would have already unleashed on Ripred. She had that tendency after all. So if it wasn't the gnawers…then who?

"When I have your people attacking-"

"We did not attack anyone," Luxa said, shaking her head. "Did you keep any of the people who attacked you alive? Or did you kill them?"

"We killed them, of course! How many gnawers have you taken hostage?"

"It was only a question. I do not know who is attacking you, there for I do not care about their death. They are not from Regalia or The Fount. Or, if they are, they have no ties to either of us."

"I'm sure they don't, now that their attacks were failures."

"Meaning what? There were no casualties on your side?" Luxa shrugged. "Then what are you doing here? Or do you just create problems to cause me trouble?"

Ripred ignored her, instead posing a question of his own."Tell me then of why the Overlander cannot eat with us?"

"I do not understand your persistence on-"

"Do you not find it awkward that someone who would eat with us before is now standing guard over-"

"Fine," Luxa snapped, making face at the gnawer before looking over at her guard. "Sit if you so wish, Gregor."

He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to nod before doing so. Taking a seat across from Ripred, he said, "Thank you, my-"

"Oh, knock it off already," Ripred said. "The servant is out. We're alone. The two of you about make me vomit these days."

Luxa made a face. "He is my guard. A subject of mine."

"A subject you study closely, I am sure."

"I do not-"

"Knock it off, Ripred," Gregor said, frowning at him then. Honestly, was it that serious?

"Ah, so the warrior is not dead after all," Ripred said with a laugh. Gregor found nothing funny about it though. "Tell me then, Gregor, of your trip above."

"What is there to tell?"

Taking a serious tone for once, Ripred said, "Tell me of how your sister fare."

Gregor gave a slight nod at that, as if there was one thing that the rat always seemed concerned with, it was his family. If only slightly.

"They are well," Gregor said. "As is my mother. They all wish that I was home, but-"

"Ah, you couldn't live up there anymore," Ripred told him. "Without the queen's ass to kiss."

Luxa needed another long swig of her wine then, finishing off the glass. She would need more, as the evening had only just begun.

"I do not-"

"Do not argue facts, boy," Ripred said before looking at Luxa once again. "So you will not tell me of your trip to see the nibblers?"

"They were having trouble with their land. Honestly, there is nothing to tell." Luxa's head shot up as she noticed her servant come back into the room. "And here is the other half of the shrimp in Regalia. I do hope that you enjoy yourself, Ripred."

"What a gracious hostess you are these days. Really, this queen business is looking up for you."

That got him another look sent his way, though it was quick as Luxa turned to ask for more wine.

"And a plate for the Overlander as well," Luxa said as the waiter filled her glass to the brim once more. "If he must sit with us, he might as well have his fill as well. Though I am not sure what will be left after Ripred is done."

The rat licked his snout before glancing at Luxa. "If you ate half as much as you drink, perhaps you wouldn't be so frail. I thought I was speaking with Queen Luxa, not Queen Nerissa."

"My cousin is of ill health," Luxa told him without a smile. "Perhaps you would find it best to stay on topic before I have you-"

"I am your bond. You cannot kill me. That would mean sure death for you, no?" Ripred thought himself funny, as he always did. Still, Gregor watched in silence, waiting for the whole thing to be over. The volatile situations he got in as a solider or a guard were nothing compared to what Ripred and Luxa both wished to do to one another.

"I would never think of it," Luxa said before pausing for another sip of wine. Gregor feared he would have to carry her out of there before the night was over. "I would have my guard do it."

"What is wrong with calling him by name? As if he were just some common guard?" Ripred shook his head. "You are treated horribly here, Gregor."

"As oppose to how he would be treated by your kind?"

"The gnawers still hold the warrior in high esteem," Ripred told her with a shake of his head. "Unlike the people of Regalia, who seemed to think of him a nuisance. Perhaps when war befalls us once more, you will all wish you treated him better."

Luxa snorted. "Gregor knows the minds of the people are not focused in on war. They are tired of war currently. You think that Mareth is not a curse in their home? Perdita? The warrior? War brings death. A warrior brings death. The glee of victory fades and then you have broken home and orphanages full of crying children. And who would thank a warrior for that?"

"Humans," Ripred said with a sigh. "Possibly the worst creatures ever in existence."

"I will have you know that many feel the same about your own."

"And if they do? I do not care. But it kills you, does it not, Queen Luxa, that others do not love you? Do not worship you? The way your people do?" It was Ripred's turn to snort. "If you think that the favors turn against the warrior, what do you think they will do against a queen? What happens when your name becomes a curse, synonymous with the death and destruction of war?"

"Then I will die," she told hi without blinking an eye. "A death much happier than your own, I am sure."

"I'm sure." Ripred grinned then, showing off his cream and shrimp filled teeth. "Tell me then, Luxa, of what it will feel like when the people that previously would have cried when you were dead are the ones calling for your head?"

"No worse than when the Overlander's blade slices into your flesh, I am sure."

"You are sure of much, aren't you, Queen Luxa?"

"I am certain of everything." Another long sip of wine. "As I am now certain I will be requiring more to drink."

Her luck turned absolute as it was then that the waiter returned, bearing a plate for Gregor. He thanked the man kindly, as he had not eaten since he woke up earlier and the hours had been long and tiresome.

"More wine, your grace?" the servant asked as he went to fetch the pitcher to pour her more.

"Thank you, John," she said, nodding her head as he topped her off once yet again.

And for awhile there was a peace. Gregor and Ripred ate while Queen Luxa looked on, more bored than anything else. Finally though, she spoke, breaking the spell.

"Is that all you require, Ripred?" she asked then before taking another sip from her cup. "Or is there something else that you need? If not, I am a very important person."

"I imagine."

"Then you and the Overlander can finish eating while I-"

"Not so fast," Ripred said, looking up at her then. "My dear bond, are you going to become a poor hostess just like that? Or did your poor grandfather and Solovet teach you nothing? Rest her soul. Not to mention Judith and the fallen king. Surely they taught you much. Peace to their souls as well."

"Their souls have found peace a thousand times over by now," Luxa told him, settling back in her chair. "If you still have matters to speak on, then do so. I am not here at my leisure."

"You have not given me a definite plan as to what to do with these humans attacking us!"

"I assure you that there is nothing-"

"Honestly, Luxa." His eyes locked in on her then, seeming less beady than before. "Do you know nothing of this?"

"I have lied to you many times, Ripred, but I promise on the health of those dearest to me that I know nothing of this."

One more noisy gulp of the food before him and the giant rat stood, swinging his tail back and forth as he went.

"Where are you off to now then?" Luxa asked him wearily.

"To see to Vikus. I do not wish to see him die over something so silly."

Her eyes turned dark. "Am I that untrustworthy, gnawer?"

"Stay safe, Overlander," Ripred told Gregor then, not answering her question directly. "Those who the queen beds seem to be of ill condition tonight. Not to mention her friends. Her bond. Aurora, the unfortunate dear. And what of poor Nerissa? Or Hazard?"

"I do not _bed_ anyone," Luxa told him, her voice taut. "I am not lying to you. I have no reason to. If I wished a war with the gnawers, I would start one."

Still, the gnawer left and Luxa did not stop him. Gregor just kept eating, knowing better than to get into an argument between the two of them. He could not imagine a pair of more sour bonds.

"Finish then, Overlander," Luxa hissed then before downing more of her drink. "Tonight the guard will be on high alert. I do not trust him."

"Aye."

Standing, she looked to her servant. "Clean this up, John. Thank you for your service."

"As you wish, my queen."

Gregor scrambled to get up and follow her, knowing she was well on her way to being drunk at that point. Whatever news she brought from the nibblers must have been poor.

"Do not rush on my account," Luxa said as he joined her in the hall. She would never admit that she had been waiting for him, but they both knew she had. "Overlander."

"I am through anyways," he told her hastily as he straightened his belt. "Then will you-"

"Do not question me, Overlander. We are not equals. Regardless of what your friend the rat tells you."

Frowning, he figured it best to remember his place. He was, after all, her guard. All it took was pissing her off just enough for her to send him away, be it to the Overland, the dungeons, or to the Uncharted Lands.

Something dawning on him in that moment, he said, "Queen Luxa, I beg your forgiveness."

"It is granted," she said absently as they headed down the hall.

"I only wish to check in on your grandfather. Vikus."

"And for what reasoning? Not you too, Overlander."

"Nothing like that. However, Ripred is going to see him. There are not any guards down that way, no?"

That gave her pause, if only for a moment. "Head that way then, Overlander. I do not believe he would harm Vikus, but I also would not have believed the two of you such good friends these days."

Finding it better than to reply to that, Gregor headed off in the opposite direction. He neither felt as if Ripred would cause Vikus any harm. It was a more personal reason he wished to see the man.

When Gregor got to Vikus' room, he found it empty and the man up, seated in his wheelchair. He smiled brightly at the sight of the young man.

"Gregor the Overlander," he greeted, holding out his hands. "Come, son. Let me look at you."

Frowning, he moved to get closer. "Is something wrong, Vikus?"

"I am feeling overwhelmed, I suppose. The sirens woke me from my nap. Knowing that you are safe gives me great comfort."

"It was only Ripred," Gregor said with a shake of his head as he stepped forwards, allowing the man to give him a slight hug. "Luxa is back from her trip as well."

"Did you not accompany her?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head as he stood straight once more. "She was very clear that I was to stay behind."

Vikus smiled at that. "She pushes away those she cares for the most. Though I believe you to be the last person I need to tell this to. It is for fear of growing too attached and then losing you that she acts so harshly at times. She has lost so much. Losing you though-"

Gregor shook his head. "I am just a guard."

"Take heart, Gregor the Overlander, for you will never be just anything."

"You are kind."

"I am truthful." The old man had a coughing fit then before shutting his eyes. "You said Ripred is here?"

"He is."

"For what matter?"

"He wanted to speak to Luxa about some…attacks that had been happening against gnawers recently."

That got him to peak an eye open. "Surely she hasn't-"

"She says she knows nothing of it and I had heard nothing of it before today."

"Then she is telling the truth," Vikus agreed with a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It is only… The time passes so quickly, you understand," Vikus sighed as he shifted in his chair. "There was a time when I would be the first one Ripred spoke to. I was the one deciding where Luxa would be going, who she would be speaking with, when she would return. And a time before that still where It was Solovet and I that Luxa would run to, cry to, right after her parents passed away. And now I have not only lost Solovet, but also the girl Luxa once was. It is just hard to accept that you are now no longer needed."

"I still need you," Gregor told him as he moved to sit in the chair in the room, facing the old man. "That is why I have come to you."

"Then tell me what it is that is bothering you. If I can help you in anyway, I assure you I will."

"Just your council that I seek, nothing more," Gregor told him, knowing the man was hard pressed to even manage to get out of bed those days.

"Then I am all ears, Overlander. Ask me your questions. Tell me your problems." Vikus smiled at him, the wrinkles in his face seeming to grow more every time. "For this will be the highlight of my day."

Gregor tried to smile back at the man, but could not. Instead, he began to speak.

"It is Nerissa that bothers me," the Overlander told him with a glance at the curtain. "Not her illness, but rather a few things that she told me before she fell into this coma."

"Another vision then?"

Gregor nodded slightly. "She thinks that she sees people coming to attack Regalia."

"People. A rebellion then?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "She says it's people you have, you know, banished over the years."

"Banished," Vikus said slowly, thinking. "The banished will rise against us, is her fear?"

"It's what she sees. And then Ripred says that he's been attacked by people and if it's not us, then who?"

Vikus just sat there for a moment. "Many of the banished perish quickly."

"But surely not all. Surely some of them are resourceful enough to survive. Nerissa said so herself. And if the vision is not of the future, then it must be of the past, yes?" Gregor was staring into the man's eyes. "If you believe in her."

"I do."

"You are the one that told me either she sees the future or the past. Has this happened in the past?"

"I am sure it has," Vikus said, though he shook his head. "Though I have never heard of it. I can do some research if you-"

"No need. I-"

"It will give me something to do, Gregor," Vikus told him with a shake of his head. "You do not understand what it is like to live such a quiet life after all this time."

"Just try not to stress yourself too much," he said tentatively. "Nerissa is enough on the mind currently."

"My time will come when it comes, Gregor, and not a moment sooner or later." Vikus reached forwards then, grasping the young man's hand in his own. "Nerissa is not insane. If she sees something, it is best to not count it out."

"Is there a…prophecy that predicts this? Or something?" Gregor had long given up on those, but he also didn't really believe in Nerissa's powers. He would rather be on the safe side then caught off guard later.

"I have studied many prophecies, but the banished alone does not come to mind, no," he said, shaking his head. "Nerissa knows much more than me. If she did not immediately think of one, then I do not believe there is one."

Gregor nodded slightly. "I thank you kindly, Vikus, for what you have told me."

"Always, Gregor," he said, grinning once more. "I owe much to you."

"And I to you." Vikus shook his head. "I do not know another that could put up with my granddaughter for so long."

"Well," Gregor began as he moved to stand. "When she finds one, I suppose I will be out of a job."

"If she finds one as good as you, then I will be beyond shocked, I assure you."

Nodding, Gregor turned to head out of the room, though it was then that another person entered.

"Well!" Vikus exclaimed, laughing slightly. "What a treat. Two visitors in one day. Ripred, Gregor was just telling me of your visit. I must say that I am surprised."

"I am not surprised by much," the gnawers said as he strode into the small bedroom. "The Overlander, though, surprises me more and more each time I see him."

"You have spoken your peace, Ripred," Gregor said, straightening his sword. "I choose to follow Luxa and all her decisions. If you-"

"Have you not noticed the way he has changed, Vikus? Does it not bother you? I do not much care for Luxa or Gregor, but even I find fault in this." The rat shook his head. "Shocking as it is though, Gregor, I am not here to speak of you."

"Oh?" Vikus' smile had fallen some, but he still was pretty happy about having guests and it was obvious. Gregor always meant to visit the man more, he did, as he knew Luxa did. It was just…tough. One of the things they would both regret, he was sure, when the man finally passed.

"It's a private matter," Ripred said then, his tail flicking. "Unless Queen Luxa sent you here, Overlander, to watch over me?"

"I had to speak with Vikus on a private matter as well."

"Ah, and I gave you your private time, now give me mine. Scram." Ripred only looked to Vikus. "Do not think, Gregor, that I honestly came all the way to Regalia to only speak with your bossy queen. If I want something done, I know exactly who to speak to."

"I control nothing anymore, I am afraid," Vikus told the gnawer. "Though you know this."

"You control much more than anyone I know," Ripred assured him, sounding oddly nice for once.

"Gregor, if you would leave us, I would much appreciate it," Vikus said then, nodding at the young man. "I will look into what we have spoken of, yes?"

"Of course. If you feel safe, then-"

"Scram," Ripred repeated.

Shaking his head, Gregor found it best to leave anyways. Luxa was no doubt drunk somewhere, causing problems for herself. Either that or she was waiting on him so she could tell him about her short lived trip. Not to mention, he really wanted to ask her what was up with her attitude towards him before. She seemed really rude for someone that specifically asked him to go with her on her meeting with Ripred.

The first place he searched was the royal wing, where he did not find Luxa, but rather her younger cousin.

"Hey, Hazard," he greeted as he came into the sitting room, finding the boy in there pouring over scrolls. "What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to be studying this stuff," he told the boy without looking. "Luxa got back early and I was supposed to be doing it in her absence. I did not."

"She's only been gone a day."

"And I haven't learned a day worth of stuff."

"She puts a lot of pressure on you," Gregor told the boy. "But only because she loves you."

"You can say that as many times as you'd like, but it won't change the fact that she still puts pressure on me."

Gregor just smiled at him then. "Where is she anyways?"

"I dunno. I saw Aurora earlier though. She was real tired from flying though." Hazard grinned at Gregor then, looking up from his spot on the couch. "I could look for her with you if you-"

"That's not necessary, Hazard," he said, turning to leave the room. "You stay here and study."

"You're no fun."

He just pushed the boy's head slightly before heading off. Perhaps Luxa had gone to join the tactics meeting. If she had, he should not interrupt that. So with not much to do, he headed to the hospital to check in on Nerissa once again.

"Ah, Overlander, I have been awaiting you."

Gregor just walked into the room, smiling at the Underland doctor. She was one that he knew well, as the woman had stitched him up many times.

"Hello, Doctor Ada," he said, nodding his head at the woman. "I don't mean to interrupt anything."

"Not at all. Howard told me it was you that would be checking in on Nerissa and not the queen."

"It is," he said, nodding at her. "Queen Luxa has many things to attend to currently."

"I am sure," the doctor said. "What with the gnawer showing up at the gates today."

"Any uncertainty is scary, yes, and challenging."

The doctor smiled again, which she always did. She was quite a bit older than Gregor, perhaps even older than his mother. She was also on the tall side and had an inch on him. If she wasn't so nice and kind, she might have seemed intimidating.

"It is Nerissa that I wish to speak to you about. She does not seem…responsive."

Gregor just stared at her for a moment. "You think that her brain is dead?"

"We have no way of knowing that, no, but her constant ailments have taken much toll on her body. Right now, it would be a miracle if she woke up. And when she does, she will need much care."

Gregor glanced over at the hospital cot where Nerissa was laid out. She looked much more peaceful there than she did most other days. Was it not Luxa that said her death would only be an end to her pain?

"I shall inform the queen," Gregor said with a soft sigh. "I am sure she will be in contact with you."

"So I hope, Gregor."

* * *

"-questioning me in such a way. I could have him beheaded."

"Luxa, calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm myself, Overlander. I could have you beheaded too."

He sighed, sitting on her bed while watching her pace. "You're horrible when you drink, you know that?"

And she was. A few drinks equaled a fun Luxa. A playful Luxa. More though left her angry at everyone. Everyone.

"I am of level mind, Gregor," she hissed at him as she walked back and forth in her bedroom.

"Alright, fine, whatever. Even though all Helix asked was when you planned to share the details of your plan, he was clearly out of line. Whatever."

"Whatever. I hate when you say that word. You always do it when you aren't listening to me. Listen to me."

"I always listen to you," he told her as he pressed his palms back into the bed, leaning back slightly. "Believe me."

She huffed then. "I have not drank too much, Overlander."

"Alright. It's okay. Just…take a breath."

She stopped her pacing then, closer to the entrance to her room. Staring at the curtain, she said, "You must leave."

"If that's what you want."

"Not right now. But soon. You must leave."

"I will," he told her, shaking his head slightly. "Come sit down with me."

It took a little more prodding to get her to do so, but once she had, he immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, sighing slightly.

"Will you tell me then?" he asked softly. "Of your trip?"

Shifting away from him, she kicked off her sandals before moving to lie down on the bed. He stared at her a moment before standing and taking off his sword belt before getting into his side of the bed.

"I am tired, my knight."

"You can rest," he said slowly. "I would like to speak with you first. On what you found in the nibblers territory. Are they well?"

"All of them," she told him with a sigh. She was starting to calm down, thankfully. "'twas not the gnawers bothering them like I thought."

"No?"

She curled up on her side, staring at him. "No."

"Then who?"

"…The reason Ripred bothers me so is his problem is much of the same for the nibblers."

Gregor frowned. "Humans?"

"Humans."

"You played it off well," he mumbled before shaking his head. "Then you think as I? Of what Nerissa has said?"

"I think of sleep currently, Overlander."

"You articulate well when drunk."

"My head feels light."

"Then sleep," he told her, sighing as he shifted forwards to press a kiss against her head. "There is much to deal with in the morning."

"There always is," she told him with a sigh. "And I am growing tired of it."

Grinning, he moved to stroke her face, watching her as she drifted off. It was a much better ending than sometimes when Luxa drank. She had least been some what cognitive of her surroundings. Her drinking used to scare him, but recently, he had come to accept it.

"As am I, love," he told her while staring at her sleeping form. "As am I."


	7. Chapter 7

The Banished

Chapter 7

Even though Luxa was worried about the attacks that had been happening around the Underland, that did not stop the flow of life in Regalia. Two days later had Gregor standing guard in the throne room, as it was judgment day.

There were few cases to try though and none were anything truly important. A thief or two and a guy that started a brawl. Nothing too serious. The whole time though, Luxa seemed distracted and unattached to what was going on. Gregor was just glad they didn't have any major hearings that day.

"Do you hunger, Overlander?"

It was after the trials and Gregor was following along behind her, out of the throne room.

"Not particularly, your grace."

"Good," she said. "Neither am I."

Well, if he was going to have to wait for her to eat, he would never get to. She only ate, like, once a day. Or at least that's all he ever noticed.

"Are we leaving the castle again today?" Gregor asked her. They had the day before and had to bring six other guards. Though she had not told him of such an event, he always liked to be prepared beforehand.

"No. You are all I need for now," she told him as they continued down the hall. "Unless you wish for-"

"I wish for nothing," he told her. "I want for nothing."

"That is good, Overlander, if it were true. But we all want something."

"Then what do you want, Queen Luxa?"

"Many things," she told him with a soft sigh. "Many un-accomplishable things."

"Lux-"

"Queen Luxa!"

Suddenly there was a person running down the hall, chasing her down while calling out her name. Everyone in the hall stopped as she turned to meet their approach. Gregor, as always, kept his hand on his sword, ready for anything.

"Yes?" Luxa just stared at the messenger who immediately fell to one knee before her. "What is it?"

"There is word that has arrived from the gnawers as well as a scout. Both are citing attacks in the-"

"Come." She turned quickly, no doubt not wanting him speaking in front of so many people. "This is best discussed in the tactics room." Then, turning, she looked to one of the people in the hall, calling the woman by name. "Go alert Perdita, Barrett, and Mareth of this development."

"Yes, your grace," the woman said, giving a bow.

"Come then, messenger," Luxa said, turning to walk once again, Gregor quickly following. "What is your name?"

"Maximus, your highness."

"It is a name I shall put to memory," she told him. "Have you ever been to a meeting before?"

"Not with nearly so many important people."

"Two important people," she corrected. "Perdita and myself. The men, well, they are allowed to intend, only. And then the Overlander is semi-important. And yourself, well, you are well on your way, Maximus."

"You are too kind, your grace."

"I do not understand why people insist on telling me this so often. I have been the cause of countless deaths over the years." Luxa glanced back at Gregor. "Am I any more kind than another woman?"

"If my job is in jeopardy, I would say you are the most kind, your grace."

"And if you spoke truthfully?"

He stared blankly at her. "You very well be the least kind…creature I've ever encountered. Hardly beating out Ripred."

The messenger gasped at that, but Luxa only let out a slight chuckle, turning forwards once more.

"So long as I beat out him, I believe I am good, Overlander."

"If you so believe."

The messenger, Maximus, glared at Gregor then before looking back at his queen. "I apologize for the Overlander's comments, your grace. He clearly is not-"

"It is quite alright, Maximus. I am not an old woman. My guard and I speak only in jest. I have had him serve under me since not a year after my coronation, you must understand. I am not a sour queen. Do I appear that way to you?"

Gregor grinned then as the messenger began to stammer.

"N-No, your grace, I only-"

"Good. I am not an old prude, am I, Overlander?"

"You are not old, no," he agreed. "Not old."

Still, the messenger with them was on high alert, as everyone typically was around Luxa. Gregor could tell though that her comedy was only to hide what she was truly thinking. Was Nerissa being truthful? And if so, what were these…these…_banished_ going to bring to the Underland?

When they made it to the tactics room, Gregor went off on Luxa's command to locate other royal guard members to join them. When he returned with Matthias and Plesious, Perdita was already in the room as well as Mareth. The messenger was standing around the table with them, Mareth making small talk with him. It was only once Barrett joined them a few minutes later that they could start.

"My queen, might I say before we begin that you looked ravishing today in court," Barrett said, bowing before her as he made his way up to the table. "Your gown is just as stunning here as it was in the throne room."

"I was on my way to change when the messenger stopped me," Luxa said, glancing over her gown. "Do you mean to tell me then, Barrett, that it is the gown that gives me my beauty?"

"No, not at all, my queen. I only-"

"You can discuss this later," Perdita said then, looking only at the messenger. "Tell us then, of the news you bring."

"Of course." He nodded his head in respect to her. "A scout that was flying over the gnawer land as reported citing people there. A messages has been received as well from the king of the gnawers, who tells of many battles that-"

"The king of the gnawers," Mareth said slowly. "Remind me again of who that is this month, Perdita?"

"Gore slit Grayclaws throat only for Deathskull to kill him. So the last of my recollection, it is Deathskull."

Luxa only shook her head. "Then our fears are true."

"So there are people attacking the gnawers." Barrett shook his head. "Should they come here, they will surely be killed."

"They trouble the nibblers as well."

"So they attack from both ends, do they?" Mareth looked to Perdita. "We have soldiers to spare."

"Over abundantly," she agreed. "We do not have any deaths to spare, however."

"We never do," Barrett told her with a shake of his head.

Luxa took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "We do not know where these people come from or if they even are from banishment."

"Who has spoken of banishment?" Mareth looked up at her. "Queen Luxa?"

"My cousin, before her coma, saw-"

"Your cousin sees many things, Queen Luxa," Perdita said softly.

"She told Gregor though that-" Luxa stopped herself then, pausing as she looked down. Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind."

"We do not even know if these people are from the Underland," Mareth spoke then, covering for his queen. "Perhaps they are from the Overland? Confused and scared. It would make sense, yes?"

"And where would they have come from, Mareth?"

"Many have spoken of how there might be entrances through the Uncharted Lands," Barrett said, nodding his head. "Perhaps that is the reason your cousin thinks they are from banishment."

"We will not speak anymore of the banished until we know for certain," Perdita told him harshly. "There is no reason to. For now all we know is that there are people masquerading themselves as us. We do not need more problems than are necessary between the gnawers. We should show a united front with them. Should they seek our help, we will gladly lend it."

"To the nibblers as well," Luxa said then, nodding her head. "Them above all. The gnawers can fend for themselves."

"As you say," Perdita agreed with a sigh. "Then we will send messages to them both, yes? We will work with anyone asking for it. We have no connection to these people and that is the only way to prove it."

"Barrett," Luxa spoke then. "You shall see to that these messages get out, yes?"

"Of course, your grace."

"Then, unless there is anything else to discuss, I suppose we are done here." Luxa nodded at each of her generals before looking at the messenger. "You can get back to your duties now, Maximus. Your words were greatly received."

"Thank you, your queen."

"Come then, Overlander," Luxa turned to walk away then, her gown stunning as ever as she made her exit. "Matthias, you as well."

"Of course, your grace," the young man said, quickly falling into step with his friend. Gregor only watched Luxa's back as she retreated, though he did give Matthias a grin when the boy kept staring at him. Every time he got chosen by Luxa to do something, the teen got overly excited. It was thrilling to him to work so closely with the queen.

"I shall change before we do anything else," Luxa told them both as she led them down the hall, towards her chambers. "Surely the two of you can wait for me."

"Of course, my queen."

"Nothing would please us more."

It was while they were standing guard outside her sleep quarters that Hazard showed up. He had been walking down the hall, probably to his own room, when he came to a stop.

"Hey, Gregor." He smiled as he paused in front of the two older men. "Is Luxa in there?"

"Changing," Gregor said with a nod of his head. "I did not see you at the trials today?"

"I was not there."

"Luxa wishes for you to-"

"And I wish for Luxa to leave me alone."

With that, the boy headed on down the hall. Matthias frowned, glancing at his older friend.

"Is he-"

"It is a complex relationship."

Matthias only had a second to nod before the queen appeared from behind the curtain, dressed in her usual attire.

"Come, Overlander, Matthias." Luxa walked between them before continuing away. "Our first stop will be the hospital. I have not checked in on my cousin as of late. I find it doubtful that she had awaken, but you never know."

Gregor bowed his head slightly. "I told you the chances that Ada gave her."

"I have been told many times that I may not even survive the night. I always have."

"We always survive, my queen, until the one time we do not."

"Keep that in mind, Overlander, for yourself. As for me, I will live forever."

"Tell me; why I do not doubt you?"

"I am your queen. You should never doubt me."

"And yet many do."

"And they shall perish for that reason alone."

* * *

"I thank you kindly, Aurora, for taking me."

"It makes no difference to me, Overlander, what I do with my day, just so long as I have something to do with it. In recent times, it seems Luxa and I have very few places to go."

"I prefer her in the capital," he told her.

"You always have," Aurora purred to him. "You forget at times, Overlander, that she can look out for herself. And when she cannot, I can."

"Perhaps," he said, shaking his head. "I just have trouble with, you know, letting her take care of herself."

"There are things she forgets about you too, Overlander," the flier assured him. "Over time, we all become forgetful."

"What has Luxa forgotten about me then?" Gregor asked her as they flew over the wall, high above all others. Aurora's fur was easily distinguishable, the rustic coloring letting everyone know it was her flying over, and giving other guards no worry. Who would stop the queen, after all?

"She has forgotten that you have a brain, that you have a mouth, and that you have a heart. You remind her occasionally, true enough, but for the most part, you allow her to treat you this way."

"And you do not?"

"I can on occasion fall into the same routine. It is easier than fighting with her, I suppose. She has been strong willed since I met her. It is a better attribute for when we are under attack, but a poor one for conversations."

"She has many redeeming qualities though."

"Of course," Aurora agreed. "Though I believe I can safely assume that we both differ on what those qualities are."

"Oh?"

"We love her in very different ways."

"At the root of it all though, we are the same," he assured her. "I would lay down my life for her, as would you."

"I would lay down my life for her because she is my bond. You would lay down your life for her because she is your bedmate."

He laughed at that, heartily. "Is that what I am?"

"That is what you are."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"Surely I could find another bedmate, if she died, no? So why her?"

"I do not see through human eyes. Man eyes. Overland eyes. I do not know why you are so fixated on her. I do know, though, that you have outlasted any predictions. It has been, what? Ten years since you first arrived in the Underland? And you have come back every time. To Regalia. To her."

"You have always approved."

"And why should I not? Luxa is a queen, granted, but above all she is a woman. Though I do not see through Underland eyes either, I do see through womanly eyes. She finds you suitable. You do many things for her. You…protect her. When I cannot. Why would I ever find fault in that?"

"I wish others saw it that way."

"Others see a foreigner. A bloodthirsty foreigner."

"I am not-"

"That is what they see, Overlander. What others see. What Queen Athena sees. All fliers, gnawers, nibblers, and spinners. We see you kill. The humans see you kill. They also see you grow closer and closer to their queen. To becoming their king. They see you as something to fear. Useful in wartime, yet a liability when at peace. They fear what you would do to their kingdom."

"And you?"

"And I what? I fear nothing of you. I know you. You are nothing to fear. Not for me anyway." She angled her wings down then, as they began their descent. "Besides, Luxa will never marry. She is happy with you in her bed, gone by morning. And if she ever did decide to marry and should it be you, you would not control anything. Anything. Luxa would never allow a king to rule her. Luxa would never allow a man to control her. Luxa would never give up her kingdom."

"Luxa would never give up herself."

"That either," Aurora agreed, hovering above the ground then once she was close enough. "I shall be back for you then."

"We will meet in our usual spot," he agreed. "Much thanks, Aurora."

"As always, Overlander."

He preformed a dive off her then, tumbling to the ground and landing on his feet. It had taken much practice and instruction from Luxa to accomplish that one. To her, it was a child's trick, one that they show off to their parents for them to smile and pretend to be impressed. Gregor though was impressed with himself. Every time.

And so started his run through the fields surround the walls of Regalia. He had never taken to running around the city, as there were too many people. And laps around the arena only served to bore him. Out there though, in the fields, with only dim lighting, he could be alone. Occasionally, he would run into a farmer, but by this point, they were all used to him. If anything, he enjoyed them more than those that lived close to the palace, inside the walls of Regalia. They only cared about their crops and keeping them alive. He only cared about his queen and keeping her alive. They were quite alike, actually.

The time felt short though he knew it was long. The minutes escaped him as he ran, as it did when he was a boy. Everything was so simple when you were running. It was much like sword fighting. You lift one leg up, you drop the other down. Lift that leg, drop the opposite. You swing your sword this way, holding your dagger that way. Swing your sword that way, hold your dagger this way. Up, down. Up, down. That way, this way. This way, that way. Up, down. This way, that way. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. Up, d-

Crying. He heard crying. He was far passed the kingdom walls now and the fields. He was nearing the waterway. The only light came from behind him, from the city that he was running from. Why would he hear crying all the way there?

Click.

It was loud crying too. Wailing. It sounded a lot like a cry Boots would have let out when she was young. Lizzie too, probably. Him as well. It was a cry that all children let out in the dark, up above. And Gregor was sure that it was let out much more often in the Underland. Dark was the absence of light. The absence of light was death in the Underland. Where was the child? In lost in the dark? Or lost in death?

Click. Click.

Dark no longer scared Gregor. He knew no dark. He knew not much light either, but darkness only gave him a chance to practice his skill.

Click. Click. Click.

The cries were almost deafening then. Wherever the child was, it was in horrible distress. All Gregor heard was fear, but there could be more. The cry was not of pain, but sometimes fear out weighed pain. A lot of times fear out weighted pain.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

And there it was. A toddler, nothing more, huddled under a blanket in the grass, screaming his head off. When his rushing was finished, he slid to his knees, stopping at the child. It was an Underland child, his sliver hair hanging so long that at first, Gregor thought him a girl.

"Shhh," Gregor whispered, his heart racing as he lifted the child from the ground, running his fingers and hands over him slowly, looking for broken bones or lacerations. He found none, but he was not a medic. You could never be too certain. "Shhh."

Holding the child against his chest, Gregor slowly stood. Though his cries were still loud, they had calmed some, if only a little. His breath coming out in pants, Gregor slowly took a look around.

Click. Click. Click.

"Hello?" he called out then. "Is anyone there? I have your son. Answer me! I-I can help you. Are you injured? What were you doing out here? N-Never mind. It doesn't matter. Are you here? Please, I want to help you, but I have to take the child back. To the medics. I'll…return. With others. We'll search for you. I promise."

And with that he took off running. Back through the darkness and towards the light. He was always running towards the light. Maybe one day, he'll even make. Maybe.

* * *

"I hear you gave the guards quite a scare today."

Gregor nodded slightly, staring down at the cot in front of him. "The queen can tear herself away from such important things to check on the welfare of a single child?"

"I can tear myself away from anything when my knights welfare is in jeopardy. I have heard everything from the Overlander himself took on a whole army of rabid children to the Overlander is dead."

"The last is wishful thinking, perhaps."

"Perhaps."

Gregor looked up as he felt her hand on his shoulder. She was just staring into his eyes, awaiting an explanation.

"Aurora dropped me outside of the gates as usual," he said then. "I was running when I heard him crying. I could not leave him."

"I would not have wished for you to." Luxa stared down at the child as well. "Is she well?"

"He," Gregor told her. "Just long hair."

"Ah." She shook her head. "He looks unkempt."

"I think he was."

Reaching out, she laid a hand on the sleeping boy in front of her, stroking his arm gently. "Who could leave their child?"

"I dunno."

"Why does he sleep?"

"The doctors put him under." Gregor shook his head slightly. "He sleeps for now."

"Did they find anything wrong with him?"

"Ticks. He was covered in them. And he is malnourished."

"He will be taken to the orphanage. Surely-"

"He is not from Regalia."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No," Gregor said with a shake of his head. "His eyes did."

Glancing at him, she asked, "Meaning?"

"No one in the Underland I have ever seen has had any other iris other than purple. Except Hazard."

She frowned down at the child. "He is not a Halflander. His hair-"

"I know. His eyes, though, are blue. A bright blue."

"Hazard's are green."

"Hazard is the only Halflander you've seen," Gregor pointed out. "Their eyes can't all be green."

"Halflanders are rare, regardless. His parents cannot be off Regalia." She glanced at him. "Unless you have news for me."

"You're not funny."

She sighed then, shaking her head. "You will stay with him?"

"I found him," Gregor told her simply. "I feel like I should."

"As you were then. I only wished to know you were well. As you are, I must be of."

"You're not even concerned with-"

"I have Nerissa and those humans to worry about. Orphan children are not of my concern."

Still, she lingered in the doorway for a moment, staring over her shoulder at the child.

"He is quite young."

"His cries reminded me of Boots."

"She would be most remiss if she heard you say that. She is nearly an adult now."

"She'll never be an adult," he told her softly as she left the room. And she wouldn't. Not to him at least.

Gregor stayed in the hospital room with the boy for a long time, unbothered. He just stood at his bedside, watching him as he might his queen, guarding him. Who could leave their child alone like that? When Gregor returned to the palace, some other guards headed out to search for his parents, but he feared they would find no one. Someone had dropped the child there.

But why?

"I am glad to find you here, Overlander. I feared no one would be."

Gregor hardly looked up at the voice. "It's like you're on rounds constantly here, Howard."

"Feels that way at times," he told him as came over as well. "I was afraid that he would wake up alone. That would be most horrible."

"Why does he sleep for so long?"

"It was hard to sedate him," Howard said with a shrug. "I'm sure we are not as precise as your Overland doctors."

"I didn't mean it as a slight."

The older man just clapped him on the shoulder, staring down at the child as well. "I came to speak with you, actually."

"And for what reason?"

"Nerissa has taken a turn. We…lost her for a moment. She was revived, but I don't…"

"Has Queen Luxa been informed?"

Howard nodded slightly. "She took it as well as expected."

"Luxa has a lot on her plate currently."

"She always will unless she starts eating."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. And you know what I mean." Howard looked at Gregor then. "My cousin has not looked well as of late."

"Your cousin does not take well to advice."

"She has many troubles."

"She sleeps little and eats less." Gregor shook his head. "I cannot sedate her. I cannot give her a feeding tube."

"I only wish for you to look after her."

"Oh?" Gregor finally looked at him. "You want me, the Overlander, to look after your cousin? Alert the surrounding areas. The apocalypse is upon us."

"Do not act in such a way, Gregor. I only mean-"

"And now it is time for me to tell you I know what you mean. And I do." He shook his head. "I will look after her, Howard."

"Thank you."

"You need not thank me. I would do it regardless."

"I am sure you would."

"It is my job, after all." He patted the hilt of his sword. "Would you not save your worst enemy?"

"You compare my cousin to your worst enemy?"

Gregor shrugged. "It depends on the day."

Laughing slightly at that, Howard clapped him on the shoulder again before moving to leave the room. "I fear that is how many of her relationships work."


	8. Chapter 8

The Banished

Chapter 8

"You look of ill health."

"Thanks."

"I say it more as a question," Luxa said she looked over her guard that had just entered. "Are you okay?"

"I haven't been getting much sleep, no."

"And why is that, do you suppose?"

"I have spent much time with that child. I-"

"Oh, Overlander." She turned back to the table in front of her, shaking her head. "You need not worry about him any longer."

"No?"

"No. The orphanage will care for him."

"The orphanage."

"Well, yes. Who else would?"

"The orphanage overflows as it stands now."

"And would one child cause the whole structure to collapse?"

"Quite possibly."

Gregor had found Luxa seated in her dining hall, unaccompanied other than Hazard, who was seated across from her, and Aurora, who fluttered her wings in the corner at the sound of them fighting.

"You are a woman in many aspects, Overlander. Overly dramatic to the bone."

He just stared at her. "You cannot tell me, Luxa, that there is not a problem with orphans currently."

"There is, I do not deny. There always has been. Orphans are quite frequent here. Your parents go off to war and, should they return, lucky you. And if they should not, the they died fighting for a cause much greater than us all."

He shook his head at her. "It's still not right."

"Did you hear the word right out of my mouth or any form of it?" Luxa took a moment to eat whatever it was on her plate before look back up at him. "I grieve for those children, I do, but I cannot rescue them all. When they come of age, many will join the military and be taken care of that way. Until that time, they must deal however they find fit."

"Luxa-"

"You were late," she told him then. "We ate without you. Come, take a seat. And hurry. There is much to accomplish today."

Sighing, he headed over to the table, taking his seat next to Hazard out of habit, his plate awaiting him there. When he was scheduled to be with her early in the morning, Luxa always scheduled for him to eat with her and her younger cousin before they began. Requesting an extra plate at a meal was of no big deal, as Hazard was a teenage boy; many would just assume it for him.

"What do you think of it then, Hazard?"

"Overlander-"

"Do you think that we should send him to the orphanage?" Gregor spoke right over his queen, focusing his eyes on her cousin instead. "Or do you think there is a better solution?"

"I was an orphan, Luxa, and you took me in," Hazard pointed out.

"We are blood, of kin. I cannot just take in every young boy that is in need of a family."

"Maybe the boy is related to Gregor," Hazard said then, tone even as he stared at his cousin. "You told me the child is a Halflander, yes?"

Gregor knew what Hazard meant, but he also knew how Luxa took the statement. Hazard only meant that as he and the child were both Overlanders, there was a possibility that they shared lineage somewhere down the line. An aunt or uncle. He thought of the world above as the world down under. Everyone in the Underland knew each other in a roundabout kinda way.

Still, Luxa was her own person entirely. She took it as a quip about him possibly fathering the child, which of course set her off. As Gregor and Hazard watched, she stood from the table, tossing a cloth napkin down at her plate.

"Luxa-"

"Come, Aurora," Luxa said then, this time getting to be the one to speak over Gregor. "There is much to attend to today. When you are finished, Overlander, I believe you have patrol duty."

"I do not. I'm supposed to-"

"Things change," she told him simply as she and her flier disappeared behind a curtain.

For a moment, both boys at the table were silent. Then Hazard looked to Gregor.

"I did not mean to upset her. I only intended to-"

"You know your cousin," he said with a shake of his head. "It's always something with her. And she calls me the woman. Name me then, Hazard, the last time I stormed out of a place?"

"I cannot. Luxa, however, does it quite frequently when dealing with the two of us."

"Yes. A trait from her childhood, perhaps, as I am sure she has done it for a long time to many more important people than us."

"A Halflander and an Overlander," Hazard said with a shake of his head. "It is not hard to find more valuable people down below."

"Not hard at all," Gregor agreed with a solemn shake of his head.

"So are you going to patrol then? As she suggested?"

"She did not suggest. She ordered." He shook his head. "However, if no one, but her knows of it, I basically have a free day, yes?"

Hazard grinned. "A day off."

"Exactly."

"Then can we-"

"Finish your breakfast, Hazard," Gregor told him, moving to do the same with his own. "You need much energy to sneak out of a palace."

"But Gregor," he protested then. "I have many studies today."

"That is why it is called sneaking, Hazard. We will not use a flier. We will find our own way out and then both have a free day."

"Won't Luxa find out?"

"It is a gamble, granted, but one that we have taken before and won."

"One that we have taken before and lost."

"Then do you wish not to go? You can go attend to your studies if you wish. I shall not stop you."

"No, I want to go."

"Then we will go," Gregor said then, nodding at the boy. Hazard just smiled back at him, moving to stand. "After we finish eating, Hazard."

"But if we leave now-"

"I am already sneaking you out of the palace," Gregor pointed out. "I do not wish for her to be on my head about your eating habits as well."

* * *

"Are the streets of the Overland like this?"

Gregor glanced around, taking in the livestock and dirty people milling around. "Uh, not where I live. Or lived. But in other parts of the world, sometimes. And in the old days, everything was this way, I am sure."

"Oh." Hazard walked even pace with the guard, taking a moment to admire the hilt of Gregor's sword, the light shining off it just so to attract his attention. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Gregor. Luxa wants you to fight."

"She does not want me to fight, Hazard, as much as she knows that I must. And if I must fight, why nto it be for her?"

"My father was a great general," Hazard said then. "Do you not think it is in my blood then?"

"Fighting is in your blood for many reasons," Gregor said slowly, thinking not only of Hamnet, but also of Solovet. "But you know what is also in it?"

"What?"

"Peace."

"Is not."

"You have as much of Vikus in you as you do his wife."

Hazard shook his head. "I never quite liked Solovet."

"It is not right to speak ill of the dead."

"And why not? They are dead, are they not? What can they do to stop us? Arise from their graves? Solovet has no grave. And if the gnawers were smart, her body is in so many pieces, it could never be put back together."

"That is your grandmother."

"My grandmother was a horrible person."

"Not horrible," Gregor sighed as they walked along through the crowded streets, a Halflander and Overlander easily recognizable. "Just…driven."

"Driven."

"Solovet was driven to do her job. At all costs. Even her own life. And though that is not a quality that I would want in myself, it is still respectable. If only a little."

"You disliked her as much as I."

"And what do you remember then, Hazard? Of those days?"

"Much."

"I find it unlikely. You were sprung into this world after living in the jungle for much of your life. I am certain that it is all a blur."

"And I am certain you would be wrong," Hazard argued, as he so frequently did, "You were introduced to Regalia suddenly. Do you remember it?"

"I was older than you."

"By very little."

"By enough to count."

The teen shook his head. "You are almost as bad as speaking with Luxa."

"Almost?"

"Almost."

Grinning at that as he sidestepped a woman in his path, Gregor said, "You give your cousin little credit."

"You give her too much."

"Perhaps," Gregor agreed. "Bt she cares for you greatly."

"You as well."

"Yes, of course," Gregor said with a nod of his head. "But you more."

"She only wishes for me to do exactly what she says, when she says it."

"Luxa wishes for us all to behave that way, Hazard. She is queen. She believes it is her right to tell everyone exactly what to do and then watch it get done."

"And isn't it?"

It was then that Hazard took notice of the path upon Gregor was leading him and looked up at the older man with hope in his eyes.

"Are we headed to the east wall?"

Gregor made a face, staring at him. "We are not. Nor shall we ever together. If I wished to be murdered by the queen, Hazard, I would find a much more subtle way to go about it."

"I am a man," he said then, puffing out his chest. In the Underland, he very much was. "If I wish to go, I can."

"Then go, Hazard," Gregor said. "I will not stop you. I will not join you, but I will not stop you."

"Okay then."

"But know this. It will be on your own money."

That got the teen to groan. "Gregor, you know that I have no money."

That was true enough. Hazard's every need was met at the palace, as were Luxa's orders. By the same token however, that also meant that he had no need for a job and never found a true means to support himself.

"And whose fault is that?"

"You have money," Hazard said then, nodding at his friend. "You can lend me some."

"You have no job. With what expectation would I have for you to pay me back?"

"Then you could give me the money."

"You are easily recognizable," Gregor pointed out then. "When it works its way back to the queen that you were there, it will eventually come out where you got the money from."

"It would be none of her business. She cannot judge me. Not when she does what she does with you."

"I do not pay her and she does not me."

"So?"

Gregor groaned. "Maybe another time we can discuss this more, yes? Right now though, we are at our destination."

Hazard frowned as they came to a stop in front of a tiny shop. "Are you buying something?"

"Not exactly," Gregor said before setting off inside. Hazard was quick to follow, though all he found on the inside was what he had expected to. A shop. They sold many market items, like fruit and vegetables.

"What are we doing here?" Hazard asked the older man. "Gregor?"

Ignoring him, the older boy headed towards the back of the shop, where Hazard saw a curtain partitioning off another room. Tossing a coin of some value to the shop owner, Gregor headed back there without a second thought. Hazard was quick to follow.

The excitement Hazard had about some kind of woman being back there was broken up when he found only men. Other guards, it appeared. There was a spot opened at a table and Gregor quickly took it. It only took Hazard a moment to realize what was going on.

Gregor was gambling.

Rolling his eyes, Hazard took a better look around the darkly lit room before finding a chair over in the corner to sit in. So much for a fun day.

"Come now, Overlander," one of the men said as Gregor was dealt into whatever kind of game they were playing. Hazard couldn't tell from where he was sitting. "The queen let go of your cock long enough for you to come by?"

Hazard frowned at the vulgarity of the words, but Gregor hardly paid them any mind.

"I am off duty, as the rest of you are," he said simply as he reached into his pocket, quickly producing a pouch full of coins. The royal guards were paid handsomely in comparison to many in Regalia. Still, most of Gregor's money went to waste, as he hardly had any use for any of it. He was much like Hazard in the sense that Luxa took great care to his needs. He ate and lived for free inside the palace walls. There was little need for him to spend any of his money. Apparently, this is where it had been going.

It wasn't like gambling was banned in the Underland, no more than the activities at the east wall were. During the times of many male kings, they were more or less flaunted around, the prostitution and gambling, as it was typical for the king to partake in them as well. However, under the rule of Luxa, things were slowly being brought back down. It was one thing for there to be a queen; it was a complete other for her to be the only ruler. Historically speaking, it was very often that when a queen came to power and did not wed quickly, she would put bans on many things, including gambling, prostitution, and alcohol consumption. So far, Queen Luxa had left all of those things the same as they were under her father's rule, but many found it best not to piss her off with them, as not to flaunt around just how much of the Underland currency was spent on such things. So far, she had made no notion of making any cutbacks, but still. Things went just as smoothly beneath the table as they did on.

"What do you mean, bringing the boy here anyways?" one of the guards asked then, frowning over at Hazard. "Is he not of royal descent?"

"He is not."

"Not technically, no," the guard challenged. "But you understand my reasoning."

"He is not a boy. He is a man. If he wishes to accompany me, how am I to stop him?" Gregor glanced back at Hazard before shaking his head. "Do you fear Halflanders then, Fleance?"

"Well, no."

"Then leave him be." Then Gregor smiled. "And I will teach you that it is Overlanders you should fear."

"I fear no man," the other guard told him. "Ever."

"We shall see about that."

The game went on in such a manner for some time. Though many were rude to Gregor when in the palace, they seemed to be alright with him at the moment, or so Hazard observed. It wasn't until Gregor's pouch was filled even more than when they arrived that he left, much to the banter of the men he had been playing with. Still, this bothered Hazard as they walked down the streets of Regalia and he quickly questioned the older man.

"When we are protecting the queen, they thing I am weak. That I do not understand their ways nor customs," Gregor told Hazard simply. "We are all men, however, in that room. And all men understand the greed of money."

"Even Overlanders?"

"Even Overlanders." Gregor smiled at him then, reaching into the pouch to pull out a few coins before dropping them in the younger man's awaiting hands. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"For coming out of the palace with me," Gregor told him. "Do with it what you would like."

He grinned at him then. "Meaning?"

"You must learn to make your own choices in life, Hazard," Gregor told him as he set his path towards the palace. "Luxa cannot know everything of your life and therefore cannot shelter you from everything. Do with it what you like. I do not care. But whatever trouble you encounter is your own. Remember that."

It was from there that Gregor and Hazard parted. Gregor only shook his head as the teen headed the opposite way of him, not particularly caring one way or another where he was headed. For all of Luxa's business it was not, it was also not his.

* * *

"And where were you this afternoon?"

"I was patrolling. As you said for me to do."

"Then explain why I did not see you."

"Easy. I was patrolling outside the palace."

Luxa just stared at Gregor for a long moment before taking a sip of her wine. "Sit."

"I do not-"

"Sit."

Gregor had found his way back into the palace easily enough. The more time he spent in it, the more secret passages he discovered. Luxa had shown him a few as well, though they mostly just led down to the streets, usually so far away from anything that they would be useless to either him nor her. He just wished he could find one that led to the arena, to save him either a long walk there or having to find a flier. That would be awesome.

Upon his reentrance to the palace, Gregor had quickly been summoned to the queen's dining room, Gregor found her alone and once again drinking. No, there was no chance of prohibition working its way into Regalia. Not on Luxa's watch.

"Across from me," Luxa told him with a sigh when he moved to take a seat at the far end of the table. "Honestly, Gregor."

Sighing, he moved to do as asked, smiling at her once he was settled.

"What's up, Luxa?"

She just stared at him for a long moment before taking another sip of wine. "Do you have thirst?"

"I don't like that stuff," he told her, making a face. "You know that."

The Underlanders had their own way of making wine. As grapes needed much sunlight, they found many other fruits to make it from. Even vegetables, Gregor found out once when Luxa let him try some potato wine. That stuff literally made him gag.

Luxa shrugged slightly. "You drink ale just fine."

"I do."

"It is harder to produce."

"Is it?"

"I do not know. I am only making conversation. I do not keep up with every little thing ever made." Luxa took another gulp of her wine. "Tell me then of your day."

"My queen, I-"

"Do not lie to me."

He took a deep breath. "If I were to tell you that I spent it gambling away my money, that would be a lie."

"Would it?"

He nodded slightly. "I won much."

"I am a queen, Overlander. Your money does nothing for me."

"It is not for you."

"You are well taken care of. Your every need met, room and board, free food. What use do you have coins then?"

He shrugged slightly. "It is merely a thrill for me."

"For a man that has spent his life fighting the most devilish of things, I suppose I should just revel in the fact you don't take killing up as a sport." She sat her cup on the table before looking at him. "I was informed that Hazard did not show up for his meeting with Purvox."

"Who?"

"The spinner teaching him to speak their language. And since apparently you decided to take an unprecedented day off-"

"It is not my job to keep track of him."

She made a face. "Overlander-"

"He is a man, Luxa. He-"

"He is not a _man_. He is-"

"At your age, you had your coronation. I dropped out of school to become your guard around that time. Do you remember? What makes him so different?"

"Because he is Hazard."

"Because he is the closest person you have currently," Gregor corrected. "And that's not a bad thing. You love him. But still, he's not a child. Should the war come, he-"

"He will never touch a weapon."

"He wants-"

"His wishes are of no more my concern than yours."

"Luxa-"

"Where is my cousin anyways?" she asked then. "Gregor?"

Try as he might, Gregor couldn't keep the slight stumble down. "I-I don't really-"

"Where did you take him?" Luxa raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

"I didn't _take_ him anywhere. I just gave him some coins and-"

Her face set then, rather hard. "Where is he?"

"We were just walking around and talking. He…" Gregor looked off then. "He just went off to…"

"If my cousin is hurt in anyway-"

"Oh trust me, he shall not be."

"Overlander!" She slammed her cup down after taking a long swig. "I am not amused."

"Am I your jester then? Lux?"

"Do not call me that here."

"Lux."

"Stop it."

"Lux."

"You only further to annoy me."

"You did send for me."

"I did."

"Was it only to discuss Hazard?"

Luxa shook her head then. "It is more about your…obsession from this morning that brings us here."

"My obsession?"

Nodding slightly, she said, "It is not that I do not wish to help the child, Overlander, but rather-"

"Oh. That." Gregor shook his head slightly. "Lux, it's really not-"

"I cannot save all children, Overlander. Do you not think I do not visit the orphanages? I do. You have accompanied me before."

"I have."

"I have funds that go there, that care for them. All rulers before me have."

"You spend more on their care than many," he told her softly. "Many renovations have been done to the orphanages."

"Many more are needed."

"Many do not care."

She nodded slightly as she swallowed. "I lost my parents young."

"Lux-"

"Had it not been for the crown upon my head, I, Henry, and Nerissa would have been sent to one," she told him. "Do you not think I know this?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Times are hard for many. It is easy to forget behind the palace walls, but they are. No one wishes much for children, other than to help around shops or the fields. It is a sad, hard truth, but it is part of life."

Gregor let out a long sigh. "I just feel bad. Someone left him there."

"Someone. Not us. It is not our job to-"

"I found him, Luxa. I keep going to visit him because I feel bad about that."

"He would have died had you not. Not many go out that way."

He shook his head. "Still. What if he had woken up alone?"

"He did not. You were there."

"I was. And now I want to be there until we find out-"

"They searched the land. There is no one to be found."

"Still." Gregor shook his head. "I don't…know how to explain it."

"Then do not," she said as she lifted her cup once more. "If you wish to care for him until another more permanent place is found, fine."

Even though he was not asking her permission to begin with, her blessing was nice. "Thank-"

"But know this, Overlander. It will be on your dime. He will need constant care. Child care. Which you will pay for."

"I-"

"Meals as well. He is quite young. I recall Boots eating much at that age."

"Well, yes, but-"

"And then housing. I suppose he can stay with you, but-"

"Luxa-"

"My wine is done," she told him then as she sat her empty cup down and stood. "And so is this conversation. Do as you will, Overlander, but it will all weigh on you. And should it interfere with your work, well, I will not have that. Perhaps that gambling of yours will finally pay off, yes?"

He held his tongue then, knowing he had won. And that in itself was something.

* * *

"You're gonna have to tell me how you got there eventually, buddy. It's starting to look like that is the only way I will find out."

The child continued to munch on the cookie that Gregor had given him, smiling at the man as he spoke. Since he had awoken, the child had been very mild. No more screaming fits or the sort. He mostly just laid on his cot, only perking up when his doctors or Gregor came in. Then he would make noises at them, but so far, no words.

"What kind of parents do you have, then, that did not teach you to speak? The doctors tell me there is nothing prohibiting you to." Gregor shook his head from his chair, next to the cot. "Though, given the woman I have in my life, a mute would be a nice addition."

The child giggled then, smiling over at him. As had become the custom recently, Gregor was ending his night in the hospital, looking after the child, hoping his presence would be a comfort that helped drift him off to sleep. He had been told that in the coming days, he would be able to take the child with him. Now that Luxa had given his blessing though, Gregor felt more anxious than anything. It was a valiant idea, taking care of a child. But valiant ideas usually have great consequences.

"First thing we'll do is get you a haircut," Gregor told the boy, who shook his long locks around in response. Smiling, Gregor reached out to pat him on the head. "I had better go soon. The queen awaits me, I am sure."

After making sure that the child was okay, Gregor headed out of the room, his destination then the royal wing. It was then that someone approached him.

"Overlander, I am glad I caught you." The nursing student came to a stop in front of the man. "The doctors told me to alert you and the queen."

He came up short then, frowning at the young man before him. "Yes, what is it?"

"It is the queen's cousin. Nerissa."

He swallowed hard, expecting the worse. "What about her?"

Taking in his expression, the student shook his head. "It is not what you think, Overlander. I do not come bearing ill news."

"Then what is it?"

"The queen's cousin, she awakens."


	9. Chapter 9

The Banished

Chapter 9

"Where is your child?"

"He is not my-"

"Where is he?"

"I took care of it."

"Meaning?"

Gregor let out a long sigh as he sat down on the couch next to Luxa. "He's in the, uh, daycare place. I think you guys call it the nursery."

Luxa nodded slightly. "It will cost you."

"It already has," he sighed with a shake of his head. "But anyways, you wished to speak with me?"

"They say that she is conscious, but too weak to talk."

Gregor nodded. "I was told the same."

The night had not gone over smoothly. Nerissa had fallen in and out of consciousness multiple times. Things were not looking up for her. Then, the next morning, Gregor was told that the boy he had been caring for was ready to be taken home. The only problem was Gregor had no real home to take him to. Howard, who had been the one to discharge the boy, told Gregor that many of the guards kept their children at the palace nursery for a small fee. That was the easiest solution at that moment.

"It's been a long day."

"It is hardly midday."

Luxa leaned into his shoulder then, causing Gregor to still.

"Are we alone?"

"When are we not? I do not care regardless," Luxa told him, sighing softly. "I wished to be with you, Overlander. If you do not wish to be with me-"

"We can sit here for awhile, if you want." Gregor shifted on the couch. "What's…wrong? Is it just Nerissa or-"

"There have been more attacks on the gnawers," she sighed.

"Really?"

"Perdita wishes to send in soldiers."

"…Are you going to?"

"I want to, but…" She shook her head slightly. "The attacks have turned deadly in the gnawers land. I do not want to waste our lives on theirs."

"If you don't-"

"Perdita fears we will look guilty."

"Not to mention another visit from Ripred."

His joke was lost on Luxa, who only buried her head deeper in his arm. "It is much easier, Overlander, when you have me to make your decisions for you. Try being me."

"You used to have your decisions made for you and you hated it," he told her. "You know as well as I do that as much as you dread making choices, you find it a better alternative to being told what to do."

She kissed his arm then. "What do you think then, Overlander?"

"Of what?"

"Of sending soldiers off to fight the gnawers battles."

"Why do you care? I'm your valueless guard."

"In front of others, Overlander. We are alone. I wish to hear from my knight."

"Your knight is tired of being disrespected in front of others, but held in such high esteem when alone. You would not accept this if the roles were reversed."

Luxa only groaned. "Life would be far easier, Gregor, if you did not have emotions."

"I find it to be the same with you."

"Why do we stay together then, my love? If we can never please one another?"

"You please me," he assured her. "But you also bother me to no end."

"I think at times that perhaps it would be easier if…"

"If what?"

"If you retired as my guard."

"To do what?"

"I never get that far," she sighed. "I like to think you could just stay here, with me, but I know that this could never happen."

"It is ideal, being your guard. I can go anywhere with you without question. I can be in the royal wing after hours with no one stopping me." He shook his head. "Not to mention, I am the best man for the job."

"Are you?"

"I fought for this job, should you not remember."

"I do."

"I train mercilessly. I am the warrior."

"You are the warrior when it suits you," Luxa complained. "And when it does not, the warrior is dead."

He just moved one of his hands to her thigh, squeezing slightly. "What are you supposed to be doing right now?"

"I was in meetings all morning, but we broke for a meal."

"Then maybe you should eat."

"I ate when I woke."

"You're not only supposed to eat once."

"I do not hunger."

"I say this not as your guard, but as more." He released her thigh then. "You are losing weight, Lux. Not in a healthy way. Should we find ourselves at war soon, you would not be what you once were."

"If I do not wish to eat, Overlander-"

"I only worry about your health," he told her softly. "It has been noticed by many, how thin you are getting. I know that you have been rather…depressed as of late, but-"

"Why would I be depressed?" She sat up then, staring hard at him. "Gregor? Nothing has happened as of late that would call for that."

"That is what depression is," he told her with a shake of his head. "When bad things happen, yeah, you might get sad, but with good reason. When there's nothing going on, but you still feel that way and you have no idea why, that's depression."

"Mental diseases are for the weak. My cousin, Nerissa, she is frequently depressed. We do not consider it a valid problem here."

Gregor knew this though. The Underland was not still stuck in the 1600s, when Sandwich originally led them down below, but they definitely weren't passed the 1900s. Maybe not even the 1700s.

"I just want you to be okay, Lux."

"I am."

"You don't seem to be."

"How do I not seem to be, Overlander?"

"You just haven't been you. You've been stressed."

"I-"

"It's okay to be stressed out, Lux, but when you're being detrimental to your wellbeing, then I have to say something." He reached over then, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I would send soldiers. Just enough to get our point across. And if someone is honestly bothering the nibblers, that would be the first place I sent people."

"I feel the same."

"Okay then."

She just stared into his eyes for a long moment. "I do respect your opinions, Gregor. Greatly."

"I know that. But when we are with others, sometimes you come off as-"

"It should not bother you what others think of you or our relationship. You know what you are to me. Why should another have any value in our feelings?"

"You…emasculate me in front of other men for your own enjoyment."

"Not for my own enjoyment."

He just stared at her. "Admit it. You like making me seem weak in front of others."

"I-"

"Luxa, you do. Just admit it."

She turned away from him then. "I do much for you, Overlander, that you do not acknowledge."

"Oh I acknowledge it. It just isn't relevant in this conversation."

She snorted. "Then we need not speak of this conversation. There is much to be taken care of."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Then go take care of it, my queen."

"Do mind yourself, Overlander. I will not take for a sour temper."

"Then I wonder how you stand yourself."

She stood then, leaving him in her wake. "I have actual business to tend to, Overlander. I would suggest you sort out your feelings of maltreatment yourself before you present yourself in my presence again."

"I'm really getting tired of the two of us never having real conversations, Lux. Real tired."

"Then rest yourself, Overlander. Do not bog down my mind with your petty problems."

"You hate hearing about yourself."

She only left the room, leaving him alone. Gregor sat there for a long time before slipping off his sword belt and stretching out on the couch. She had been the one to tell him to rest, after all.

* * *

The child was easy enough to pick out, as he was the only one playing by himself. Gregor just smiled as he came into the nursery, not shocked to find the little boy playing alone with some blocks while the other children in the room found other ways to entertain themselves.

"He keeps to himself, it seems."

Gregor smiled at Dulcet as she approached him. "He is only getting used to his surroundings, I am sure. Much has changed for him in the past few days."

"And much will continue to, I am sure."

When he approached the child, he immediately reached up for the guard, who just smiled down at him.

"He has taken to you well."

"I rescued him," Gregor said with a shrug as he finally reached down to lift the child up. "It is only natural you would feel some kind of appreciation for a person that saved you, yes?"

Dulcet smiled at him again. Gregor did not see her much in the more recent years, as Boots was nearly grown and he had little reason to spend anytime around the nanny. Still, he had always considered her a friend and would never have an unkind word to say about her.

"I can assume you will be needing someone to watch him for the foreseeable future as well?" she asked Gregor then as the toddler in his arms began to suck his thumb.

"I would think so, yes."

"He is very mild mannered. If only all of my children were this way."

Gregor got some looks then, as he left the nursery with the child, though he was expecting it as he had gotten them that morning when he was carrying the child around. Still, he seemed to be used to being carried and just slung one arm around Gregor's neck and held still, making little noises the whole way.

He got even more looks when he took him with him in the mess hall that they fed soldiers and guards in. Instead of getting a plate though, he just went over to a table where he knew and got along well enough with some of the guys at before sitting down.

"I heard you had found yourself in possession of a child, but I thought it only rumor," one of the guys, Giles, said with a slight frown. Gregor only sat the child in his lap, shaking his head.

"It is only until a more permanent arrangement can be found."

"And what does the queen think of this?" Heath, another one, questioned.

"I do not find it her concern," Gregor said as the child reached towards one of the men's plates for a roll. The man quickly gave it to the boy, who started to happily munch on it. "My personal life is little of her concern. I am only under her employ for a few hours a day."

"His eyes are-"

"His parentage is unknown," was all Gregor said on the matter. The boy finished his roll and then held out his hand for more, one of the men handing him a chuck of meat then. The boy began to eat that as well without much thought. "This is the first day I have gotten him out of the hospital, however, and I fear of where he shall sleep."

"I am sure that the royal wing has many rooms for the child," another, older guard told him in a dark tone. Gregor only shook his head.

"Should you ever speak a comment of any value, alert me. I would be most remiss to not hear the only useful thing you shall ever say," was all the Overlander said in response.

"You should learn to watch yourself, Overlander," he retorted. "I could slit your throat in this very room and not a soul would come to your defense."

"No," Gregor said slowly. "Perhaps they would not. Believe me, however, that should I be unable to defend myself, that your head would hang from a spike off the palace walls until it rots off."

"I'm sure your courting gets you that honor."

"Dare you speak of your queen in such a way?" Gregor started at the man full on. "And if so, to the head of the royal guard? It seems rather…unsafe. It would be a shame, should their father not make it home to your children tonight."

Suddenly, someone burst into the room, yelling out Gregor's name. All heads shot up, while Gregor actually stood, keeping the child in his arms.

"What is it that you require?" Gregor asked as the messenger made his way towards him.

"Your council has been requested in the war room immediately," the messenger told him. "The queen as well as the head of the army awaits you there. A general as well."

Gregor nodded at the man then. "Thank you for your service."

With that, he set off towards the royal wing. He got halfway there before he remembered the boy in his arms.

"What can I do with you then?" Gregor mumbled to the boy who was still eating his hunk of meat.

He made it there before he could figure that out, but decided it didn't matter much. Who would mind a child? A mute one at that?

"My queen, you requested my service?"

He found Luxa in the room, Perdita and Mareth with her. At the sight of the child, Mareth smiled, but neither Luxa nor Perdita seemed interested.

"Tell me, Overlander, of why you thought it proper to bring a child with you when the queen calls for you?" Luxa asked him with a frown.

"I am off duty," he told her with a shrug. "Not all of us have a woman to push our children off on."

He could tell from the look on her face that he would get it from her later for that. Not that he wasn't expecting it anyways.

"You may relax, Overlander," Perdita said then. "We call you not here for leisure, but nothing heavy either."

He sat the boy down then, though he only held fast to the man's legs. "I am not sure what use I would be for the three of you, but I am open to whatever you have to say."

"You are held in high esteem by many gnawers," Luxa said then. "Or at the very least, they respect you. We wish for you to lead a few soldiers into battle there."

Gregor paused for a moment. "I am merely a guard. I-"

"Everyone in this room knows that to be a valueless statement," Mareth said before smiling down at the child. "Most of us, anyways."

The boy giggled when he saw the man staring at him and moved away from Gregor, instead trotting over to the general.

"Why I?" Gregor asked then, looking to Perdita.

"Barrett will take others to the nibblers," she told him. "You are the next option."

"Over Namus and Helix?"

Mareth lift the child into his arms when he was close enough. "They have their own orders."

"Of none of your concern," Luxa told him then, still glaring at him for some reason. "Shall you go then?"

"I have not much of a choice," he told her. "However, my only restraint is the child. I-"

"Of course we will find care for you child at our own expenses," Mareth told him.

"It is not _his_ child," Luxa told the general harshly who bowed his head in response. "And we shall not. It shall go where it belongs. Into an orphanage."

"Then you should best find another person to lead your troops to battle." Gregor leveled his eyes with her. "Queen Luxa."

"Then leave us, Overlander. You have once again proven yourself insignificant."

"Then good day, my queen."

Perdita let out a long sigh. She had been around before during many of Luxa and Gregor's coded disputes and had long tired of them.

"Perhaps we can put personal effect to the side for a moment, yes?" She looked at her queen before at Gregor. "You are the head of the royal guard, yes, but how secure is the queen if we do not first secure foreign affairs? And of course your child will be well taken care of. The queen forgets at times that her personal life should not rule the kingdom."

"And you forget, Perdita, of your place at times," Luxa said then, looking at the older woman for a moment before heading out of the room. "We had an old woman once, that ruled the army. One that none of us particularly cared for. And we all know how she ended up. Do not make me question your position."

After Luxa left the room, it was quiet for a second, save the sounds the boy made as he gurgled at Mareth.

"I shall go," Gregor told Perdita then softly, bowing his head.

"I knew you would," she assured him before looking to Mareth. "Can you keep yourself away from the child for a moment? I am sure there is much to be taken care of on your end, Mareth, given we are sending out troops."

"You know my weaknesses well, Perdita, and children are one of them." Mareth bounced the boy once more before setting him down. "Off I go then. Sleep well, both of you."

"You as well," Perdita told him while Gregor just nodded at him.

After Mareth left, Perdita headed over to Gregor, the child beating her there. She only smiled at the little boy, tapping him gently on the top of the head before speaking to the dead warrior.

"What is your position, Overlander?"

"Hmmm?"

"In caring for the child. Surely it is not your parental desire," she said, giving him a slightly look.

"I only feel duty," he told her as the boy let out a loud yawn. "I found him. It is no different than having a pet."

"It is very different," she warned him lightly before looking down at the boy once more. "He will be safe upon your return. Leave him with a nanny before you depart and I will handle it all from there. He shall be far from an orphanage."

"The queen makes veiled threats to those that she knows do not fear her," Gregor said with a shrug.

"Careful," Perdita warned, patting him on the cheek once before heading out of the room. "We both know the queen has quite the temper. And many, many regrets."

* * *

"He eats a lot."

Gregor smiled at Hazard before looking down at the boy. "He was malnourished. I find it doubtful that food was readily available to him."

The three guys were in Luxa's normal dining area. She had yet to show up though, which was just as well for the two older men, as neither had been in quite a good place with her as of late.

"And he can't speak?"

"He hasn't to me."

"Perhaps he speaks another language."

"What?"

"Maybe he was raised by others," Hazard said as he stared at the other Halflander. "Perhaps his parents died and someone else took over his rearing."

"He seems to have human mannerisms. He reacts well to humans at least."

Still, Hazard made a series of differing noises, in a hope of attracting the attention of the child. He only continued to eat though, paying the teen no mind.

"What if he is deaf then?" Hazard asked.

"They checked his hearing. He responds to sounds." Gregor patted the top of the young boy's head then, making him look up at him. "He is making quite the mess of himself."

"He seems to really like eating.""

"Who does not?" Gregor smiled at the boy once more before turning his attention to his own food. "I shall leave this afternoon, Hazard."

"I have heard. You're going to the gnawer land, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Do not die, Gregor."

He stared at Hazard for a moment before shaking his head. "And leave you with Luxa?"

"She would be quite the monster then, after your death."

"Even more so should your light die out," Gregor assured the boy. "Where is she anyways?"

"I do not know. She did not mention to me that she would not be at breakfast. Perhaps she is not hungry. She does not hunger often."

Gregor took a pause at that before saying, "Hazard, you will look out for your cousin until I return?"

"I will try my best."

"She does not give you enough credit," Gregor told her. "She tries to make you man, not realizing what an upstanding one you are currently."

That one made Hazard smile, though it was only slightly. It was then though that someone walked into the dining room causing both guys to look up.

"You would dine without your queen?" Luxa came into the room already looking pretty pissed off. Gregor immediately moved to stand, but she held up as hand. "Stay seated, Overlander."

"Your grace-"

"You eat my food and then wish to flatter me? Sit. Finish your meal." She took her seat with a sigh and a shake of the head. "And why is the child here?"

"He hungers as well."

"Did I not tell you that it was your job to feed him?"

"I figured it wouldn't matter much if he ate with us," Gregor said with a shrug of his shoulders. The little boy let out a giggle then, grinning at Luxa. She only shook her head.

"When will you cut his hair? It looks feminine."

"I think it fits him."

"It does not," she told him simply. "What do you call him then, Gregor?"

"Call him?"

"His name."

"I don't know it."

"Surely you call him something."

"He does not speak," Gregor said with a shrug. "Names have not come up. Would you like to name him?"

"You treat him as an animal."

"And you do not?" Gregor grinned at her. "And what animals do you allow in your bed? He slept there with me last night. Surely you do not let such things in your bed chambers."

She leveled her gaze with him. "Only when I am feeling foolish."

"This is worse than torture," Hazard said as he stood. "I do not wish to sit here and listen to the two of you…do this."

"Do what?" Luxa asked him.

"This weird stuff you do. Courting in an a roundabout way." The teen shook his head as he left the room. "It's truly disgusting."

Luxa rolled her eyes while Gregor just grinned at her. Once it was only them and the child, she said, "Where will the child go when you are in battle, Overlander?"

"Perdita told me to just leave him with a nanny and she would see to it."

She stared hard at him for a moment. "Should you wish for him to stay with me?"

"Could he?"

"Not publicly, of course, but at nights he would be most comfortable with someone that he knows."

"He does not know you."

"He will learn. And he's taken to Hazard, it seems. There are many places in the royal chamber for him. Does he sleep well at night?"

"The whole night through," he assured her.

"Then he shall sleep there," she said with a nod of her head.

Gregor was still smiling. "Admit that you've always wanted another Halflander around."

"And why would I want that?"

Patting the boy on the head, Gregor said, "Caring for a child while I am out at war. It his your hope for our future, yes?"

"Do not make yourself unwelcome, Overlander. It would be very easy for me to pay a soldier to take you out while you do battle."

"Your threats only prove your love for me," Gregor assured her. "The child will be with Dulcet, should you choose to house him at night. He has quite the appetite."

"So I am observing," Luxa said softly, watching the toddler as he continued to eat his meal. "Do not allow him much food, Overlander. You must remember that he is coming off little food. You could make him very ill, should you overfeed him."

"Howard gave me the same such warning," Gregor assured her. "I only wish for him to be comfortable though."

"I am sure he would be most comfortable with a name," she told him.

"Then perhaps you can name him, yes? While I am gone? I am not much for Underland names. I fear he shall need one, as this seems to be where he shall stay. You know more names than I. You can name him well, yes?"

"He is not my child."

"And what more of an honor for a lowborn such as him to be named by a queen?"

Luxa only sighed before shaking her head. "You should be off, Gregor. Your battle armor awaits you, I am sure."

Nodding, he moved to stand, lifting the child into his arms as well. The boy let out a slight whine as his food was left behind.

"I shall see you upon my return, my queen. I hope yours is the first face I see."

She only shook her head. It wasn't until he was to the doorway that she spoke. "And Overlander?"

"Yes, your grace?"

"Do not lose your light out there," she said simply. "It is very hard to train a good guard these days."

"Aye."

"Fly you high, my knight."

"The same to you, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

The Banished

Chapter 10

"What say you then, Overlander?"

"What say I?"

"It's what I have asked."

Gregor leaned forwards slightly, staring into the darkness from atop his flier. It was not like he was really enjoying taking a trip to the Dead Lands. Not in the slightest. "I say that the rats are merely causing problems where there aren't any. Is not our business who attacks them? We are on peaceful terms, true enough, but we are far from allies."

"Yet you think we should save the nibblers, no doubt."

"Why do you not doubt that, Illiac?"

"You think of them as our allies, no doubt."

"No doubt about that one."

"Then you just said that we should help our allies. Yes?"

"We would want help, should hard times befall us."

"And they give us help them? The nibblers?"

"They saved our queen," he told him simply. "Was that not help enough?"

"We have paid them back a thousand times over by this point, no doubt."

"You doubt little," Gregor told him. "That is your problem."

"My problem?"

"Yes," Gregor said as his flier chuckled softly, the large bats solid white wings quite the spectacle in the fire light from the few torches the men carried. All but Gregor. He never needed torches. If there was anything he always thanked Ripred for, it was that. Oh, and saving his sisters. That was a pretty big deal to him as well. "I doubt much. Even myself. You find little doubt in your own thoughts. You take them as total truths. It is your downfall."

Now he had insulted the older man, who gruffly said, "And we all know what yours shall be, Overlander."

The man's bond picked up speed then, flying further away from Gregor. The flier he was seated upon only laughed more, that awkward chuckle the oversized bats had.

"You trouble them much, Gregor. And with little reason."

He just smiled. "I only kid with then, Dionysus. Should they choose to take that to heart, well, that is their choice. I know that their skin is lighter than that above, but I still find it hard to believe how thin most of it is."

"You are a guard," he reminded him then, though his tone was still laidback. Dionysus wasn't the ideal partner for combat. Gregor had been paired with the flier quite frequently, and knew him more to enjoy the party atmosphere of Regalia than actually helping out. "Not a general. They find little respect for you."

"Is that so?"

"I say them, not I, warrior. They are young."

"Not all of them."

"And the ones who are not have only grown old enough to forget the great service you did us all and will hopefully continue to."

"The fliers need little of my help."

"We are allied heavily with the humans. Should they fall, we all fall. You are most modest in your achievements."

"I did not win wars alone. I won it alongside men likes these. Women as well. And the queen. Were I not there, I do not know the outcome of anything, but I know Luxa would kill herself before she would allow her kingdom to fall."

"Queen Luxa," the flier reminded softly, his voice quite deep. "You are too at ease, I fear. You are not at the palace, with the queen. You are out in battle."

"You worry more for me than I do myself, Dionysus. I have never known you to behave this way."

"I do not much like going into the gnawers land, is all."

"Surely you know as well as I that we will be done here in a matter of days. If not today."

"I am not as certain, Overlander."

"Nonsense," he insisted. "We will be back in time for that banquet in honor of Lucre's birthday. That is what you are most remorse about, yes?"

"Well, it does not bode well for me to miss a function."

"We will make it back in time. You can have all the fun you wish there, as a reward for helping me out today."

"It is merely an honor for the queen to select me," the flier said humbly.

"Select you, yes, but actually having to come along on this dull affair is not what you intended, I am sure."

"We all must do our duty from time to time."

"That is true enough," Gregor agreed as he nodded his head. He always rather liked Dionysus. More so than most others. "I know that if anyone does."

The ride to the Dead Lands was not a long one, but also not a particularly enjoyable one. The other accompanying soldiers and their bonds said little to Gregor and Dionysus and the two had little to speak of between each other. Most fliers were most respectful when it came to Gregor and he rarely had trouble with them, but actually finding topics of conversation was difficult.

The closer they grew to their destination though, the more all the soldiers died down. They knew that they were there on a job and not to mess around. Though Gregor had not been given the pick of the litter, he had been given men that knew their duty and knew it well. If he could find nothing else he liked about them, it was that.

Dionysus pulled closer to the front of the pack as they approached. Gregor was more or less acting commander at the moment and, though they might not like it, they were all to follow his direction. The only problem was, he wasn't too sure what they were to encounter. He was not meeting with Ripred, but rather some rats that he had never heard of. Luxa assured him though that it was for the best that he met with the kings men, as Ripred had a tendency of only stoking flames instead of extinguishing them.

"And so the humans arrive, Havoc."

"As they do, Gushgore."

The two gnawers before them were of average height for their kind, one tan with a few brown spots here and there and one a murky black color. Gregor had never seen either of them before nor heard their names and was cautious as his flier dropped him directly in front of them.

"Greetings," Gregor said slowly. "I am-"

"Do we require such a speech, Overlander?"

"He does not remember us, I fear, Havoc."

"Does not remember the great Gushgore and Havoc? Have mercy. His little human mind must not have much capacity to it then."

Gregor only smiled at them, though he heard the soldiers behind him as they too landed, the clank of metal letting him know a few had even retracted their sword somewhat. If there was one thing he knew about the Underland, it was that the humans and the gnawers would never get along. Never.

"I meet many that Id o not remember," Gregor told them both, making sure to leave his hand off the hilt of his weapon. Should need be, he could change that fact faster than anyone. "You must understand that I am from the Overland. There we do not-"

"Well come then," the tan color rat said, turning on his back legs to head off. They were in a cavern of some sort, the rancid smells almost too noxious for Gregor. He could only imagine how the poor fliers felt. "Tight quarters here though."

Gregor frowned before noticing the other gnawer pointing at the fliers circling overhead.

"They shall stay," Gregor said before announcing the same command to the bats above. With that taken care of, he nodded to the murky gnawer. "Lead the way."

"Could you do nothing of your stench, Overlander?" one of them asked him as they set off. "You are more rank than the Underlanders."

"My deepest apologies," Gregor mumbled, giving the cavern walls a sideways glance, noting the sludge that rolled down them. "You spoke of me before as if I should know you?"

"Not us, no, not necessarily. You merely sliced into our parents flesh when we were, but pups."

"He did that to many, I assure you, Havoc. Do not take it personally."

Gregor's blood ran cold as he made a small clicking noise, liking that better than the torches the other soldiers carried.

"In times of war, many things occur that would not regularly," Gregor told them simply. "I am sure you killed many humans as well."

"Were they your parents though, Overlander?"

"N-No," he said slowly. "But you must understand-"

"We only tease you, Overlander. Do not fret so easily."

"Yes, we smell your fear, yet you do not smell our enjoyment of the ribbing we have given you." The tan rat looked back at him then, his teeth gleaming as he said, "Water under the bridge, yes? Is that not something said in the Overland?"

"It is," Gregor said slowly as one of his men behind him coughed. Glancing back at them, Gregor saw that they too were apprehensive. Still, there was not much he could do. Luxa was the one that arranged for this trip, after all. Her or Perdita. "Know you much of the Ovetrland then?"

"Only what I am told, Overlander."

"It is a marvelous place," Gregor assured them. "Truly."

"Then why do you not go back there?"

"I long to belong there, yet I do not."

"Do you here then?"

He heard one of the soldiers behind him snort. "I am afraid not. I do so better, though."

"The warrior's comfort is all that we wish for, yes, Havoc?"

"Oh, most certainly, Gushgore."

Gregor shook his head slightly. "The warrior is dead."

"Far more than any of us know, I am afraid."

"W-"

"Come then. And hurry. The king is most impatient."

"I myself know little of impatient kings, but should they be anything like queens, I believe us all to have such experience."

The gnawers let out loud howls at that one, but neither Gregor nor his men felt any safer.

"There was supposed to be a battle," Gregor said then.

"You missed it. But there will be more. They killed some of our pups, these humans have."

"I lament your lose."

"We will find them and we will rip their balls from their bodies," one of the gnawers told him then. "That will be their retribution. And then we'll feast on the bodies of their young."

Gregor hesitated before saying, "I do not…"

"The Overlander, he cannot kill children," the murky one told the other gnawer. "Remember? Couldn't even put a sword through the belly of ol' Pearlpelt."

"Pearlpelt." The tan one laughed. "I have not heard anyone call him that in so long. Ripred used to say it."

"Long live the true king."

"The worthless rat. Wish he had died down in those pits."

"Pits?"

"The Bane sealed him in some pits once. Was it you, Overlander, that saved him? We should slit your throat now for the very thought of it."

"I and my friends."

"Friends! You humans and your words. Marvelous, ain't they, Havoc?"

"Most spectacular, Gushgore."

One of the men behind Gregor, James, cleared his throat loudly.

"Should we not be hurrying?" he asked, the question more directed at Gregor. "The queen said-"

"The queen," one of the rats said with a loud groan. "Your queen has no power here. You're best to remember that. She sent you on a death mission. Should they not kill you, she figures we will. Don't forget that."

Gregor had finally had enough. "Look, you are to take us to your king. No more. Do _not_ threaten my men. I have killed far more with far less. I do not fear you. I have not seen combat in some time. Tell me, how long do you think it took me to kill your parents? Now tell me how long you think it would take for me to kill the two of you?"

The tan one turned then, in the tight cavern, Gregor coming to a stop in front of him. "You are lucky, Overlander, that-"

"And you are lucky that I have a job to do. My queen sent me here to stop the attacks against your kind, not end your sorry life. Don't make me do anything I do not have to."

It was just as well that it was then that they made it out of the cavern, though it just opened up into a large pit. In the center though, resting on a pile of bones and rocks, was a large gnawer. He was picking his overgrown teeth as they entered, seeming right at home.

"The warrior, I assume," he said as Gregor came upon him.

"The warrior is dead," Gregor told him. "But I am Gregor the Overlander, sent by the queen to help you with your troubles."

"He talk a lot, this one," the tan gnawer warned his king.

"Silence. Do you insult our guest? Our honored guest?" The gnawer gave him a toothy grin as he scrambled off his bed of bones. "The warrior rides again! And again. And again. You are just in time, Gregor the Overlander. I am sure that we will soon be at battle with the humans again."

Gregor bowed his head as his men relaxed behind him. "We are at your service."

Again, the king grinned once again as suddenly in the tunnels above their heads that led into the pit, other gnawers appeared.

"You have no idea."

Tensing then, Gregor's hand quickly found its way back to the hilt of his sword. "What is your endgame?"

"My endgame is for us to fight humans, Overlander. Nothing more." He snapped his tail then, cracking it against the ground. That seemed to be some kind of single, as suddenly the gnawers from above began to drop down. "Just not the ones you think."

Gregor called out a formation to his men, forming a tight circle with them. Quickly drawing his own weapon, he asked, "And what good would it do you? Killing us? Luxa is not behind the attacks that have affected you. So why do you-"

"Tell me, what is a good bargaining technique with your uptight queen? Other than holding a claw to her throat, there are very few ways to get her. Having her men as hostages is one way. Having her little lover as one is a complete other. It was pure luck, her giving us you. Now that we have you though, what can you do?"

"Kill you all," Gregor said simply, leveling his gaze at the king. "How many more time can you rats say, 'The king is dead, long live the king' before it rings hollow? Because you are about to sing it again."

The big rat only smiled at him before calling out to his own, "Gentlemen! The Overlander's to be kept in pieces. Ones that we can send back to his lovely queen."

The battle was bloody. Though Gregor had long learned to curve his rager senses and use them to his advantage, when he went a few months without a good fight, he got a little…frisky. Not to mention, he was not alone in this battle. He was with other soldiers. Soldiers that had families to get home to. Soldiers that were only normal men, who tired quickly. It was an endless melee that, had it just been him or him and Ripred, Gregor would have fought to the gory end. Drenched in blood and wounds though and already two men down and another injured, he had no real choice, but to surrender.

It was one thing that he had learned over the years. A good leader leads you into battle. A great leader wins the battle. A true leader, however, brings you home. No matter when or how you get to that home. And damn it if that wasn't the hardest lesson of all.

* * *

"They are working with the other sect of humans."

"Or Queen Luxa sent us into a trap on purpose."

"Oh yes, it's completely that one."

"You can speak whatever way you wish, but all sides must be inspected.

Gregor hung his head, ignoring the banter off his men. They could think of whatever they wanted. It mattered not. He had failed. Luxa sent him out to do a job and he had failed. It was better to come back to her with his head chopped off than to come back a failure.

"You hang your head, Overlander, all times now."

He didn't look up as one of the soldiers sat down next to him. He only sat there, dejected, pondering his mistakes in battle. He had killed many gnawers. But not enough. He should have still fought. He would have liked to still fight. But he had others lives to worry about. Surely Luxa would understand.

…If he ever saw her again.

"What bargaining would they wish to use us for, you wonder?" the soldier asked now, still sitting next to his leader. "Overlander?"

Lifting his head slowly, Gregor said, "They have bound our wrists, those men have. You get a good look at them?"

"Aye," the Underlander agreed, nodding his head. "They were of the Underland."

"You know any of them?"

"I do not."

"Banished then."

"Sir?"

Clearing his throat, Gregor turned his head to the other way to spit, not shocked to find some blood intermingled. He felt horrible. He truly did. He was so bloody that he could not tell exactly where his wounds ended and skin began.

"The queen and I thought that perhaps these men were from banishment," Gregor told the soldier, deciding then not to mention Nerissa. He had enough of a headache at the moment to think about that woman. "Would explain why they are Underlanders yet no one knows them."

"They are also apparently in cahoots with the gnawers."

"A new development, I am sure." Gregor had a coughing fit then, his chest in such pain that he could hardly help from shaking. "I have failed you all. And I apologize. My errors…I should have never..."

"Ain't no fun, Overlander, hatin' ya when you're just gonna give in like that," one of the other Underlanders told him from another part of the little cave they were being kept in. Their swords and any other weapons had been taken from them. Not to mention, their wounds had been left to fester, which was turning out to be the worst part of the predicament. There were gnawer guards at the end of the cave, but they ignored any pleas they had made, which was just as well. Gregor was slowly being reminded why the Underlanders always insisted that you could never trust a gnawer. "We were sent here to do a job. We did it to the best of our abilities. Is not our job to decide whether or not to trust the gnawers. The queen did and her judgment proved fatal. I only hope they send the bodies home to Regalia for proper burial. Illiac did not deserve to perish in such a way."

"And who does then?" another, younger soldier asked him. "We will, soon enough. They give us no treatment for our wounds. We shall die."

"All soldiers must die, boy," the other told him back with a shake of his head. "Does not make it right nor wrong. I have served under the king and now I serve his daughter. I escaped fate many times under the great king. Is only reasonable that his daughter gets me killed."

Gregor shook his head before looking down again. "Surely the fliers got away. Some of them at least. Was my first mistake, to leave them, but it might turn out to be a good thing."

"Whether or not they got away and sent help, we are hostages," the soldier next to him said. "They shall send word to the queen. She'll send Barrett or Helix down here to sort this out. And with you here, she shall give her all to have us returned safely. If I didn't hurt so much right now, Overlander, I might even kiss you."

His headache was too much. Closing his eyes, Gregor only said, "The queen was angry with me when I left. Should I return or not is not of her concern currently. Not to mention, she cares little of me to begin with."

"We are all men here, Overlander. You think we do not bed other men's wives? Bed the whores on the east wall?" One of the soldiers shook his head. "Should you die before the morrow, will it be denying what we all know is true?"

"You know nothing," Gregor whispered, giving into the darkness then. "Should we perish tonight, the ones I care for most know me to be more honorable than most men. What men that would gladly slit my throat think of me is of little concern. I assure you in my final thoughts, your worthless name would be the furthest from them."

He didn't know what he fell into then. Some kind of unconsciousness that bordered sleep that he knew was induced by his injuries. He was losing much blood. He found the darkness welcoming. Far more so than dying while listening to those men.

The sleep was a dark one. One in which he had no dreams or at least did not have any recollection of them. It was just as well though, as he had no need for them. He slept so little at times that dreams were more of a nuisance than anything else. Fighting monsters that weren't there hardly interested the man who spent all his waking hours reliving the monsters of the past that tormented him and countless other all those years ago. From the Bane to King Gorger to even then plague, Gregor saw them all in his dreams. They haunted him to no end, most of the time.

He did remember, though, at some point thinking of Boots. And he wasn't sure why he thought of her. She was safe at home no doubt, having no idea of what his troubles were below. She believed her brother to be the best, most skilled swordsman that ever lived. She honestly did. She thought of him invincible. And the tales of their childhood battles in the Underland did not bode well for disproving this. She had grown up seeing him fight the most dastardly of villains and always, always coming out on top. Her brother was a true hero and she placed an astonishing amount of faith in him. There was no part of her that thought he would not return home to her for another visit. No part of her that thought that his light would ever be extinguished. Not because he was the warrior or because he was the queen's little boytoy, but because he was her brother. He was her big brother. And big brothers always come home.

Don't they?


	11. Chapter 11

The Banished

Chapter 11

He awoke to darkness. Complete and total darkness. He tried to click his tongue, but found he had been gagged with something. After a moment of panic, he realized that he was also blindfolded; clicking would have done no good.

"Easy now, Overlander."

It was a woman's voice that reached his ears, the tone calm and even. It was then he realized that he was lying back on a cold slab of something. Rock, probably. God, were the gnawers going to, like, operate on him or something? Still though, that voice did not sound like a gnawers. There were female gnawers, of course, but something in the pitch wasn't gravely enough to be a woman gnawer. He was almost certain that it was a human.

Over the years of being down in the Underland, he had almost grown accustom to their accents. Really, he had. Everyone there spoke a certain way and though he couldn't quite throw his New York ways, even he had slowly begun to sound similar.

This woman though, sounded nothing like the other Underlanders. She didn't sound like she was from above either. Although, Gregor couldn't say that for certain, if only because there were many accents above ground. But should it be a woman from above, that would bring a bigger question up. How had he gotten into the Overland?

"You have suffered many injuries. A nasty gash to the eye as well, when I found you. That idiot king of the gnawers, he does not seem to realize that to bargain with someone, the hostage must be _alive_. Seems obvious enough, no? I thought so. Should I have thought I would have to make every little detail clear, I would have had no dealings with them. Retrospect, I suppose. And now you live and the king lies in a pool of his own blood. By your hand I hear. Though I should not have expected less from you, warrior."

Suddenly, a hand was pressed to his forehead, the cold flesh making his shiver slightly. The woman only laughed, moving to trace the bandages over his eyes. Gregor lay still, a cold sweat breaking out over his brow. Who was this woman? She surely had some kind of dealings with the gnawers. She must have to do with those men that had tied them up in that cave.

But if he was here with her, where were his men? Better yet, where was he?

"You shall worship me, warrior, when you see what I have done for you. And your queen should gladly allow us entrance to Regalia after this. I brought you back from near death. We lost one of your men though. I do hope she accepts our sincere apologies. Had you only gone quietly, then- Ah, no, that is not right. Who would expect that of soldiers? Of the warrior?"

She was stroking his forehead then, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face. He tensed when he felt her lean down and place a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep now, warrior. Rest. And when you arise, hopefully the queen will be here. To spring you from the brig. Do they still say that above? My father said it much. As if a joke. You would have liked him, I am sure. A good swordsmen. Perhaps a rival to you."

Gregor wiggled then, though he wasn't shocked to find himself bound still. The woman only placed a hand on his chest, laughing slightly under her breath.

"Ah-ah, Overlander. You must stay. Wait. Your rescue is imminent. Your survival is secure. There is no need to fight us now. Having gotten so far, I do not wish to have you escape. Let my planning go to waste. Let my chance slip by. I have worked hard, Overlander. I am sure that you can respect that. Should you wish to ruin something that I have worked so hard for?"

Gregor heard footsteps then, as did the woman no doubt as she ceased speaking then. Not a moment later, a deeper, more masculine voice rang out.

"Does the Overlander wake?"

"He has," the woman assured the man. "Any word for the queen?"

The man hesitated for a moment before saying, "She has said that five lives is of little concern to the kingdom of Regalia."

"What?" The woman removed her hands from him then and Gregor heard her turn on her heels. "Did you tell her that we have the Overlander?"

"She said that no life is of greater concern to her than that of her countrymen. If we wish war with them, we shall meet them on their gates. The men that we have captured understand their position and Regalia will grieve for them. However, no life is worth death."

"Death? What death? We granted them safe passage!"

"After capturing her men."

The woman let out a sharp yell then, more out of frustration than anything else.

"Then we shall send her lover back to Regalia," the woman said after a moment. "Piece by piece until she understand the severity of the situation."

The man took a moment to think before saying, "Where should we start, your grace?"

"Not us. Not I. I have worked so hard on preserving him that the thought of carving into his flesh saddens me. I shall have my husband do it. A fit challenge for our king, yes?"

"As you say, your grace."

Gregor stopped breathing, everything crashing down on him all at once. King? Your grace? Piece by piece?

He shut his eyes, though the blindfold proved that to be of little use. Luxa wasn't coming for him. She wasn't sending anyone for him either. She was just going to let him die. He knew that it was a strategic move, a smart move, but it still hurt. He would crawl naked through piles of broken glass for her and she couldn't even send men to rescue him? You know, after being the whole reason he got caught in the first place.

Breathe. That's what he needed to do. Breathe. Okay, so Luxa wasn't coming from him. Was that really so shocking? She had been pretty pissed when he left. He thought that they had made up, but maybe not. There was a good chance that she still considered them fighting. So no, she wouldn't save him. But to sacrifice these other men seemed rather harsh. And for Perdita and Mareth to just leave them all out to dry seemed uncharacteristic.

He couldn't focus on others though. Only himself. He was still in charge of this operation. It was his men that were going to suffer should he not find a way out of his bonds, out of this whole stupid situation. He had warned them against blaming Luxa before, but her name rang true as his favorite curse at the moment.

The woman and man left the room or cave or whatever he was in for a while and he was alone. He tried to wriggle free of his bonds, but it proved a useless endeavor. It was getting harder to breath as well with the gag in his mouth. He laid still for some time after that, resting. He had to think. This wrestling around was doing nothing but tiring him out. And that wouldn't do. He needed to be strong, should someone come. Should someone untie him. He had to be ready.

* * *

He was alone for what seemed like hours. He stayed alert though, refusing his body the sleep that it desperately wished to succumb to. It was hard to fight the darkness away when it was all that he could see. But no matter. He must stay awake, stay on his toes in a sense. He couldn't let his guard down. Not even for a second.

Eventually, he heard footsteps. They were soft and he assumed them of a woman. He was fearful of it being that same woman, though he was also slightly afraid of it actually being a man. Should it be a man, he assumed it that king she spoke off. King of what, he did not know, but he did not wish to find out. Would it not be a tragedy should he be killed before he found out what the whole thing was all about?

When he felt hands on him, he immediately recognized them as a man, if only due to their size and calluses. So it was not that someone walked lightly, but rather they were attempting to. To be silent. He hoped it to be one of his men.

"I will take your gag out, Overlander, but you mustn't scream," a voice whispered harshly in his ear. "It is I, not a traitor."

I? Who was I? Gregor was sure he was to place the voice, but he could not.

"Have they blinded you then?" the voice whispered. "The wraps around your eyes. Did they do so from injury?"

Gregor only took in huge gulps of air as the gag was taken from his mouth. He couldn't speak for a good minute or so, more glad to have that suffocating feeling gone than to worry about his sight. During that time, the man began to unbind him, taking care not to chaff him more than he already was.

"You fought valiantly to escape. I can see the ropes wore down. It would have been a shame, had I arrived here to find you had freed yourself. " Gregor felt the cool of metal against his skin, though the man just used the blade to slice the binds. "Would make for one hell of a tale though. Give you more courage than you possess, it would."

Gregor laid still before trying his voice. It wouldn't come out, as his throat and mouth were dry and tasted metallically, of blood.

"Calm yourself, Overlander. There is plenty water for you when we escape. Do not speak till then if you cannot. You need not, regardless." The man finished with the ropes that bound the other. "Sit up then, if you can. You seem to have a nasty chest wound. Sit up, though, and allow me to remove the gauze from your eyes. I fear the queen should have my head, shall I bring you back blind, but is better if I bring you back not at all."

The queen. Luxa.

"Barrett, she shall complain. Barrett, the greatest general of all time, yes? Not in her mind. She cares only for you."

Barrett. Barrett had come to rescue him? Hell, Gregor would be lucky should he not be drowned in the waterway before they got back to Regalia.

If they got back to Regalia.

Barrett was careful then, as he slowly began to unravel the bandages. Gregor held still, fearful as well as to why they had done so. Should it have been to prevent him from seeing, they merely would have blindfolded him. Bandages though insinuated a wound.

"Can you see me okay?"

Gregor shut his eyes once they were freed, as the torch light burned them. He nodded though causing Barrett to pat him on the shoulder.

"You appear to have a cut to your eye. It does not bleed any longer." Barrett shook his head. "Find your feet than, Overlander. We must make hast."

He cleared his throat before croaking out, "M-my men…?"

"There are others here, rescuing them. I was only charged with getting the Overlander and getting you out. I am unsure of our queen's motives. Does she see me fit for the job? Or is it something else? No matter. I have not completed my task yet. Come, Overlander. You are no doubt weak. Take it slow."

Gregor took a good look around first. He seemed to be in an alcove of some kind. His chest had been wrapped with care, as well as one of his arms, surely after washing out his wounds and cleaning them. The smooth rock he had been lying on was raised slightly, no doubt where the gnawers healed their own wounded.

"I have brought you a sword," Barrett said then. "Your scabbard seems empty. I made a good decision. I do not know that you can fight, but if any man can, I am told you it is you."

The first thing Gregor did when he finally got to his feet was nearly fall back off them. He just leaned over to the side, sinking to his knees as he vomited up a vile mixture of blood and whatever medicines that woman had shoved down his throat. Barrett stood by patiently, handing him the sword when he finally stood.

"You shall live, yes?"

Gregor nodded slightly, wiping his mouth before putting the sword in his sheath. "I shall."

"Then come, yes? We must hurry. My bond awaits us. Should we run into trouble, I shall-"

"We shall get out of it," Gregor told him, throat burning. Barrett smiled at that.

"That we shall, Overlander."

Their leaving was slow, as Gregor was mighty weak. Barrett offered him a shoulder to lean on, even to carry him, but Gregor was prideful and they both knew that would never do. Not to mention, Barrett got a little lost at one point, though Gregor couldn't hold it against him. The man was doing the best he could, after all.

Gregor was fearful of running into anyone. They seemed to be alone though. Barrett mumbled to him that many of the gnawers and the supposed exile humans were fighting their own battle, as they argued with one another over something. Apparently, their alliance was turning out to be short lived.

It was only once they got to Barrett's awaiting bond that he relaxed. His body was in pure agony the whole way there and nothing suited him more than once he was on the flier.

"I am glad to see you live, Overlander," the ruby colored flier greeted.

"He is weak," Barrett said simply, grabbing a wineskin off the flier's back before getting on as well. Handing it to Gregor, he said, "Rest. We shall be in Regalia soon."

Gregor only shook his head. "My men. I must-"

"Rest. They shall be-"

"No!" Gregor shoved the other man off. It was a weak shove, but Barrett easily gave in. "I must go. I must help them."

The flier had not taken off yet and Gregor pushed himself off her.

"Overlander-"

"I must-"

Barrett dismounted too, quickly making his way to Gregor. Once he was within reach, Barrett merely grasped the other man's arm, yanking him hard. When Gregor turned to face him, the general simply raised his fist, landing a blow to Gregor's face. It was a powerful one, but had Gregor not been so disoriented to begin with, it probably wouldn't have knocked him out as easily as it had. As it was though, it did the trick.

Once again, he was welcomed with only darkness.

* * *

When he felt a woman stroking his chest again, he immediately thought that he was back with those humans and gnawers. That somehow they had captured him. Perhaps Barrett was only tricking him? It was slow for him, the recognition of the hand as well the soft voice, murmuring a prayer over him.

"N-Nerissa?"

She smiled, continuing to stroke his chest as she sat at his bedside, continuing to mumbled that prayer or chant or whatever she was doing. Gregor only laid on the cot, one eye peeked open, watching her.

"A prayer of healing is all I have to give to you, I am afraid," she told him softly, still smiling. She seemed better than when he had left her. "You promised to be at my side when I awoke and look! Here I am at yours."

"You are," Gregor agreed softly.

She continued stroking his bare chest. "You were wounded. They say you fought bravely."

"My men?"

"They are well. Better than you. Of course, they weren't manually sedated." She laughed slightly. "Is that not one way of saying it, Overlander? Manually sedated."

"Does the queen-"

"She knows of your health. Who do you think sent Barrett to rescue you?"

"How long?"

"Were you a captive? A week or so more. Passed out here? Only half a day."

"My men are well, you say."

"Thanks to Ripred."

He closed his eyes at the name. He really wanted Nerissa to stop touching him. "Ripred?"

"When they captured you, word got around to Ripred. Luxa sent a message back to those vile people that she would not come to save you. Then, when Barrett returned from the nibblers land, she sent him and some soldiers to Ripred in the Dead Lands. He instructed them well as to the lands and their layout. You once again have much to thank him for."

"Am I-"

"You are in Regalia."

Gregor let out a soft sound. "How wounded?"

"You seem to have been well taken care of. Some of the men say that after you passed out, a woman came to get you. The leader off those humans, she appears to be. She must be a skilled medic or so Howard told me. She stitched you up well. A breakthrough, yes?"

He only grunted. "And you?"

"You worry little of me, warrior. Death has stalked me many times in my past, but my light shines the same every day." She patted his chest gently then. "Luxa has left me here to watch over you. Our roles are reversed, yes?"

He shut his eyes again. "Your health is a worry off my mind."

"Oh sleep, Overlander. These people will cause us many troubles." Nerissa took to stroking his forehead then. "You must rest up. Heal up. And when you are better, you will take your place at the queen's side. Leading the army perhaps as well. We are all relying on you once again. You shall save us all."

"You are too trusting."

"No, dead warrior, I am not." She removed her hands for a moment before he felt something pressed against his lips. A cup. "Drink. It would be a waste now, for you to die of dehydration after all we have done for you."

He did as suggested, allowing her to serve him for the moment. When he had had his fill and she removed the cup, he asked, "The queen?"

"The queen shall come when she comes. She is busy, I assure you, with much. These people I warned her about for some time. Now they are here and she is ill prepared." Nerissa sighed. "My cousin has much love for I though. I cannot judge her."

Gregor let out a soft groan. "I must tell her…"

"You shall have all the time for telling people things later, Overlander. You are weak. That is alright. For someone who is so strong frequently, it is good to have moments of calm. For someone as I, who is always weak, it is good to have moments such as these."

"You do not give yourself enough credit," he whispered. "You have saved many as well. Was it not you, the only one in the Underland, that did not want my head when I returned without Luxa or the Bane's dead body?"

"I feel safer with you than you do me."

"That is a lie."

"You feel safe with me, Overlander? What could I do should someone come in this door right now?"

"What could you do?"

"Crumble under pressure, I suppose."

"Perhaps you are a hidden warrior. One we do not yet recognize."

"And what is this then?" a voice rang out causing them both to look up. It was only Luxa though, striding into the room with that arrogant smile on her face. "I finally get myself away from meetings to see you, Overlander, and find you with my cousin?"

He ignored her words though as he struggled to sit up, his body protesting harshly at that thought. Groping around the side of the bed for his sword, all he could think about was how she must need protection, should she come for him. "L-Luxa, I-"

"Still him, Nerissa," she said simply, coming over to the bed. Her cousin simply laid a hand back on his chest, pushing him down once more. "Calm yourself, Gregor. You are fine. Lie back. I have merely come to see on the wellbeing of my injured soldiers. And should I check on my knight first of all, who is to fault me?"

He relaxed some, though he kept his eyes on her as she came to stand next to him. "I have failed. I didn't-"

"Shhh." Reaching out, she held his face in her hands, stroking his cheek. "Barrett told me he had to hit you. I did not think he could cause so much bruising. I cannot fault him though, as he at least brought you home to me."

Gregor stared into her eyes. "They were going to kill me. When you said you would not come for me."

"Surely you did not believe that, love," she said simply. "I do not cave to the demands of others, however. And my bond was most helpful in your rescue. I am only glad they got there in time. Had Ripred not have proven helpful, I and Aurora would have gone ourselves."

When she removed her hand from his face, he only laid back once more, closing his eyes. Nerissa smiled at her cousin, but Luxa only stared at him with a slight frown.

"The say you killed the gnawer king."

"I have."

"Ripred believes you did it for him, so he might have a chance to step up and lead." Luxa shook her head. "He has come for another visit."

"What?"

"He thinks he is needed," Luxa said with a sigh. "Rest your mind for now, Overlander. He is stuffing himself on shrimp day and night in his worry over you."

Gregor let out a soft breath before looking at her again. "The child?"

"Child?" She frowned before shaking her head. "He is well taken care of as well, I assure you."

Nerissa laughed at that. "Zander is most taken care of, Overlander."

"Zander?"

"You said for me to name him," Luxa said with a slight shrug. "His name is Alexander. That was a great warrior above, yes?"

"A Roman," Gregor mumbled.

"A Greek," Nerissa corrected softly. "One that eventually fell outside of battle. Many victories before."

"My cousin has taken to calling him Zander and he does not seem to mind it much." Luxa laid a hand on Gregor's chest then, shaking her head. "I must leave now, my knight. You shall recuperate here. And when you are better, I shall see to it that you are well taken care of. Yes? When you are ready to resume your position at my side, you shall. Not a moment sooner."

"I am fit now."

"Oh, Overlander. Am I that alluring that you wish to be with me constantly?"

"I am only relieved," he mumbled. "That you are not angry. I-"

"The only one who failed was I," she told him softly. "The deaths of our men weigh heavy on my heart, but not yours. You only did your duty. And should anyone say otherwise, send them to me. I shall set them straight, yes?"

"Wait," he called softly as she turned to leave the room. "Don't-"

"I must, my knight. It is only midday. I have much to attend to. You shall be fine, I assure you. And we shall see each other soon."

He felt like a child then, left behind by his mother or something. Nerissa just went back to talking softly to him, as if to reassure him that he was okay. He only thought of Luxa however and all the things they needed to discuss. It was beyond him how the kingdom functioned without her at his side. But then, everyone always seems to think the world won't turn without them. Until it does.


	12. Chapter 12

The Banished

Chapter 12

He spent a good two days in the hospital. He was not the most willing patient, but then he never was. Nerissa sat with him most of the first day and some of the second. Hazard hung around frequently as well, though that was more because he did not want to study, Gregor figured. With him, however, Hazard brought the child Gregor had rescued.

Luxa, whenever she spoke of the child, referred to him as Alexander, but Hazard had seemed to take the approach of Nerissa and had taken to calling him Zander. The little boy didn't seem to know his name, as he no doubt had been given one previously, but he behaved well for a small child. He mostly just sat on the floor of Gregor's hospital room, playing with the few toys he had been allowed. He had still remained mute as far as anyone knew and Gregor was starting to wonder if perhaps they had misjudge his age and that was the only reasoning.

Still, the Overlander grew restless the more time he was forced to spend inactive. It was worse than being in the Overland, having to spend time in a hospital was. There was really nothing for him to do. And with so much going on, he felt useless and that only furthered his drive to resume his post as the head of the royal guard.

It was finally on that third day that they released them, though he was of course put on a strict bed rest. Yeah, like he was going to follow that rule. Not long after he was in his room, Gregor suited up for the guard before heading out. His chest wound was still the most worrisome and though he had some numb pain, it did nothing to null his desire to start working again.

"Gregor. I did not expect to see you up and walking around so soon," was the first thing out of Mareth's mouth when they passed one another in the hall. "I have meant to see you, but as you know, there is much work. Still, I was told you were injured extensively."

"I am a fast healer."

"Aye, if any of us are, it would be you," the older man agreed, coming to a stop then. "Where are you headed then?"

"I have come back into command during midday. I am unable to locate the queen."

"She is dining, I believe, with Ripred and her cousins." Then, softly, he added, "The child too."

Gregor nodded. "You have saved me a long walk to the war room. It is most appreciated."

"Come," Mareth said as the younger man turned the direction he was going. "I shall escort you. Perhaps hear of your adventure, yes?"

"I do not rather enjoy speaking of it," Gregor said slowly. "Have you heard nothing of it from the men that accompanied me?"

"Much. But they tell me that you were carted off on your own for some time. Barrett agrees that he found you alone, bound. Is there any interesting tale there?"

Gregor hesitated. "I have yet to even been able to tell the queen of this."

"Speak freely to I," Mareth told him. "Should you so wish. If not, well, then it is just as well. I can tell you the many things I did in your absence, should you so wish. However, I am sure it pales in comparison."

"I was intoxicated, I believe, for most of it," Gregor told him.

"They drained your stomach, yes," Mareth agreed. "When you arrived. You were drugged. Sedated by your captives, more than likely. Is there no more you remember then?"

Gregor shook his head slightly. "There was a, uh, woman. And a man. They spoke of a king as well."

"They are who we have been in contact with," Mareth assured him. "I only know some of what the queen does, though I can tell you the woman is no queen. Not in the Underland."

"Meaning?"

Mareth shrugged slightly. "The sect call themselves a new breed of Regalians. That they come from the Uncharted Lands with their own royal family who has more claim than Luxa herself."

"How can that be so?"

"They claim to be descendants of those long ago banished from Regalia. Their queen, she claims to be a direct line to Sandwich himself."

Gregor snorted. "Then they are not banished themselves? Their ancestors were?"

"Is what they say," Mareth agreed. "Should that be so, they think that they should not be banished. That they should be allowed back into Regalia."

"They make a valid point," Gregor said slowly. When Mareth turned to look at him, he quickly recovered. "I merely mean that they should not be punished for the mistakes of others. Should they not be those to have committed the crime, why should they suffer?"

Mareth shook his head. "It is the decision of Queen Luxa, ultimately. And we both know she will not take lightly to another taking claim to her throne."

"These people surely will not just leave, return back to the Uncharted Lands," Gregor reasoned.

"Surely not."

"Then what does Luxa plan to do?"

Again, all he got was a slight shrug. "I told you, Gregor, that I know little. Luxa has kept much of this under wraps. I am sure that you will be informed when you need to be, as well as I. If not sooner, I suppose."

Gregor rolled his eyes. "What came of the nibblers then?"

"Barrett and his men defeated the threat there. It seems that the sect of the supposed descendants attacked there second, in accordance to their allegiance to the gnawers. Their king knew that they could not openly attack the nibblers again, for that would mean sure war from Queen Luxa. Should they get others to do their dirty work-"

"And once again, Nerissa is proven right," Gregor said with a slow shake of his head. "She predicted the banished should come back."

"It was not a hard prediction to make," Mareth said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I believe them to have a hard life in the Uncharted Lands. There is no doubt in my mind that if the roles were reversed, I would want entrance into Regalia. Who would not? The true question is why they chose now to return. And can they be trusted. So far, the answer appears to be no. Should they continue to insist on having the queen's crown, I fear that we will soon head to war with them."

Gregor shook his head. "How many of them can there be?"

"That I do not know, warrior," Mareth said with a soft sigh. "Again, I am sure the queen will have more news for you than I do."

It was then that they made it to the dining hall, where Gregor immediately called out his presence to those in the room. Ripred laughed at the sight of him, all dressed up in his guard garb.

"So soon after she nearly gets you killed and you already return to grovel at her feet," he taunted. "And look at him! The cripple stands better than he."

This was true enough. Gregor's side was killing him at that moment and he was slouching slightly. Luxa stood immediately, as did Hazard. It was her though that went over to him, laying a hand on his arm. Gregor just looked at her full on.

"You are still weak," Luxa told him. "Howard said you were to-"

"I am not weak. I am fit to-"

"Gregor." She leveled her eyes with his. "I have other guards. I will only be in meetings after this. Go to bed. Hazard will walk you if you'd like."

"I wouldn't mind," Hazard assured him. "Come on."

Gregor shook his head slightly. "I do not need rest, Luxa, I need-"

"Fine." She took a step back from him then, though she just reached up to remove his helmet. He looked rather silly in it at the moment. "Take a seat. You shall have a real meal then, instead of that hospital food."

He took a moment to think before nodding and heading over to the table, taking a seat between Hazard and Zander. The toddler giggled, smiling up at Gregor then before going back to the food in front of him. Luxa still stood by Mareth, speaking with him for a moment.

"What business did you have, Mareth?" she asked him, keeping Gregor's helmet in her hands. "There are no new developments, are there?"

"No, your grace. I only offered to escort Gregor here."

"You should have taken him back where he belongs," she said with a shake of her head as she turned to reclaim her place at the table, setting his helmet in front of her. "Do you hunger, Mareth? You are here anyways. You might as well eat."

Mareth took a look around before shaking his head. "I was on my way to speak with Perdita."

"Then you may go. Thank you for escorting him."

"Of course."

Luxa nodded at one of her servants then as she sat down once more. "Bring the Overlander a plate. And Ripred, shall you be requiring more shrimp?"

"I believe not," the rat said, smacking his lips. "Even I eventually get my fill."

"Mmmm." Luxa looked at Nerissa then, who was smiling at Gregor. "Tell me, cousin, of why you are so happy."

"We are all in reasonably good health, cousin," Nerissa told her simply, still smiling at Gregor. "Why should I not be joyful? Whatever happens tomorrow, we all got to be together today. That in itself is-"

"I think I liked you better an invalid," Ripred told her then disdainfully. Luxa sent him a look down the table.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, rat," she told him simply while Gregor slouched in his chair. His head really was giving him problems. "Should you be done, I would wish you to leave."

"And miss speaking with the Overlander? The whole reason I have shown up?"

Luxa made a noise at that, causing the toddler at the table to look up and giggle.

"The Overlander is weak," Luxa told the gnawer then. "There is little you can say to him now. He must-"

"Tell me of your capture, Gregor," Ripred said, keeping his eyes on the young man. Luxa only narrowed her eyes at the rat before taking a long sip from the cup before her. "Should you wish to?"

He glanced around the table, focusing for a moment on the toddler before shaking his head. "There is little to tell. I was drugged, they tell me. They wound gauze over my eyes, as I had a gash to one. I could only hear voices."

"What voices did you hear?"

"A woman," Gregor said slowly, glancing at Luxa. "I believe the one that claims your crown."

She held her head high. "She was the one in charge of your capture, I am told."

"She mentioned a husband."

"King Vlad," Ripred corrected. "It is what they call him, I believe."

"There is no 'king' of any humans in the Underland," Luxa told him harshly.

"It is what they call him. You think they consider you queen?"

"They had better learn to. Least I have to remind them."

Zander made a loud noise then, causing everyone to look at him. He was only trying to reach for his cup, which was too far away. Gregor sighed, reaching out to hand it to the boy, who giggled in response.

"How did you two geniuses come into possession of a small child again?" Ripred asked, frowning at the slurping noises the child made.

"Gregor found him and has taken to caring for him," Luxa said with a shrug. "I care not for his wellbeing and have nothing to do with it."

"Is that the answer you wish me to give should anyone ask?" Ripred asked, grinning at her for some reason then. Luxa ignored him though as Hazard looked to her.

"I am to meet with a tutor soon," he told her simply as he stood. "Shall I take Zander back to the nursery?"

Luxa stared at her cup for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Hurry then, to meet your teacher. I shall not be joining you for dinner. I have much to attend to. Should I not see you again, then sleep well, Hazard."

He nodded at her before hurrying from the room. Gregor followed him with his eyes, startling slightly when a plate of food was sat in front of him. The servant put a glass of something as well. Gregor was hoping ale, but found it to only be water. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to drink with the medications the doctors had given him anyways.

Zander made a noise, reaching over to grab a hunk of bread from Gregor's plate. He just smiled down at the boy who giggled in response.

"You should not let him do such things, Overlander," Luxa said with a sigh from the head of the table. "He overstuffs himself, should you allow."

"He must be cleaned after the meal," Nerissa said, watching the boy who was splattered with juices from meat and sauces. Luxa only made a soft noise, still seeming distracted.

"How long till you can come with me then, Gregor?" Ripred asked then.

"Come with you?" Luxa repeated, but he seemed to not even be thinking of her.

"I am fit now," Gregor said simply. "But my job is to stay with Luxa."

"You are not fit," Luxa told him, frowning slightly.

"Luxa has other guards, surely," Ripred said. "She says that she does enough times a day to make you want to bash your own head in."

Gregor only stared at him. "I am head of the-"

"What use would Gregor be to you, Ripred?" Nerissa asked, seemingly interested. "What is it that you intend to do?"

"The gnawers ain't too happy with those other humans right now," Ripred said, not looking at the woman as he kept his eyes on the dead warrior. "Should something breakout, it'd be nice to have help down there."

Gregor only shook his pounding head. "I have duties here."

"The queen just told you that she does not even wish for you to take command so early. What difference then is it if she has you locked up in your room instead of coming with me to the Dead Lands to fight? Surely your ways have not changed. We both know you would much rather be there than here."

"It is not a matter of where he would rather be," Luxa told Ripred as she lifted her cup once. "The fact alone is that he is too weak to be of any use to you. Not to mention, his loyalty is to Regalia."

"I am not asking him to-"

"Only," Luxa interrupted. "Not the gnawers or those humans or you. His loyalty is to the crown."

"Currently, there are multiple crowns floating around on heads of humans," Ripred told her harshly. "Should you not think it best to take a few of those out, your oh so highness? You have to learn to think bigger picture!"

She still just stared at him. "Gregor shall not-"

"Gregor will come with-"

"He shall not-"

"He wants-"

"He doesn't-"

"Gregor shall do as he pleases," Nerissa intervened. "Should he wish to go along with you, Ripred, he shall. Should he wish to stay here, Luxa, he shall. The two of you do not decide his fate any more than you did when he was the warrior."

The table was silent for a moment, save the sound of Zander licking his plate. Finally, after an extended drink, Luxa spoke.

"You are no doubt feeling weak yourself, cousin. Perhaps-"

"I am no more tired than I was before I disagreed with you," Nerissa told her, though that wasn't really saying a lot. Gregor looked down at his plate, shaking his head.

"There is much here for me to attend to, Ripred," he said finally. "I should not leave when there is such turmoil outside the gates. Should the status change in the coming days, I will gladly join you in the Dead Lands. For now, however, I am most needed here. I have no doubt that you can hold your own in the Dead Lands, yes?"

Ripred stared hard at him for a long moment. "I do not know why, but it seems every time I speak with you, the warrior seems more and more a distant thought."

"Be gone then," Luxa told him. "Should you not wish-"

"Watch it," Ripred told her. "I was kind enough to save your little boyfriend here. Or have you forgotten already?"

Still, she just watched him. "Gregor speaks of turmoil. There is much of it. Should you not attend to it? Attempt to claim your place as king? Should be a worthy battle for any other claimed king, yes? Less it be a queen and then, well, even you probably could not-"

"Should I have wished to speak directly with you, Luxa, I would have addressed you," Ripred said as he made his way away from the table. "Then we shall be in touch, Overlander?"

Gregor nodded slightly, glancing up at the gnawer. "Should anything develop, I will gladly follow you into the Dead Lands. As it stands currently though, there is no need for me to."

"That is your purgative, I suppose," the gnawer said then, shaking his head. "You will miss a great deal of battle though, Gregor."

"I am certain that my fair share of the battles will find themselves in front of me," he responded. "I bid you a safe journey home, Ripred."

Silence befell the table again after he left, for some time. The only one that spoke was Luxa, and that was only to ask one of her servants for a different type of wine. Gregor was hardly paying her any mind though, as his head was swirling rather quickly, his drugged mind too murky to think clearly.

"I would not have wasted a plate on you, Gregor, had I realized you would not eat."

He merely shook his head when Luxa spoke to him. "It is my head. I-"

"Then perhaps you should go rest, yes?"

He frowned at her. "I do not tire."

"I do not know what else you expect to do," she told him dryly as Zander jumped down from his chair, finished eating apparently. "I will not allow you back on guard duty."

He bit his tongue then. "You have no guards with you now."

"I do not need them."

"There is a threat to your crown, Luxa," he argued, not believing that she was acting that way. "You need-"

"Your mind is boggled," she said simply. "Else you have gone mad. Commanding me. Your queen?"

He shut his eyes. "What if something happens and you have no one there?"

"I challenge them then, Gregor," she said then, raising her voice slightly. The wine was no doubt nullifying her senses as well. "Have them all come. This supposed queen. Her king. Her whole guard. Her entire kingdom. Should they wish to fight me, I have not left my position in a number of days, if not weeks. I am here. I am always here. They are cowards, to capture my men and then try to bargain with me! I fear not cowards, Overlander. You will do best to put that to memory."

She stood then, leaving behind her own untouched plate and Gregor's black helmet. When she turned to leave though, Zander ran after her, giggling loudly for some reason. At the sound, Luxa looked down at him before Gregor and Nerissa.

"He is not my responsibility," she told them simply as she put a hand to the child's head, gently pushing him away from her. "And he shall never become it."

Gregor stood then, causing the boy to in turn run to him. "And who would want it to be, then?"

She only shook her head at him, leaving the room without the last word for once. Groaning, Gregor leaned down to lift the boy into his arms before reclaiming his helmet and replacing it on his skull.

"Overlander-"

"It is fine, Nerissa," he told her as to qualm her worries. "He is quite light, actually. I shall have him bathed and then go from there, yes?"

She nodded slightly and with that he departed, taking the toddler with him.

* * *

"Greetings, Gregor," Vikus called out as the man waked into his room, Zander toddling along behind him. "And you brought Alexander with you."

Gregor frowned. "You have met?"

"Luxa had me watch him the other day," Vikus said as the boy ran to his side, giggling. "He is very energetic, as of late."

"I think he's just getting more comfortable with me," Gregor said, taking the other chair in the room with a soft sigh. His body had long given out on the day and Gregor sunk down in his seat. "With his new situation."

"Luxa has warned me not to get too attached," Vikus said as the child ran around the room, no doubt bored. "She says that he will soon be gone."

"Where does she think he is going?" Gregor asked.

"She believes you are to find him a family."

Gregor watched the little boy for a moment before shaking his head. "There is much chaos currently. I do not have time for such a thing."

"Yes, I was told of your capture. It is much relief off me to see you return to us alive and well." Vikus smiled. "You are well, yes?"

"I am healing," Gregor said slowly. "Luxa sees me unfit for duty."

"Luxa feared losing you, Gregor. She does not want you put in another similar situation anytime soon."

Gregor only shook his head. "Did you look into the prophecies for me?"

"I have," Vikus assured him. "I have poured over many and asked questions of others, but they know of no such thing that this situation could bring us to. Not every war is a prophecy, Gregor."

"I know," he sighed. "The last few battles haven't been. It's just this seems pretty big."

"Luxa believes she shall quickly squelch the opposition," Vikus said. "She held conference with me a few days ago."

"Things change quickly here," Gregor told him with a sigh.

"I believe it was I that taught you that," Vikus reminded him. Gregor just smiled slightly before glancing over at Zander…only to find that he had climbed up onto the man's bed.

"Zander, get down," Gregor ordered, groaning as he moved to stand up. "You shouldn't-"

"He is quite alright, Gregor," the older man assured him as the boy let out a yawn and laid down on the bed. "He is quite young. A nice nap probably interests him greatly."

"It's been…different, getting used to him," Gregor said slowly. "There has been much going on though."

"Things will even out," Vikus assured him. "First though, you must heal. Rest. Should Luxa give you time off, take it. You need it. You deserve it. You must be at your best, should these people cause more trouble than we think."

"Ripred was here," Gregor told him then.

"I have met with him," the man assured him. "He wishes to go back to the Dead Lands. Fight. I cannot blame him. It is his home. His band of gnawers will rally around him, should he need them."

"He wanted me to go with him."

"You are not well," Vikus told him simply. "You have just returned from battle."

"When war comes, it will be battle after battle."

"When war comes," Vikus agreed. "And yet, so far, it has not. When you start to treat your whole life like war, you will slowly come to find that it is not the battles that seek you out, but rather you seeking out the battles."

Zander let out a whine then, causing Gregor to find his feet and stand. Vikus only smiled at him.

"I shall see you again soon, Vikus," the young man said as he went to gather up the child from the bed.

"I should hope so, Gregor," the older man sighed. "I sure hope so."

* * *

"Where did he get those?"

Gregor didn't move from his lounging position on the couch. "I found them in the museum. They're cars."

"Cars?"

"Toy cars. They're what you use to get around in the Overland."

"Like carts?"

"Somewhat," Gregor sighed as Luxa came further into the room, her tone quite softer than it was during their meal. "It is late. Meetings run you long?"

"There is much to attend to in preparation."

"Preparations?" He pushed himself into a sitting position, turning his head to stare at her. "For what?"

Luxa only went over to where Zander was seated on the floor, pushing around the toy cars. "You should not have given him these, Gregor. They reek of the Overland."

"I reek of the Overland. Who cares?" He just watched as she stared down at the child. "Luxa?"

"Those humans are causing much well deserved destruction in the Dead Lands."

"Good."

"I find it that way as well," Luxa agreed, finally meeting his eyes. "However, they will only take their aggressions out on the gnawers for so long."

"Surely the gnawers will kill them all out, yeah?"

Luxa shrugged. "I do not know. The gnawers are in many sects themselves now, Overlander, as always when a king loses his light. There is much confusion."

"I should have gone with Ripred."

She didn't respond to that. "I fear for when they decide to march on our lands."

"And we will gladly end all of those who oppose your rule's lives," Gregor assured her. "I am certain of that much."

"There is much to factor in, my knight."

"Was it not you that told me not hours before that if they were not so cowardly, they would attack you personally? Meet you at your gates? And yet they have not. They fear us, Luxa. They fear you. We shall use that to our advantage."

She only shook her head. "It is late, Overlander. The child should be sent to bed."

Gregor looked down at the little boy who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Does he still have to sleep with me?"

She only sighed. "He was staying in a room near Hazard's. Across the hall. Leave him there and then return to me."

Standing, Gregor went to snatch the boy up. Zander only giggled, leaving his toys behind as he turned to face Gregor in his arms. Luxa went out of the room as well, though it was to her bedroom instead of the little boy's. Gregor just bounced the boy in his arms, heading down the hall in the opposite way.

It took a little while to get the boy down. Zander was very afraid of the dark and needed a torch left in the room. Not to mention he didn't seem to want to be left alone. He could play fine alone, but he always needed someone in the room with him. Gregor stayed with him for awhile, trying to wait him out. When he finally started to drift off, Gregor left the room, heading then to the queen's.

"Lay down my knight," was the order that left Luxa's mouth as Gregor came into the room. She was already in bed, having been awaiting him. "And let us be alone for some time."

He was slow to follow her command, stripping himself of his belt first. Then, slowly, he went over to his side of the bed before lying down.

"Allow me to see your wounds."

Gregor pulled his shirt over his head slowly, his bruised ribs still giving him problems. Luxa only laid on her side, staring at him in the darkness.

"Who will change your bandage for you?"

"I was hoping my girlfriend," he told her as he laid down, letting out a slow breath. Luxa merely laid a gentle hand on his chest. "Lux."

"I have had Helix send word to those other humans," Luxa said then. "Tell them that if they so wish to speak with me, they shall. We will meet. Alone. Should I hear out their case, something could be arranged. They could live here, possibly, should none of them be the true banished. Should they wish to fight me for my crown, however, their deaths will mean nothing to me. I will even orchestrate them."

"I shall be at your side when you meet with them."

"Overlander-"

"Your promised that I could go with you on your next trip."

"It will hardly be a trip. Somewhere outside the walls of Regalia. A meeting tent, perhaps, but not-"

"I shall go."

She just let out a soft sigh, stroking over his bandage then. For a moment, she was at peace. Then she asked, "How well are you, Overlander?"

"Well enough."

Kissing his side then, she asked, "Did you think of me when you were away?"

"Every second."

"Surely you did not believe I would leave you there."

"You were quite mad when I left," he pointed out.

"Sit up," she told him then, moving to do so as well. Once he was leaning back against the wall behind then, Luxa moved to sit in his lap, facing him. Gregor grimaced for a moment causing her to hesitate.

"If you are not well-"

"Well or not well, I deserve this," he told her simply. "You sent me into a trap while sending Barrett into an easy victory."

"I cannot play favorites constantly," she joked weakly, pressing a hand into his chest before dragging it up to his shoulder. "Look what he has done to your face."

"I cannot. Does it look that bad?"

"It is not attractive," she told him simply. "Though that has not changed much."

He grinned at her. "I'm not?"

Luxa just reached up with her other hand then, cupping his cheek. "He claimed you were mad. That you insisted on finding your soldiers. He had no choice, he told me."

"He did not, I am sure."

"He considers you competition," she told him with a slight shrug. He just leaned into her palm, closing his eyes. "I cannot help it."

"And should you have never met me? Or had I died when we were young, would you consider him?"

"Perhaps," she said slowly, the honesty not bothering Gregor. "But you didn't die. I do know you. And that shall not change. He is attractive though."

"And I am not."

"Not in the slightest."

"That is unfortunate then," he told her as he shoved up her shirt slightly, pressing his hands against the cool flesh of her stomach. "That you are so beautiful and you choose to waste it on me."

"I believe deeply in charity."

He kissed her neck. "Would you have loved me, had you rescued me after?"

"After what?"

"After they cut me up."

"What do you think they would have cut first?"

"Maybe a finger."

"I could love you with nine fingers."

"Maybe a hand."

"I could love you with one hand."

"Maybe a ear."

"I could love you with only a single ear."

He shifted his hands then, the cold of his fingers causing her to shift up onto her knees over him. "Maybe somewhere more personal."

Luxa simply moved her hands to his neck, loosely wrapping them around it. "And do without this?"

"Is this the only reason you love me then?"

She kissed him, rather deeply. When she pulled back, she whispered, "It would save us a lot off trouble, should we lose this. We would never get caught, never worry about such a thing."

"There are many other things to keep us busy here," he told her as he nuzzled her neck. "Should I have come back without a part of myself."

"Are there?"

"I assure you there are. In fact, we have partaken in a few in the past."

She grinned down at him then. "You have come home a hero. My war hero."

"I failed."

"You came back to me. That in itself is success." She stroked the back of his neck while staring into his eyes. "Tell me then of what you want, hero? It is your gift."

"Only you," he assured her as she leaned back down to kiss him. "Only you."


	13. Chapter 13

The Banished

Chapter 13

"-claim they shall not meet us under these circumstances. They fear that we will attack them."

"Are they not the ones that initiated this whole attack sequence anyhow?"

"They fear we shall retaliate. And do not tell me, Queen Luxa, that you have not considered it. We all have."

"I have considered much, but that does not mean…" She trailed off then, making eye contact with her guard standing in the corner. Gregor looked rather pale standing there, but she knew better than to ask him if he was alright. He had snapped at her that day before he left, about how she treats him in front of others. It was the last thing she wanted, for him to get upset with her so soon after getting back.

"Does not mean what?"

Luxa looked back at Barrett before glancing at Mareth. "Have you gotten a count on them yet?"

"We know that few still reside in the jungle," Mareth told her. "Barrett took care of that. The Dead Lands are vast, however, and there are many caves and tunnels-"

"So no," Luxa interrupted. "And where is Helix? Has he not returned from the Fount?"

"He is bringing your uncle as quickly as possible," Mareth assured her. "At your request."

"He is known to party much," Luxa said dismissively. "Should I find he chose to stay there for even a second longer-"

"I assure you, my queen, that we would not allow such a man to lead anything in this army."

"And I assure you, _Barrett_, that I do not enjoy being cut off."

Mareth and Barrett made eye contact that time, no doubt sharing a look of concern, more for their own wellbeing than anything else. Perdita was elsewhere in the capital at the moment, leaving them to be the only two to deal with their queen. Luxa had been in a sour mood for days, mainly because working with these other humans was a slow process. It was a lot on her plate of course and she wasn't dealing well.

"I apologize, my-"

"Do not apologize to me," she told him harshly before looking down at the map spread across the table. "Make it up to me."

He was interested then. "How?"

"You had success in the jungle."

"Much."

"Do you think if I gave you pick of the litter, you could take your best men in the Dead Lands and show them that it matters not if they meet with us; we shall annihilate them regardless?"

"Queen Luxa," Mareth started then. "I do not-"

"I will do my best," Barrett assured her. "The pick of the litter you say?"

"It is as I say."

"Then I choose the warrior," he said, grinning at her then before looking at Gregor in the corner. Luxa frowned.

"The warrior is dead."

"I am staring at him." Barrett continued to grin. "How many dead men have you seen, my queen?"

"Plenty. And I am currently looking at another." She only stared at her top general, her face set. "The pick of your men. The Overlander is not one of your men."

"He is the best. I-"

"He is off-limits. Pick again."

"You said-"

"I said to pick again," Luxa repeated. "And should I have to say that to you once more, I-"

"He failed the last time he went into the Dead Lands. You should allow him a chance to redeem-"

"He did not _fail_." Luxa turned then, letting out a long breath once her back was to them.

Gregor just watched her in the corner, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. He truly wanted to redeem himself, but also knew that he was not at his best at the moment. Not to mention, he wasn't so sure if a surprise attack was the way to go.

"Mareth," Luxa said finally. "You shall assemble a group to do as I asked, yes? Pick someone to lead them into battle. Should you be uncertain of your choice, run it by Perdita. Yes?"

"Yes, your grace," Mareth said, though his tone gave off his hesitance.

"And Barrett? You shall be gone from my presence. If you insist on keeping your current position, make yourself useful in some other way. I heard the kitchen staff is shorthanded."

"Your grace-"

"Leave my sight," she repeated slowly. "Less I have to forcibly remove you."

Barrett glanced at Mareth then who shrugged. Not before glancing at Gregor though who just gave him a look of sympathy. They'd all be on Luxa's bad side before. It was not a fun place to be. At all.

"As you wish then, Queen Luxa," Barrett said softly, heading out of the room, the only noise to be heard his heavy footsteps. Gregor, being the only guard in the room at the moment, took his departure as a chance to speak. It was only Mareth in there with them, after all.

"Luxa-"

"You should find it best, Overlander, not to bother me at the moment," Luxa said before glancing over at Mareth. "Do you not have somewhere to be? Or should I give you a day off as well? Not feeling up for your job?"

Mareth glanced at Gregor who just shrugged. Then, looking back at Luxa, he said, "Not at all. I only wish to make sure you are certain. Once I go through with this-"

"I do not go back on orders, Mareth."

"How many men should I assemble?" he asked then. "A small group?"

"Twenty or so," she told him, turning to face him once more. "It will be an aerial attack. They shall not spend more than a few hours in the Dead Lands. We are not out for anymore casualties."

Mareth nodded. "Then I shall depart my queen, if that is all."

"It is. Inform me of your decisions before the morrow."

"I shall."

Mareth left then, leaving Luxa and Gregor alone finally. He stayed in his position in the corner, though he was staring so hard at her that he knew she felt it.

"Tell me, Overlander, do you think I was too hard on Barrett?"

"Terribly."

Slowly, she made her way over to him, coming to a stop only when she was directly in front of him. They were in the tactics room and Gregor knew that that was in no way secure. Anyone could walk in. Anyone.

Pressing a hand to his chest gently, she watched his face for any sign of pain. He gave none, though her mission was accomplished as, when she pushed slightly harder, a dark stain formed on his shirt.

"You have popped stitches. And what of your bandages?"

He only stared at her. "A trip to the hospital was not conceivable this morning. Zander was-"

"You shall go now."

"Luxa-"

"I shall accompany you. For part of the way." She turned. "Come."

"Lux, I really don't-"

"You bleed."

"It shall clot."

"You scar mercilessly as it is, Overlander."

"I've taken some pills. I am feeling no pain as it is. Had you not irritated it, my wound would have been fine."

"You have many wounds. If I let you get away with improper care of one, you shall only continue this behavior. I do not wish for this."

"I can take care of myself."

"As can I. And yet here you are."

"Here I am."

She glanced back at him then. 'You will do as I say, Overlander."

He nodded slightly. "Well received."

"Good. At least I know one of my men has the ability to hear."

* * *

The day for Gregor was pretty normal for the most part. Or what was becoming their new normal. It was tense of course, as neither he nor Luxa could truly relax with the threat of those humans and the gnawers on their minds. Still, there were always fears in their hearts and they had long ago learned to deal with them while handling everyday life.

"You cannot continue to give him toys from the Overland, Gregor."

"And why not? He clearly enjoys them. And they beat the crap out of the toys you guys have."

She made a face. "Children are not meant to spend much time with toys. They-"

"He is mine, Luxa. I care for him," Gregor reminded her as he sat on the couch, polishing the blade of his sword. "Not yours. I choose how to rear him."

"You are ill experienced with raising an Underland child."

"As are you," he reminded her as Zander continued to play with the stuffed animals Gregor had found for him. "And if he enjoys himself, who cares? He is part Overlander and part Underlander. He should have both halves of his heritage."

She only made a soft noise from her position next to him on the couch. "Why do I feel it was only inevitable that we had such a conversation?"

"You dream of children with me."

"As if."

"You completely do," he assured her as Zander giggled, snuggling a battered, ratty old stuffed tiger to his chest. "The next time I go above, I shall bring him more stuff."

"You shall not."

"I shall."

"I forbid it."

"You control much of my life," he agreed. "But not my personal life."

"Oh, but I do, Overlander," she said with a soft sigh. "And should you not go stay above for a few days?"

"With all the junk going on here? No."

"Before anything accelerates, I believe-"

"No," he repeated, shaking his head. "I will not leave you."

She took a moment to look around her sitting room before asking, "Did you wish to go with Barrett?"

Hesitating, he said, "I did. If only because I wish to prove-"

"You did not fail," she told him. "I will not allow you or anyone else to say that. Especially not Barrett."

It was his turn to pause. "You like him."

She merely rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Overlander. I-"

"He bothers you."

"He does not you?"

"Only when you are involved."

She leaned against his arm then, laughing slightly. "And you believe I would choose him over you? And destroy Zander's happy family?"

Gregor gave her a look before dropping his sword to the floor. "Happy family?"

"Is it not?"

"Happy? Or a family?"

Luxa only shook her head. "Mareth has assembled people to go out and fight."

"Good men?"

"Good people," she corrected.

He smiled down at her. "I did not mean to not include-"

"A woman heads our army and I everything else."

"I do not forget for a moment that women are equal, if that is what you insinuate."

"I insinuate nothing."

Zander made a loud noise then, looking over at them before giggling. Gregor grinned at him while Luxa only sighed.

"He spent his day with Vikus and Nerissa," Gregor told her then.

"Oh?"

"Hazard as well," he added. "They are very good babysitters, I have found."

"He will learn many things from them all," Luxa agreed. "Useless things, sure, but things nonetheless."

"You give your family too little credit. I have learned much from them all."

Luxa made a noise at that. "Speaking of, my uncle is to arrive soon."

Gregor nodded slightly. "York."

"He comes unaccompanied though, I would assume."

"It's a shame. Your aunt is quite the woman."

She made a face. "Meaning?"

"She is kind."

"She is. She and my mother were not close, but she has always been kind to me. When my parents were killed, she spent time in the capital with me, as well as Nerissa and…Henry. She was very caring to us all. She always has been. It is hard to believe that she gave birth to Stellovet. But then again, it is hard to believe she herself came from Solovet."

"Skips a generation, yeah?"

"Mmmm."

"York is a good man."

"A very good man," Luxa agreed. "One that might actually be able to take you in battle."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Luxa only grinned at him. "Have you ever heard the story of the first time he and Vikus met?"

"No."

"I have. Many times throughout the years," she said with a sigh. "You know Vikus, always the first one for peace. York is…not. Solovet approved of him highly however. He was very decorated in the military."

"As I am aware."

"He and Hamnet knew of each other," Luxa added, more as an after thought. "Before his…break."

"They were friends?"

"Not till York courted my aunt, truly," she said. "Hamnet was always friendly."

"You remember much of him?"

"Not much," Luxa said with a sigh. "I remember Nerissa father more. He lived here at the capital, after all."

"You do not speak of him much."

"The dead are dead," Luxa told him simply. "But still, my father's brother and his wife were very kind to me. You would think otherwise, considering."

"Considering what?"

"When I was born, most any chance of my uncle ever being king disappeared," Luxa said simply. "I would surely rule after my father."

"Who can hate a kid though? A baby?"

Luxa shook her head. "There have been murders before, of young children, for the crown. My aunt and uncle though…they cared for me. I spent more time with my aunt than my own mother."

"In what way?"

"Judith was queen," Luxa said with a small shrug. "My aunt though was always free. We spent much time together. After all, I spent much time with Henry."

Gregor only shook his head. "You have lost much in your life, Luxa, but many have loved you throughout."

"I am never dry on that, Overlander," she assured him.

"You never will be," he said softly. When Luxa looked up at him, he moved to cup her cheek. "Lux…"

"Gregor! Luxa!"

They shot apart at the noise, both their hearts in their throats for a moment before recognition passed their minds of the voice.

"Hazard, it is late," Luxa scolded as he came running into the room. "What are you- Oh."

He only grinned at her as he was followed in by another person. Gregor's eyes widened as he stood, his heart stopping once again.

"Boots?"

She only smiled at him. "Gregor! I-"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Hazard was still grinning, which was really messing with Gregor's head. "She came to visit."

Luxa stood as well, glancing at Gregor before his sister. Slowly, she asked, "For what reason do you choose now?"

"Mom was being horrible," she told her older brother before smiling at Luxa. "And I haven't been here in forever. It's not-"

Zander made a loud noise as he jumped up, rushing over to Hazard. He had formed a quick bond with the other Halflander and was excited by his entrance. The noise was enough to get Boots attention though.

"Who is…" She frowned down at the boy before looking up at her older brother, an indescribable look on her face. "Oh shit, really?"

"Wh-"

"Language," Gregor cut Luxa off, frowning. "And knock it off. We are merely…caring for him."

"Really?"

"How did you get here?" Gregor asked, changing the subject back onto were it really belonged. "You know what? Never mind. You are going home. Right now. I-"

"I got suspended," Boots told him simply.

"For?"

"Something stupid."

"Boots-"

"What is suspended?" Luxa asked, glancing at Gregor before at Boots. "Suspended from what?"

"It doesn't matter," Gregor said, shaking his head. "She is going home."

"Why, Gregor?" Hazard lifted Zander into his arms when he reached for him. "She-"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I told you maybe over break you could visit, Boots. Not to mention, there is much going on here currently."

"I got here easily enough," she said with a shake of her head.

"Who brought you?"

"No one," she answered her brother. "I waited for the currents."

"You could have been killed," Gregor said with a frown. "Had those currents stopped, you would have plummeted to your death. Or what if someone else had found you? Huh? Huh? You don't think, Boots. You never think. You act-"

"Gregor."

Luxa laid a hand on his shoulder while keeping her eyes on the young girl in front of them. Standing together, she and Hazard seemed to have never been parted. It didn't feel like too long ago that they were all in the jungle, the two children with only one another for entertainment. Even as they aged, it was not hard for Luxa to still pair them together, if only in her own mind.

"She can't-"

"Calm yourself," Luxa told him softly. Then, she said, "Margaret, your brother is under much stress. And your arrival has only added to that."

"I only-"

The woman held up her hand. "You shall stay for now. On the morrow, we will discuss this further, yes?"

Boots glanced at her glaring brother before nodding. "Alright."

"Hazard, you and Margaret put Alexander to bed," Luxa said with a sigh. "That is all."

Luxa and Gregor stood there, watching the teens and toddler depart. The second they were truly alone, Gregor turned to glare at his queen.

"Luxa, she is my sister. Not-"

"And you paid for my cousin to visit a whore house."

That threw him for a moment. That felt like so long ago he almost denied it. Then he blushed.

"He is-"

"He is currently with your younger sister," Luxa reminded simply. "You make the beds you choose, Overlander."

He made a face at her as he bent down to pick up his sword. "You kill me, you know that?"

She only let out a long breath. "We shall deal with her tomorrow. There is no point in making a scene now."

"How did you find out about…Hazard?"

She still just watched him. "I told you that you would be easily recognizable in a place such as that. You think he would not? I heard…something about it. And then I remembered that day you were playing with your words and the two of you disappeared."

"I didn't go with him," Gregor told her quickly.

"Many kings keep whores," she told him simply, crossing her arms. "But you are not a king. And neither is my cousin. This shall not continue."

"As you say," he sighed.

Then she shoved his shoulder slightly, making him frown. She only turned to leave the room.

"And besides, Overlander, had I thought you had accompanied him, I would have taken care of it by now. Believe me."

"Meaning?"

"Find your own meaning for once," she said. "I am tired of giving them to you."

* * *

The hour was late when Gregor went searching for his sister. After that little revelation with Luxa, Gregor had gone to change his bandages and bathe for the night. When he returned to his own room, he expected Boots to be there. As she was not, he returned to the royal chambers.

"Lux, have you seen my sister?"

"You do realize this becomes improper at some point, yes?"

He only grinned at her as he walked over to her bed. "I can't find Boots."

She just laid on her bed, staring at him. "Lay with me?"

"I cannot. I must find my sister."

"I have not seen her or Hazard," she told him simply. "I am sure she is fine. Are you sure you do not wish to lie with me?"

"I am not sure," he told her as he moved to stroke her cheek. "Is that okay?"

"I can offer nothing, but the bed, as I myself am not much up for giving," she told him. "I wish you would though."

"I would gladly take that bed, had someone not allowed my sister to stay in such a dangerous place."

"Someone thinks you are merely making excuses."

"Someone needs to realize just how alluring they are to me." He grinned at her. "I shall return to you soon. After I place my sister, that is."

"Make it fast," she whispered, closing her eyes once more. "I am easily distracted."

"I know this well enough."

"And your sister has not bathed since she arrived," Luxa mumbled then. "If she is smart, that is what she is doing."

"You worry much."

"I worry little," she told him. "I know I will be fine. The rest of you had better learn to look out for yourselves."

He just leaned down to kiss her head. "Till later, my love."

"Till then."

Gregor left her then, headed instead for Zander's room, if only to check in on the boy, before going across the hall. He heard voices in there before he even walked in.

"-think she can talk about me behind my back without consequences. I mean, God, Jimmy isn't even hot. Like at all. So the hell does she get off telling me that I'm flirting with him? Like what, she owns him or something. Seriously?"

"Wow. Things seem much more complicated in the Overlander."

"They are. Gregor's always, like, so insistent that you guys have it so hard down here, but try to spend a day in my shoes, Hazard. Seriously."

"They're very nice shoes," he told her then.

"Not literally, stupid."

Gregor groaned as he came into the room, not shocked to find them both lounging on opposite ends of Hazard's bed. Boots made a face at her brother while Hazard just looked at him with his usual void expression.

"You are not sleeping in here," Gregor told Boots simply. "You are going to go to my room."

"Gregor-"

"Now."

She groaned as she pushed out of the bed. "I have to go, Hazard. Be glad you don't have older brothers. They suck. Seriously."

After giving Hazard a long look, Gregor heading out of the room to follow his sister. "Wait for me, Boots."

"Stop calling me that," she complained. "It's not my name."

"Be quiet. It's late."

"Why can't you just-"

"Boots, I'm serious. Be quiet."

It was a silent walk to his quarters. And even when they arrived, Gregor simply made sure his younger sister was settled before heading off. She gave a halfhearted taunt his way about his relationship with Luxa, but he paid her little mind.

"My glorious knight returns."

"Glorious?" Gregor whispered as he entered Luxa's bedchamber. "What have I done to deserve that title?"

"Simply being yourself."

"You sound intoxicated, but I know for a fact you're not. Not to mention, I know that when you are, you get extremely angry."

Gregor let out a long groan as he slowly began to undress before moving to get into bed with her. Luxa gave him her back, but he simply snuggled up against her, wrapping an arm tightly around her. Luxa shifted under his embrace before letting out a small sigh.

"My sister occupies my bed. Surely I can stay here for a few hours. Rest."

"Surely you may. However, my bed is quite large."

"I like this side better."

"Then should I change to the other?"

"No," he told her. "For it is only you that I liked this side for. We could sleep on the floor, should you wish."

"I do not wish."

"Then we shall stay." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "In the morning, I shall get Boots back home."

"She truly does not enjoy that moniker anymore, Gregor."

"She loves it."

"You infantilize her."

"I do not."

"You do not even know the meaning of that word."

"Well I know I don't do it."

"It means you treat her like a child."

"Oh. Like you do Hazard."

"Keeping him from having intercourse with whores is far from infantilizing him."

"Luxa-"

"It is disgusting, Gregor, that you-"

"I didn't."

"But you think that it is okay, yes?"

"Hazard needs to learn to make his own choices. Every guy in the Underland doesn't do it. And why? Because they chose not to."

"And what if I chose to?"

He was interested, if only slightly. "Have sex with women?"

She elbowed him then. Hard. "No, you-"

"God, Luxa." He shoved away from her then, rolling onto his back and taking in a deep breath. "God, that hurt."

She turned to look at him then, frowning slightly as she stared down at his chest, checking to see if his bandages turned red, meaning they had once again broken up an old wound.

"I'll have sex with men then," Luxa told him once she saw he wasn't nearly as hurt as he was pretending. "Many men, Overlander. Maybe have a few bastards, yes?"

"Luxa, I don't care if you get gangbanged in a back alleyway right now," he groaned, shoving even further away. "I can't believe you did that. God."

"Gangbanged," Luxa repeated slowly while staring at him. "What does-"

"Oh my God I hate you right now. Oh my God."

"You are weak," she told him, making a face. "Take deep breaths. You are fine. Or is it your heart that troubles you, hmmm? At the thought of me taking another?"

"You don't even like sex with me. As if you're going to just go out there and sleep with the whole Underland." Gregor let out a long breath. "You injured me."

"And you offended me."

"God, you're psycho," he groaned. "I bleed slightly in the tactics room, you demand medical attention. You attack me-"

"I did not attack you."

He let out a slow breath, closing his eyes. After a moment, he said, "You mentioned bastards?"

"A child out of wedlock."

He continued to breath shallowly, trying to clam himself. "I understand that. No claim to the throne."

"Correct. Many kings have had many bastards."

He shut his eyes. "And queens?"

"Are meant to stay silent. Let the men have their fun."

"For some reason I don't think you ascribe to that ideal."

"My father took no whores," Luxa told him. "It was a known fact."

"Yet he allowed the east wall to thrive."

"His crutch was gambling." She patted his chest gently then, sighing. "You are much alike in that way."

"I don't have a crutch."

"All men do," she told him. "My father gambling, Hamnet fighting, and York loves his ale."

"Women have their crutches," he told her. "Or one crutch at least."

"And what is that?"

"Being a pain in the ass."

She slowly laid back down, staying facing him. "I take that in stride, only because I hurt you before."

"Good."

"You owe me though, to tell me one thing."

"What is that?"

"…What is a gangbang?"

Gregor only groaned, shifting closer to her again. "Sleep, Lux. Believe me, the world below should take up far more of your time than the one above."

* * *

"You spend far too little time here, Margaret."

"I know, Vikus. It's nice to stay down here sometimes," the teen girl said as she stared down at her plate. "Gregor's the one that never lets me come."

"You have school," he told her from his spot at the table. It was breakfast time and they were once again all having a meal together.

"You had school when you showed up here. And now you live here."

"You wish to live here?" Hazard asked her then.

"Eat, Hazard," Luxa ordered.

"You're worse than Gregor is to Boots."

"I am not."

"Why is it okay for him to call you Boots?" Gregor asked, frowning.

"It is like old times, yes?" Vikus smiled from his spot at the table. It was the first time he had eaten a meal with them in a few weeks and Gregor was pretty sure it was his sister's arrival that spurred it on. "All of us joined together. The last of the group. The survivors."

Zander made a noise at that, giggling while making a mess of his plate of food. Luxa glanced at the boy before shaking her head.

"You're going home after this," Gregor told his sister then. "And there's no point in throwing a fit."

"I'm not a baby, Gregor."

"Then you shouldn't have come here."

"Why is it okay for you and not for me?"

"Because you're not me," Gregor told her.

"Do as you say, not as you do? Hypocrite."

"You-"

"Gregor," Luxa said, shaking her head at him. "She will go back, as you say. Today. You win. Do not-"

"You gloat when you win," Hazard pointed out as he picked at his food. When Luxa glared up at him, he merely said, "It is true. If Ripred were here, he would agree."

"If ever you find Ripred on your side, you are truly lost." Luxa shook her head before saying, "Where is Nerissa then?"

"I went to rouse her for breakfast, but she merely told me she is not well enough for it," Hazard said. "A guard outside her room told me that she had fits the whole night and woke many times, claiming she needed to speak with the warrior of late, to warn of an attack. They merely dismissed her."

"Hazard," Luxa scolded. "Why did you not tell me of this?"

"Her visions are merely delusions brought on by her extreme mental illness. The people coming for your crown are not delusions. I did not think it wise to fill your head with fanciful thoughts."

"My cousin is not-"

"I am your cousin too," Hazard said. "And I care for Nerissa. She is quite interesting. She is not, however, well."

"You do not decide who my confidantes are," she told him. Then, shaking her head, she said, "Eat."

Margaret glanced at Gregor, but he only shook his head. It was one thing for him to argue with Luxa; it was another to argue about Hazard with her. He did not even feel like getting into that at the moment.

"I shall meet with Nerissa after I take Boots above," Gregor told his queen.

"Before," she told him with a shake of her head. "Get it out of the way. It will give your sister a chance to look around, yes?"

"My mother is no doubt worried about her," Gregor argued.

"I told her where I was coming," Boots said. "Or at least I left it in a note."

"Great," Gregor said with a shake of his head. "You're really something, you know that? I ought to-"

"You're not my father, Gregor," she told him then. "You're hardly even my brother."

Hazard looked to Luxa, but she only shook her head. In the same way Gregor wasn't willing to step between her and her cousin, she was not willing to stand between him and his sisters. She knew that since their father's death and even before that, Gregor was the most dominant male figure in Boots and Lizzie's life. It was a hard way to live, as a brother and a father, but many did it.

"How am I not your brother?"

"I see you, like, every couple of months."

"And if I lived up there it would be different?" he asked with a frown. "I would have moved out anyways."

"You would still call. I could still talk to you. I could go see you without worrying about some kind of mutant freaky rodents killing me."

Gregor shook his heads. "They're not mutants, they're-"

"Mutants," Luxa repeated slowly. "I am assuming from the word mutation implying…people with mutations, yes?"

Hazard nodded. "Like the X-Men."

"The what?"

Gregor made a face then, glancing at his queen. "I told you I bring things from the Overland for Hazard. You knew this beforehand."

"You bring him…mutants?"

"I bring him comics. Or I have. Before. In the past." Gregor looked down at his plate. "They are merely stories."

"Stories."

"Luxa, I'm kind of focused on something else right now, alright?"

"Do not snap at me, Overlander, when you are the one that cannot control your sister."

"I can't control my sister? When Hazard's spending his time at the-"

"Hey!" Hazard frowned at Gregor. "Since when are you against me?"

"Spends his time where?" Boots asked, glancing at Gregor before Hazard.

"Yes, where are we speaking of? Children?" Vikus' smile faltered some. "Is there something-"

Zander screamed then before laughing and looking up at them all, apparently expecting them to find his outburst funny. Luxa gave Gregor a harsh look then and he immediately knew what she wanted.

"Zander," Gregor whispered, leaning over to grab one of the boy's hands. "Be good. Be quiet. Just eat. Don't play."

"Children play," Vikus said then, dabbing at his mouth with a cloth napkin, apparently forgetting the information he had wanted only moments before. "In fact, when Luxa was a child, why she would-"

"Your grace!"

They all looked up at the sound of another person entering the room. Gregor immediately got to his feet. Even though it would be obvious he was eating there, it was habit that made him attempt to hide it.

"What is the meaning of your entrance?" Luxa stood as well, turning to face the four men that came before her, one dropping to a knee at her sight. "Arise. What is it that is so dire?"

"A tribe approaches," the man told her as he stood. "We assume it to be those people."

"How many of them?"

"At least fifty, your grace," another of the men told her. "Should we-"

"I offered them to meet at my walls and they have accepted." Luxa simply walked around them, heading out of the room. "Aurora and I shall meet them, so they can see once and for all, who the true queen is."

Gregor headed out then too as the men filed out. He quickly stopped though, remembering then his current troubles.

"Hazard, you see to it that Zander makes it to the nursery. Boots, Nike will take you back up to the Overland," he said. "You will find her in the High Hall, I am sure."

"Right. I'm totally leaving when things get interesting."

"Vikus will see to it that you do," Gregor told her. "Hazard as well."

"I'm already dealing with Zander," Hazard pointed out. "And Vikus can hardly handle himself."

The old man in question was still staring down at his plate, as if in deep thought. He was clearly troubled by the most recent development.

"You will go home," Gregor said, pointing a heavy finger at his younger sister. Then he looked at Hazard. "And you will make sure she does. Should you two not follow my commands, you will see that Luxa is not the only vengeful soul around here."

Gregor was not too far out of the room to hear the Boots' giggle or see Hazard's slight grin. He knew that they would do as they pleased; he just hoped that they stayed the heck out of his way. He knew Luxa well and, given the circumstances, this would not end well.

For anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

The Banished

Chapter 14

The area outside of the gates of Regalia was alive with activity. There were soldiers lined in their ranks, fliers zooming around above with troops, and many loud, commanding officers. Luxa had only assembled maybe a hundred or so soldiers, but it was still a pretty imposing group.

At the head of it all, Luxa stood, Aurora on one side, Gregor slightly behind on the other, in his guard attire. Luxa had suggested he head back and change into true battle armor, but he refused. He was a guard, not a solider. Not to mention, what he wore now was lighter; battle armor was quite heavy. It was harder to move around in.

"Queen Luxa, they approach at a rapid rate," a messenger was telling her. "You should take cover. We-"

"I shall do no such thing. Be gone. Your job is to give me updates. Message received."

Luxa was out in the open, the troops assembled behind her. Really, her only protection was Gregor. And, well, herself. Gregor knew that no matter how long it had been since Luxa last fought, she would always be something of a fear.

"I will not leave," Luxa told both Aurora and Gregor softly once they were alone again. "They will see me at the head of my men and understand that I shall not be messed with."

"People."

"What, Overlander? Speak up."

"They will see you at the head of your people," he told her.

That made Luxa smile, though she continued to stare ahead of them, into the dimly lit fields before them. "Yes. My people."

Barrett came running up then, almost out of breath as he stopped in front of his queen. Giving a sweeping bow, he quickly righted himself before saying, "Queen Luxa, we are all prepared."

"Yes," she agreed. "We are. And word on my uncle?"

"He has yet to arrive."

"Should he arrive while we are in battle, have him suit up and join us." Luxa's cocky little smile never left her. "It isn't much of a battle without him."

"Should we go to battle," Aurora reminded softly from her right. "Perhaps they come with thoughts of peace."

Luxa gave a slight shrug, saying no more. Barrett headed back to command whatever was his post was while Gregor adjusted his belt. Luxa had already given him his orders, should the people commence attack. She would take to the air quickly, as her best style of attack was aerial. A flier would come for Gregor, one that he was most familiar with, and he was to follow her in battle to the best of his abilities. Honestly, Gregor really didn't want her fighting at all. No one did. Perdita had already attempted to tell her where she belonged, but it did no good. It never did. Luxa's father was bloodthirsty, as were all her uncles. She seemed to have gotten far more traits from her male family members than the females. Then again, her grandmother was the worst general Gregor had ever seen. Perhaps Luxa never had a chance from the start.

Taking a deep breath, Gregor puffed his chest out, clicking his tongue slightly. He trusted echolocation much more than he did anything else. It was the only thing that had never lied to him or led him wrong. His heart had, his brain had, his own mouth had at times. This though, was always true. Real.

Luxa stared ahead as well, eyes leveled with nothing as she stared into the unknown. Her brevity was no doubt a veil concealing her nerves, but it was a strong veil. One made of bricks, of cement, of cinder blocks. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and Gregor actually welcomed that fact. Luxa was strong. For Hazard, for Nerissa, for Vikus, for Regalia. For him as well. He knew, should he fall in battle in the coming hours, should she see him fall in battle, that she would be fine. She would come out of everything okay. After all, she had lost way more important people than a stupid boyfriend. Way more.

"I see you equipped yourself with a dagger," Luxa said them softly as they stood there, not looking at one another.

"Yes," he agreed softly. "If Solovet taught me anything, it is that daggers are always useful."

Luxa made a soft noise in the back of her throat. "I never truly forgave her, giving you that dagger."

"It rests with your grandfather now," Gregor told her. "And should his light blow out before yours, I am sure he would gladly pass it on to you."

"It would not be the same," Luxa shaking her head slightly. "It shall be buried with him. I care not for it any longer. Childish wants are rarely actually useful in adult life."

He took another deep breath before closing his eyes for a moment. "They said they have fliers."

"And so do we. An abundant amount."

"Fliers get banished?"

"Quite often," Aurora said from the other side of Luxa. "Not the way humans do it, but just by social interactions. Should you be considered…odd, most will not associate with you. Roundabout banishment."

"Like Ares," Gregor mumbled. "That's cruel."

"And Overlanders are not cruel?" Aurora ruffled her wings. "Where do you think the Underlanders learned their tricks?"

"Calm yourself, Aurora. You know that my knight has a lose tongue at times." Luxa straightened her own belt as she heard Gregor click his tongue once more. "We can all have a nice drink when this is over yes? With York, should he ever find the way back home."

Gregor let out a slow breath, not opening up his eyes. "They near."

Luxa drew her sword slightly, keeping a hand on the hilt. "So does the end of my patience."

A few fliers came flying up then, one of them stopping above Luxa's head.

"They are close," the rider told her. "They carry few torches. Only six fliers with no riders. Men and women. They are armored. A man leads the procession, a crown on his head. We believe him to be Vlad."

"Alert the other generals," Luxa dismissed him.

"Aye, my queen."

Gregor kept his eyes closed, clicking faster then. Luxa glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes before shaking her head.

"Return to me at all costs, love," she told him softly. He didn't stop his clicking. "Win me a battle, win me a war. Lose me a battle, lose me war. Just return to me. Dead or alive. And I shall return to you. Dead or alive. With or lose. It is a pact. And should you break it…"

There was a shout behind them, someone calling orders to the soldiers. If Gregor was glad of anything, it was that he was free in battle. For now anyways.

The sound of footsteps was loud as the people droned on in their march. The soldiers of Regalia stood strong as always, the troops in the air just as prepared. Gregor didn't need his eyesight to know that Luxa had probably adjusted her crown half a thousand times. It was more in hopes that everyone else would notice than anything. A trait that she had retained from childhood.

"Hold, Overlander," Luxa whispered softly to him. "Allow them first attack. And should it be an arrow through my heart, well, then kill them all in my honor."

It wasn't until everything was silent that Gregor opened his eyes again. Not until every footstep, every bated breath, and every fidgeting was stilled. Silent. For so many men and women to be silent, you had to open your eyes.

What he was expecting was awaiting him. People filled the area in front of the Regalians, about the number that had been told to Luxa by her informants. At the head of them, standing proud and tall, was an Underland man, his silvery hair far longer than most men in Regalia kept theirs. He had a wicked, unkempt beard which was only highlighted by the same, cocky smirk he wore on his face, matching the one on the younger woman before him.

"Ah-ha. Queen Luxa, I presume?"

She merely stared at the man with unblinking eyes. Sizing him up, probably. Gregor kept his hand on his weapon, setting his face in a void look that could rival Hazard.

"You would assume correctly," Luxa said slowly, still only watching the man. "And what is this then? Bringing men to march on my lands?"

The man only laughed again, craning his neck as if to see behind Luxa. Then he looked back at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"I see that you are well prepared," he said. "Should it had been such an inconvenience, why, I doubt you would have had so many man ready at will. You have threatened my wife and yet I am to believe that-"

"I do not just threaten your wife," Luxa interrupted. "I threaten you all. These soldiers behind me? Not half the army."

"And you believe this to be all of my men?"

"I care not of how many men you have other than for the fact I do not have so many places for the bodies. We got through the plague however. And many, many wars. Tell me, how do you feel about fire? For we will burn all-"

"Ugh," the man let out a slight groan. "I read the scrolls you sent and thought you were only verbose on parchment. Had I known you were so wordy in person, why, I would have had my ear drums removed before arriving."

Gregor drew his sword at that. "Insult her again. I dare you."

The sound of other swords unsheathing could be heard behind them, but it was quickly followed with shouts from generals, yelling at men for acting unprovoked. Luxa glanced at Gregor before at the man in front of her who smiled brightly.

"I almost cut this one here's body to pieces," was all he said, keeping eye contact with Luxa. "Would have sent back to you ever part. I would have saved his head for last. No, his manhood. Have never seen an Overland cock myself. From what I hear though-"

Gregor made a move, a slightly one, but Luxa merely held up a hand, her arrogant smile never leaving her face.

"Still, Overlander. He speaks fallacies. More factitious even than that band he wears around his head." Luxa lowered her hand slowly. "What is your name then, storyteller?"

"King Vladimir." The man stood tall then, pride obvious from the look on his face. "Remember it."

"I shall not," Luxa told him simply. "For you merely gave me more factitious lies. The humans have no _king_. You spin a good tale though. I can see that from only hearing what you say now. Perhaps I shall keep you as a caretaker of my grandfather. He needs a few good laughs these days."

The man held his head high. "You told us to meet you on your own fields. And I have. Yet you have not been such the gracious host. Having soldiers awaiting our arrival, an Overlander threatening me. How can I ever trust a thing that jumps from your mouth?"

"Did you not bring men?" Luxa asked him then. "Why should I not bring mine? Is it my fault that I merely have more than you?"

Still, Vlad didn't move. "My wife sends me to ask for council with you. She will arrive herself soon."

"And if I refuse it?"

He grinned at that, his hand going to his own sword. Gregor wasn't exactly sure what kind of weapons they could have, coming from exile and all, but was more than ready to find out.

"Then we shall have a true war. Once and for all. It is, after all, prophesied."

Luxa gave nothing away in the look of her face, though Gregor knew she had no idea what the man was speaking of.

"You wage war with your queen and you face death." It was Luxa's turn to look around him, though it was the people behind him that she spoke to. "Let that be a warning to you all. Should you be from banishment, then flee. I am not my grandfather. Either of them. I am of my father. My beliefs are of my father. You should have died long ago. I myself will put a sword through each and everyone of your hearts."

Vlad licked his lips then, staring at her. "Do you wish to hear where I'll put my sword?"

She ignored him though, instead continuing to speaking to the people behind him. "Should the Uncharted Lands have been the only home you have ever known though, I welcome you. A great injustice has been done your way. We welcome you into our ranks. And should the capital not suit you, the Fount is always looking for more residence."

"Oh, we'll be coming to Regalia, girly. The Fount too." He looked passed her then. "And let me speak to the queen's loyal subjects. We come and we come by force. I know that you cannot break ranks now, but you shall soon enough. When you see the force we bring. The…power."

Luxa glanced behind herself before back at him with a slight shrug. Then, speaking to her own soldiers, she announced, "Should anyone wish to join the other side, do so. I am no tyrant. I do not ask for your faith, your love, your support. Do as you please. Worship false idols. False ideals. Follow the storyteller. I would. I am sure he has promised these fine people many things. Many wondrous things. And when bladed pierce their bellies and their heads are on spikes above the walls, allow me to be the first to carve the flesh from your bones and keep them. As reminders of what betrayal does to someone."

Luxa turned then, facing her own men again. Gregor stayed the way he was though, staring hard at Vlad, as if to judge his movements.

"Stab my back, Vladimir, and you will surely regret it. For one, I am expecting it," she told him with another shrug. "Two, my Overlander will gladly send your _cock_ back to your wife. Or perhaps I will keep that as a reminder of what happens when one behaves foolishly, yes?"

Luxa started away from him then, leaving Aurora and Gregor behind. Over her shoulder, she called, "You shall camp here, Vladimir. You shall also send word to your wife. When she arrives, I shall speak with both of you. Perhaps something will come of it, perhaps not. Until then though, I do not wish to see your face."

"And what makes you so certain we won't attack while we await my wife?"

"Attack what? Innocent farms?" Luxa scoffed at him. "The rest of us reside in the castle walls. You shall not penetrate those. And should you somehow, we would rid the world off your kind. Starting with you. Perhaps I will show you where I put my sword."

* * *

"You are restless."

"How could I not be? God, Luxa, why couldn't we have just cut into them right then? Huh? Huh? What-"

She reached out and laid a hand on his thigh, stilling it. He had been bouncing since they sat down.

"Still, Overlander. It is hard to wrap your wounds when you rattle so."

He tried his hardest, but he couldn't help it. Luxa continued to wrap the gauze around his chest, shaking her head.

"You are nervous then?"

"Antsy," he corrected. "I fear what those men plan to do."

"Those men plan to take my crown from me. That specific man plans to murder me."

"And other things."

Luxa kissed Gregor's cheek then, an odd gesture for the two of them. "Do his veiled threats cause my knight any fear?"

"None."

"And you think mine have caused him any?"

Gregor shook his head slightly. "Not at all."

"He is a proud man," Luxa agreed. "But pride gets men nowhere."

"Then where does it get women?"

"I care not of other women. Only myself. And so far it has kept me alive. I plan to keep it that way."

At that very moment, they were in Luxa's bedroom, tending to Gregor's healing wounds. It was a dangerous place to do such a thing considering the hour, but he needed it done and she insisted on being the one to do it. Besides, part of him liked her fretting over him. A big part.

"I wonder how Ripred fares in the Dead Lands," Gregor mused then which elicited an eye roll from Luxa. "What?"

"That rat is too evil to die. Believe me, I've tried."

Gregor only shook his head. "You and Ripred, man."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "It is only that it's so obvious, you know? You guys are like Batman and Joker or something. Batman never just flat out kills Joker, oh no. They pretend it's 'cause, like Batman don't kill people, but he could kill Joker. He'd have just cause. He don't want to though. Because if he kills Joker or Penguin or the Riddler or Two-face, then what? Huh? He likes fighting them. He likes catching them. And they get off on it too. 'cause you guys are crazy."

"…Do you ever pause to realize that when you make references to the Overland, I do not understand them and therefore what you just said rings invalid and not useful?"

"My point is that you and Ripred secretly like each other. You like fighting."

"You are sadly mistaken, Gregor. I have nothing, but contempt for that rat."

He merely sighed. "You can say whatever you want. It makes no difference to me. You two both enjoy arguing. That's why you do it so much. With one another or with others."

"Luck finds you well, Overlander, that I care too deeply about you to rise to the bait when you dangle it in front of my eyes."

He smiled at that, though it was a soft one. "It is hardly midday and yet we have already done so much."

"Yes," she sighed softly. "But the day does not end just yet."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning we have greeted one man." She kissed his other cheek. "Now let us greet another."

Gregor found out exactly what she meant when, a few hours later, he and she both stood in the mostly empty High Hall, their guest arriving not soon after.

"And my niece awaits me," York exclaimed as his bond landed. Quickly getting off the flier, he walked over to Luxa, pulling her in for a tight hug, lifting her off the ground while he was at it. Gregor just stood there, not allowing himself to smile though he wanted to. York was always very impressed with his niece and though, as always, Luxa fed off that, his enthusiasm when it came to her always got on her nerves.

"Yes," Luxa said slowly as her uncle dropped her back to the ground. She glanced at Gregor before adding, "I have been awaiting you for some time."

"Things held me up," York told her simply as Namus landed in the hall with his own flier. "Things of little concern now."

"I did not tell you for my own health or to hear you lie to me." Luxa only stared into his eyes, her displeasure obvious. York still smiled at her. He always seemed amused with her, which only fueled Luxa's distaste. "The men marched on our lands today."

"Men?"

She nodded slightly. "They are outside the gate now, camping out. Awaiting the wife of their leader."

York patted one of his two weapons. "I assure you, niece, that I fear no man."

"Neither do I."

"Then why do we speak of this?" He walked passed her then, going to clap Gregor on the shoulder, rather roughly. "Overlander, I have yet to greet you. And how fare you?"

"I am well."

"I heard of your…misadventures in the Dead Lands." He clapped him again. "Next time, you take me. I will settle the score for you, yes?"

Gregor nodded slightly causing York to laugh. Then he headed off, calling over his shoulder to Luxa that should she need him, he would be feasting in mess hall for the soldiers. He always liked to stop there, as there was ale and soldiers to share stories with.

Luxa was done with him for that moment anyways as she turned her attention to Namus. The young general looked downright nervous, standing there before his queen.

"Tell me, Namus," Luxa began slowly, taking a step towards him once she was situated again. "When your queen commands you something, do you typically ignore her commands?"

"No, your grace. When I arrived at the Fount, your uncle-"

"Are you incapable of getting other men to follow your commands then? Even when they are truly mine?" She stared hard at him. "You speak out against me to my face, behind my back, and yet when you have a chance to do something on your own, you fail. And why, do you wonder?"

"I-I-"

"I don't wonder," she told him. "Because I know. I've known. You've been a failure this whole time. And now, on the doorsteps of another war, I do not have time for failures."

"Queen Luxa-"

"You shall be taken off active duty," Luxa said then. That got Namus. It got him good.

"You cannot do such a thing," he said, glaring at her then. "Because of your filthy uncle's drunkenness, I-"

"There are many other reasons. That just will be the one you choose to blame it on." Luxa turned from him then, making eye contact with Gregor. "Come, Overlander. I-"

"We are not done talking," Namus yelled at Luxa then. "You turn around. Now! You will listen to me and listen to me well. I have watched you run many things into the ground, but my own career? How am I to survive, should you do this?"

"You shall find more work or you shall die," Luxa told him simply, continuing out of the hall. "Overlander-"

"You worthless bitch."

Gregor's eyes widened at that, but Luxa continued on her walk. The few others in the High Hall were looking at them then, but Luxa clearly didn't care. One of the other men in the room rushed over to Namus, trying to quiet him. His flier bond whispered something, but he wouldn't give up.

"You taint the crown of queen by taking this…Overlander into your bed and then you tell me that I am fit for my job? You are not fit for yours!"

"Treason statements," one of the other men in the hall said. Luxa still only left, not even giving him a second glance. Gregor kept his eyes on Namus though, hand having moved once more to the hilt of his sword.

"Test me," Gregor told him simply, staring into the other man's eyes. "I have had many reasons to fight today and yet not had the opportunity. Give me one good reason. One decent reason, and I shall disembowel you."

Namus moved to draw his blade, but the other men had come over to him by that point. One whispered something in his ear causing Namus to harshly turn away and walk off. Gregor merely turned on his heel to head after his queen.

"You should not give in so easily, Overlander," Luxa told him once he had finally caught up to her again. She was walking at a fast clip down the hall, a clear destination in mind. "He wished for us both to argue with him, to fight with him."

"I would have. He spoke to you like-"

"He spoke to me," she told him. "Not you. Should he have said that to a male, a king, you would have all thought it the king's duty to engage in combat with him."

"Your sex has nothing to do with it," he told her through gritted teeth. "I've had about enough of people thinking they can say whatever they want today. I truly have. And yet I have not been allowed to act on this anger I possess. You won't do anything in your own defense."

"But that is the thing, Gregor," she told him, glancing back at him. "I do not let things slip my mind. Ever. I do not forgive or forget. I remember. I still remember when we were thirteen and you shoved me into the waterway as a joke."

He just stared at her. "So?"

"My point is that I will act on things when they present themselves. I could have had you kill Namus, the things he said. Had him thrown in the dungeons. But what good would it have done? If I killed everyone that has ever said such a thing, half of the people we know and care for would be dead. Gone. And to what end?"

"Still. He-"

"You and Namus will have your day, I am sure," Luxa told him simply. "I have already had mine. I have taken his job. And should another opportunity present itself, I will enact an even worse punishment. But for now, I have much on my plate. I do not need to add another piece of meat just yet."

It was then that they made it to the doors of the tactics room. Luxa took a moment to calm herself before entering, Gregor following along behind.

Perdita was in there, as well as Barrett and Helix. As Gregor headed over to his corner to take his post, Luxa merely did a head count.

"We are missing Mareth," she said.

"Namus as well."

"Namus is no more," Luxa told Barrett who only shook his head and looked back down at the map spread over the table. "He has been taken off active duty."

Helix, who had no doubt formed a bond with the other young general, looked at his queen in horror. "Then what will become of his position?"

"It is of no matter now," Perdita answered. "I shall take over for the foreseeable future. Perhaps, when things have settled down, we will find that we only need room for two generals anyways."

Helix turned his look onto her. "You mean three?"

"No," she told him dryly. "I do not."

"Do not worry, Helix," Barrett said then. "It shall be you and I, if we make it through this alright."

Luxa frowned. "What makes you say this?"

"Why, Mareth is leaving."

"What nonsense is this that you speak?" Perdita asked.

"It is not nonsense. I ran into York before I made it to the tactics room. He said part of the reason he is here is because Mareth spoke with him about the army that's forming in the Fount."

"I have said many times that-"

"I know what you have said, Perdita," Barrett assured her. "But once this is over, we will likely still have a surplus. And should York want a few good men down there to keep his city safe, what difference then?"

"Mareth is not going to the Fount," she told him harshly.

"And why not?" Barrett asked, truly interested. "He has no family here. None at all. Only his bond. And she is no doubt wishing for a change as well."

Luxa shook her head. "Should Mareth wish for this, I see no problem with sending him there. It will give him more of a chance to relax. Almost a retirement, but not quite. Should anyone deserve it, Mareth is the person."

"He shall not wish to go," Perdita said then, shaking her head.

"And why is that?"

"He has only ever lived in Regalia," she reasoned. "He trained here, fought here, and he shall die here."

"If not out at battle, I see no more a fitting end for him," Luxa said with a shrug. "Regardless, let us get back to the matters at hand, yes? Mareth is not here to say whether he wishes to leave or stay and, quite honestly, I care little of that currently."

Perdita nodded then, though her face showed how troubled she still was. "It is as you say, your grace."

* * *

"My niece caring for a small child? Ha! I never imagined it."

Luxa only stared across the table from her uncle before shaking her head. "I do not care for him. In the slightest. He is merely the charge of the head of my royal guard currently. He should not even have been allowed in here."

Gregor made a face at Luxa. "Well, the nursery is closed for the night and both Vikus and Nerissa are in bed. You're the one that wanted me here."

"A night of drinking then," York said as he picked up the cup in front of him. "For those of us not in charge of small children, yes?"

Zander, who was seated in Gregor's lap at the moment, clapped his hands, causing York to let out one of his deep bellied laughs. The man was much of a mystery to Gregor. In times of war or great turmoil, he was very quiet, reserved. Calculating was the best word for it. He was not smart, not in the book sense, but he had great attack plans that he executed well. In times of peace, however, the man was very lively. He was well liked by most men and seem to enjoy the company of many. Though a heavy drinker, he was far from an angry drunk, which boded well, given his size and stature.

Luxa merely smiled from her spot next to Gregor before picking up her own cup. "Yes. Not too much to drink though. There is still the threat outside our gates."

"There is no better time to drink, my dear," York told her with a shake of his head. "Than when the enemy is at your doors."

Zander reached out for the plate of sweets that had been placed in the center of the table. It was the middle of the night and Gregor had once again been summoned to Luxa's dining hall. It was rather eerie in there, however, as it was only her, York, and himself in there. Not to mention Zander, but the boy seemed to be more of a nuisance than anything else.

"There is much to speak of, York," Luxa told her uncle as she reached forward to grab the plate of sweets and push it closer to the boy. Giggling, Zander grabbed a cookie, though he made a noise of disappointment when Luxa quickly pushed the plate back away from him, out of his reach. "And little time for pleasantries."

"That is good, niece, as it is rare that I ever see you act in a pleasant manner."

Luxa gave her uncle a strong stare. "You joke and yet this is no joking matter. I have wolves and my door and you choose to speak as if I had you make this trip merely so you could drink your fair share of all the ale in the Underland."

"I mean not to offend you, Luxa," he told her before taking a long sip from his cup. "I only act in jest. Should you choose to treat such a simple manner with such importance, fine."

"Simple?"

"Simple," he repeated. "I shall take a group of men out there and slaughter then all."

"That is not even all of their men. They-"

"And once they hear that I have killed those men, they shall either flee or they shall come here to avenge them. And then, I shall kill them as well. I will have the head of that woman, the one that wishes to take your crown, brought to you. I shall present it to all, to show them not to mess with my family."

She still only stared at him. "You over simplify things. It is not that simple, uncle."

"And what makes it unsimple?"

"They have not attacked us," she reasoned. "We should not-"

"They nearly killed Gregor," York said. Then he looked at the young man. "That is what I heard. That they nearly killed you. Is this true?"

He glanced at Luxa before nodding his head. "They planned to cut me into pieces and send them back to Regalia."

"And yet you say they have done no harm?" York shook his head. "They have had their chance at peace, Luxa. They had their chance to run. Now they march on our lands. The lands that you have fought for, I have fought for. That your father fought for. And died for. My wife's sister as well. That will not stand. King Lennox-"

"King Lennox is dead," Luxa said, sitting up taller. "He was killed. He and Judith both."

"Yes," York said slowly, nodding his head. "And it is for that reason that you should not let others take advantage of us. You have not before. In the past-"

"You know what the past is, uncle? The past." She shook her head. "Do you know how much blood I have on my hands? Have had on my hands? Will have on my hands? Perhaps it is because I am a woman, yes? That I worry for my soldiers so. That I do not send men and women, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters off to war without a second thought. Perhaps that makes me weak. I do not care. But I cannot end more lives without just cause. I just can't."

"Lux…" Gregor glanced at her, but it was York that spoke next.

"It does not make you weak, Luxa," he told her with a sigh. "And it does not make you a woman. The things that make you a woman give me very little interest. We have had kings, Luxa, that would send their own sons off to frivolous battles. Your own grandmother would have killed her son, just so she could win a war. She killed him, truly. Deeply. All the things that made him who he was. The fact that you wish to preserve what's left of Regalia does not make you a woman or a man or a queen or king. It makes you a good leader."

She looked off for a moment before picking up her wine glass. Still, she sat there for a moment before taking a sip. "Uncle?"

He looked up. "What?"

"What would…Lennox do?"

He shook his head. "Your father would have killed them all. From the biggest to the smallest. Oldest to youngest. He would not take for someone threatening his crown."

"I believe he would do the same."

"But you are not your father, dear," he told her softly. "You are not your mother. You are not your grandmother. You are not your grandfather. You are you. And so far, you have made many, many good decisions since coming into power. Do not let the judgment of others flaw you."

"You speak highly of me when I am near. No doubt you mock me the second you get the chance," she told him offhandedly. "Annoyed that you must follow the leadership of your niece."

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

He scoffed at her. "Should I have wished to serve under a new king, I would have. I have had ample opportunity to slaughter you, Luxa. You and your cousin, Nerissa. That boy too. Yet I never have. Nor will I. Do I wish your father alive at times? Most certainly. But it is nothing personal. You may be my niece, but I also consider you a strong queen. I would follow you to Hell."

Zander let out a yawn then, done with his treat and ready for bed. Gregor just bounced the boy in his lap slightly, sighing.

"There are no better parents in the Underland for the child?" York asked then.

"We are not his parents. I told you-"

"I found him," Gregor told York, cutting Luxa off. "It's my job to take care of him."

"You have much on your plate," York said. "Heading the guard and caring for your sister. Now you add-"

"My sister?"

York nodded. "I saw her. With the Halflander. My nephew. Hazard."

Luxa took a long gulp of wine before looking at Gregor. "I sent word to your mother through the grate. Margaret shall be-"'

"No, Luxa, she won't."

"Overlander-"

"I do not raise Hazard for you."

"Margaret is not yours to raise." Luxa rolled her eyes. "Besides, I have never sent her to a whore house."

"You're never going to let that go, are you, Luxa?"

"And why should I? Besides, I told you that I do not forget. Ever."

York laughed then, causing both the younger people to frown at him. He only shook his head, standing.

"The Fount is behind you, Luxa," he said, taking his ale with him as he left the room. "I shall stay in Regalia for a few days, however. I like to be near you, should something break out here. Right now, however, it is clear that you have much to discuss with your…Overlander."

Luxa gave Gregor a hard stare, not eve turning to look at her uncle. He only stared down at Zander, who was staring at Luxa, wishing she would put him to bed already. It was Gregor who broke first, turning to look up at Luxa.

"She's my sister. My underage sister. Hazard is of age here. He can do as he wishes. Boots though is still a child. Over or under."

For a moment, she said nothing. Then, slowly, she got to her feet, reaching out to take Zander from him.

"He shall go to bed now," Luxa said simply. "As should you. I have seen to it that Boots got her own sleeping quarters for the time being. So yours are now free. I shall see you in the morrow, Overlander."

"Lux-"

"Early," she told him as she headed out of the room. "After all, we have a war to avoid."


	15. Chapter 15

The Banished

Chapter 15

"So what did he look like again?"

"I've told you a thousand times, Matthias, that he just looked like a normal Underland man. He had longer hair though. And a sick beard."

The younger man frowned. "He was ill?"

"No," Gregor groaned, shaking his head. "I merely mean that his beard was…impressive, should you find beards as such. The king of all beards."

"Yet king of little else," Luxa told them with a shake of her head. Her two guards just ignored her though. Luxa was trying to take care of some business, but she shouldn't have been expecting much, requesting both Gregor and Matthias as once. When alone with only the queen, they took to talking much, focusing more on conversation than their actual jobs.

"And he was older, you say?"

"No older than Mareth, I would assume," Gregor told him with a slight shrug. "What says you, Luxa?"

"I say that I am about to go request two different guards."

Gregor only shook his head when Matthias looked concerned. "She speaks in jest."

"I do not," Luxa told him with a frown. "I mean as I say. The two of you, why do you even ask for duty should you choose to spend it causing me more bother than actual support?"

"You need no support," Gregor told her with a shake of his head. "You need only to sit there at your desk and look over old scrolls. Why, I do not know, but-"

"I am looking through records of those banished. To familiarize myself with a few. I should need it, yes, am I to deal with these…people?"

"Surely you have someone else that can do this for you," Gregor said.

"And surely I have other guards that do not require such guidance."

"And what good will it do you then, Luxa, to know these men? Do you plan to appeal to their senses? They have none," Gregor told her with a shake of his head. "They only plan to force you to either abdicate or die. Either would do for them, I am sure. Death is much more absolute, however."

"I do not wish to get into another war, Overlander. I have told you this."

"This would hardly be a war. A tussle compared to some of the things that we have been through"

"And I wish for us to go through no more. There is no need for us to, is there?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why do you insist on arguing with me over this? For what purpose? I am queen. You shall not dissuade me. I will not fight until they have drawn blade first."

He patted his chest then, standing in front of her desk. "They have drawn blade and you sent a rat and a moron to rescue me."

Matthias cleared his throat then, though neither looked up at him. "Should I-"

"You shall stay," Luxa said with a shake of her head as she looked back down at the scrolls in front of her. "The Overlander will be on his way."

"My way where?" Gregor asked her, frowning. "Huh?"

"It is nearing midday. No doubt Zander is bored of the nursery. He has yet to make any friends there, I am told."

"And who do you speak of about him to?"

"What concern is it of yours? Go, do something with him. You did not rescue him merely to have others care for him, did you?"

He gave her a long look before heading out of the room, leaving his young friend behind. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly he and Luxa could go from banter to hatred. No time flat, it seemed.

Only a day had passed since the men first arrived at the gates of Regalia, but so far, there had been no move made by the opposition. There was also no word of their queen's arrival. So, in accordance to Luxa's commands, they were all just to sit and wait. Wait for an attack is what she told them. This seemed mighty foolish to Gregor and others, but she was queen. Not them.

His walk to the nursery would have been a long one, had he not ended up having to go there after all. It was when he was halfway there that someone came rushing up to him. It was not a royal guard, but just a normal one. A woman. Cantena, he believed.

"I have received word from York that he wishes to speak with you immediately," the young woman told him. "He says that it is of most importance."

"Where is he currently?"

She hesitated. "He is in the arena, practicing with the other soldiers. He is quite…"

"Drunk?"

The woman nodded slightly. "There is a flier that awaits you in the High Hall."

"I thank you," he told her more as an afterthought as he walked around her and headed that way. He was more thankful for the fact that she found him wandering the halls as oppose to in that argument with Luxa only minutes prior.

It was not Nike awaiting Gregor in the High Halls, but rather Andromeda, Mareth's bond. She greeted him kindly enough. It got to Gregor at times, the embarrassment in the fact that he very well could have killed her his first night in the Overland, nearly a decade ago. Still, both she and Mareth had been very kind to him. They acted as if it never happened and he always found it best to follow suit.

The flight to the arena was fast enough. And when he got there, Gregor quickly saw what the problem was.

"Finally, the Overlander. A worthy adversary."

York was currently sparing with some of the younger soldiers and, more than likely, humiliating them horribly. The arena had been cleared out for the day, being used only for war preparations. Apparently, York had disrupted those.

"There is much to get done, York," Mareth was saying as Gregor walked through the circle of men that had formed around York and his now downed opponents. "Watching you and the warrior fight would no doubt entertain, but it would help little otherwise."

"Nonsense," York said, grinning as Gregor approached. "It shall give them many good tips. The only thing better would be if that gnawer were here. What is his name, Gregor?"

"Ripred," he said as he drew his own blade. "And as it stands currently, he is out fighting our enemies for us."

"For Luxa then?"

"Well, more for himself. But it gets what we need accomplished, yes?" Gregor assumed a certain stance causing York to let out a loud laugh. When Mareth opened his mouth to protest, he said, "It shall not take long."

"If he gets to use his weapons, then so do I." York drew one of his broadswords, swaying slightly. "A good time has finally been found, yes, Overlander? Though I know that should I injure you, my niece would come after my head."

"As she would mine should I harm you," Gregor agreed. "So let us draw no blood, yes?"

"Yes," the man agreed. Then after a thought, he said, "Maybe only a little."

Mareth shook his head before taking a step back, towards the circle of men. "Fight then. Get whatever pride it is you are hoping for out of this, because it is doing nothing for the rest of us."

Gregor took a step to the side, sizing up York for yet another time. They sparred with one another quite frequently when they were together. York considered Gregor a great opponent and Gregor was hard-pressed to find those willing to actually do battle with him, pretend or not. He wasn't exactly sure that it was the time and place for such a thing, but it was best to just appease York until they got him back to the palace to sleep off his haze. He always seemed to take the time away from his own city as a vacation, never seeing it fit to do any work in Regalia. Only drink. Especially on occasions such as it was, when Suzanna and the children did not accompany him.

"Do not run from me, Overlander," York warned, taking a pretend swipe at the air with his weapon. "I do not like having to chase my prey."

"I do not," Gregor assured him, holding his own blade in a diagonal way across his body. "I remind you that I am a rager."

"We all have rage in us," York told him. "You and Ripred and men like you with this rager business annoy me to no end. You talk as if you cannot control your actions. You know what we call that down here, Gregor? Insanity."

He only shook his head. "You do not know the definition."

In true York fashion, when he leapt at Gregor not a moment later, he let out a loud yell. It was an easy move to avoid, which Gregor no doubt figured York wanted. After all, had the blow landed, he would have surely split the younger man's head in two. That would not do for their no blood rule.

"You said you wouldn't run, Overlander."

"Evasion isn't running," Gregor told him. "Draw your other blade if you find the fight unfair. Even it up."

York took a good hack that time, Gregor just barely jumping back, out of the way. "The score is more than even currently."

"You know," Gregor grunted when their blades finally made contact, York using his own to defend against the younger man. "Most sword fights end in seconds. One person makes a careless move and…well…"

He had to duck then as York withdrew his sword only to hack again. It was blatantly obvious to Gregor that the man had more than his share of ale and was too inebriated to be in such a fight. Still, there was no way out of it for Gregor at that point. It was best to just end it.

It was the next time that York stumbled, that Gregor slammed against him from the side, using his already lost balance against him to cause him to fall to the ground. The man let out an oof noise as he hit the ground, Gregor quickly moving to place a foot in the man's chest, holding his sword over his face. York just looked up at him, blinking in surprise.

"And so I win," he said then, smiling slightly. "Come. Now that this is done, we can-"

"It's not over, Overlander," York said, bucking up suddenly, causing Gregor to lose his balance and fall over, cracking his skull against the ground in surprise. "Until it's over."

And then Gregor blacked out.

* * *

"I tell you to go get Zander from the nursery and somehow you end up here once again. Why is that, Overlander?"

He only grinned at Luxa. "I'm okay, if that's what you're worried about. I was only out for, like, a minute. Mareth is the one that made me come here, to get checked out."

"It was he that insisted I come as well," York said stiffly from the other side of the room where he sat on the edge of a cot as his own son wrapped a wound he had acquired to his upper arm. "Gregor and I, we're not normal men. Hospitals are for the weak."

"Aye, Father," Howard agreed, not looking up as Luxa came into the small hospital room. "You sure have developed a mouth here in Regalia without Mother."

York grunted at that while Gregor only continued to grin at Luxa. "If it's any consolation, I saw Hazard and had him get Zander."

"It is not, I assure you." She leveled her gaze with his. "You and my uncle slaughtering one another in the arena while soldiers are to be training there is not an adequate use of your time. Either of you. And you, York, drunk in my capital? Honestly?"

"What she says is true, Father," Howard added from where he stood. "Mother would be most disappointed in you for behaving this way. It is unbecoming of a leader."

"These two," York said to Gregor with a shake of his head. "Couldn't even get them to play together when they were children. Now, here they are, agreeing on such a silly things such as this. It is honestly a miracle."

Luxa sent him a sharp look. "You will do to remember, York, that I am not only your niece any longer. I am the queen. You-"

"I have fear of you, Luxa," he assured her as his son finished bandaging him up. "You do not need to tell me of your many accomplishments. I know them and I know them well."

Still, she kept her long glare on him. Gregor was somewhat relieved that it was finally off him.

"You know, uncle, perhaps it was unwise of me to leave the Fount so unprotected. These people possess fliers. Should they take a few up there, why, I do not know what they would do without you. Perhaps it is best to send you back today."

York stood at that, walking over to his niece. Though she kept her glare on him, it was harder, as she then had to stare up at him, as he towered over her so.

"You are cute when angry, my niece," he said then, cupping her cheek though Luxa turned away from him. "You always have been."

"Go then. Go back to the Fount. You are unwanted here," she told him with a frown.

"I shall not be leaving, Luxa."

"You dare defy me?"

"I more than dare it," he told her as he went to retrieve his two broad swords from their spot on the floor. "I am doing it. Leave you when there are men outside your walls that wish to kill you. Rape you. And you consider me your uncle?"

"I consider you a subject. And you-"

"Stubborn, this one is," York said with a shake of his head as he sheathed both swords. "Thank you, Howard, for bandaging me up. It will do Mareth good to see me follow his orders, I suppose. Why else would he hand them down, huh?"

"And yet you cannot follow mine," Luxa said with evident disdain. "Perhaps I should rethink who governs the Fount, yes?"

"Oh, Luxa," York laughed heading out of the room then. "If you only knew how many times your father threatened that, you would laugh. You are Lennox. More so than anyone else ever has been."

He clapped her on the shoulder then, though she quickly jerked away from him. York only laughed, calling out an apology to the Overlander once more before leaving.

"Your father is-"

"Aye," Howard agreed with his cousin. "But he always has been. You cannot teach him anything new by this point. It is truly a lost cause."

Luxa shook her head before looking back at Gregor. He just stared at her, figuring that fake smile would do him no good anyhow.

"Then how fares you, Overlander?" she asked. "I feel that you spend far too much time here."

"I do," he told her.

"And many time for your own foolish mistakes."

"And many times for yours."

She clicked her tongue at that before turning on her heel. "I have already gotten rid of one general, Overlander. Do not make me add a guard to that list."

Howard shook his head after she was gone, going to stand next to Gregor.

"You are free to go. You did not suffer a concussion," he told him. "It would serve you to be more careful next time. And where was your helmet, anyhow?"

"I have misplaced it."

"You had best find it," Howard told him. "Before the queen adds that to the lists of reason to get rid of you."

After he left the hospital wing, Gregor headed out to locate Luxa. And hopefully his helmet. He had been unable to find it that morning when he awoke and hadn't seen it since. His first stop though, was the royal wing. He doubted Luxa would be there, but figured it best to go ahead and cheek in on Hazard and Zander.

"Hi, Gregor."

And his sister.

His mother had sent a reply down the grate, telling Gregor to keep Boots. This was more out of frustration than anything else. The girl had apparently been running his mother ragged and she needed a break. She said that Boots had been suspended for a few days and it was best for her to just stay away for that time period.

Gregor only nodded at the teens as he came into the sitting room. Hazard and Boots were seated across from one another on the two opposite couches in the room. Between them, Zander sat on the floor, playing with a vast number of toys., most of them being Overland things Gregor had found in the museum. For all Luxa was trying to hide the boy's presence, it would be blatantly obvious to anyone that took a look around the royal wing that a child was at least staying there part time.

Zander giggled as Gregor went to stand next to him, reaching out to hold up one of his toy cars.

"Thank you," Gregor told him, taking it. Zander just went back to playing, still giggling away. He was a happy child if he was anything. A stark contradiction to the crying baby he found out in the fields. "Have you seen Luxa, Hazard?"

"No," he said, shaking his head though he didn't look up from the scroll in his lap. "And I'm kind of busy. Can you take Zander?"

"Why?" Boots asked, frowning. "He's not doing anything wrong. He's just playing. I'll watch him God, Hazard. You sure are annoying today."

Hazard only grunted, not looking up. Gregor smiled before setting the car back in front of Zander.

"I can take him if you want, guys." Gregor reached down, lifting the toddler into his arms. "Just clean up his toys, huh?"

"Luxa doesn't like his toys," Hazard told him absently.

"Right now, Luxa doesn't even like me," Gregor said before turning to walk away. Zander was extremely wiggly though and Gregor sat him back down before they even made it out of the royal wing.

"Follow me," he instructed the boy, who just began to toddle along. He stumbled a few times, but kept up pretty well. He was more concerned with looking up at the faces of the Underlanders than anything else. A few would smile at him or look down at him, but most would just ignore him. There was a lot going on, after all.

"Keep up, Zander," Gregor told the little boy when he stopped to pick up something someone had dropped on the floor. Giggling, the toddler rushed after the man, smiling the whole way. "You gotta stay with me, huh?"

Gregor found Luxa in the war room, though she was seated for once, staring down at the map in front of her. After a quick check around, Gregor found her to be alone and entered the room.

"Is it safe?"

"It is always safe, Overlander," she told him with a sigh. "Come. Sit."

"Zander's with me," Gregor told her as he headed over. He stood behind her chair however, not thinking it a good idea just then to take a seat. "What are you doing?"

"Just…thinking, I suppose. There is so little time to do that these days, no?"

"There is for me," he told her. "But then, I'm not royal."

"No," she sighed as Zander rushed over to her to stand by the chair she was in. "You are not. And what of you, Zander? You are not royal either."

The boy giggled when Luxa reached down to gently poke him in the stomach. She only sighed however before reaching down to pick the boy up and set him in her lap. Gregor made a face at this, shaking his head slightly.

"You wished for me to send him to the orphanage. Now look at you."

"He is merely growing on me," Luxa sighed. "It will be a shame."

"What will?"

She glanced up at him then. "When we must give him away."

"Give him away?" Gregor frowned. "Give him away to who?"

"To a family, Overlander," she said. "You knew that from the beginning that we weren't planning on keeping him."

"Maybe you weren't, but I-"

"It was part of the deal, Gregor."

"What deal?"

She sighed as Zander reached up to pat her cheek. "The deal I made when I let you keep him."

"You didn't let me do anything, Luxa."

She only shook her head. "I let it go, Overlander, keeping him for some time. Until this whole war business dies down. But we both knew that we weren't going to keep him forever."

"We're not doing anything," he reminded her.

"Oh, but we are," she said, making a face at him. "And what, Gregor? You will keep him then? Without any of my help?"

"Yes."

"Oh don't kid yourself. You are no more fit to parent than I. Neither of us are in a place currently to care for him. He deserves a real family. One than can care for him."

"I can care for him."

"You are the warrior, Gregor. You shall die young. I am a queen. Hopefully, for my sake, I die young as well. And then what? I can never claim him as my own. And when you die, your value will be nothing. He will be alone. Is it not better to find him a family now than have him searching for one in a year or so?"

He shook his head at her. "He's mine, Luxa."

"He is no one's," she sighed. Zander just sat up straighter, trying to reaching for the crown perched on her head. Grabbing his hand to still it, she said, "I know this feeling, Overlander. For many years I suffered the same affliction. And you know what I did? I dealt with it internally and kept on with my life."

"Not everyone is as strong as you, Luxa."

"No," she sighed as the boy took to leaning against her instead. "But he is. I can tell. He will do fine with his new family."

"I'm not finding him a new family," Gregor argued. "He has a well enough one as it is."

"Does he? Honestly, Gregor? He has nothing."

Still, the man only shook his head. "Then I shall not search for one for him."

"What?"

"I won't. I'll just keep him and-"

"It is not your search that matters. I have already started my own." She stroked the child's face then. "I do not like this anymore than you, Gregor. But what must be done shall be. We are not parents. We have no children together. And we never shall."

"Did you ever think, Lux, that I didn't want children with you?"

"You should not," she told him. "It would be a foolish want. A worthless one. Should you choose to stay with me, you shall father no children. I promise you that."

Zander whined then, nuzzling his head under Luxa's in a vain attempt to snuggle against her. Luxa stilled at this for a moment before hugging him against her. Zander wiggled then, giggling some more.

"I have to go," Gregor said, shaking his head then. "Give me him back."

"You must go," Luxa told him. "Yet he does not. He will stay."

"You don't even like him. Or want him. You're going to make me give him away."

"I'm going to do something good for him," Luxa corrected. "Give him a chance at a real life. This is not a real life, the one you and I lead. It would only confuse him."

"What's so confusing about this, Luxa?"

"Everything." She looked back at the map on the table as Zander reached out to pick up a marker that laid on it. Stilling his hand, she shook her head. "Leave us then, Overlander. I have the child. Go do whatever it was that you felt the need to. I care not. He behaves better when he's with me anyhow."

Gregor left her then, figuring it was best for the time being. The last thing he wanted to do was blow up at her when there were enemies right outside their walls; you never know when it'll be the last time until it's the last time.

* * *

"We eat mostly fish up in the Fount," York said as Gregor sat down at the table with the man. "Down here, they kill small game. Something of a treat for me. You know I like my meat."

Gregor just sat his plate down on the table, sighing as he looked around. The mess hall was mostly cleared out at that point, soldiers no doubt in strict training or patrolling around the walls of the city. Picking at his own food, Gregor grunted.

"You look rather down, Overlander and I doubt it is our quarrel earlier," York said before slinging back some more of his mug of ale. "What troubles you?"

He just sighed before glancing up at the older man. "Your niece."

"Ah. The qualms of many young men, I fear." York grinned at him then. "Though you are a special case, yes?"

Gregor took a good look around before shrugging. "She wants me to give up Zander. When everything's settled, she's going to find a family and just give him away."

York's face fell, though only slightly. Then, in a more hushed, serious tone, he said, "Man to man, Overlander. Tell me, that is not truly your child is it?"

"No," he said, frowning. "Why-"

"It is a Halflander, no? I only fear for what you might do to my niece." Reaching across the table, he patted the young man on the shoulder. "And I am certain it is not hers. The chance of you…fathering a child with another though was unlikely given your character, but still a possibility. I only mean to protect her, yes? And I've told you before, I like you, Gregor. But I love my niece."

He only shook his head. "I merely wanted to help the child. I thought Luxa wanted the same. Now she says that she does, but that sending him away is for the better."

"Perhaps it is," York said with a shrug. "Or perhaps it is not. Who is to know?"

"Luxa, apparently." Gregor stared down at his plate, sighing slightly. "It seems recently that she is intent on making me miserable."

York took a moment to eat before taking a look around himself, to make sure they were still alone. Once he was certain, he leaned slightly closer to the man before saying, "Do you know how I met my wife, Gregor?"

"No," he said. He honestly didn't.

"It was a political movement by her mother and my father. I am skilled in battle, yes, but my father? Even you could not match my father. Solovet and Vikus have always been very high class here, you must understand. My father before me ruled the Fount for the good King Peter. I was to take over after him, yes? It helped to join our families. That is the same way that Lennox and Judith were wed."

"If you are trying to-"

"I try nothing, Overlander," he assured him. "I only tell you a story of the past. I knew of my wife for many years before my father told me I was to court her. I resisted. I was young. I did not wish to marry. I could have the pick of most all women, yes? And there he was, telling me who I was to marry. I did not like it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Duty," he told him simply. "And now that I am with my wife, I would not trade a year of it. I have never laid with another since I said my vows. I was told to take Susannah and I did. It turned out well for me. Lennox and Judith were to be married from the time they were of age. Forced, almost. And that turned out well, yes?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

He let out a long sigh before slugging back some more of his ale. Once he finished of the whole mug, he sat it down on table before taking a moment to think.

"Luxa is getting older, Gregor. I only fear for the realm, nothing more. I do not expect her to marry any time soon. There are a few good men, soldiers, that I think would make for a nice husband. And I have been elected to suggest you remove yourself from the race."

"What?"

York shook his head. "Many heads of things here are…tired. Tired of this. They know that I have always been good to you and thought that while I was here, I might tell you it is time you retire. Both from the guard, the Underland, and…my niece."

He stared into York's eyes then. "You think I should leave then?"

"I did not say that, Overlander." York let out a long sigh. "I do not even know what I mean to say exactly anymore. I am forever indebted to you. In a perfect world, there is no one I would want to take into my family. You put up with more than any other man ever would. You, Gregor the Overlander, are the best man for the job and yet I cannot pick you. Luxa cannot pick you. It is a travesty, yes?"

Gregor shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be king anyways."

"Curse your tongue," York laughed, though he was still pretty serious. "Do you know how many men would kill for it?"

"Yet you do not."

"Hmmm?"

"Had you killed Luxa, Nerissa, and Henry, you would have most definitely been king. Right after your father-in-law. And the stress of that would have likely killed him. Solovet would have run Regalia into the ground, no doubt-"

"Watch it, Overlander."

"-and then you would have been king," he finished off. "And it wouldn't have been hard to kill Luxa, Nerissa, and Henry. Especially if you had done it right after her parents were killed. It-"

"Not hard," York said slowly. "You, the man that could not kill a rat pup, tells me it would not be hard to put a sword through the bellies of your own kin?"

"I mean it would be simple in theory, not in mind."

"I would kill for my niece, Overlander. You know this."

"I do."

"Not to mention, I govern the Fount. You believe that I want this headache? Ha." York shook his head. "I do not wish to ever be king, Gregor, much less have my children be anything more than they are. Howard, a doctor. Makes his mother proud every day."

Gregor held his tongue, knowing the next in the line of York under Howard was someone that he nor Luxa particularly liked. Still, Stellovet was York's daughter. There was no way he would understand feelings of contempt.

"Then what?" Gregor changed the subject. "You will tell them that you spoke with me and then what? Because I am not leaving."

"And I do not wish you to. I told you this before." York shrugged. "I shall merely tell them we spoke. Should I remember. I am quite inebriated as it is, Overlander."

"Yeah. Luxa hates that."

"My niece hates much and loves little. And yet you are one of these little things," York told him softly. "Her love for you has grown the longer you have stayed, the more you have given up for her. People think you can just walk away, go back above, live there. You cannot. They think that she can just let you go, move on, marry someone more suitable. She cannot. We are not in a winnable situation, my son, but never forget that no matter what, I am on your side, yes?"

Gregor stared at him for a long moment before sliding his untouched mug of ale across the table to the bigger man. "Yes."

* * *

"They still stand out there?"

"Aye. They have made tents."

Gregor nodded slightly. "And their queen does not arrive yet?"

"No," Mareth told him with a shake of his own head. "I care more for you. You took quite the fall before. You are fine now?"

"York and I both are."

"I do not care for York. He is quite…large. It would take a lot to harm him. I see him outliving us all, actually."

"Right behind Vikus and Ripred."

Mareth smiled at that as they walked down the hall, side by side. "York is a good man. I do not know him well, but what I do know, I like."

"He has always been kind to me, considering."

Mareth grinned at that. "Considering."

"York decided to have a…discussion of sorts with me an hour or so ago."

"A discussion, you say?"

Gregor nodded. "About our mutual…complication."

"A complication is it now?"

"Today, most definitely. Maybe it will be better tomorrow."

"I find that doubtful," he said with a shake of his head. "You have had this…ailment for many years now. Things such as that do not clear up."

"You do not have such an…illness," Gregor pointed out. "You do not understand how to deal with it."

"Aye, but I have had many…minor ailments in the past."

Gregor glanced at him before smirking. "I have heard of such things."

"Have you?"

"I have."

"I am not one to speak of my…problems frequently."

"Aye, but sometimes," Gregor told him, "problems speak for themselves."

Mareth's grin grew. "Those who do truly do not keep my interest for long."

"Has there been a problem that's kept your interest long?"

"None," Mareth assured him. "I am better at solving problems than keeping them."

"I'm not so sure there's a _way_ to solve mine."

"Believe me, there is not."

They both shared a grin at that one, though it didn't last long as it was then that they saw Perdita walking at a fast clip towards them. Her eyes were locked with Mareth's though.

"Tactics room," she said, coming to a stop in front of them. "Now. Both of you."

Mareth hesitated. "What is it?"

"Nothing good." She looked him over. "I know you were training in the arena today. Are you well enough to-"

"What is it you see in me that leads you to believe I am so weak?"

"I do not, Mareth," she assured him with a sigh. "Come then, if you are so strong."

"I am a general, after all."

"For now."

"Meaning what?"

"I believe that both of us know exactly what that means."

"I assure you that I do not."

She gave him a long look before shaking her head. "Come, Gregor. Mareth. There is much to do."

"And why is that exactly?" Mareth asked as he and Gregor turned to follow her.

"It is the queen."

"Luxa?" Gregor frowned, quickening his pace then. "What is-"

"No," Perdita said with a shake of her head. "It is Queen Athena."

"Athena?" Mareth repeated. "Is she…dead?"

"Worse," Perdita sighed.

"What is wroth than death?"

Perdita glanced back at him. "Queen Athena, she has changed."

"Changed what? Perdita-"

"Her alliance," Perdita told him. "The queen of the fliers has decided to side with the banished."


	16. Chapter 16

The Banished

Chapter 16

"How can Queen Athena do this?"

Luxa continued to stare down at the map in front of her. It was clear that she wasn't really looking it over, but was instead in deep thought.

"How?" Helix insisted. "And what of our bonds? What of-"

"Aurora will not leave me," Luxa whispered softly before looking up. Her eyes met Mareth's. "And Andromeda will never leave you. Nor will Rhea leave your side, Barrett. This is…this is some kind of a mistake. This is merely a mistake."

Perdita shook her head. "Our men went and spoke with her themselves. She called for their heads. She has called war on us, should you not give into the whims of the banished."

"And we shall not," Luxa mumbled before turning again to look at Gregor, who had taken up post. "Overlander, do you-"

"He is not a general," Helix complained. "He has no knowledge on any of this."

They were all gathered in the tactics room. Luxa was still there as Gregor left her, but Barrett now joined her, as well as Helix. When Perdita led Mareth and Gregor into the room, the first place his eyes went honestly was Zander, who was sitting in the chair Luxa had been in before, sucking on his thumb. Now, only a few minutes since then, Gregor had gone to stand in the corner like always though Zander kept his eyes on the man, watching him.

"He has more knowledge than you ever shall," Mareth told him with a frown before looking at Luxa. "However, Luxa, if I am following your thoughts as I usually do, you are hoping to send Gregor there, aren't you?"

"I merely need a few people to go with me," she said with a slight shrug. "I must go speak to Queen Athena."

"You cannot leave," Barrett told her.

"Do not annoy me today, Barrett."

He shook his head. "I mean not to. With enemies at our gates though and fliers heading back to their own lands, it would not be safe."

"Aye," Perdita said slowly. "It would not."

"I am sure it would only take a day," Luxa told them with a shake of her head. "Aurora would take me. Aurora-"

"Aurora is aligned with you, yes," Mareth agreed. "And yet that is her queen."

"It matters not," Luxa told him, her tone coming off harsher then. "She shall take me there and I shall speak with Queen Athena myself. Or better yet, I shall have Nike do it."

"Nike?"

She nodded. "She is her daughter. No doubt she can talk some sense into her. Helix, go find Nike and bring her to me, yes?"

Helix hesitated before heading off, out of the room. Once he was gone, Gregor stepped forward to take his place next to Luxa. Barrett glanced at them before shaking his head.

"What do you intend to tell her then?" the man asked. "What do you think you can say that will cause her hesitance?"

"There must be something we can do," Luxa said, rolling her eyes. "We have to do something. If those…people start getting more fliers than us, they will simply drop people over our walls. We will have to fight our friends. Aurora is family to me. As is Rhea to you, no? And you can kill her then, should she attack you?"

Zander made a loud noise at that before giggling and reaching out to be picked up. When no one moved to do so, Mareth walked around the table to lift the boy into his arms.

"Why is he not in the nursery?" Mareth asked.

"Does it matter currently?" Luxa didn't look at him. "We will not conquer these people should we not regain Queen Athena's allegiance. Should I not go, then who?"

"York is still here, yes?" Barrett looked around at all of them. "Send him. Surely his bond will take him. They are quite the pair, yeah?"

Luxa shook her head. "I would rather go myself."

"We would all rather be else where currently," Perdita told her. "It does not always work out that way. It would be best for you to stay here. It is ultimately up to you, of course, but we all know that it is the right decision."

Zander was still making soft noises as Mareth bounced him gently in his arms. Luxa finally moved to reach over and take the boy herself.

"Perhaps you can go, Mareth. You and York," Luxa said as Zander wrapped his arms around her neck. "You both have bonds that I have no doubt shall stand by you. Not to mention you have much to discuss."

"Do we?"

Luxa bounced Zander slightly. "From what I hear."

It was finally Perdita's turn to click her tongue. Barrett made a face at Gregor that he didn't really understand. Luxa only shook her head, heading from the room then.

"Standing around is getting us nowhere. If I must stay in the capital, I shall. Mareth, locate my uncle. Have him ready to leave with you early tomorrow. Make him stay sober. Lock him in the dungeons if you have to."

"Yes, your grace."

"Barrett, stay here. When Helix returns, come to me with Nike. I shall not roam far."

"As you wish."

"Come, Overlander," she said, leaving the room without looking at him. Zander was watching him from over her shoulder though, giving him sad eyes. The boy was probably hungry again.

Nodding at the men in the room and giving Perdita a small smile, Gregor rushed after her. It wasn't until they were in the hall that he spoke.

"Where are we going, your grace?"

He expected her to hand off the child then, but she did not.

"I must find Aurora. She should be in the royal wing. That was where I last saw her."

"Or the High Hall."

"Or there," Luxa agreed, walking quickly. Then she bounced Zander again. "Alexander stinks, Overlander. I think he requires changing."

"Ew."

"Gregor."

He sighed, picking up his pace slightly to get even with her. Then he took the boy from her who just smiled in recognition of Gregor's face.

"I shall take care of him," Gregor told her. "And then meet back up with you. Alright?"

She nodded. "Put him to bed while you are at it, yes?"

"If that's what you want. I will leave Hazard and Boots to watch him."

It took Gregor awhile to get Zander changed and ready for bed. The boy was still plenty rambunctious and really didn't want to be put down. Gregor even gave him a bath and some milk in hopes of getting him tired, but it did no good. In the end, he found himself in the royal wing with Hazard. Luxa didn't seem to be around though, so Gregor figured she had been unable to locate her bond there.

"I do not know why he does not sleep."

"When I couldn't sleep as a child, my mother would tell me stories."

Gregor glanced at Hazard then. They were both standing at the toddler's bedside. At the moment, Zander was chewing on the ear off one of his stuffed teddy bears that Gregor had found for him.

"What kind of stories?"

"Of the Overland," he told him. "She had many, many stories. My father though, he wasn't too good at that kind of thing."

"I am sure he had many stories, Hazard," Gregor told him with a sigh. "Just not ones that he wanted you hearing."

"It makes no sense, you know?" Hazard stared down at Zander with a frown. "He hated Solovet for forcing him to fight and then he did the same thing to me. He forced me not to. He forces me not to now, through Luxa. He hated her for ruining his life and he is ruining my own."

"Only in an attempt to shield you, Hazard. Your father loved you much."

"You know what's really bad, Gregor?" He looked up at him. "I don't remember loving him. I just don't. I don't remember loving my mother. I hardly remember them at all. Their faces…I can't even see them any longer. I remember coming here. I remember Luxa taking care of me. I remember the war, when we thought you were dead during the Prophecy of Time. Things before that though only blur."

"It has to be that way, Hazard, or else your brain wouldn't be able to remember all the good things that happen now."

"Do you remember your father?"

"I do."

"Luxa remembers hers," Hazard told him. "Sometimes…sometimes she will tell me of him. Lennox. He would have been my uncle."

"He would have been."

Hazard let out a soft sigh. "My father spoke of him sometimes. I knew his name at least. Him and York. He really liked them."

"York is a good man."

"So people tell me constantly."

"He has never treated you or I wrong."

"Does not doing wrong make you good now? I thought doing good made you that?"

Gregor only shook his head before staring down at Zander as well.

"Hey, Zay, you need to go to sleep, huh?" Gregor reached out to stroke the boy's silvery hair. "I gotta go take care of some stuff. As does Hazard."

Zander only stared up at him, his electric blue eyes watchful as ever.

"I can stay with him, Gregor," Hazard told him then. "Should you need to get back to Luxa."

"Are you sure?"

Hazard nodded slightly. "I have nothing better to do anyways. Boots is mad at me."

"About what?"

"I do not know. She is too…emotional for me to deal with." Hazard shook his head. "When is she going back home?"

"You wanted her, buddy," Gregor said simply, clapping the teen on the shoulder before walking off.

Luxa had returned to the sitting room of the royal wing by that point, though she was only accompanied by Aurora. They seemed at odds with each other for once however.

"-my queen, Luxa. I cannot-"

"Your _queen_ is not as important as me. Is she?"

Aurora ruffled her wings. "It is not that simple. She calls us all home."

"It is that simple, Aurora. What do you think she can do to you? To any of you? The fliers cannot kill the humans anymore than we can them. They cannot harm you here."

"You do not-"

Luxa let out a loud huff then. And though she didn't turn to look at the doorway, it was Gregor she spoke to.

"Come out, Overlander. You are horrible at stealth, you realize, yes?"

He slowly came into the room, looking both at Aurora, who was in the corner, adjusting her wings again, and Luxa, who stood with her arms crossed, not even turning to look at him.

"Everything is not well, I see," he said as he came to stand between the two of them. "Should you wish for my input-"

"We do not."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Overlander."

"-you both need to calm down. York and Mareth are headed to your lands on the morrow, Aurora. Everything will be settled then. And Luxa has sent for Nike. Surely she can talk some sense into-"

"Talk sense?" Aurora's usually low toned voice was hitting an octave that was rare for her. "And what of your queen, Overlander?"

"Oh, speak of me so, Aurora? And to my face?" Luxa turned from her then. "Then leave. I need not a bond who is so callus, so ignorant. I already have one that way. I do not have room for another."

"Luxa, knock it off," Gregor said with a sigh. To Aurora, he said, "I meant not to offend you. You know this. And should you see it fit to return to your lands, then so be it. Neither Luxa nor I can stop you. I only remind you, however, that we are currently on the edge of war, with people right outside our gates. I do not mean to get between your duty or honor to your queen, but there is a good chance when you return, I won't have one anymore."

Luxa snorted. "Duty and honor. That's all anyone wants to talk about anymore. Fallacies. They do not exist. People do as they choose. Men with their honor. You have no honor, Overlander. Neither do you, Aurora, should you turn your back on me. And when we conquer these people, we will come for you. All of you. And I hope that I am the one that gets to finish you."

Neither Gregor nor Aurora spoke as Luxa walked off. It wasn't until they were alone that Gregor even opened his mouth again.

"I know you must go," Gregor said slowly. "She is merely stressed. You know this. Much has occurred in secession. She speaks out of frustration."

"I have known her longer than you, Overlander," Aurora told him softly, taking her normal tone once more. "And I assure you, she means ever word of it."

"For now."

"For now," the flier agreed.

It was then that Gregor heard footsteps, coming from the opposite direction than the one Luxa had went off in. He was expecting Boots, honestly, and was slightly shocked when he found them to belong to Barrett.

"Ah, Overlander. Why am I not surprised?" He strode into the room, taking a good look around. "I have come with news for the queen."

"She is in her bed chamber," Gregor told him. "I was just heading out."

"Of course you were." Barrett shook his head. "I shall tell you then, yes? And you can tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"Helix was unable to locate Nike. And after speaking with a few people, they claim to not have seen her for the past few days."

Aurora shifted her wings. "She surely just went home, yes?"

"It is unlikely. You know Nike has taken up residence here," Barrett told her. "Queen Athena's news only just broke today. If she has been missing since then-"

"Have you not seen her, Aurora?" Gregor asked.

"We have not spoke in a little over a week, no."

Though Howard and Nike had never actually gone through with bonding to one another, both Aurora and Luxa still considered Nike part of their little mix-matched family. Gregor did as well. Nike had been with him during some of his most troubling trials. She had saved his sisters countless times, as well as him. The thought that she would just take off bothered him. Even Aurora waited around to have a fight with Luxa before taking off.

What bothered him even more, however, is that Nike could be missing or so long and none of them noticed.

"Could you tell Luxa?" Gregor asked Barrett then. "She is merely in her room. I am a guard. It would be indecent of me to bother her there, yes? You, though, are a general. Quite common."

Barrett raised an eyebrow. "What is your endgame, Overlander?"

"I must speak with someone. I do not have time to busy myself with things that do not concern me."

Barrett just shook his head as Gregor left the room. "You fool no one with these games. I am beginning to think that the queen and you just like playing them."

"More than you know," Gregor mumbled as he headed down the hall back towards Zander's room. The boy was still up, as he expected, and Hazard was still trying to get him down.

"What is it?" Hazard asked, taking in the older man's face. "Gregor?"

Zander made a loud noise at his reentrance, but Gregor kept his eyes on Hazard.

"When is the last time you saw Nike?"

Hazard frowned. "Why would I-"

"Do not play with me right now, Hazard. I know that Nike takes you from the palace sometimes, that she helps you sneak away. When is the last time you saw her?"

Hazard looked off, shrugging from his spot on the bed next to Zander. "I have not seen her in a number of days. I do not remember how many."

"You haven't seen her? Like at all?"

Hazard shook his head. "I could not locate her the past few times I have tried. I figured she went home or something. Either that or what busy. A lot has been going on, after all. Why, Gregor? Is something wrong?"

"Nike's missing," Gregor whispered before looking back to the doorway. Closing his eyes for a moment, he then said, "Hazard, can you take care of Zander for me for a day or so?"

"Why? Where-"

"Can you?"

"Of course. I guess. Yeah." Hazard stared hard at him. "Is Luxa-"

"Right now, I couldn't care less about what Luxa is doing."

"Gregor-"

"I have to go. Take care of Boots too, okay?" Walking over to the bed, Gregor gave Zander a pat on the head. "And take care of this little one too, huh?"

"Alright."

"I'd tell you to look out for your cousin too, but, well, we both know there's no doing that." Gregor looked Hazard in the eyes. "Much is going on though."

"I know."

"When I return, I do not want to see anyone hurt."

"How can I protect them without even a dagger?" Hazard smiled at him. "Maybe-"

"If I have learned anything, Hazard, it's that at times, words are stronger than any weapon."

"Yeah," Hazard mumbled as Gregor turned to leave the room. "You say that because if your words fail you, you always have your sword with you."

Gregor just left the room after that, quickening his pace so he could catch Aurora before she took off. He found her in the High Hall, just about ready to do that.

"Aurora," he called out, rushing over to her. He had never seen the High Hall so empty before. There were only two other fliers there and they looked around ready to take of as well.

"Overlander," she scolded as he came to a skidding stop in front of her. "You are the one that told me that you would allow me to leave. Why are you-"

"I cannot stop you from leaving, Aurora, nor do I wish to." Gregor just stared at her. "I wish for you to take me with you."

"Overlander-"

"Nike is missing. Should be missing, do you not think we would explore every cavern in the Underland searching for you?"

"She is not missing. I am sure that she is at her mother's side."

"And should she not be, then we must figure out exactly where she is, yes? If I show up and that is where she is, I shall return."

"I cannot grant you safe passage there, Overlander," Aurora warned him. "We are no long allied with you. I could be punished for taking you there."

"I will bare any punishment they throw down on you. I shall take it for you, could I."

Aurora still on stared at him. "I most definitely cannot take you back."

"Then I will find my own way."

"Gregor, Luxa will-"

"I care not what Luxa thinks currently," he told her. "I am going to find Nike. She is our friend. All of us. And we have done her an injustice. Not noticing her departure was a severe oversight on our part and I shall right our wrongs. Should you not wish to do the same, I-"

"Come then, Overlander," Aurora caved. "Let us make hast."

He smiled, though it was a sad one. "Yes. Let us."

* * *

The flight to the flier's land was silent. It was not a long flight, but still, Gregor felt apprehensive the whole way. He wasn't exactly sure what he was hoping for. Part of him though was banking on the fact that he was the Overlander, the warrior. Even if Athena was angry with Luxa, he couldn't hate Gregor. Gregor had saved them all from the plague, put an end to the Bane's reign of terror. How could she ever blame him for anything?

"I shall not take you straight to Queen Athena," Aurora told him when they drew near. I shall drop you and then ask around for Nike. Should I not find her, I shall see about getting you in to speak with the queen. Yes?"

"I don't mean to bother Athena. If-"

"Queen Athena, Gregor."

"Right. Sorry. I just-"

"You must be formal. If we are not on good terms with the humans, then you need to be careful. It would be very easy for a flier to pick you up and drop you off a cliff, yes?"

"Yes. I am sorry."

"Do not be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for. Just watch yourself. I cannot face Luxa again should you not return from here."

"Given her threats, I am shocked you wish to return to her at all."

"She was quite harsh, she was not?"

"You know Luxa. Love hard, hate hard."

True to her word, when they arrived in the flier's territory, Aurora dropped Gregor off on an isolated cliff before heading off, promising to return for him soon. It was completely dark there, as the fliers had no real need for light. It was only when humans were present that there was any light at all. So Gregor sat in the darkness, clicking his tongue softly as a way to get a bearing on his surroundings.

It was all Gregor could do not to think about what was going on at Regalia. He had left Luxa alone, without her bond or her guard. It had been impulsive, his decision to go find Nike. He knew though, that as angry as she had been at Aurora in that moment, that Luxa would not have allowed him to leave. Her anger was all consuming, he understood that, he truly did.

But Nike had been there for them countless times. She was always their fall back. She would take Gregor into battle, should he ask. She would accompany any of them anywhere. God, she had been sneaking Hazard out of the palace for how long? She was a friend to all of them. All of them. And now she was missing. The thought of her being hurt weighed out the fear of Luxa getting angry with him.

Family came first. Always. Luxa of all people should know that.

"Nike is not here," Aurora told Gregor when she returned. A few fliers had passed him while she was gone, but none had messed with him. He was almost certain though that he would have been able to fend for themselves. Alliance or no alliance, most everyone in the Underland respected him.

You know, except for the people he actually gave his loyalty to. For the most part anyways.

"She is not? Then I must-"

"You must come with me."

"Come with you where? Aurora, I have to get back home. If Nike is not here, then-"

"It is Queen Athena," Aurora said. "She wishes to speak with you."

"With me? About what?"

"I do not know. Hurry."

Once Gregor was seated upon Aurora again, she said, "You must be careful, Overlander. Many of the banished roam around here."

"Many?"

"No more than thirty or so."

"How many of these guys are there anyways, that we have some at home, in the gnawers land, the jungle, and here?" He shook his head. "And what could the queen possibly want me for?"

"I do not know. She was not happy that I brought you here."

Gregor frowned, her usually soft voice almost sounding normal in the calm that encircled them on all sides. "Aurora, are you sure-"

"I would not lead you into a trap, Overlander," she told him, no doubt offended. "No matter where my allegiance is, we are…"

Family. Friends.

"I know this," he told her softly, only darkness surrounding them. "I have no reserves in my mind about that. However, Luxa sent me unwittingly me into one before. One I almost didn't return from."

"I would save you just as I would Luxa," Aurora told him.

"Aye," he agreed solemnly, his smile more haunting than happy. "As I would you, Aurora. As I would you."


	17. Chapter 17

The Banished

Chapter 17

Only darkness welcomed them on their journey to the cavern Queen Athena was located in. Gregor held fast to his use of echolocation. The closer they got, however, the more he became troubled.

"Aurora," he whispered after making out shapes in the darkness. "Why are there humans here? They are not captives, are they? I cannot-"

"No, Overlander," she told him softly. "I am told that they are not from Regalia."

"Then-"

"They are the banished. They filter throughout the land here now that Queen Athena has affiliated with them."

"Then where are all the torches? How can they see without them?"

"I do not know, Overlander."

The bother he felt with this revelation was short lived, as not soon after, they reached their destination. The small alcove Queen Athena was in was lighted, though it was done hastily. Gregor could tell that from the fact some of the human men were still lighting torches when he arrived. It was no doubt done for his comfort.

"Greetings, warrior," Athena said not soon after Aurora landed in front of her, dropping Gregor off on a rock jutting out from the alcove the queen was resting on. She was at her full height, wings outstretched as she merely stared at him, her silver fur catching the light in places.

Giving a sweeping bow though he felt foolish, Gregor reasoned that it was best should he stay on her good side. "Greetings. I come not from the humans."

"Oh?"

"I come on a more…personal matter."

"Then you care not of my decision?"

"I care deeply," he said slowly as he rose to stare at her again. She almost seemed to be squinting in the firelight. No doubt there was rarely a fire to be had in her caves. "However, it is on matters of your daughter that I come."

"I assure you that my daughter is of none of your concern," she told him swiftly while some of the men who were holding the torches looked over. "And I would advise you to return to your own queen. She shall be needing your protection in the coming hours, warrior."

"The warrior is-"

"Then I speak to you not as a fighter, but as a guard. Your duty is there, not with my daughter. She is not your bond, not your concern. And I warn you again, your queen is in need."

One of the banished men cleared his throat then as Aurora adjusted her wings, opening them slightly. Gregor could tell that she too was nervous.

"I thank both you and Aurora for your concern," Athena went on hastily. "However, it would be the best for us all if you made your journey home."

"I consider Nike a friend and-"

"We are not aligned with you, Overlander," the silver bat told him, ruffling her own wings then. "I am being kind, only for your great deeds to the Underland in the past. Should you have been any other human, I would have already had you killed. Bring that information back to your queen, yes? And leave me now. There is nothing you-"

"If I could only see Nike-"

"Do those of the Overland lack comprehension skills or are you just not too smart?" One of the men with the torches shook his head. "You shall learn soon enough, Overlander, that what you wish and what you want matter not to us. You will leave now, yes? Before we decide to capture you again, yes? Is that what you wish?"

Gregor glanced at the man before snorting and keeping his eyes on the queen. "You are cowards. You did not capture me. The gnawers did. You bring us no fear with them any longer, so you attempt to go through our allies, the fliers? Cowards. You shall not face us in true battle because you fear the truth. There was a reason you were banished and there shall be a reason when you are all killed."

Queen Athena let out a high pitched noise then that about broke Gregor's eardrums. When the man drew their blades on Gregor, which he shockingly enough found to be about the same quality of his own, he got ready to withdrawal his own. Luxa had told them not to fight with the men that lied outside their gates, fine. He was no longer inside the humans' lands, however. He could do as he wished.

Just then, he was knocked over from behind, though he quickly found it to have been Aurora. She had bumped him with her head, tossing him into the air. Just as quickly, he was flat on his back on top of her as she took once to the air. Queen Athena was making more noises then, but Gregor could not tell if they were for the banished, him, or Aurora. Even when she fell silent moments later, he was sure she was still speaking; the pitch was merely too high for his ears.

"You should not have done that, Overlander," Aurora told him as she flew off. Other fliers were tailing them then, but Aurora was picking up speed. She and Luxa were quite the pair in many regards though their specialty was always aerial stunts. She maneuvered swiftly in between many different stalactites and outstretching cliffs. They had a few narrow movements, but Aurora always seemed at control. Gregor just tried to keep his head low and hoped for the best.

"I would have killed them," he told Aurora though she didn't answer then as she continued with her great escape. "Why did you not-"

"You humans always think yourself so much smarter than the rest of us," she told him harshly. "Do you not think that the rest of us might have plans at times? That the rest of us might know what is going on? You are narcissists. The lot of you. For once could you just sit there and let me do what I must?"

He shut his mouth then, more out of respect for the golden flier than anything else. He knew that Aurora was constantly bossed around by Luxa, which he himself found to be a rather stressful thing. Add in the fact that she was being chased out of her _own lands_ and, well, you had a recipe for disaster.

It wasn't until his echolocation turned up nothing that Gregor truly felt safe. Even then, he clicked constantly, convinced that another flier or human lied around the next corner. It took a few minutes for Aurora too to feel safe, but once she did, she immediately found them an out of sight place to land.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as he slowly pushed himself off her while still clicking. "I did not mean to startle you, but I had to get you out of there."

"And why is that? Now you seem to have aligned yourself with me. No doubt your queen will-"

"My queen is the one who instructed me to."

"What?"

Aurora was panting then, but Gregor had no water or anything to give her. Again, he sucked at planning such things. Luxa planned many of their misadventures.

"That is what she was telling me. She was rushed, when you pulled your weapon."

"What did she tell you?" Gregor asked as he finally sheathed his sword.

"Only that Nike is captured."

"Captured?"

Aurora nodded her head then, still taking in deep breaths. "The banished keep her in the Dead Lands. Or that is what I gathered. She was shrieking it, truly."

"Why would they do that if…unless…"

Aurora nodded. "She could not get out much of the message to me, but she wishes for you to rescue her daughter."

"Me?"

"You must remember, Overlander, that we are not the humans. We still have much faith in you. And I tell you this not as a compliment, but as a warning. We will always fall back on you, in times of troubles."

"Such as now?"

"Aye."

"Then why did she not just send a flier to Regalia to tell Luxa?" Gregor asked. "If she told you in confidence, then no doubt she would have been able to tell someone else who would have explained to her what is really going on."

"It is not so simple. Queen Athena thinks Luxa is…"

"Is what? Untrustworthy?"

"Not on purpose," Aurora assured him as he took another look around the darkness that surrounded them. "However, she is very impulsive. Not to mention, she likes to boast much. It would not be inconceivable for Queen Athena to fear Luxa telling the troops at her gates that Queen Athena is not truly turning her back on the humans."

"She is not?"

"She wishes not to. She wishes for you to find Nike."

Gregor shook his head. "I would need to return to Regalia. I-"

"What is there in Regalia? I just told you that you cannot tell Luxa of this, did I not? No doubt you would, should we return."

"Then what, Aurora? We have no supplies, it is only you and I, there is-"

"We shall find Ripred then."

"What?"

"In the Dead Lands," Aurora told him. "He is bond of my bond. Not to mention, he wanted for you to be there to begin with. We shall go to the Dead Lands, locate Ripred, and then he shall help us recuse Nike."

"Ripred isn't exactly one for helping out people with nothing in return," Gregor said slowly. "We would need something to offer him. And even then, we both reek of Regalia. No doubt any gnawer for miles would be able to sense our approach. I-"

"Forgive me," Aurora said slowly. "I thought I was speaking with the man that was willing to give his life to find Nike. Not the one that is afraid of a few rats."

"I am not afraid! I-"

"It is only natural," Aurora told him. "You did nearly get yourself killed before. You-"

"Only in an attempt to save my men. I did not-"

"I would understand if you are fearful of-"

"Enough," Gregor finally said, crossing his arms. "Fine. You take me to the Dead Lands then, Aurora, so we can locate Ripred, and then rescue Nike. That's fine. Let's go do it then. We might as well. Luxa will skin us both when we return anyways. She'll call us defectors and have us murdered. So let's go get Nike first. Shall we?"

Aurora opened her wings once more. "Gladly."

"God, at times, you and Luxa are more alike than you know," he grumbled as he got back on her back. "Honestly."

* * *

"The flights seem longer, the older we get."

Gregor shift slightly. "Do I bother you, the way I sit now?"

"No, Overlander. It is fine. I only mean that distances seem to take longer than they once did."

"It is an oddity, you and I making a trip alone."

"Luxa always finds a way to include herself in everything."

"You are bitter now, as she is at you," Gregor said. "You allow one of you to be hurt in this non-war. You will be back at one another's sides in no time."

"We both know that if we return from this unharmed, Luxa will have our heads. We went behind her back. She will not be happy."

"Then perhaps I should get another grievous injury, yes? Then she'll feel so bad, why, she won't even bother to be angry with me."

"You joke, Overlander, but if you knew the way she fretted when those humans had you…"

"She tells me constantly that my death would just be another to add to the list."

"We both know that is not true."

"I know that I merely wish to find Nike currently. Whatever awaits us at home will be worth it."

"We suffer through Luxa's anger so constantly that I seem to have gotten used to it."

"Surely it has not taken this long."

Aurora let out a soft laugh, though Gregor could tell she was as tense as he was. They were going not only into enemy territory, but enemy territory where other enemies were actively attempting to take over. Danger was immense, but then again, wasn't it always?

"I think she is angry now, at this very moment," Gregor said finally. "But that by the time we show back up, she will be so relieved that it won't matter anymore."

"I do not wish to stay here long."

"Neither do I," he told her. "Yet we are going into gnawer land to find a bat and a rat. Two needles in a huge haystack. If we can at least find one, well, then we will be lucky."

The closer they got to the Dead Lands, the more overpowering the scent of the place got. Sometimes he felt for the gnawers. He truly did. They were forced into a most unfavorable land and every single time they tried to get out of it, the humans cut them back down. It truly wasn't fair.

Then he just had to remember the times that the gnawers tried to kill him, his sisters, Luxa, or the nibblers and he remembered that their hands weren't so clean. But still, who would not go through extremes in an attempt to free themselves from a horrid situation?

"Overlander, there is-"

"I see them," he whispered softly.

Below them on the ground, there were two gnawers walking along, speaking in soft tones to one another. Gregor was hoping against hope that they did not sense him, but knew that it was unlikely given the fact that both he and Aurora carried very obvious scents. Not to mention, they were going to have to let their presence known at some point. And what if the gnawers were with Ripred? Or at least knew where to find him? That would be extremely helpful, given the situation.

"What do you wish to do?"

Gregor shook his head slightly, continuing to look over her side, clicking softly to make the outlines clear to him. "I do not know. They have not made any movement towards us. And neither is big enough to be Ripred. I say we fly on. If they do not-"

One of the rats let out a screech then, a rather audible one. Her tone told Gregor that she was female.

"Do you smell it then?" the other asked her, pushing up on his haunches and keeping his head facing up. "The Overlander cometh. And with a flier."

"Their wretched queen's," the female one continued to screech. "Yet they are too afraid to come down below and fight us. Run then, Woundgrazer. Go and warn the others. I shall take care of them."

Aurora was no longer flying, but rather just hovering as she awaited Gregor's direction.

"Let the male go. I shall take care of her, yes?"

"Do you wish-"

"I will attack from the air. It shall be quicker, yeah?"

The gnawer was ready for them though, claws out, ready to either rip into Gregor or tear Aurora's wings to shreds. That was one of the most gruesome injuries to Gregor, when a flier's wing was torn. It was terrible, really. Like someone getting their legs and arms sawn off.

"Careful, A-"

"Do not think of me as weak and I shan't you, Overlander," she told him gruffly as she dived down onwards their enemy. When the gnawer jumped up to get at her though, Aurora feinted towards the right, leaving the gnawer's arm out stretched. His blade already drawn, Gregor easily ran the smooth metal right through her underbelly, hitting in between the bones in a way that only a person with such skill could manage.

The gnawer let out a piercing cry as Aurora angled herself upwards once more, her belly narrowly missing a scrap against the rough ground below. The rat wasn't finished yet though and Gregor knew that if he just waited for her to bleed out, she would go noisily. It was bad enough that the male had gone off to give their location.

She was on the ground then, pawing uselessly at her own wound. Gregor watched from above for a moment before doing a dive off Aurora's back. She was expecting it, but did not try to catch him as he tumbled to the ground. Practice made perfect as he landed squarely on his feet. This was lucky, considering he still had his blade unsheathed.

"Kill me then, you filthy human." The gnawer spit at him as she laid almost bonelessly on the ground. Gregor had hit something significant and they both knew it. She only had minutes. "I would rather death than to sit here howling in pain."

"I shall not," Gregor told her as he kept his distance, his sword drawn in her direction. "Less you tell me what I wish to find out."

"Never! I am not a coward. I-"

"I merely wish to know the location of Ripred. Or Nike. She is a flier that-"

"As if I would tell you of Ripred. That scoundrel! Siding with the humans like a worthless weakling. He gives us a bad name. And then arming you with sight in the darkness. He is the greatest betrayer of all time! A false prophet. A-"

"Look." Gregor took a step forwards then, pressing the tip of his sword into the rat's throat. "I can make this quick or I can make this bloody. Where are Nike and Ripred?"

She spit at him again. "Do your worst."

Try as he might, Gregor was always slightly timid when it came to torture. It was one thing to sentence someone to death in his mind, but to take enjoyment out of their killing or to prolong it just seemed insane. He was not bloodthirsty and he wished to never become that way.

"Let's go, Aurora," he said as she dropped back closer to the ground. He slowly pulled his sword from the throat of the gnawer, taking no satisfaction in the blood that now stained his blade. It would soon be joined by much more; he was almost certain.

"Where to then, Gregor?" Aurora asked him once they were both off the ground once more. "Head in the same direction-"

"No. We must find a second tunnel, one th leads us far away from here. That gnawer went to alert the others. I do not know how many he shall bring."

"Back the way we came then," Aurora said with a sigh as she turned around in the air. "Nike had better be here for all the trouble we are going through for her."

"She is," he whispered solemnly. "She has to be."

They flew for some time, back the way they came, flying only in silence. Aurora was keeping her eyes peeled for another tunnel for them to go into while Gregor was clicking constantly. He never liked to be taken off guard, after all.

"Here then," Aurora finally announced to him as they turned into a different, small tunnel.

Gregor had to get down from her back, due to the ceiling being so low, but it was worth it. Gregor could still remember his first Underland adventure, when Ripred led them through the dankest, grossest, most unlivable parts of the Dead Lands, if only to hide their scents better. Before they got too far in though, the smell of the place was too much for him and he had to ripped a piece from the fabric of his shirt to hold over his nose. Sulfur and rotten eggs had nothing on the Dead Lands.

"Your wings fare fine, Aurora?" Gregor called softly up to her. "I do not wish for you to be cramped."

"I shall not leave you, Overlander."

"It was not my worry. I only-"

"Does not matter how I fare. Currently, I only fear for Nike."

"Aye," he agreed softly. Poor, poor Nike.

The tunnel's stench was not one that Gregor was able to focus on for long. He was more focused on using his echolocation to not trip over any rocks or anything as they went along. Not to mention he was fearful of a horde of gnawers coming in the other side of the tunnel, leaving them defenseless. Still, there was not much he could do to help that than pray.

The tunnel seemed long, endless almost. There were no other parts branching off it and the deeper they went in, the more Gregor feared that they were just going to reach a dead end. It would be rather fitting, given his luck as of late.

"Aurora," he whispered up to her at some point. "Sway my fears of death. Do you see the light at the end of this tunnel as well?"

"I do not know it to be the end, but I can see light up ahead."

"We much be coming onto people."

"Yes," Aurora greed softly. "Or gnawers."

"No," he said. "Gnawers would have smelt me by now, I am sure. They are no doubt used to this smell of this stuff in here. Our scents would have stuck out to them. It must be those humans from before."

"For what use would they need fire? The ones in the flier's land seemed to see just fine in the darkness."

He took a deep breath then, being able to separate the scent of rot with another one. A better one. "Smell you it not? It is the scent of roasting meat."

"Ah." Aurora paused. "Think you be it of a rat?"

"I would not think so, but then again, there is not much to eat out here or so the gnawers whine constantly." Gregor shook his head. "What else could it be, do you suppose?"

Again, Aurora took a moment to think before replying. "I always thought that gnawer would stink more than this."

"You would think, yes," Gregor agreed as his stomach betrayed him. It had been a long while since his last meal and, as they were so ill prepared for the journey, Gregor doubted he and Aurora would have one any time soon. "It smells wonderful, no?"

Aurora took another second to think. "It does not smell of gnawer and yet I do not understand it. I cannot fathom what else they are cooking out here. It is not fish. I know fish well. And yet it does not smell of gnawer. I would like to think that would be an obvious scent. So what could it be?"

"I do not know," Gregor said with a shake of his head. "I am craving it, however."

"Perhaps, after they discover us and you kill them, we can eat whatever it is, yes?"

Gregor wasn't sure how he felt about eating a gnawer, but still nodded his head. Food was food. And just so long as it wasn't straight off the bone, he figured he could do it. Maybe. Only if there was no other option.

When they made it to the end of the tunnel, they lucked out by there being large rocks at the end, Gregor immediately took cover behind one while Aurora simply stayed back in the cave, in the shadows.

"People," Gregor mumbled as he peeked out from behind the rock. It was once he saw exactly what was going on that he wished he hadn't.

The area in front of the tunnel was alight with a bonfire, humans scattered around as well a few fliers. They were all extremely emaciated, scantily dressed in rags, as they awaited the cooking meat. It was up on spokes, held over the fire. Gregor at first was concerned with what they were using to stat a fire, given there was no vegetation around for such a thing. That interest was quickly swept away when he realized exactly _what_ the meat was.

He vomited. He couldn't keep the vile that rose up down. Who could expect him not to when he had just been craving…when he thought that the meat smelt good…that meat. It wasn't meat at all. How could a person be…meat?

"Cannibals," he groaned softly, wishing then for the scent of the disgusting Dead Lands to come back to him so he could get the _wonderful_ scent of flesh from his nostrils. How sick was he then? To think that that smelt good? It should have repulsed him. Why didn't it? Had they cured the meat or-

"No."

Not meat. Flesh. _Flesh_. It was a person! A human person. They were eating a person. Who would those banished people have found to eat, huh? Regalians. No doubt a scout or a-

Someone he had known. What if they were eating someone he had known? And he had thought about…

He vomited again. This was no good. He was shaking and everything. Cannibalism was a disgusting thing to witness, yes, but by far not the worse. He had seen the mass murder of the nibblers, seen Lapblood's mate get swallowed by a huge plant, killed countless men and women. This was bad, but still. He was the warrior!

…Right. He _was_ the warrior. Now he was nothing, but the queen's boytoy.

"Gather my children of the darkness. All of you. Take a seat."

Gregor leaned back against the rock as he heard the voice of a man, speaking loudly, beckoning the others. He heard a few children giggle and another let out a soft cry, but they were all quickly shushed by older voices.

God. Children. Children cannibals.

He was having trouble regulating his breathing then. He had to make sure not to make a lot of noise. He was hiding, after all. Still, his mind whirled around at alarming speeds as many thoughts swirled around. He had left Luxa there with…cannibals. That man, Vlad, he was a…then what about Nike? If they would eat humans the surely… And Boots! Boots was in the capital. What if she went to find him and-

"The God, our dearest God, has granted us with many, many blessings, my children," the men was going on then. "From the tiniest of us to the largest, he has given us much. Now, King Vlad and Queen Usha have given us a chance at life. A chance at redemption!"

People cheered then while Gregor just shut his eyes, leveling his breathing somewhat. Okay. Okay. A little freak out was expecting with something like…this. Cannibalism was definitely not something accepted in the Overland. And though he knew the spinners partook in such a practice, it was still not something he liked to think about. Ever. And now, here it was, shoved in his face. He had a hard enough time accepting that one day he might have to eat a gnawer or a nibbler or even a bat. The thought of eating another human being though…

Suddenly, Gregor felt something hit his thigh. He jumped slightly, staring down at the ground, shocked to find it to be a ball of some kind. A child's toy. Then, when he looked to his left, he found that in his panic a young child, a little older than Zander, had come to his side. It was a little boy, who only smiled at the man, his purple eyes meeting Gregor's green ones.

"Hi," the boy said. "Ball?"

Gregor only stared at him for a moment before slowly moving to put a finger against his lips. He was immediately reminded of the time he first met Luxa, when she wouldn't give Boots the ball in the arena. It was a bad memory to have because it immediately made him fear for both of them. They were one of the few people he had.

The child nodded, putting his own finger to his lips before holding out his other hand, palm opened. Slowly, Gregor moved to place the ball in the boy's hand before resting back against the wall. Then, softly, he said, "Go. Go back over there."

Giggling, the boy bounced slightly, staring at Gregor. He was only dressed in a pair of shorts, some kind of paint or something strewn in lines on his face. Gregor was too jumpy at the moment to be dealing with this. Honestly. He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't very well just strode out there. There were far too many people. Ripred conked out around 400, but Gregor wasn't even sure he could take a 100 humans on his own. Twenty, certainly. 50, maybe. But more than that?

Especially cannibals…shiver.

"Malachi!" someone called then. "Get back here. Now. What are you doing?"

When the little boy heard his name called, he immediately ran back over to his parents, his toy in hand. Gregor sat there for another minute before slowly standing and heading back into the tunnel. He listened hard for shouts or something alerting him that he had been discovered, but there was nothing except that man talking again.

"Overlander, what-"

"We have to get out of here," he told Aurora as he headed back the way they had come. "There are too many of them for me to fight and I do not think we can get passed them. We-"

"Did you not want to e-"

"No!" he hissed at her. "I do not."

"Why are you-"

He stopped then, taking a deep breath. "You do not get it, Aurora. They're eating…humans. They're cannibals."

"Surely you are-"

"I cannot fight them," he reiterated. "They have small children with them as well. It would not be right. We are not at war yet. Fighting in front of children, possibly hurting them, is something that's hardly acceptable during battle. To do it outside of battle…"

"Then we shall go," Aurora told him simply. "If you so wish."

"I do," he sighed, moving back through the rank tunnel again. "For now."

"The tunnel seemed to have grown, though perhaps it was because Gregor was carrying more in his mind at that point. His head felt heavy as he thought about what could possibly be happening at that moment in Regalia.

Cannibals? How could they all have missed that?

They heard voices, loud voices, at the other end of the tunnel before they even made it out. Gregor was so done at that point, that he pulled his blade immediately. He was not going to allow himself to be trapped. He would fight these people, cannibals or no cannibals.

…Until he found that it really wasn't cannibals out there.

"Ah. Here you are. I knew when they said that Overlander was here that they weren't lying to me."

Gregor continued to click in the darkness as he moved to sheath his sword once more. Twenty or so rats. Huh.

"You're finally doing good for yourself, Ripred," he said softly as the big rat headed towards him.

"And look at you! No light at all."

"Yes, I-"

"Do you have any food, Overlander?" Ripred was next to him in moments. He only glanced up when Aurora came out of the tunnels.

"No," Gregor told him. "I-"

"What exactly are you and the queen's bond doing out here all alone anyhow?" one of the gnawers in Ripred's little gang asked.

"I must find Nike," Gregor said, though it was more directed at Ripred. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nike. Hmmm. Which one is that again?"

"Ripred-"

"No, I do not know where your stupid friend is, Overlander." The gnawer moved away from him, growling slightly. "How could you have no food?"

Gregor only shook his head. "I can't even begin to think of eating again."

"And why is that?"

"These people," he said, nodding back at the tunnel. "They're cannibals."


	18. Chapter 18

The Banished

Chapter 18

Ripred just stared at Gregor for a long moment before saying, "So?"

"So?" Gregor looked around in the darkness, opening his eyes for a moment though he saw nothing in return. "So they're, like, eating other people. Don't you get that? I mean, God, I thought that even down here that was considered a crime. I didn't think that the Underland was just _so_ lax about this kind of stuff. I mean I know that the, like, spinners do that shit, but they're freaks enough how it is!"

For a moment, everyone was quiet and Gregor was slightly disappointed in himself for having such an outburst. It was extremely unbecoming of anyone, especially someone trying to rescue a princess. Still, the whole cannibal thing was bothering him. Seriously.

"Overlander," Ripred sighed, shaking his head. "Do you not think I did not already know this information?"

"What?"

"I have been here many days now, fighting these people."

"And yet here he comes," another gnawer said from behind him. "Thinking that he knows more than us, that he is more equipped to handle the situation. Ha."

"Silence, Killgore," Ripred sighed before moving back away from Gregor. The man shut his eyes, clicking once more, as to keep an accurate assessment of everyone's location. He heard Aurora rustle her wings behind him, no doubt uneasy. Fliers were bred much like humans in the Underland; never trust a gnawer. Never. Even in times of peace.

"What exactly do you plan to do here anyways, Overlander?" another one of the gnawers asked. "Besides kill us?"

"Kill you?"

"We found a body of another gnawer," Ripred told him. "Not one of my own. We also encountered some…trouble ourselves, with others yelling of your return. We eliminated the situation, of course, but-"

"They attacked me and Aurora," Gregor said, rolling his shoulders as he leveled his breath. Now that he had found Ripred, he had no doubt that Nike would be right behind. The sooner they found her the better. He did not want to spend any more time in the Dead Lands. It seemed like every time he came there something bad happened. Every time. "It was merely an act of self-defense."

"You do not have to defend yourself now, ever, to us. I care not what you do, honestly," Ripred told him. "You seem to handling yourself well enough. Even in the dark."

Gregor frowned at that. "I'm not a boy any longer, Ripred."

"No, you're not. And you have not been for some time," the rat said with a sigh. "And you come without your queen's consent, I assume."

"Why would you assume that?"

"It is all over the Underland, like fire, the fact that the fliers have ended their allegiance with Regalia. The first time in over a century, I would think. And it will go down on your little girlfriend's record." Ripred poked him in the chest then. "Why, she might just go down as the worst queen in the history of them. They won't let another woman run Regalia after her! Not alone anyways. They'll have a male only policy. They-":

"Knock it off." Gregor grabbed the rat's tail when he tried to poke him with it again. Tossing it away from him, Gregor said, "If you are not going to be of any help to Aurora and I then-"

"Watch it, boy. Or should I say man?" Ripred snorted then. "Fine. If you have no food, then come with us. No doubt you are hungry."

Gregor was glad that his stomach did not betray him then by growling. "Maybe slightly."

"We were about to catch a few fish. Come. You will see how we dine. I get to see how you do enough."

Gregor shook his head then. "I cannot. I must find-"

"You are no good hungry. When was your last meal, Overlander?"

Honestly, he could not even think of how long it had been since they left Regalia. Even then, it was some time before that. Hours, probably. It was very well that he might not have eaten in a day or more.

"I have no choose, but to keep looking for her. They tortured me, or were planning to, when I was their captive," Gregor said. "Nike is a friend."

"A friend, is she? Did she come to your rescue while you were lost? Did your queen? No? That's right, Overlander, I orchestrated that whole thing. And yet you and I are not friends, are we?"

That was a loaded question that included many different factors. At the moment though?

"Not in the slightest," Gregor told him with a shake of his head.

"Then maybe you should reconsider exactly who it is that you call your allies, yeah?" Ripred turned then, his pack moving to follow. "Come, don't come. Eat, don't eat. Starve, don't starve. Get eaten yourself by those maniacs. I care not. I truly do not."

Gregor hesitated before saying, "Do you know where Nike is? And will you help me then? When you get your fill of food?"

"I can honestly say, Overlander, that I have heard nothing of your…_friend_," Ripred told him. "Still, you are much more likely to get lost on your own, yes? Than if you were with me? So I would suggest you get over yourself and come eat. If Nike cannot wait half an hour, than she is lost already."

Gregor shook his head before clicking behind himself. Then, once he had placed her, he said, "Come on, Aurora. He is right for the wrong reasons. We need to eat. Something. I need to get that smell out of my nostrils. Honestly."

"Be careful, warrior," she told him softly as they set out to match the pace of the other gnawers.

"Ripred would not hurt me." Then, thinking, Gregor added, "Right now. Today. He would not hurt me today, I mean."

"It is not him that I fear," she told him as she flew overhead. "It is his followers. He takes the best of the best with little regard to personality and true loyalty."

Gregor nodded slightly. "I will take that into consideration."

It was a long walk to the river, one of which the rats mostly ran. Gregor could have easily surpassed them all, but chose to trail behind, if only to heed Aurora's warning. His apprehension was waning, as he and Ripred hadn't really had it out for one another in a little over a year, but it was best to just please her. She didn't ask for much, Aurora, and if keeping him self extra safe kept her happy, who was he to complain?

When they made it to the river, the gnawers immediately set out on catching fish while Gregor took a look around. Or, well, a click around. Aurora went to work catching her own fish, leaving him to pay more attention to the gnawers' resources. The area was much the same as Ripred described it. The river smelt as rancid as everything else around, only fishier. He knew though that there were no other real options for the gnawers, as the fish were the only thing that they could eat. There was no light, no foliage or vegetation to feed them. Unless they turned into the banished and began eating each other. Which, given how much all of them hated each other for the most part, didn't seem too far off.

"You can teach the little prick to see in the dark, but he still can't catch his own food," one of the gnawers sneered to Ripred who just ignored him. "He'd never survived with us."

"I am not dead," Gregor told the rat after a quick click around.

"Surely you are not bringing him his food, Ripred," another one of the gnawers taunted. That did get a response out of the rat, though it was short.

"Of course not. The Overlander knows that you eat what you catch around here. Nothing more." Ripred shook his head. "The real question is, Gregor, is how exactly you're going to catch your own."

He knew that he was being tested and that it would be an easy out to just have Aurora bring him some fish. She would, of course. He did not doubt this. But that would bring no more respect to him than eating nothing.

Slowly, he unsheathed his sword before walking towards Ripred, having to click as he did so to let him know where the gnawer was. He was easily distinguishable from the others, if only due to his size. He had always been larger than the others, and even in his old age, not much had changed.

"Surely you will not back down from a fight, Ripred," Gregor said then "And when I win, you owe me your fish."

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

"Seems simple enough, Overlander. Believe me, I have already bled one human today. It will do me only more pleasure to start a streak now." Still, Ripred would not accept a challenge so easily. "But what do I get when I win?"

"Believe me." Gregor assumed a stance then. "You won't."

The gnawers howled at that while Aurora merely flew over head, no doubt making sure that Gregor remembered that they were not safe there. She had already warned him once. She would not again.

It was different, fighting in the darkness. You could not just constantly click. It wasn't a feasible solution. And given the fact that Ripred was far more skilled in the art of echolocation, there was no way that Gregor would win that battle. Instead, he had to rely more on Ripred's movements. He had battled in practice with the old gnawer many times. And though he was still a very imposing force, one not to be taken lightly, he was just that. Old. Ripred was aging. He had far surpassed many of his own colleagues and would no doubt be dead in the coming years. Still, he was much like Vikus in the fact that death did not just find them so easily.

It was after Ripred literally clawed at his face that Gregor realized it was more than just a sparring match. The gnawer was going for blood. As he jumped back from another slash, this time with the opposite claw, Gregor reflected for a moment on if his decision to fight was a foolish one. Probably. Though Ripred was no doubt tired and malnourished, this did not immediately spring to Gregor's favor. Ripred might make a mistake or two due to his weariness, but he also became more volatile in such a situation. He got frustrated quickly. There was no easy out in such a battle and that was a definite oversight on Gregor's part.

"If you want any chance of winning this, Overlander," Ripred growled as he launched himself once more at the man. "I would suggest you start fighting back!"

Still, for all the anger that Ripred seemed to possess at the moment, Gregor wasn't feeling it. He always thought that should he and Ripred fight, really, really fight, that it would be simple. They were both ragers and they would simple allow their senses to take over. Lose control. An all out annihilation of their opponent. Gregor could tell though that though most of his self-control had been thrown to the wind, Ripred was _still _holding back. He was not just giving in. Gregor figured, though, that after so many years of repressing it, unleashing it was no easy feat.

"I am merely trying not to kill you."

"Merely," Ripred taunted as Gregor sidestepped him once more. "Do you realize how much you use that word?"

"No more than how much you use the word idiot."

"Touché."

Gregor could year the sounds of all the other gnawers then, cheering and laughing. They were getting a show, one that was unexpected, but most welcomed. He figured it was rare that anyone in their small troupe stood up to Ripred. Probably never happened, honestly. For those that did not know the gnawer or did not like him, at least they had heard the stories. Seen the scars and deaths that seemed to multiply when he was a part of something. He was a vicious little shit, but would surely be missed when he finally was gone.

It was honestly by accident that Gregor did what he did a few moments later. It was when he was taking a wipe at Ripred's head, never meaning to make contact, when Ripred turned quickly in a lame attempt to avoid it. In doing so, Gregor's aim turned out to be a little off, causing his sword to make contact with the rat's face, primarily his eye.

Ripred, of course, let out a loud howl of pain, turning away from Gregor for a moment before coming back with such fury that he could not hold him off. He had neglected to bring his dagger along, which would have helped block the rat's erratic movement as Ripred launched himself towards the man then, making contact at times. Gregor's blade made sickening noises as it clashed with Ripred's claws. The gnawer had lost more control at that point and was making wild attacks, the kind that he used tow warn Gregor against. There was no rhyme or reason in them, giving Gregor some great openings. If he could only find some way to attack while blocking… Ugh. It was useless. Solovet was right. You should always travel with all your weapons.

Still, the quickness of Ripred's attacks were causing him to wear down much faster than he would usually. As previous mentioned, the rat was getting older. He could not keep up his pace for as long. And after one failed strike towards Gregor's face was met with the blade of the man's sword, Ripred pulled back some, taking a deep breath. It was then that Gregor slammed hard against him with his shoulder, much how he had done York. It was enough to do the trick.

The gnawer fell to the ground with a loud bang, effectively ending the cheering and yelping given by his cohorts. It was so silent in that area by the river that, other than his heavy pants and those of his fallen advisory, all Gregor could hear was the sound of the river flowing through the river. It was almost funny, really.

Almost.

"I win," Gregor said as he held sword over the gnawer's face. this time though, he did not put a foot to his chest. Gregor was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. You should never make the same mistake twice, after all. If York had enough strength to buck him off to the ground, no doubt Ripred had enough force to send up straight through the ground above them and into the Overland! "Do you yield?"

Ripred was cursing then, as no master enjoys being overthrown by his pupil. Well, some do. Ones that actually get a joy from teaching. Ripred, however, had just had his pride hurt and was not in the mood. He only spat at Gregor, causing the man to shake his head.

"It is a sad day, Ripred, when a man cannot admit his own defeats," Gregor turned from him then, having enough faith to know that the rat would not attack him from behind. Or rather, he knew that Ripred was too weak at the moment to actually do him any harm. With a sigh, Gregor walked away from the band of gnawers, waiting for Aurora to land next to him. She did so, though first she dropped a few fish in front of him.

"You shall have to eat them raw," she told him softly. "I know that this is not the custom of Regalians, but the Fount people do it quite frequently."

Gregor nodded slightly, remembering the time that Howard had told him the same, so many years ago. Ripping more from his shirt, Gregor gave his sword a quick rub, removing any blood from it before putting it back in his scabbard. The, slowly, he sat down on the ground in front of the fish, clicking a few times to be sure that the gnawers were far away from him. HE could hear them then, talking amongst themselves, about something or other. No doubt they were helping Ripred lick his wounds. Either that or taunting him. Yeah, Gregor would probably go with taunting. Most gnawers were not too kind when it came to losing a battle.

Especially one with an Overlander.

"Here."

Gregor almost jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. Turning, he saw that it was one of the gnawers, who simply stood there, staring down at him. Gregor quickly rose to his feet, not liking the idea of one of them being above him.

"You are a human, yes? And you do not have a dagger, do you? Or a knife?" The gnawer reached out to take one of Gregor's fish. "You must scale them first. They will rip a human's throat otherwise."

"You do not-"

"Would be an honor," the gnawer told him. "Leader."

"You- Wait, leader?"

"Ripred told us that should any of us kill him or at least defeat him in battle, would we become leader. You have done it. You shall lead us now then, yes? It is what the others say now."

"They say…wait, what?"

The gnawer simply began to scale the fish for him, not speaking for a moment. When he finally did again, he said, "Ripred is most upset."

"I'm not leader, he told him, with a shake of his head. "Believe me, I am not."

"Damn right you're not."

Gregor cringed as Ripred started up from over by the river. "I merely wanted fish. I did not-"

"I would have killed him, should I have wished," Ripred announced them while Aurora simply ruffled her wings. A few of the other gnawers made grumbling noises at this, btu Ripred kept up. "It is true. I did not wish to kill him."

"sure seemed like it," one of his followers said.

"Speak louder then, Deathmask," Ripred ordered then. "Speak as loud as you like. I shall kill you for it though, after I am done with the Overlander."

"I was merely hungry," Gregor said then, shaking his head. "I meant you no harm, Ripred."

"Shut up," the gnawer snapped. "Eat then, Overlander. Have your fill. Because it shall be your last. I-"

"Hush, Ripred," Aurora said then, almost silently in comparison to the others. "The Overlander beat you fair and square. You are only sour because you got shown up in front of your friends. It is not Gregor's fault that you are getting old and are not as ready for battle these days."

"Watch it, bat," Ripred growled. "Before I go ahead and render those pretty little wings unusable."

"Do not threaten her." Gregor shook his head. "You're just a miserable old man, like always. If you're not going to help me find Nike now because you got shown up, then I'm out of here. That's what being a friend is, Ripred. Helping one another. You just used people. That's what you are. A user. I don't have time for that anymore."

"Then go, Overlander. And any that want him, go? The hell do I need any of you for anyways?"

It was then though that all of the gnawers stilled and Aurora opened her wings. Gregor, though he could learn to mimic many things, did not have that animalistic instinct.

"What?" he asked in a whisper. "What is it?"

"People are coming," Aurora said, fluttering her wings. "What do we-"

"It shall be the banished," Ripred announced after taking a deep breath.

"And when you are already so injured," one of the other gnawers taunted.

"And yet I could still take every single one of you."

Gregor ignored them, drawing his sword then. "I fight better on the ground, Aurora. Perhaps you can hide yourself, somewhere, and come for me when-"

"Do not underestimate me, Overlander."

He grinned at her then, though it was rather grimly. "Alright then."

Gregor was expecting a speech from the people. At least a reasoning for their attack. They gave none. When they exited the cave, they already had their weapons drawn and went straight into combat with the gnawers and him.

Gregor's presence was a big through off to them though, of course. This was made obvious by the first man that ran at him to attack him. It was still pitch black of course, but they seemed to see just fine. And from what Gregor could tell from his echolocation, these people were _not_ as frail as their counterparts that he had seen only an hour or so before. He could tell from their shape that while they weren't buff or big by any means, they were rather normal. He figured that the fighters had been sent with their king to the gates of Regalia, while some of the weaker men had been left behind. Then, the ones Gregor had seen…feasting, must have been the wearer ones. The children and those too old or sick for fighting. It made sense, at least.

"It is the Overlander," the man whispered, face to face with Gregor in the darkness while the other people ran passed, headed straight to the gnawers. Not certain if others had noticed him, Gregor plunged his blade straight into the other man, so he would not let on to his location. All of the others seemed to not see him at all. Now their backs were to him as they faced off with the gnawers. Gregor couldn't find Aurora with so much chaos, but figured she had taken to the air. They were not in a cave or any kind of dwelling; she was probably far above them by that time.

After downing his first opponent, Gregor turned, clicking softly. There were only thirty or so men attack them. He didn't doubt the gnawers could take them, but he was not one to be left out of a battle. And with his appearance still somehow unnoted, Gregor was able to attack unseen from behind, slicing open the unarmored backs of his opponents. He figured it best to just help the gnawers kill them, as he did not wish to see for the loss off life on the gnawers' side, which wasn't likely, but still possible.

"The Overlander!" one of the men shouted as Gregor took out the person next to him, cutting the back of the neck of one of the men. The man Gregor had just killed had been attack Ripred, who looked none too happy to have his supposed predecessor fighting his battles for him. Still, there was too much going on for the two of them to really have it out about that.

The gnawers moved and fought with no thought of others or their position. This was mainly due to the fact that they lived differently than the humans. The humans lived like a cohesive force, everyone pulling their own weight and expecting others to do the same. Gnawers were self-sufficient, always. Even under the rule of a unified king, many of them lived alone or with their mates and children. They were a proud people, gnawers were, and did not like relying on others. This showed through into their fighting styles well.

Gregor kept an eye out for Aurora as he fight, clicking regularly while he was at it. He was skilled in echolocation, sure, but he still needed to click rather hard to get definite shapes and features. He was keeping a count on the gnawers to the best of his ability as well, as he did not want any of them sneaking up on him. Especially not Ripred. As the battle wore down, he knew that the rat would slowly remember that he was angry with the young man.

One of the most interesting things about the fight that Gregor took note of was the fact that the banished people's weapons were not that inept. They actually appeared to be sword forged in Regalia. When he thought about it though, the gnawers had probably supplied them, for the short time that they were allied. Still, it bothered Gregor to think that if these people, the ones that were left behind, had weapons, then the ones at Luxa's door were no doubt just as equipped, if not overly so.

"Don't kill the last one, you idiots," Gregor heard Ripred yelling then. "Keep him hostage. I swear, if there is not one of these sorry creatures left when we're done, I'll kill all of you instead."

The match was mostly over then as Gregor ran his sword straight through the belly of the enemy in front of him. When he withdrew his weapon, he turned in a tight circle, clicking his tongue to find someone in front of him or at least near. There was not. Everyone was mostly gone at that point and he finally found Aurora as she drifted down from the air.

"You are uninjured." It was more of a statement than a question, but Gregor went ahead and nodded his head.

"I am," he agreed with her as he sheathed his sword. He saw the last human then, being held down by a gnawer sitting on his chest. Gregor made his way over, glancing at Ripred, who was standing by the side then.

"For whatever plan you have to keep him living," Gregor said slowly, "it shall be ruined this gnawer sits on him. It will crush his chest cavity in a matter of minutes, I am sure. And as it is, I am almost certain he cannot breathe."

"You speak hurtful words, Overlander," the rat that was on the man growled as she stood. "It is not nice to insult a woman's weight."

Gregor rolled his eyes before glancing at Ripred. "Why are we keeping him?"

"I'm not keeping him, Overlander," Ripred told him as Gregor stared down at the frightened man. He was slightly older than Gregor, probably in his thirties. Drawing his dirty, bloodstained blade, Gregor held it out towards the man's neck, who only stared up at him in the darkness. "You are."

"Me? What will I-"

"You want to be me, Overlander, use your head for once."

Gregor made a face at Ripred. "What did you want to do with him, Ripred?"

"He'll take you to your little flier friend. I have better things to do. You know, like staying alive?" Ripred snorted as he turned to walk away. "Go with the Overlander, come with me, I don't care. But the next person that challenges me shall not be walking out of here alive. I swear it."

Gregor just watched as the gnawers quickly headed after their leader. Fun and games was over. There had been no lives lost on their side, but things did not stay as a joke for long in the Dead Lands.

Or so Gregor was finding out.

"Speak then," Gregor said to the man he had on the ground, staring hard down at him though there was no way the two humans could truly make each other out in the darkness. "Go on."

Aurora was behind Gregor then, on the ground, ever vigilant. Gregor had never found a bond to replace the one he had lost, but damn if Aurora didn't look out for him well enough. At times, he figured that another bond could never replace Ares regardless and he surely could not forge another friendship with a flier he had with Aurora and their fallen comrade. The fact that his and Aurora's friendship was a vowless one made it that much more special to him.

"Kill me," the man said then though Gregor could hear the fear in his voice. "Just kill me. It is more honorable-"

"There is no honor in these lands," he told the man, not forgetting the last words Luxa had told him before he left. "There is no honor on this earth. You shall die and no one shall care. Or you can help me."

"And then you can kill me?"

"And then I can leave this forsaken place for the palace," Gregor corrected. "And I shall let you go back to whatever it is you are doing here. With words for that worthless woman you serve."

Then man spit. "You had best watch your-"

Gregor pressed the tip of his sword closer to the man's throat. "I am tired of people spitting at me. So tired. Give me one good reason."

Then man shut his eyes. "Do it then. I shall not tell you what you wish to do."

"And what do you plan to do with Nike then? Keep her captive until yow in this war? You shall not. I will die defending Luxa from you and she will have to be killed before she ever gives up her throne. She would sacrifice everyone she cares about to keep possession of her kingdom. There is no way to win."

"Then she shall die in her foolishness."

"We all will," Gregor told him solemnly. Then he pressed down some more. "Starting with you."

There was a second, as Gregor continued to apply pressure with his sword, that he feared he would actually have to kill the guy, that he would not be able to get any useful information from him. And for all the hard work Ripred had put into getting him to him. Ha.

"In the pits," the man yelped out finally as the sword pierced his flesh, more a pinprick than anything else. "We have taken her down into the pits. It was no easy feat. We had had her bound this whole time. She screams mercilessly. There is not much to feed her. There is not much for us to eat. She refuses to eat or drink. She says she would rather die than-"

Gregor pushed harder then. "You will take me to her. And if she is dead, we will both witness my first ever dismemberment, demonstrated on you. And believe me, Overlander's _love_ the smell of blood."

Aurora shifted her wings uncomfortably, no doubt worried about her friend then. "Hurry then. We must get to her soon."

"Stand," Gregor ordered, removing his sword slightly while taking a step back. It was hard to keep his contempt back now that he had heard the conditions in which Nike was being kept. "If you make any movement I do not like, I very easily will start that demonstration early, yes?"

"Y-Yes," the man stuttered as he slowly found his feet.

"And should we run into anyone, you shall not call out to them. If you do, my sword will go right through your back. And one I remove it, the hearts of all your friends."

Aurora fluttered her wings before taken to the air. "I shall fly ahead, Gregor. Should I see anyone, I will warn you."

"Be careful. These idiots are joined with other fliers as well."

"You be careful as well. Some fliers have joined with stupid humans, I hear."

He smiled. "Is there any kind of human other than stupid?"

"I'd like to think I'm bonded to one."

"I'd like to think that too. But we both know the truth."


	19. Chapter 19

The Banished

Chapter 19

The caves were cool and damp, only getting more so the deeper into the earth they went. It was always kind of a reality check for Gregor, to realize that he was always inside the earth, so long as he was in the Underland. It was really a shock to the system, you know?

They marched along, the captive only five or so steps ahead of Gregor, the Overland man's sword drawn and placed against the other man's back. If he so much as turned wrong, Gregor was ready to skewer him. He really was.

Aurora still fluttered up above, mostly ahead of them. She did at times fly back to Gregor, just to let him know that she was safe and he seen nothing. He was glad for this because, as much as he wanted to find Nike, he knew too that if he got back to Luxa without Aurora, there was no definition for the kind of trouble he would be in.

He worried about her a lot on their trek. Anger had consumed him when he first left, sure, but as with most emotions, it was fleeting. Now that it had dissipated, he was left with aching worry that only succeeded in making him slightly paranoid. What if this was all some kind of a trap? Aurora, Nike, Queen Athena. They could all be in on it. All of them. They could-

No! He could not doubt for a moment Aurora's loyalty. Nike's either. Neither had ever done him an ounce of wrong. And yes, Ripred was right, they had not flown out to his rescue when he got captured, but so what? What could two fliers have done? He, the warrior, the _dead_ warrior,he could do a lot. He would do a lot. He would rescue Nike. He had to.

"How much further?" Gregor snapped then at the guy leading him. "Huh? How much further? And I swear if you are leading me into a trap, I'll-"

"It is not much further. And no, there is no trap. Most of our men have vacated the area, gone off to take Regalia, yes?"

"No." Gregor poked him slightly with the sword, causing the man to take a sharp intake of breath. "Wrong. You have taken nothing."

"And what do you know then? How many days have you been in the Dead Lands, Overlander?"

"How many more minutes do you think you will have left if you keep badgering me, Underlander?"

"I am merely making conversation."

"I would suggest you knock it off before I merely carve you up."

"You talk a good game," the man sneered, apparently finding his courage once more on the walk they were taking. "I have heard stories of you."

"And yet I have heard nothing of you. Maybe it is because you are nothing."

Ignoring him, the other man went on. "You could not even kill the Bane, they say. Not when he was a pup."

"And who can kill a child?"

"I could kill a child. Any man could kill a child."

"Only a monster can kill a child." Gregor poked him again. "And believe me, I don't like monsters."

"I believe you, Overlander," the man assured him after holding his breath for a moment, as if waiting for the final blow. "I believe in you."

That word play confused Gregor for a moment, but he let it go. Still, believe in? You believe in what was right, right? You believe in a hero. To believe in someone would imply that you have faith in that person. He figured it was just a language barrier or something. Semi-old English to American slang and all. A lot could get misconstrued, you know?

They walked in silence after that, all falling into their own thoughts once more. Gregor had gone back to focusing on his sister. He had no doubt that Luxa would save her at all costs, but also knew that Luxa currently still had a lot to look after. It would be very easy for Boots to fall through the cracks. Curse his mother for thinking then of all times was good to send the girl down. Seriously, curse her.

"We must make a turn up ahead," the man told Gregor then softly, his own mortality no doubt weighing heavily upon his shoulders. It wasn't hard to understand, the way he felt. A lot was going on with him, after all. He knew that he would only stay useful to Gregor for a small amount of time. And once he was no longer of any use, he no doubt thought that the man would kill him. And would Gregor? He thought that he might, but he wasn't sure. He had told him that he would not, but then, they all tell each other many things. Tides change faster down below than they do in the oceans during a typhoon up above.

"Which way?"

"To the right. Can you see it?"

Gregor clicked, as he had been the whole time, taking in his surroundings. He placed the small alcove well enough, but it only caused him to sigh.

"Aurora," eh called out softly. "Aurora. Come back. Come back to me, Aurora. Hurry. Please. You- Here you are."

Aurora came back then, flying at a fast clip. Though Gregor's tone had not given off any kind of problem, she was no doubt fearful of what had happened to cause him to need her assistance.

"What is it, Overlander?"

"We are to go in there." Gregor pointed to the tiny hole that was in one of the walls of the cave.

"How did they get Nike through there?"

Gregor poked him again with the point of his sword. "Answer her, captive."

The man cleared his throat. "We did not. They took her another way. There is a long way around that opens into a larger cave and from there you can-"

"I shall go with him through here," Gregor told Aurora. "You wait for me here, yes?"

"Gregor-"

"I know," he sighed. "But time is of the essence, yes? I do not wish to be separated either. In fact, it is almost a stereotype up above, getting separated only for bad things to happen. Still, I cannot let her wait any longer. Nike has awaited us long enough as it is, yes? You understand this."

Aurora paused. "I will await you, Gregor. And should you not return-"

"Do what you must," Gregor told her. "Give me no more than a few hours. If that. If you feel at all like we have walked into a trap, fly back to Regalia or the fliers lands. I care not. I only wish for you to be safe."

Aurora scoffed at that, Gregor could tell even in her normal tone. "If I ran at the first thought of this being a trap, Overlander, we would have never come to these lands."

"Fly you high, Aurora."

"And do not die on me, Gregor."

Gregor grinned at her then, that same grim one that he had been giving off as of late. It seemed that there were very few things to smile about anymore. Were there ever? It was like every day was a new tragedy in the Underland. Or perhaps it is that way everywhere; Gregor was just more immune to it up above.

"You two got a thing for each other or something?"

Gregor shoved the man down onto his knees before forcing him to crawl in front, through the hole. "Shut up."

"I am no judge. Weirder relationships have formed here, I am sure."

"You know what area of you is readily accessible to me here?"

"Thought you were with the queen," the man remarked. "Never crossed my mind that sodomy was your thing."

"It is not." Gregor got down on his knees as well. "However, my sword seems to have a mind of its own."

It was not like Gregor wished to crawl through that tiny tunnel with the other man. It's not like he wished to crawl through it at all! The rankness of the rest of the area seemed to intensify in that hole, though Gregor had to wonder if that was due to his close proximity to the other man…

When they came out on the other side, Gregor could only pray that the man did not take off. He didn't. He only got to his feet, panting slightly as he stood straight up and stared. Gregor got out as well, taking a moment to dust himself off. Then he saw what the man was staring at.

"There she is then," the banished man told Gregor, pointing at the bound bat in the corner, her the white stripes over the black tinted a dark crimson red, though parts were turning that dark black color that blood gets when it has had sufficient time to dry.

"Nike!" Gregor almost tripped in his haste to get over to him. All thoughts of what to do with the other man had left his head at that point. He was a twelve-year-old boy once more, seeing yet another atrocity that shocked his system to its very core. "What have they done to you?"

She had been left on her belly, ropes bound around her center, as to keep her wings down. Her eyes were shut and crusty, dirty and muck covering most all of her body. She was breathing shallow, shallow breaths. They were raspy little things, her breaths were. It made Gregor hate himself for taking so long. It truly did.

It was at the sound of his voice that she opened her eyes. And even then, it was slow. Still, Gregor just rushed to her side, withdrawing his sword once more to cut the binds that held her down before knocking them off.

Kill them. He would kill all of them. Any and all of them. His anger had found him once more after his shock was washed away. It was leaving him hot, white hot. He was liable to kill anyone at that moment. How could they do that? How could they treat Nike in such a way? It seemed unimaginable, truly.

"My eyes deceive me," the bat breathed out. "Either that or I am truly mad."

"You are not mad." Gregor moved then to stroke her head. She still did not lift it, but that was fine. He would have, in that moment, carried her all the way back to Regalia if she so asked, if he could. "I am here. I have come for you."

"Overlander-"

"Rest now," he told her. "I have nothing to give you. No food or water. And after seeing what exactly it is these monsters eat, I do not think that you wish for any of that."

Nike opened and closed her wings a few times, as if to test them out. Then, slowly, lifted her head.

"You are safe now," Gregor assured her softly as he gently stroked her head. "You are safe."

"Overlander, I do not-"

"What do you fear, Nike? They cannot harm you." He sheathed his sword before patting it. "I shall make sure of that."

"But my mother. They say-"

"Do not worry about any of it. Right now, I must get you somewhere safe." Gregor shook his head as he took a step back. Taking her to the flier's land was out of the question, if only because so many of the banished stayed there. They would surely see her and Gregor did not know if it was yet the time to announce her freedom. Likewise, he could not take her directly to Regalia, as there were banished there as well. If only…

"It is not far from here to the crawlers, no?" Gregor stared at Nike. "Do you believe that you can make it out of the Dead Lands and then there? If not-"

"How are you here, Overlander?"

"Aurora," eh told her. "Now stop worrying about me."

"But-"

"So that's it then?" the guy that had taken Gregor there asked. "I can leave then? That is it?"

Gregor turned from Nike for the first time. "Allow me your sword."

"What difference does it make? I will only get another-"

"Now. Before I gut you."

Gregor could tell that the guy was hesitant, no doubt weary of whether or not Gregor would truly harm him. It seemed unlikely to him, no doubt, as he had not as of yet, but still. The threat was there.

Slowly, the man unarmed himself. It was only once he was that Gregor allowed him to leave, making him crawl back through the tunnel by which they had come.

"He will tell," Nike shrieked then, fluttering her wings. "Overlander, he shall tell and then he shall-"

"Calm yourself," Gregor told her with a sigh. "You do not think that I do not already know this? And then do you think that I fear them? Because I do not. We must get back to Aurora. Can you fly or not? If not then I must think of a new plan."

Nike shook herself then, more than likely to free anything from her fur that she could. Then she moved to take the air, the cavern that they were in just big enough to allow this. Gregor watched, fearful that her malnutrition and confinement would weaken her, but she appeared fine.

"Take me the way that they took you in then," Gregor told her. Aurora is waiting for us on the other side of that tunnel area. And should we run into any trouble, take off. Leave me behind. Find Aurora and get out of here."

"Gregor," she called dwon to him finally. "You think that I could just leave you then? After what you have done for me?"

"I shall order you to," he told her. "I want you to. I can handle myself. You and Aurora though-"

"Do not let her hear you speak in such a way about her," Nike told him, trying to sound more jolly than she really was. He could tell from her tone that she was still in much pain, hunger also taking its toll.

"Believe me," Gregor sighed as they moved to exit the cavern through the big, cave like exit that Gregor was certain would take at least twice as long. "This is something that I have dealt with the whole trip."

There were guards at the end of that cave entrance, but they gave Gregor little trouble. They were frail old men that Gregor easily bound up, using the binds that the banished had used on Nike before. He was fearful of more, but he found none as Nike lead him through the tunnels.

"Aurora should be this way," Gregor told Nike as they went along. "Less there was trouble. And I do not believe there was any. I mean, if we are getting through so easily, there should not be any. Least that is what I think."

Aurora was about where Gregor left her. At the sight of her friend, she began to let out high pitch cries, but they knew they did not have time to stop and truly reunite. They were still in danger of being caught, after all.

They got a little lost during their trek out of the Dead Lands, but they never did run into someone again. Maybe that guy hadn't ratted on them. Maybe. Honestly, Gregor was more concerned with if he would see Ripred again. The old gnawer was none too pleased with him the last time they had spoken. And although Gregor thought that he was acting extremely immature and should grow the hell up, he also knew that it was thanks to the rat that he had been able to locate Nike. And for that, he would forgive almost any transgression.

It was only once they were in the open air again, free of any caves, that Gregor finally felt free. He knew that the journey was far from over and what awaited him at home would not be anything pleasurable, but still. The most important part of the mission was over. He had gotten Nike out alive.

Now all he had to do was keep her that way until the whole thing was over.

"Come, Overlander," Aurora landed next to him not soon after they made it out of the final cave. "Ride upon me. Nike tells me that we are headed for the crawlers?"

"It is my hope." Gregor looked up at Nike, having to click around some to find her. "Do you need not rest, Nike?"

"There shall be time for that later," she assured him. "I wish merely to get where we are going."

He nodded at that before moving to get back on Aurora's back. He hadn't noticed, but he had gotten slightly tired through the course of…of… How long had they been gone exactly? He had no way of knowing, but his stomach seemed to think it had been years. Still, he made no complaint about the fact he had not been fed even though he had one that battle against Ripred, knowing that the conditions under which Nike had been kept were far worse.

"What are you going to say once we make it to the crawlers?" Aurora asked.

"They owe us many favors," he said. "Luxa, me, even you. Nike as well. The banished will no doubt leave them alone. And they have access to a river, where she can fish. I shall ask for them to keep her, until I come back for her."

"And if they disagree?"

"The crawlers love me."

"_A_ crawler loved you," Aurora corrected. Gregor took a moment to think before shaking his head. It was no time to mourn Temp, who had finally died in his old age about four years ago.

"There where shall we take her, Aurora?"

"I know a back way to the Fount. Once that they shall not see us take. Should Nike he be up for it, I believe that we should take her there, yes?"

"If you think so," Gregor said slowly.

"It is not that your plan was a bad one, Gregor," Aurora assured him. "It was quite wise, in fact. However, the crawlers will not wish to involve themselves. You know this. And if we go to the Fount, we can spend a night or day there. Rest up before we return to Luxa. Perhaps even send a message to her that we are there, in hopes she loses some steam before we get back to Regalia."

"Until I get back to Regalia," Gregor corrected. "You are not coming back with me. Are you?"

Aurora hesitated. "I shall see how Luxa fairs and then decide."

"No matter what, she shall say that she does not need you," Gregor told her. "You know this. You left her. She shall be extremely upset by this."

"Then let her be upset," Aurora said, her tone giving off the hesitance she still possessed. "Many bonds do not reside with one another. If when this is all over she does not wish for me to be at the palace, I shall live. I need her no more or no less than she needs me."

"But see, I need her," Gregor told Aurora. "So I am going to have to be extremely apologetic when I get back. Without her, most of the Underland would love to see me perish."

"No," Nike spoke up as she flew along beside them. "Not most of the Underland. Only the humans."

"And once you save them from this, they shall be just as in love with you as they were after any other war." Aurora sighed. "Honestly, Gregor, there must be a better place for you than Regalia."

"The people of the Fount love you. York speaks highly of you," Nike told him. "You shall see when we arrive, yes?"

"Can you make it that far?"

"You have already saved me, Overlander," Nike told him. "Your time for worry is over."

"Have you ever been the Fount, Gregor?" Aurora asked him. He felt like the two of them were being extremely talkative. Especially considering Nike had just been freed. No doubt she had already detailed everything to Aurora in their native tongue though. Not to mention, Nike loved to talk by nature. She probably hadn't been able to do much of it as of late.

"A few times," he told her. "You know this. I have never stayed for long though. Never over night. Luxa likes for me to stay in the capital."

"Luxa likes you to stay under her control," Aurora corrected, her bitter feelings still rearing their head. Gregor was no longer upset with the woman though and was having a hard time being angry with her. "If you lived with us, Queen Athena would take excellent care of you. Or even if you just lived with those who reside in the Fount. You are hated in Regalia because they fear your relationship with Luxa. In the Fount, they would merely treasure you. It would be something to hold over the heads of those in Regalia that think they're better than them, yes?"

"Stellovet resides in the Fount," Gregor reminded Aurora.

"It would merely be something to put up with," Aurora told him. "You put up with Luxa, after all."

"Aye," Gregor agreed slowly. "I do."

"How fares the queen then?" Nike asked then. "Is she alright?"

"Luxa was still Luxa the last time we saw her. Angry and unapologetic. Not much has changed." Gregor shook his head. "She did not know that you were being held captive though, I assure you. If she had-"

"I do not doubt that she would have arranged for my rescue," Nike told him. "I am in great debt to you now, Overlander. You as well, Aurora. I-"

"We were merely doing what friends do," Gregor told her. "You're one of us. And when once of us is in trouble, it's the job of the others to rescue them. Yeah?"

Aurora laughed then, which was rare for her. "Friends. Did Ripred not just warn you about that?"

"Family then," he told them both, not in the slightest embarrassed to say it. "No man gets left behind."

"No _person_ gets left behind," Aurora corrected, taking place of her bond in that moment.

"No _creature_ gets left behind," Nike finished for them all.

Then they all nodded and fell silent. There was truly nothing else to be said.


	20. Chapter 20

The Banished

Chapter 20

The Fount was much as Gregor remembered from his few visits. He never really got to explore the place much. He always would just land in the High Hall, speak to York about whatever was going on, and then be on his way. It was only about an hour or so flight from Regalia, so the flier that took him never really needed any rest once they got there. He never found a reason to stay long.

Now that he knew how it was though, how great it was, he was never leaving.

Gregor was concerned when they first made it to the Fount about guards and things, but they were waved right through. And in the High Hall, they were greeted with much joy. He knew, of course, that things in the Fount were much more laid back. This was mostly due to the lack of an immediate threat to anyone. The chances of a gnawer attack were nearly nonexistent and nothing else would ever wish to come so far up. Not when you would have to bypass Regalia to do so.

Nike was immediately taken to be examined by medics while Gregor and Aurora were allowed to bathe before being taken to a dining hall where they were immediately lavished with food. There was really no meat up there, expect for fish, but the Fount made up for it in its rich pastries and desserts. If you had asked Gregor in that moment, he would not have wanted to ever leave!

"I was told you were here and yet I doubted it. We received reports of your disappearance. The queen is none too happy with you currently."

Gregor grinned real big when Susannah entered the room. "I staged a rescue."

"And for that we are all grateful. Nike means much to my oldest son."

"Nike means much to us all," Gregor told her, standing then as he sat his fork down. He was only a guard, after all. It seemed improper to stay seated when she entered the room. "I am sorry. I should have greeted you first. I-"

"Sit, sit," Susannah sighed, coming further into the room. "I am not as formal as my sister's daughter. You should know this, Gregor."

It felt good, having someone just call him by his name for once. It really did.

He smiled at her before taking his seat. Susannah said something softly to one of the guards in the room who immediately gave some kind a signal to the others. Once they vacated, it was only Gregor, Aurora, and Susannah left. The woman said something to the flier as well, who was enjoying some fish at the moment. Then she headed over to the table, taking a seat across from Gregor.

"They tell me my husband was most worried about you," Susannah said. "I have not seen him, of course. Not since he left for Regalia. He sends me messages frequently, as he always does when he leaves."

"The last I heard of him, he was headed to the fliers' lands, to speak with Queen Athena," Gregor told her slowly.

"And of my son? Howard? He does well, yes? York seems to forget to mention him and Howard is too busy to write much."

"I saw him last time I was in the hospital."

"Were you alright?"

Gregor nodded slightly. "York and I were sparring. He…knocked me unconscious."

"Well," Susannah sighed, smiling slightly. "My husband does have a love for violence. And ale. He loves his ale. He gets much of one here, but not the other."

Shaking his head, Gregor moved to begin eating again. "Then do you have news of what goes on in Regalia now?"

"Only what has been told to me," she sighed. "Their queen has arrived and currently meets with ours."

"What?"

"It is set to happen in two days," Susannah told him. "We shall have you home by then. We have already sent word of your arrival here. As asked, we have kept Nike's located out of the note."

"I thank you for that. No one can know where she is. Especially not those in Regalia."

Susannah laughed slightly. "The Fount suits you well, Gregor. I do not know why you do not visit more."

"I am the head of the royal guard," Gregor said with a slight shrug. "I cannot leave Luxa's side."

"And yet you do so frequently."

"Everyone deserves a vacation."

"Mother, are you in here?"

Both Gregor and Susannah looked up as another person entered the room. Gregor tried his hardest not to let his distaste show on his face when he realized who it was.

"Yes," Susannah answered her oldest daughter, turning to smile at her. "And look who has turned up here."

"The Overlander," Stellovet said, her overly pleasant voice easily coming off as fake. "My cousin will be most rejoiced when she finds you are here. Why, I hear that she has sent men out to look for you."

"Not too many, I hope," Gregor said slowly. "I was only on a mission."

"A mission," Stellovet laughed before looking again to Susannah. "Your presence has been requested in the war room, Mother."

Susannah shook her head, reaching out to grab a pastry from the center of the table before standing. "When my husband leaves, Gregor, I am expected to take his place. It is not fun for me."

"Not all of us have a knack for such a thing," Gregor told her slowly.

"I would ask you to accompany me, but I would almost be certain you would tell me something silly, about how you're only a guard or something of the sort."

"It is the truth."

"Truth is what we wish it to be, Gregor," she told him as she headed out of the room, patting her daughter on the cheek when she passed her. "Stellovet, you can show Gregor and Aurora to their room when they have finished eating, yes? And then escort him to the hospital wing, should he wish to check in on poor Nike."

"Of course, Mother," the woman said, nodding her head at the older one. It was only once she was gone that Stellovet entered the room further, her dress flowing in her wake.

"I see you are well, Stellovet," Gregor said slowly as she came over to the table.

"Yes, Overlander, I am."

He glanced at Aurora before looking back at the plate in front of him. "You have not visited the capital as of late."

"There is not much need to," Stellovet told him as she looked at the table with distaste, as if food were a sin or something. "There is nothing there for me. Yet."

"Yet?"

"There is a man there that father is meeting with."

"For?"

"I am of age. It is time for me to be married," Stellovet said offhandedly, shrugging slightly. "I do not rather like the idea of leaving the Fount, but we do what we must." Then she looked at him, straight in the eyes, and shook her head. "Well, some of us do."

He took that in stride, instead asking, "What is wrong with all the men in the Fount?"

"He wishes for me to marry a specific man."

"He did not ask you if you wanted to?"

"It is different here, yes?"

"York seems very understanding."

"He is," Stellovet assured Gregor. "If I tell him I do not wish to marry this man, he will listen. He might not be pleased, but he will listen."

"What's the man name? Perhaps I know him."

"I have not been told it yet," Stellovet said with a shrug. "Or perhaps I have forgotten."

"Perhaps," Gregor said with a sigh. He honestly didn't care who she married or did not marry. He was only trying to make conversation, after all. "Shall you take me to my room then?"

"If you are finished, yes. And then to the hospital wing. As it is Mother commands."

They walked in silence down the hall. All the people they passed greeted Gregor, some even taking it a step further and giving him a slight bow. Aurora and Nike weren't kidding about that respect stuff.

After showing them to their rooms, they headed further into the miniature version of the Regalia palace, stopping once they made it to the hospital wing.

"I am sure that you shall find her easily," Stellovet told him and Aurora. "I have things I must take care of. There are hardly ever people here. Only the sick and the dying. Should I not see you before you return to the capital, it was nice seeing you again, Overlander."

"You as well," Gregor told her, more as a courtesy than anything else.

She was correct though, about finding Nike that is. Even though they had only been in the Fount for an hour or so, the striped bat princess looked better than she had the last time Gregor had seen her. All of her fur had been washed and her wounds had either been sown up or covered. She was also in a more energetic mood than she had been before, though Gregor could tell she was still weakened.

"They are taking good care of you, yes?" Gregor asked as they entered the room, a doctor in the room smiling when she saw him. "Nike?"

"It is quite a treat, a visit from the two of you," Nike said as the doctor continued with what she was doing. "I feared you had already left."

"Of course not," Aurora told her as she entered the room. "We did not spend all that time saving you just to leave you behind."

"And yet you must stay," Gregor told them both. "You do realize this, yes? No one must know you are here."

"And no one shall," the doctor assured him. "It shall not leave the Fount."

"I thank you," Gregor told her. "For all that you have done."

"The whole Underland has thanked you a thousand times over." The doctor smiled at him before looking at Nike. "I shall be back when your guests depart, yes?"

"It is you that I must thank again, Gregor," Nike said as the doctor left the room, closing the curtain behind her. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I did not do it alone. In fact, I could not have done it without Aurora. Not to mention, Ripred played a larger role than one would assume."

"He always does, it seems."

"Yes," Gregor laughed. "He does."

"Tell me what it is, Overlander, then," Nike said, "that I can do to repay you."

"You do not-"

"There must be something. Everyone wants something."

"The things I want only God himself could bring to me," Gregor told her with a shake of his head. "And besides, you do not owe me anymore than I owe you. We are friends. That means that we do things for one another."

"You have saved my life, Gregor. I only-"

"If we kept count of the lives we saved, I think both of us would find a lot of people owe us a lot of things. I don't think either of us will get a chance to cash in on any of them any time soon."

Gregor left the fliers alone after awhile, figuring they would rather spend time with one another than him. It was while he was on his way back to his room that he was stopped, this time by a group of men.

"Ha ha! We were told you were here." The man leading the group, a big burly guy, patted the hilt of the sword he wore. "It has been a short time, and yet we have planned quite the party, Overlander."

Gregor stared at the men in front of him in the hall for a long moment, only knowing, maybe, two of the ten or more in front of him. Slowly, he took a step back.

"I do not understand," Gregor said slowly. "What-"

"It's rare that we have a hero grace us. Sometimes Barrett will come, sometimes Mareth, but never, never the warrior," one of the other men said, straightening his own sword belt. "Come, come, Overlander. We are not as…rigid as your comrades in Regalia. Any chance for a party, yes?"

Gregor glanced around at them again before smiling slightly. He knew when he got back to Regalia that Luxa would have him back on full duty, no doubt working him to the bone as a form of retaliation for him leaving without permission. He hadn't gotten drunk in so long…

"I am still not certain that I deserve such a welcoming," Gregor said slowly. "But should you all insist, then I do not see how I could decline."

"Believe us, warrior," one of the Underland men said, grinning widely. "It would be our pleasure."

"It is rare that we get York out of the Fount these days," another one of them told Gregor as they then headed down the hall as a group. "Parties with him are all the same. All."

"Drinking and war stories," another said with clear disdain. "He is a man of many talents, but accepting change is not one of them."

"He enjoys a set list of things and that is all he enjoys," the guy who originally spoke to Gregor said. "He seems to think that we all only care for what he thinks. And he invites himself to everything we do."

"Is his right, of course," another spoke up. Gregor was walking in the center now, random men clapping him on the shoulder. He really felt good there. He really did. "He is our governor, of course. I am sure that the queen goes to all events, yes?"

"Most," Gregor said slowly.

"And as head of the royal guard, you would be upset if they partied without you, yes?"

"They do so frequently," Gregor told him.

"Ah," an older one told him with a shake of his head "Regalians are filthy, they are. So self-absorbed. Spend some time down here. You would see what real living is."

Gregor had known for a long time, of course, that there was a slight rivalry between those of the Fount and those of Regalia. It stemmed mainly from the fact that those in the Fount had no threat to their lives. Ever, really. So when a big war broke out and men from the Fount were drafted to Regalia to assist in battle or just with the day to day things, the Regalians never stopped themselves from mentioned that fact. He had seen it many times in the past.

Those in the Fount though had their own pride. They were skilled in the art of making weapons, after all. They frequently told the Regalians that without them, most of them would be dead. They also taunted the others with how uptight the Regalians are. And oh, are they uptight. Gregor knew that first hand.

"Ale, desserts, fish. And women galore."

They had made it to the room then, a relatively big one. A table in the center was filled with different foods, as well as mugs of what Gregor assumed was ale. He didn't see any women though.

"Tell us then, Overlander," one of the men said as he went over to grab a seat. "Of your adventures in the Dead Lands."

"There is not much to tell," Gregor said slowly, still looking around the room. Slowly, he took a seat as well. "I do not think I was there long. A day or so more."

"But surely you did something." One of the men handed him a mug. "I fought with you once. Do you remember me?"

Gregor shrugged slightly, shaking his head. "Sorry. I-"

"It was long ago. Prophecy of time. You were a boy then," the man told him as he took a seat as well.

"A long time ago," Gregor agreed before taking a long drink from his mug. "This time though, it was hardly an adventure. A mission more. A recon mission."

"Recon?"

"Reconnaissance," he said. "Go in, investigate, get what you need, get the hell out."

"Ha ha! My kind of a mission."

There was time, for awhile there, where Gregor listened to the other men converse. Learned their names and how he knew some of them. It was while they were speaking that the women arrived. He knew immediately why York was apparently so dead set against them.

It was not like he didn't assume there was some form of the east wall in the Fount. It was more that he didn't think about it much. And even in Regalia, he had been to a few…parties where women were more of entertainment than anything else. The men he knew were mostly guards, after all. Guards and soldiers. There wasn't much else to interest any of them when peace prevailed. Still, there were no secrets between him and Luxa…mainly because she forced it to be that way. Now, here he was in the Fount without her, finally on his own.

"Tell me then, Overlander," a man he now knew as Gerald, said. "What kind of a woman do you prefer then?"

He let out a slightly laugh then as the women easily found their places in the laps of some of the other men.

"Look better up here than they do down there, ah?" A burly guy, Jameson, laughed before pressing a kiss to the big chested woman in his lap who giggled, batting at him. "Regalia's full of filth."

"Aye," Gregor said slowly. "Yet I-"

"York is a man of strict morals," Harold, the oldest of them all and brother to Gerald, told Gregor. "Has a woman he's devoted to."

Gregor let out a slightly laugh, more nervous than anything as a woman found her place in his lap. Revolting against Luxa was good in theory, but fell flat in practice. Though he prided himself on his skill in battle, his trials with women were often short and to the point. Being with the same person since you were twelve did that to you.

"Uh, I'm just…" Gregor shifted as the woman wrapped an arm around his neck. He was laughing again, but it was still full of anticipation. It wasn't like he really thought anything else was going to happen than what was going on currently, but he was still pretty jumpy. "I just, I, uh, don't have someone, but, I am not-"

"Off the boy then," Harold told the woman before patting his other knee. "And come over here."

Gregor's tension didn't die when the woman got off his lap, more or less because he knew what was coming next. The same things that would happen in Regalia. They would ask and then taunt. They would get angry with him and he would have to leave. He-

"Oh, don't toy with us, Overlander," another one of the men said as he slugged back some of his ale. "We know."

"Know?"

"About you and the queen. You think things like that stay in Regalia?"

"I do not-"

"You do not understand, Overlander," Jameson said then before patting the stomach of the scantily dressed woman in his lap. "We do not care."

"What do you mean?" Gregor was about ready to just leave then, honestly. He didn't see things ending well. "You don't care?"

"We do not care," Harold told him with a laugh. "We mean what we say. None of us care what you do with Queen Luxa. Down here, in the Fount, it is merely marital duties."

"M-Marital duties?"

"Long live the king, eh?" Gerald elbowed Harold, who sat next to him.

The men had a good laugh at that, some of the women as well. Gregor just watched then, trying to find malice or taunts in their words, but he could find none. But they couldn't be serious…could they?

"To King Gregor, huh?" Jameson held up his mug then, the others not hesitating to smash theirs against his. Gregor only stared for a moment, not speaking. Then, slowly, he began to smile.

He was never going back to Regalia. Never ever.

* * *

Gregor was beyond drunk when the party was finally broken up for the night. Given what he had had to put up with as of late, it was good for him, to finally be able to cut lose. And should he have been at the palace in Regalia, he might have stood a chance at making it back to his room. As it stood, however, he was in the Fount and completely turned around.

Needless to say, it gave him the shock of his life when he was suddenly grabbed from behind on his aimless amble down the hall, the scream the person also gave out scaring him slightly.

"Overlander!" The man quickly moved to grasp the smaller one's head in his hands, staring down at him. "I am so overwhelmed in seeing you, why, I could almost kiss you!"

"Please don't," Gregor groaned, blinking sleepily up at the man before him. "Seriously, York, I'm liable to just vomit on you."

The bigger man continued to stare down at him though, his look of surprise evident. "When you went missing, we all assumed you in the fliers' land. But when Mareth and I went and could not locate you…and there were all those banished people around…"

"I had some stuff to take care of."

"Such as? Why are you here? What- Are you drunk?"

Gregor just shook his head slightly as the other man let him go. "They threw me a party. I am a king here. A king."

"A king, huh?" York stilled just watched him, wearily for a moment or two. "The message they sent to Regalia said only you were here with my niece's bond. Tell me, what were you and Aurora doing out together? And why have you turned up at the Fount?"

Drunk as he was, Gregor was still a pretty solid person when it came to keeping information to himself. "I had a…mission to attend to."

"Overlander, you are not making-"

"If you could…could…take me…to…I need…"

Gregor hit the floor almost, though that was more of the fault of York, who had previously been holding the younger man up. He let him go suddenly though and headed off down the hall. It was only after finding his own footing and looking over his shoulder that Gregor found out why.

"They did not tell me you would be coming home," Gregor heard Susannah say as he husband rushed to her side. "You usually send at least a days notice. What-"

"Ah." York easily lifted her up with one arm in some sort of a hug when he reached her. "In my worry of the Overlander, I forgot is all. Your sister's child has been most intolerable since he has been gone anyways. I was charged with making sure he was okay and that the Fount hadn't been taken over or that our messengers had not turned their backs on the queen."

"And she trusts you?" Susannah asked. "The drunk of the Fount?"

"Her judgment is not always absolute, no."

"Put me down, York."

"I have only missed you greatly," he told her as he did as she asked. Gregor, who was then using the wall to hold himself up, looking around, was shocked to find them alone in the hall. How late was it then? God, he needed to get to bed.

"I have you as well. It feels longer and longer, the days you are gone, the older we get."

York placed a chaste kiss against her cheek then before looking at the Overlander again. He made a face though, shaking his head slightly.

"The boy can't handle his liquor, I see," he remarked sullenly.

Susannah only smiled, patting her husband's belly. "Not everyone is as strong as you, dear."

"No," York sighed. "I suppose not."

"Could you take him back to his room then, dear?"

"And leave you? Once I have only just been reunited?"

Susannah laughed again, which only gave Gregor a worse headache. Why was he with them again?

"I assure you," she said, running a hand down her husband's arm. "I shall be here when you return."

"Off we go then, Overlander," York said, coming over to him. "Do you remember where you are staying?"

"Uh…The Fount?"

"Oh, son," York sighed as he grabbed him with one arm and helped him stand more upright. "It is going to be a long night, yes?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Gregor mumbled as the older man led him down the hallway. "And Luxa…?"

"What about her?"

"Luxa is fine?"

"Luxa is in need of her head guard," York told him. "I still do not know why you decided to run off. Surely the pressure did not get to be too much, no?"

"No," Gregor groaned, shaking his head slightly. "I just…had to…save someone."

"A noble act," York told him with a nod of his head. "Tell me though that it was not another woman."

Women. Bleh. He had had his fill of those for the night.

"They tried to trip me up, but…they did not," Gregor told him. "Loyalty."

"My men got you drunk then?"

"Aye. A party, we had. With…women."

"Women are good for young men," York assured him. "And you are far from home. However, I remind you, that it is my niece's bed that you shall be crawling back into when you get home."

"Loyal."

"You had better be."

York eventually located the room given to the man, mainly because Aurora was already in there, awaiting him. York merely deposited the young man on the bed in the room before greeting the flier.

"I am sure that you will see to him, yes?" York asked Aurora who merely fluttered her wings. "Then I shall be off. It is no offense to you, Overlander, but I have been away from my wife for a number of days. You understand, yes?"

Gregor only shifted on his bed to get more comfortable, letting out a slight moan of understanding. With that, York was off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Oh, Gregor," Aurora sighed as she settled back into her spot in the corner. "I am here if you need something, but I do not know how much help I shall be in getting it."

And so they were for some time. Gregor fell into some sort of unconscious state while Aurora went to sleep. Silence befell them, other than Gregor's snoring and Aurora's occasional rustling of wings. That is, until another person entered the room.

Aurora, being an animal and having such instincts as one, awoke at the first sound of the curtain moving. Gregor in his drunkenness slept right through it of course, continuing to snore softly.

"Overlander," the person whispered, not noticing the flier in the room. It was pitch black in there, after all. "Overlander, are you awake?"

Not really. Still, he was slightly more conscious than he was only moments before. A groan escaped his lips then, though he didn't make any words. Aurora was on full alert then, as she always was when she was woken up by a disturbance. Spending your life bonded to the queen would do that to you.

"Come now, Overlander. Awaken. Surely you wish to see me, yes?"

The voice wasn't easily recognizable to Gregor, but Aurora knew it immediately.

"Eh?" Gregor opened his eyes slightly, letting out a long moan. "What is it? Luxa?"

He was clearly out of place then and Aurora felt the need to intervene.

"Do you mistake me for my wretched cousin then?" Stellovet was over by the bed then, reaching out to lay a hand over Gregor's chest.

"I believe that you are mistaken about your surroundings," Aurora spoke up then, starling the woman in the room. "Perhaps you have confused his room with another's, yes?"

Gregor was mostly awake at that point, the woman's touch far too cold to be Luxa's. Hers was cold, but not overly so.

"What are you doing in here?" Gregor frowned at Stellovet before struggling to sitting position. "This is not…decent. What did you need? What-"

"I believe it would be best that you leave now, yes?" Aurora asked. Gregor only stared in shock at the girl, too afraid to speak. Even in his drunken state he knew that Stellovet was York's daughter. Not even factoring Luxa into the equation, he was already in major trouble should anyone find her in his room. And for not even doing anything!

"I-I only meant…" Stellovet, as all Underlanders, had one hell of a blush. Even in the darkness Gregor swore he could see the red tint of her plate flesh, covering her body in its entirety. She turned then, rushing from the room. Gregor still only laid there, too shocked to speak.

"Sleep now, Overlander," Aurora told him softly. "I am sure that you shall not have any more visitors."

"But-"

"You must sleep off this…intoxication that you have forced upon yourself, yes?" She sighed then, rather audibly. "Humans. They are the only creature that would enjoy being in the state you are currently."

He was too drunk to take offense. Too intelligent as well, he was sure. What she said was not meant as a slight, but only a truth. And truth was truth, no matter how hard it was to hear.

* * *

It started the next morning. At first, it was rather funny. Then it got to be rather solemn.

"All hail the king."

"And a good morning to you, King Gregor."

"Leaving so soon, King Gregor?"

It was finally York that said something. After about the twentieth King Gregor, he really had no choice.

"What is this then?" York asked Gregor as they walked down the hall, headed to the High Hall for his departure. "My own men do not greet me and yet they refer to you as-"

"They say it merely in jest."

"Jest? It sounds not."

Gregor shook his head. It was more than just the men from the party. Apparently, the whole thing had spread to the other men. The guy that had led Gregor to the bathing area that morning even bowed to him! He knew though, that it would be a culture shock when he arrived back in Regalia, where he would be treated with rude looks and men who said Overlander as a curse.

So what if he was soaking up his time in the Fount? Who would fault him?

"Merely a joke at the party then."

"You do not need to explain yourself to me, Gregor." York clapped him on his shoulder. "Save your strength. For it is when this finds it way back to my niece that you shall need to do some explain."

"It was not me," Gregor told him. "They started it. I did not-"

"King Gregor. Has a ring to it, yes? …No. I am thinking of King Gorger. Yes. Gorger is the name that has a ring to it."

Gregor made a face at the bigger man before repeating, "It is merely a joke."

"Jokes are funny," York told him, his tone taking a softer octave then. "And that mutual…joke that we have stationed here in the Fount shall remain unheard until it is the right time."

"I thank you," Gregor said, nodding his head.

"My wife told the joke to me," York told him, nodding his head. "It was a rather good joke. I am dismayed to hear the version of it that found its way into the mouths of the banished."

"Yes, well, we can only be glad that it is back in the mouths of those that which it belongs."

"This is true, son," York sighed, clapping him on the top of the head then, as if he was a child. "This is very true."

Aurora was awaiting them in the High Hall, as Gregor knew she would be. They had not spoken on the night before and Gregor did not plan to bring it up. He knew once he made it back to Regalia that other things would find themselves preoccupying his time and his mind would soon forget the day spent in the Fount. He was certain though, that the next time he were to take a trip there, he would have it last a week. At least.

"I am the only one seeing the two of you off then," York said as Gregor and he walked over to Aurora, who was waiting. "It is quite early in the day, after all."

"My hangover knows this," Gregor said to which York laughed again, this time giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"Off you go then, Aurora," York said to her once they were close enough. "Back into the clutches of my niece."

"For now," Aurora told him softly, ruffling her wings. "Rhea is here. I see that she had not abandoned you in your time of need."

"Some bonds, as I sure you know, are very hard to break. Even when duty and honor get in the way."

Gregor shook hands with York then before moving to get onto Aurora's back. "It has been a nice visit, York. I thank you for it."

"What is a visit wasted when it is for the king, ah?" He grinned at both of them. "Fly you high then, Overlander, Aurora. And do not get yourselves killed while you are gone."

"You either," Gregor said simply as Aurora took to the air. Then, softly to the flier he was on, Gregor whispered, "Let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

The Banished

Chapter 21

The air felt much warmer on the way back to the palace of Regalia. Gregor knew, of course, that it was all in his head. How could it not be? There was no real temperature change in the Underland. Or, well, not the areas surrounding Regalia. They were typically a comfortable temperature constantly. It was when you went into the pits of the Dead Lands or the jungle in the nibbler's land that things changed.

So, of course, he readily realized that it was just his body that had turned into a scorching mess. He was not as certain, however, if it was due to an infected wound perhaps or his hangover. Or perhaps, it was his nervousness about seeing the queen once more. He figured, though, that it was just a combination of the last two.

The High Hall was an eerily quiet chamber when they landed there. They had gotten through the gates well enough, but none of the guards had told them any news. It was once they were in the usually bustling High Hall that Gregor knew something had changed.

"All the fliers," Gregor mumbled as he climbed off Aurora's back. "They really are gone."

"Not all, Overlander."

"Mareth!" Gregor turned at the sound of the man's voice before grinning widely at him. Mareth only stood there, leaning against a crutch, at the doorway to the High Hall. He did not return the smile. Slowly, Gregor's faded away. "What is wrong? Why are you-"

"I have had a relapse of sorts," the man told him with a slight shrug. "It is no matter. They are here."

"Who is here?"

"Vladimir and his wife."

Gregor glanced back at Aurora before turning his eyes back to Mareth. "In the palace?"

"Aye. They meet with the queen as we speak. Of course, I am not allowed in there. She forbad me. Says that I am to rest up. Rest up. Ha. I ought to have run her harder when she was a child."

Gregor didn't have time for Mareth's own drama though as he said, "I must go then. To see her."

"See her? Oh, no. She is already in the meeting."

"Why didn't she wait for me?"

Mareth gave Gregor a long look. "You left, Overlander. Without telling anyone of your plans. Hazard told us that you were headed to the fliers' lands. And yet, when I and York got there, you were nowhere to be found."

"Something…came up."

"You are untrustworthy."

Gregor righted himself immediately. "Excuse me?"

"They are not my words, Gregor," Mareth told him, a frown now present on his face. "They are the queen's. She believes you to be conspiring with the enemy."

"I hate the banished as much as she!"

"Not the banished," Mareth said with a shake of his head. Then, slowly, he pointed a finger at Aurora. "It is you, Aurora. You and Gregor are considered traitors to the queen, currently."

"Oh, God," Gregor said, rolling his eyes. "I am not sitting through another trial."

"She does not bring you up on charges," Mareth assured Gregor. "Not you. Neither you, Aurora. She has merely…expressed her anger. Many times. Loudly."

"Drunk then?"

Mareth didn't look amused. "I will not stop you, Gregor. They are in the war room. Head there, then, if you wish. I would not suggest it, but then, I am an invalid."

"Mareth," Gregor sighed before coming closer to him. He moved to pat the man on the shoulder, but Mareth dodged him.

"Do not, Gregor." Mareth wouldn't look at him. He was a proud man if he was anything. "I am not someone to be pitied."

"Aye," the Overlander agreed slowly. "You are not."

"So you're going to go then? Interrupt her?"

"She is meeting with them?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I am. There are things that she does not know about them that I myself have just recently discovered. I have to tell her."

"She will not be happy with you."

"She is already ready to mount my head on a spike. What else have I got to lose?"

Gregor left Aurora in the High Hall then, both of them knowing that there was no way Luxa was ready to forgive her yet. Gregor also feared that Aurora was unprepared for the same task. To be forgiven and to be forgiving. And there was no way Luxa was going to be forgiving. At all.

A few people called out to Gregor as he rushed down the halls, but he thought not of anyone. His head was already pounding, a remembrance from the night before that seemed like days ago at the moment. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew he was walking into an unwinnable situation that gave him his courage. If he interrupted, she'd be mad. If he did not interrupt, she would be mad. Queen Luxa. Ha. In the Fount, he carries just as much weight as her. Just as much. If not more, considering he is not of Regalian birth, something they no doubt harbor against her. So there. So freaking there.

There were guards posted outside the door to the war room, but Gregor paid them little mind as he moved to open one of the only doors in the Underland.

"You cannot go in there," one of the guards tried, but you could hear the hesitance in his voice, no doubt unsure about questioning his commanding officer. So good, they still thought he was in charge. Luxa hadn't revoked his status yet. At least not fully.

Gregor opened the door easily before throwing it open and heading in. Luxa was in there, of course, standing there, arms crossed in a defiant stance, halfheartedly listening the words of the man standing in front of her. That man was, of course, Vladimir, who was speaking loudly about something while a woman, who Gregor assumed to be his wife, stood to the side, looking just as defiant as the true queen.

There were others in the room, of course. Perdita was there, off to one side, looking bored. She did not rather like political talk, Gregor knew. She was much more suited for battle plans than who is aligned to who. Barrett was in the room also, though he stood off to the other side, looking more annoyed than anything. His eyes were the first that found Gregor's and, shockingly enough, they looked happy to see him.

"We are in a meeting," Luxa snapped then, not even glancing at the door. It was the other queen, Usha Gregor though her name was, that turned to look at him. She smiled at him while he just stared in shock at her.

"And the Overlander returns," the woman said while Gregor just took in her whole…appearance, "I hope, Overlander, that there are no hard feelings from the last time."

Gregor's mind died for a moment, words coming out that he did not mean to. "You're…a Halflander?"

The woman just smiled. "Something of the sorts, yes."

"H-"

"Gregor," Luxa snapped then, turning to look at him finally. "Get out of here. Now."

His mission revived in his mind, Gregor shook his head, taking another step into the room. One of the guards in the corner though just pulled his sword.

"Shall I escort him then, your grace?" the man asked, staring Gregor in the eyes. Luxa hardly glanced at him though, instead focusing on shooting daggers at Gregor. She had known, she had to have, that he was returning that day. Messages had been sent to Regalia detailing at least that much. She had to have known that he would want to be a part of the meeting. Her attempts to exclude him were certainly her way of punishing him. He knew though that it would not be the extent of her punishment. Something so simple was never the end of it. Never.

"No," she said slowly. "Leave, Gregor. You are not welcome here."

"Luxa, you don't understand." Gregor moved to walk around Usha and Vladimir, headed over towards Luxa. "I was in the Dead Lands and-"

"Oh, were you?"

"Yes, Luxa, I was."

"And for what reason?"

He was trapped then, of course. He shouldn't have said that. At all. Now Vlad would automatically assume it to be Nike. Why would he have gone to the Dead Lands? What else was there in that forsaken place? What would-

"You were angry with me. You would not let me…kill these people," Gregor told her. "I went to see Ripred. He-"

"Oh, is he your master now?"

"Luxa, you don't-"

"Then go back to him. You are no longer welcome here."

He frowned. "You're not listening. I-"

"Barrett, escort the Overlander to the High Hall. No doubt his treacherous little Aurora is there, awaiting him."

"Lux-"

"As you say, my queen," Barrett said, though he was clearly hesitant. "Come then, Overlander. Let us cause no more trouble than is necessary, yes?"

"Luxa-"

"Go, Overlander. Before I have you-"

"Would you shut the hell up and listen to me?"

Everyone fell silent then. Everyone. Then, slowly, Vlad let out a slight laugh.

"I see why you were so intrigued with this one, Usha. He is very lively."

The woman, dressed in rags with a band around her head similar to her husband, just moved to push back her brown hair, staring at Gregor with her blue eyes. "Yes, Vlad. He would have made an excellent court jester."

"Would have?"

"I would find it best to leave now, Overlander," Barrett said as he came closer then, walking faster. In a soft tone, directed only to Gregor, he said, "The queen is not going to-"

"Detain him," Luxa said then, staring into Gregor's eyes. It was the other guards she spoke to though. "Take him to the dungeons. You insubordinate little traitor."

"Traitor?" Gregor shoved Barrett off when the other man tried to lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'm trying to help you, idiot."

"Drown him in the waterways," Luxa said then to the guards in the room who all drew the weapons. Gregor only snorted, drawing his own. Barrett left his sheathed, taking a step back then. It was not his fight, after all.

"Stop it," Perdita finally spoke up. "Both of you. Children, you act like. Honestly-"

"Silence." Luxa didn't look at her as she said, "Before I lock you away as well."

"This is what I get then? For trying to protect you?" Gregor spit on the ground, at the feet of one of the guards in front of him. Vlad and Usha had both taken steps back though their faces showed their interest. They had no doubt heard tales about the warrior, but to actually see him in battle? That was treat in itself. "God, I wish I had left you in the jungle when we were twelve. Or better yet, I wish that I had let Ripred kill you the, oh, thirty times he tried. Or one of your own people who, by the way, don't even fucking like you. No one likes you, Luxa, but you. And that's only half the time."

Maybe it was his time in the Fount, that short day, that made him so bold. Or maybe he had finally reached his breaking point. Either way, words were irreversible. And his words were enough to get Luxa to take the bait.

She crossed the room quickly, shoving passed her guards and over to Gregor. She slapped him. Or, well, tried to. He was not as naïve as he was as a child and was expecting it. He easily caught her hand, holding her wrist tightly in his own.

"I'm not the enemy," he told her harshly. Then, with his sword, he pointed at Vlad and his wife. "They are."

One of the men, the guards, moved to attack Gregor then. They had a clean shot at him to, from the side. He was without armor, without protection. They would have done some damage. Their sword, aimed at Gregor's side, was met with another sword though.

"She'll be back in love with him in the hour," Barrett said simply, his sword making a clank when it hit the other man's. "You kill him now, you'll be dead in an hour."

Now completely done, Luxa jerked out of Gregor's hold, not even turning to look at the guard that nearly gutted him.

"They're cannibals, Luxa," Gregor told her then, sheathing his sword while keeping his eyes on her. "And when they fight us, they will eat us. I saw them, eating people in the Dead Lands. They eat humans."

Luxa took a step closer to Gregor then before taking in a breath. After having whiff of him, she asked, "Are you drunk?"

"You do smell of alcohol," Barrett agreed softly.

"No, Lux! Or, well, I was last night, but I'm not now." He let out a loud groan. "They eat people. Ask him. Don't you? You're disgusting."

Luxa turned then to look at Usha and her husband. Vladimir merely shrugged slightly, staring right back at her, adjusting his sword belt.

"What else do you think we'd eat out there?" he asked simply with a slight shrug.

Luxa paused then before letting out a long breath. Then, turning from Gregor, she said, "I shall think about what we have spoken on today, Vladimir, Usha. You-"

"What is there to think about?" Vlad puffed out his chest then. "You either yield to us or we kill you."

Usha reached out then, laying a hand on her husband's arm. Gregor only continued to stare at her.

"I would be very careful," Luxa told Vlad slowly, still watching him. "You are not in the lands of your people. You are in mine, with many of my guards and generals. The only reason I have not killed you yet is I fear a revolt of your people and then I would have to kill them as well. I do not know if we shall reach an even agreement, but I know that I shall not allow you to disrespect me in my own kingdom."

Vlad stared hard at her for a long moment before turning to head out of the room. "We shall be staying in the palace, my wife and I. Have us a room prepared, yes?"

After they were gone, Luxa dismissed her guards, leaving only her, Gregor, Barrett, and Perdita. The head of the army was still standing there, arms crossed, no doubt upset by what had taken place. Gregor was pretty annoyed by it as well.

"Well then," Barrett stared again after a moment. "I think-"

Luxa turned then, quickly moving to face Gregor again. He didn't have any time to think of what she could possibly doing other than yelling at him. Then she hit him. Hard. In the chest. With all her strength.

"What is wrong with you?" Gregor growled, his chest on fire. Luxa merely looked at him, then to Barrett who looked very shocked and extremely terrified that he was next, and then Perdita who only stared with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Nothing now," Luxa said as she turned right back around. Letting out a slight breath, she headed out of the room. "Nothing now."

* * *

"She bruised you pretty well."

"Yeah, well, Luxa isn't queen for nothing," Gregor said with a slight shrug as Mareth hobbled into his sleeping quarters. He was getting changed at that point, back into his guard attire. He wasn't sure exactly where he stood as far as the position of his job went, but figured it best to just get finding out over with. "Who told you?"

"Barrett first. Then Perdita came to complain that without my presence, you all misbehaved."

"She acts like we are children."

"You are children," Mareth told him simply, leaning heavily against his crutch then. "Aurora has taken off for the fliers' land. She heard that Luxa was not yet ready for her return and took off."

"Good for her. Unfortunately, though, I have no lands to run to when Luxa is upset with me."

Mareth nodded up at the ceiling. "You do, Gregor. You just choose not to go there."

"What did you want again, Mareth?" Gregor asked after pulling a shirt on, moving just as quickly to get his chest plate. "Not to be rude-"

"No, go ahead. Be it. I have gotten quite used to it in your absence."

"-but what do you want?"

"What I want, Overlander, is for you to try thinking of someone else for a change."

"And you lost me. Not that you ever had me, but-"

"You left us, Overlander, without an explanation. And while you were gone, your little queen went on a tirade. She's threatened to take my job from me for not being able to find you in the fliers' lands! I could lose my job because of you." Mareth shook his head. "And for what? I do not know. Where did you go off to? Where did you run off to that you just couldn't-"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course not." Mareth glared at him, hard. "I believed us to be friends, Overlander."

"We are friends, Mareth."

"Friends let others lose their jobs?"

"It was not my intention, alright?"

"You-"

"You talk of me only thinking of myself? What of you, Mareth?"

"What of me?" he scoffed.

"You are only worried of your job. Constantly. That's all you worry of."

"I have no family, Overland. If I lose it, then how shall I support myself?"

"What of me? You don't think going to do what I did put my job on the line? My job is still on the line! And you don't care. You don't take a second out to think that I had something important to do. Because I did, Mareth. I had something really important to take care of."

"And what would that think be, Overlander?"

"I can't tell you, alright? Huh? Is that alright?"

"You-"

"You are the one harboring secrets."

"What secrets?"

"Talking to York about moving to the Fount." Gregor snorted. "That's your plan isn't it?"

"It is not that simple," Mareth said, red in the face from his anger. "You-"

"I have other friends, Mareth. A friend. I had a friend in need. And you know what I did? I put myself at risk to help that friend."

"Ripred is hardly a-"

"It was not Ripred," Gregor told him as he moved to put his sword belt back on. "And even if it was, you are no better than he."

"I? I am not better than Ripred? In what way?"

"You, Ripred, Luxa. You're all out for yourselves. For your status. Your title. Well, guess what, Mareth? Ripred's getting old. He's going to be dead soon. And Luxa? Hell, maybe there is someone better to run the kingdom than Luxa!"

Mareth's face lost its color then as he looked around, over his shoulders. "Never say that again. If someone hears you-"

"Let them hear me. They think it. She thinks it. Hell, I think it half the time. We all think it. So what? So what? She would kill us all to save her title. You know it as well as I." Gregor shook his head. "And then you."

"What of me, Overlander? Since you are so willing to judge today, what of me?"

"You are disabled, Mareth. You have trouble keeping up. Instead of retiring or taking a less important job, you keep on," Gregor said with malice in his voice. "At first, may thought it courageous. Now, it is just dangerous. You are not fit to hold the title you have currently. If you really cared about the kingdom, about any of us, you would-"

The sound of Mareth withdrawing his sword stopped Gregor's words. Throwing his crutch away from him, Mareth stood up as tall as he could.

"Your words are poison since you have returned. And now they shall be the death of you." Mareth shook his head. "Fight me then, Overlander. I am the one who taught you everything. You would be nothing without me."

"That might be true," Gregor said slowly as he moved to walk around the man. "But we shall never know, will we?"

"Fight me! Like a man. You call me things and yet you won't admit what you are. You do not belong here, Overlander. You keep another man from ascending to the crown. And why? For just as selfish reasons as the rest of us." Mareth threw his sword to the ground then before spitting. "You self-centered bastard."

Gregor just kept walking though, ignoring the looks in the hall and the fact that he was really, really hurting inside. Of all the friends he had lost in life, through death or sacrifice, he thought, in that moment, that Mareth had been the worst loss of all. But everyone knew the true secret to life; that no matter what happened, what didn't happen, or the hell that you were going through, life was just that. Life. And it would go on.

* * *

"I have been looking for this for some time, Hazard. Where did you find it?"

The Halfland teen just shrugged his shoulders. "It was with Zander's things."

Gregor replaced the helmet on his head with a sigh. "He must have found it or something. I probably left it somewhere in here."

"Yes, you must have."

Gregor sighed before taking a look around the teen's room. "I had best get out of here then. Luxa is on a war path."

"If you must."

"Before I go, I have been meaning to ask how my sister is?"

"We got her back home."

Gregor shook his head. "I feared with all the fliers gone-"

"They all did not leave. Andromeda took her up. Her and Mareth."

Gregor paused at that before nodding and turning to head out of the room. "I shall have to thank him for that."

"He's a good friend."

"Yes," Gregor sighed. "Yes, he was."

Hazard stood by, watching Gregor leave. It was when he got to the curtain though that Gregor stopped, taking a moment before saying, "Hazard, there is one other thing."

"Yes? What is it?"

"As of late, it appears that many of my…friends are upset with me," Gregor said slowly. "Tell me before I get too far if you are also one of those people."

"Of course not, Gregor," Hazard told him, shrugging slightly as the older man turned to look back at him. "What have you done for me to be upset with?"

"I do not know. That is why I have asked."

"Besides, if I was angry with you, I would tell you. Why would I not tell you?"

"Another thing that I do not know."

"It is foolish to not just tell someone when you are upset with them," Hazard told the guard with a slight shrug. "How else would they know?"

With that, Gregor headed out of the Royal wing, then off to find his men. Or Luxa, so he could find out if he still had men. Not to mention, he was still unsure about their whole relationship. Not that it was a prominent issue at the moment, given what was going on, but still. He did not like the thought of that lingering around them, what with war on the forefront of everyone's minds.

On his walk, searching for anybody willing to tell him exactly what was going on, Gregor found himself headed towards the hospital wing. At first, he figured that subconsciously he wanted to go see Howard, after spending that time with the other man's family. It was only once he was there that he realized who he was really going to see.

"Overlander. How did you know that I was here?"

"Lucky guess," Gregor said as he walked into the room.

"Ah, yes. Where else would I be then? But here? My room, I suppose, but that is rare."

"You are merely unwell."

"I am merely dying. Not too different, but still enough so that I felt the need to point it out." Nerissa moved to sit up more then in her hospital cot. "What brings you to me then, Gregor?"

"Worry, I suppose."

"Not over me."

"What makes you so certain?" When she gave him a look, he just shook his head. "A lot is going on, I fear."

"I still can see it in my mind," Nerissa told him softly as he took a seat in one of the chairs by her bedside. "That horrible, horrible vision I got, of you entranced in a battle with these people. These vicious, vile people."

Gregor just stared at her. "They're cannibals. That is one of the ways that they survived in the Dead Lands."

"Vile," Nerissa repeated softly. "Just vile."

"Two of them are here. Their king and queen."

Nerissa seemed troubled at hearing that. "And Luxa has-"

"It was on your cousin's order."

"Luxa has lost her way," Nerissa told him softly. "I told you that before. When I first saw the vision. Do you remember? I warned you that this would happen."

"Aye," Gregor agreed slowly, reaching out to grab one of the woman's hands. "I remember."

Nerissa smiled at him then. "I heard that you left the palace and could not be found."

"I had something to take care of," Gregor said slowly. "I only-"

"Do not fret, Overlander." Nerissa settled back into her bed, sounding tired just from him being there. "We can have secrets amongst each other."

"Can we?" he asked softly.

"We can. It is good for friends."

"For friends." Gregor snorted. "I am tired of that word. It is meaningless, apparently. No one wishes to use it correctly anymore."

"All words are meaningless, warrior," she told him. "They are just like people. They only hold the value that we allow them to."

"I fear then that I have given your cousin far too much power."

"Then take it away."

"Hmmm?"

"Take it away from her. Just decide that she holds nothing over you."

"I have sworn a vow that-"

"Luxa swore to protect you, yes? Howard told me that she attacked you."

Did everyone know about that? Gregor rolled his eyes before saying, "She did not attack me. She just struck me."

"Regardless, she should not have done it."

"I agree with that," Gregor said, nodding his head. "She seems to forget that I am only trying to help her."

"If she could, Luxa would fire you all. Run the kingdom all alone. And then, when it got to be too much, she would call you all cowards for leaving her on her own." Nerissa sighed. "My cousin is complex."

"Very," Gregor agreed.

"And yet she is only stressed currently. It does not make all of her actions right, but it does add insight into them." Nerissa closed her eyes. "All she has ever wanted was for men to respect her. Her father, my brother, and now the people that serve her. Mareth, Barrett, other top officials. She wishes to be one of the boys terribly."

"She's worse."

"She is her grandmother," Nerissa corrected. "Solovet wanted to be respected and in the end, did she accomplish it? Who knows? Who cares? She is still dead. And soon, should Luxa not learn to take help when it is offered, she shall be too."

"You didn't like Solovet, did you?"

"I did not hate the woman," Nerissa said with a sigh. "She was not kind to me, no, nor did she think highly of me. She did me no wrong though and for that, I cannot dislike her."

"I did not like her."

"You are remembering only the end of her life, Gregor," Nerissa told him softly. "Should Ripred die today, what shall you remember about him? You understand my point?"

"I suppose so."

"Leave me now then, Overlander. They expect me to rest here. And I think I plan to, right now. I am most tired."

"Of course." Gregor stood, slowly releasing her hand. "I shall be back to see you, Nerissa. Before…"

"Before what? Before I die? Before you die? Before my cousin leads us into war and we all die?"

"I dunno," he whispered, shaking his head slightly as he turned to head to the door. "I just don't know anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

The Banished

Chapter 22

"Luxa sure is mad at you, Gregor."

"Yeah, I know."

The other guy just shook his head. "She's been mad this whole time though. Since you took off."

"I could not tell her. She would have forbad me to go. I-"

"You do not have to think up defenses for me," Hazard assured him. "I leave the palace without her permission all the time. I only mean that Luxa isn't happy with you. And I do not really know what to do for you."

"She has stripped me."

Hazard glanced over at Gregor, raising a single eyebrow.

"Metaphorically," Gregor said, rolling his eyes at the other boy. "She has taken my title from me."

"She…what?"

Gregor nodded slightly. "Why do you think I am here?"

The two of them had found their way up to a top of a building, thanks to Dionysus who gladly took Gregor where he wished to go, claiming that he owed him and all. Honestly, at that moment, Gregor just wanted to go home. Home. His real home. He wanted to go back above and try living up there for a while. Luxa could suck it for all he cared.

The problem with that solution, however, lied in the fact that it was impossible for him to screw Luxa over in this without harming the others that he cared so much about. What would happen to Aurora or Hazard? Howard and Nerissa? Nike? Had he spent all that time saving Nike, saving Regalia in general, for it all just to crumble because he and Luxa had had a spat? Granted, it was a rather big spat, but still. He couldn't bring himself to just leave everyone behind. Not over something so silly.

"Then who is the head of the guard now?"

"I do not know," Gregor said with a shrug. Then he spit over the side of the building, not caring who it landed upon. It'd teach them what the rain was, at least.

"No one as good as you, I am sure."

"You need not compliment me, Hazard. I-"

"I am not complimenting you. I am simply stating a fact." The teen shook his head. "You were very good at what you did. Everyone knew it. Even those who did not like you would have to admit that."

"They would not," Gregor said with a shake of his head. "And what have I done wrong? Look out for a friend?"

"But no one know that that is what you have done," Hazard reminded him. "They think that you just went away with no reasoning. They might even truly believe that you have been conversing with an enemy. You cannot be angry with them for thinking that."

"They should know me by now."

"I mean Luxa, not everyone."

"She even more."

"Really, Gregor?"

"What?"

"She trusted her other cousin more than anyone. More that she shall ever trust either of us," Hazard told him. "Henry, yes?"

"That's different."

"It is no different. You know as well as I that Luxa does not forget nor forgive. She shall hold that in her mind for all times, as she does everyone else that wrongs her."

"Yeah, well, I already told you why we can't say anything about…you know."

"I know," Hazard said, nodding his head. Gregor had had really no choice, but to tell Hazard that he had found Nike, as it had been her that he had gone looking for. Still, Gregor trusted that Hazard above all would keep the information to himself. He was nothing if he wasn't honest, that boy.

"Your cousin, she is merely thinking of punishing me. You wait. The second she needs me, she shall be right here, telling me all the reasons I should forgive her."

"Right here?" Hazard asked with a slight smile.

"Right here. On this roof."

Hazard laughed at that one for some reason, but Gregor just grinned along with him in the dim setting. Neither had brought a torch with them, leaving their hope for light falling onto the backs of those in the cities that lighted the streets below quite well. Sometimes, when he and Hazard went up to a rooftop to talk, the way the lights looked almost reminded Gregor of a setting sun.

Almost.

Hazard sobered quickly, as he always did, before asking, "Did you like it in the Fount?"

"Did I like it?" Gregor reached over and poked the vertical boy in the side causing Hazard to shift away from him. "It was amazing. If it wasn't for Luxa…"

'If it wasn't for Luxa, what?" Hazard asked, staring at him.

Shaking his head, Gregor said, "Without Luxa, I would not be in the Underland.."

"But what were you going to say?"

"That I wish that, somehow, I could, you know, stay there."

"Stay where?" Hazard frowned. "The Fount?"

"Yeah," Gregor said slowly, nodding his head. "I think that I would like it there best of all. The Fount."

"What was there?" Hazard stared into his eyes, his serious face shining through. "Better women?"

Gregor laughed at that one before shifting to lay on his back as well. "You are deprived. Those I guess you're just in that age range."

"Then what is it that is there, Gregor?"

"It's just the whole atmosphere," Gregor told him. "I mean, yeah, there's no Luxa breathing down your neck, but there are other things too. The people are really great there."

"What is wrong with the people in Regalia?"

"Nothing," Gregor told him quickly. "It is only…different. You cannot understand the way I am treated here, Hazard, for being an Overlander, for being with Luxa. They-"

'I have seen. I do not-"

"You have seen, fine. You have heard, okay, but you have not felt." Gregor looked over at him. "It's like how I saw your life in the jungle, but I do not know how it felt to live there. You understand?"

"I think so," Hazard said slowly.

"They still like me there, in the Fount. Like how the people here do after a big battle. They think highly of me." Gregor looked back up at that nothingness above them. "It is in part the way that York speaks of me, fine, but it's not just that. I'm still their hero there."

"You are a hero here."

"No," Gregor said slowly, shaking his head. "Here, it is what you have done recently that matters. There? There is where soldiers go where they retire. There is where guards go when they are done serving in Regalia. It's a different vibe there. Everyone has a story, yes, but they do not forget them. Here, there is war constantly. It is on your brain every second. There, though, they have a chance to relax. Something that many of them did not have while they were here. That is what truly separates the Fount and Regalia. The thing that Regalians think makes the people of the Fount weak, is actually what makes the whole city great."

They were both silent then as Gregor thought of what his life would be like there. It would be much better, he was sure. Much, much better. He would not constantly have to fight, not in battle and not for his position. He was sure that York would let him be in the guard there. Surely not head, but still a part of the guard. Or he could become a part of the army that Mareth was supposed to start up. That would be good as well. The only thing was…

Luxa…

"So are you going to do it then?"

"Huh?" Gregor glanced back at Hazard.

"Are you going to do it?" he repeated. "When this is all over or whatever, are you going to move to the Fount?"

"Oh, Hazard, I do not-"

"I could go with you, yes?" Hazard almost sounded excited then. Or, well, as excited as he ever got. "We could live in the Fount, stay in an apartment together. Or a hut even. I do not care! Or the palace. My aunt and uncle would care for us, yes? No doubt. I do not care for York or his wife, but they are still my family. And that seems to mean something to everyone else."

"Hazard-"

"And there would be no Luxa," he said with a definite nod of his head. "I would come visit her here, fo course, and I am sure she would come to see me when she could, but we would not be together constantly. We could do whatever we liked, Gregor."

"It is not so simple."

"How is it not? Your title has been taken from you here. York likes you. He shall renew it or a lesser one in the Fount. And then I shall…I shall…" The teen sat up as he thought. "I shall sell fruit."

"Fruit?"

"I know much about fruit, living in the jungle," Hazard told him with a nod of his head. "I shall grow and sell fruit. Good fruit. Perhaps even make pies from it, yeah? In the Fount, they are known for their cooking skills. I shall learn to cook. Perhaps my aunt and uncle would even hire me as their cook. That would be good. We can both live off the money from that. And you would still have some left over to gamble, probably."

Gregor shook his head as Hazard shifted to lie back once more. "I am here for Luxa, Hazard. Without Luxa, I would have to return to the Overland."

"And why is that?" Hazard asked. "What makes Luxa so special?"

Nothing. Or at least that's what Gregor thought when she took his guard position away from him only a few hours earlier.

After leaving Nerissa's side, Gregor had gone out to find Luxa again. Only, that time, he actually found her. She was looking for him as well, or so he found out.

"Overlander," she said when he entered the tactics room, relieved to find her in there. She was sitting at the table, staring right at him. She almost seemed shocked to see him, as if he was a ghost or something. Then again, maybe she was just shocked that he had suited up. "I sent someone out looking for you. I thought you had run off again."

"I was in the hospital wing," Gregor told her. "To check on your cousin."

Luxa merely shrugged before nodding at the seat in front of hers. "Sit."

"Lux-"

"Sit._"_

So, of course, he went to sit down. She stared at him for a moment after he had, watching as he moved to take off his helmet.

"You shall go ahead and remove it all."

"Come again?"

Luxa shrugged, still just watching him. "Your other armor. Remove it. Take it back to the armory. I am sure that it will fit someone else."

"I do not understand," Gregor said, frowning at her as he sat the shiny, black helmet on the table in front of them. "Am I getting new armor?"

"If you so wish. Out of your own pocket, of course."

"What are you-"

"The armor was given to you for your position. As my head guard." She satred right into his eyes as she said, "Which you are no longer."

And he just sat there for a moment. A long moment. He just watched her purple irises, trying to remember exactly what it was about them that he liked. Because in that moment, there was nothing about her whole body, personality, _entirety_, that he enjoyed.

"You're firing me."

"I am doing what must be done," Luxa said with a slight shrug. "You are insubordinate. Completely and utterly."

"What are you-"

"Nothing is meant to last forever, Overlander," Luxa told him with a slight shrug. "I choose you when we were kids. A flawed choice. I have already found another to take your place as head of the royal guard. Your duties are no longer-"

"You can't be serious."

She leaned forward slightly, staring back into his green irises, no doubt finding nothing intriguing about them either. "I very much so am, Overlander."

"Then what, Luxa? That's it?" He shot up from his chair then. "You are the most ungrateful-"

"You are lucky I do not have you thrown in the dungeons," Luxa said then, frowning. "Do you know how many were in that room when you yelled at me?"

"You mean the room where you hit me? You remember that, Luxa?"

"I remember the head of my royal guard leaving me in my time of need. I remember him coming back and acting as if nothing had happened. I remember the person I thought I could trust the most-"

"You don't trust me," Gregor told her darkly. "You have never trusted me. And if you had, you would not be doing this right now. So what? I wasn't around for, gee, less than a week and that's just it?"

"You had duty, Gregor. You were supposed to be here with me. And you know where you were not? Here."

"I had something to take care of, Luxa."

"You had nothing to take care of as far as I am concerned," she told him with a shake of her head. "You will not tell me what exactly it was that you had to go do so, therefore, it does not exist."

"Do you tell me everything then? Huh? Do you?"

"Yes, Gregor," she said, still watching him. "I do. I have told you everything that there is to tell. And yet you have lied to me-"

"I haven't lied! I just haven't told you-"

"You have lied by omission. That is just as much a lie as any other type."

He shook his head at her. "You can't do this to me, Luxa. You can't."

"You may go now," she said with a shake of her head. "Return your armor to-"

"This is bull. I gave up my life for you and you're-"

"This is not about us at the moment, Gregor," she told him. "We do not have time to worry about us. This is about what is good for my kingdom. And right now, someone running off and not following orders is not good for my kingdom."

"I…I don't…"

"Leave," she told him with a sigh. "Leave now. There is nothing more to be said."

But there was. There was so much more to be said. A whole lot more. In that moment though, he had had nothing, so he only turned and head off to turn in his armor. He figured that if she didn't want him as her guard, then fine. He couldn't force her to take him. But by the same token, when the dust settled in the coming days, she could not force him to come back.

As he laid there on that rooftop with Hazard though, things didn't seem so bad. Not being a guard was…whatever. It wasn't a horrible existence, really. And what did Luxa have over him then? She couldn't very well run him out of the Underland. Not when they need him every, oh, three months to finish another battle for them.

So what would it hurt then if he and Hazard when to live in the Fount for some time? Just the two of them? And when he was needed, he would be right there, ready for battle. Rested up and everything. Would it be so horrible to not be with Luxa? To try something different? They had been together since…since ever. She was the only girl, only woman, that he had ever truly spent time together in a romantic way. It was kind of sad, really.

"She is my life, Hazard. Or at least a big part of it. I owe this all to her."

"She is a big part of my life as well," Hazard told him. "And I truly owe this all to her. Without her, I would have died in the jungle without my father. And yet, everyone must move on eventually. And I cannot have a life here. Luxa plans to manage it for me for the rest of my time. Or rather, the rest of hers. The Fount is the only place I can go, really, other than back to the jungle."

"I know, buddy," Gregor sighed. "There's just a lot going on currently. When it's all over-"

"But what if something happens?"

"Happens?"

Hazard was never one to mince words. "If you die, how am I going to get away from Luxa?"

"Hazard-"

"How?"

"If you want, I will arrange for you to be moved to the Fount as soon as possible," Gregor told him. "Alright? I have to stay here, but I'll get you down there. York shall take you in for the time being, I am sure. I'll write to him if you want."

Hazard paused. "Well, I wished to go with you."

"I can't leave right now. You know that. If something happens-"

"Luxa wants to kill you right now."

"She wants to kill my drive, my rebelliousness. She knows, deep down though, that she still needs me." Gregor laughed then. "She would call you a traitor as well, if she knew that we were together right now."

"She cannot tell me what to do. She is my cousin, not my master."

"She knows that we get along well," Gregor told him. "It annoys her, at times."

"Of course we get along well."

"Of course," Gregor repeated. "Why of course?"

"Because we are brothers," Hazard said then, glancing at Gregor as if he had done something wrong. When Gregor did not respond, he said, "We share many things. Neither of us belong here, we both put up with Luxa, we have lost our fliers, we-"

Gregor laughed then, moving to sit up, pulling his knees to his chest. Slowly, though, he said, "We are brothers, Hazard. No matter where you go. So go to the Fount. You shall have a good time there, I promise. You shall get to see how your other cousins live. And when I have a chance, I shall join you there, alright?"

Hazard just grinned at him then. "Alright."

* * *

"You took my armor, fine. You killed any dignity I have, whatever. But did you have to take my room from me too?"

Luxa hardly glanced up at Gregor as she took a long sip of the wine in front of her. "My, Overlander, you sound more like an Overlander in these past few weeks. Perhaps I have unleashed something in you."

Zander, who was at the dining table with her, giggled loudly at the sound of Gregor's outburst. Then he reached out to grab his cup and take a long drink.

"Where am I going to sleep, Luxa?"

"I do not know, Overlander."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Leaving."

Hazard, not picking up on the fact that the fight had nothing to do with him, spoke up from his end of the table. "To the Fount. Gregor and I are moving to the Fount."

Gregor made a face at Hazard before looking around the room. When he had stormed in, he hadn't even thought about the fact that there would be guards and servants in there. At the moment though, they appeared to be alone. Perhaps that is why Luxa took her chance to unleash.

"You two are the most…idiotic people I know. You are _not_ taking my cousin to the Fount, Gregor. And what is in the Fount anyways? What were you doing there? Huh? You do not tell me because you think that I will get angry with you? Is that it? I already am angry with you! What is there then? What were you doing? You say you were not plotting behind my back, fine, I believe you. I believe you. What is there though? Whores? You think that I will not find out about whores in the Fount? The Fount is just as much mine as Regalia. Or have you forgotten? You-"

"Take a breath," Gregor told her, shaking his head. "What is with you and the idea of me keeping other women? Do you find yourself that unattractive?"

She sat up taller. "You are the one that said no one cares for me."

"Luxa-"

"You said that?" Hazard frowned at Gregor from his seat. "I care for you, Luxa."

"I didn't say that. Not exactly. I-"

"That's a horrible thing to say," Hazard told him, shaking his head. "Honestly."

"Hazard-"

"Yes, Hazard, it was," Luxa agreed. "The Overlander is most horrible to me, and yet he plays himself as the victim."

"You're full of it, you know that?" Gregor made a face at her. "You hit me, Luxa. I have never struck you. Never. I've wanted to, like a lot, but I never have. I've spent the majority of my life protecting you. I've ruined any chance I have of living a life in my homeland. A real life. For you. And you take my job from me? Then you try and tell me that I'm the one that's wrong? Is there something crossed in your brain?"

Luxa took a moment to take a sip of her wine before saying, "You have had your chance to loosen your tongue. Tighten it once more."

"You tighten it once more!"

Hazard had a giggle at that, something that was odd for him. Luxa sent him a look though and shut him right up.

"Your room was just as your armor, Gregor," she told him after a moment. "It was given to you for the position."

"What am I supposed to do, Luxa?"

"Officially?" She shook her head. "I do not know. But…you can stay with me, unofficially."

"Ew. You both just got really nasty." Hazard jumped up. "I am finished, then."

"You are not moving to the Fount, Hazard," Luxa told him as he headed out of the room. "You are listening to me, yes? Because you are not."

"I am a man."

"You are one of my subjects. You shall do as I say."

"I am from the jungle. And as far as I remember, I never swore any allegiance to you. Not even when I was a boy. I am a visitor in a land that I have grown tired of. I am going to stay with my other cousins now. You cannot stop me."

"Hazard!" She stood then, yelling at him as he left. He didn't not look back though, not even hesitating. Gregor just stood there for a moment before letting out a slow breath. Walking around the table, he went over to Zander, patting the young boy on the head.

"I have no seen you since I returned," Gregor whispered to the toddler who just giggled. "You keep everything under control for me, buddy?"

Luxa let out a long sigh then as she took her seat once more. "How was your day then, Gregor? Your first day without any work?"

"Actually not that bad."

She let out a slight noise off annoyance before lifting her cup once more. "We will have to find a new way to hide our relationship, I suppose."

"Maybe I don't want a relationship with you any longer."

"Maybe," she agreed with a sigh. "Or maybe you are upset because I punished you."

"You did punish me," he agreed. "Unjustly, but-"

"You left your position. Let's not discuss what you were doing yet, since you are so unwilling to. You left me, unguarded, without any reasoning." She gave him a look then. "That is just cause to get rid of you. Had anyone else done it, I would have done the same thing. I can only cut you so many breaks, Gregor."

"What about what I give up for you? What about-"

"What about it?" Luxa let out a long breath. "If you wish to leave, then just go. Do not prolong it. I have enemies in behind my walls. Do you understand that? I cannot waste time on this. I cannot waste time on you."

"You say that you have enemies here? Then why do you take me off duty? You need me. I can-"

"I do not," Luxa told him with a sigh. "Need you. Ha. You seem to think, Gregor, that the Underland did not exist without you, that you are for some reason entwined with the human's success. Fine, you won us wars and battles. I admit to that. You did not, however, make us what we are. We did that. And we shall continue to do that. With or without you."


End file.
